


To Have and to Hold

by fleurdeliser, tuesdaysgone



Series: THATHverse [1]
Category: Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Pegging, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 96,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/pseuds/fleurdeliser, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gerard reconnects with Lindsey, he doesn't expect it to change everything in his life. But Lindsey is different from all his previous girlfriends and boyfriends and maybe he should have expected it. Gerard and Frank have come to terms with their longstanding feelings for one another, but when both couples start spending most of their free time together, things get complicated. Maybe complicated doesn't always have to equal bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I will hold as long as you like

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for [polybigbang](http://polybigbang.livejournal.com). All the thanks to the mods for running the challenge and giving us the impetus to finally finish this story.
> 
> All the thanks in the world to [](http://anoneknewmoose.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**anoneknewmoose**](http://anoneknewmoose.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://jrho.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://jrho.dreamwidth.org/)**jrho** for their editing prowess. We love you!

"Gerard!” Frank cries happily when Gerard walks into Skeleton Crew’s office. “Shit, I feel like it’s been forever since we’ve seen you.” 

“It’s been -” Gerard has to stop and think. “A month. At least. Wow. Hi, Frankie.” Frank stands up from behind his desk and comes over to wrap Gerard in a big hug. It has been a long time because the first thing Gerard notices is that his hair’s getting really long, curling down nearly to his shoulders.

“How was everybody in Portland?” 

“Good - Sid’s getting really big. Scott’s still Scott. Things went well, but I’m glad to be home. And here you are, buying my affection with freelance work. How are you?”

“Good,” Frank answers immediately, then adds, “Buying your affection, huh? Don’t I already have it?”

He’s teasing, but Gerard’s stomach still flips uncomfortably. “Of course, you do. Now you’re just going to have my stellar design skills, too.”

Frank smiles and sits on top of his desk. “Jamia’s going to be so pissed she missed you.”

“She’s not here?”

“Nah, not today. She’s at a trade show. But hey, you should come over for dinner sometime soon, okay? Maybe this weekend?” 

Gerard swallows hard. “I have a date,” he says, and Frank’s eyebrows shoot toward the ceiling. 

“A date,” he repeats. “Wow, that’s -” He doesn’t finish his sentence, and Gerard jumps in nervously.

“I know, right? It’s been forever. We've gone out a couple times in a group, and we've been talking on the phone, but going out... I have no fucking clue what to do with myself. But she’s an artist, and we know a bunch of the same people, and so I guess we have plenty to talk about, and -” Gerard stops. He’s rambling, he knows that. “And you’re busy, so let’s talk about this project of yours.”

Frank’s lips quirk at the corners, a very Frank-like half-smile. “One night next week, then. Call me, okay? I have all the stuff set up on Jamia’s desk, so let’s go over there and take a look.” He grabs Gerard’s wrist and tugs, and Gerard lets himself be led down the hall. 

He's missed this.

 

****

 

_Two Weeks Later_

Frank is completely unsurprised when the maître d’ tells them Gerard is already there and waiting. Gerard is nothing if not weirdly insane about promptness. Frank feels out of place, like he always does in nice restaurants in the city. He's a diner guy. But this is where Gerard and his girlfriend - Lindsey, he repeats mentally - work and ...well, Jamia likes a nice dinner every once in a while. She looks fantastic. Frank feels conspicuous in his collared shirt with tattoos peeking out everywhere. 

Frank spots Gerard before he sees them. He looks good in his three-piece suit, and he's staring at the girl on his left like she invented comic books. Like he sometimes looks at Frank. Frank feels instantly better when he sees her because she's wearing this strapless dress, and she's got a rad sleeve tattoo. Also she is pretty fucking gorgeous. Then again, so is Gerard. Especially when you haven't known him since the drunken bear suit days. 

Frank thinks he's gorgeous anyway, but Frank isn't supposed to think like that at all. So when Lindsey nudges Gerard, and he looks up at them, Frank has a big smile on his face. 

"Frankie, Jamia," Gerard says and gets up. He envelops both of them in a big hug and pulls back. "Thank you for coming. Meet Lindsey." 

Lindsey shakes hands, and they exchange small talk while they wait for their drinks. By the time Frank's soup arrives, he knows that this girl isn't anything like Gerard's last girlfriend - which is a relief. Jamia seems charmed as well. Then Lindsey puts the final nail in the coffin with "punk rock Dolly Parton cover band". 

"You can stay," Jamia says. "Gerard, where did you meet this girl, and why didn't it happen sooner?" Gerard laughs delightedly. 

"We did meet a long time ago." 

"And then we didn't see each other again for years," Lindsey says. 

"And when we reconnected, we just knew we needed to be together." Fuck, Gerard sounds smitten. 

Lindsey smiles big and wide and practically glowing. "Yeah." 

"Well, I'm glad," Jamia says. "So, I know you're an artist, but do you have a favorite medium to work with or a specialty?" 

Frank's glad Jamia is asking questions and helping keep the conversation going. Frank feels... strange. He hopes it's not too obvious. He listens, though. Lindsey's paper art sounds interesting, and Gerard gushes about it and makes her blush. Then Gerard gushes about Skeleton Crew and makes Frank blush. 

"You'd love it. They have this whole DIY ethos where everyone chips in, and they create as a community," Gerard says. 

"Except for when I have to be the boss sometimes, and it sucks," Frank grouses. "Or when J has to." 

Jamia laughs. "I'm always the boss, babe." 

"Yeah, okay." Frank grins at her. "But I have to go rescue bands at three am because their vans break down." 

"That's not because you're the boss," Jamia tells him. 

"No, that's because you're a softy, Frank," Gerard adds. 

Frank opens his mouth and closes it again before he gets them kicked out of this fancy fucking restaurant. He settles on glaring, and they both laugh. He's sure his message got through nice and clear. 

Once their food arrives, they settle into an easy discussion of venues and bands and general crazy shit they've seen go down in the scene. Frank realizes after a while that he's actually enjoying himself. He genuinely fucking likes Lindsey so far. She's funny, she has good taste, and most of all, she's making Gerard smile like pretty much nothing else ever has. 

There's just the little problem where Gerard and Lindsey dating means Gerard and Lindsey fucking. The thought makes his palms itch. Makes him angry in ways he doesn't even know what to do with. Makes his heart hurt more than it has any right to. He reaches out and grabs Jamia's hand, and she looks over and smiles at him, and that's the thing. He's really only angry at himself. 

They finish eating and chat more - and order dessert because apparently that's eighty percent of the reason Gerard and Lindsey wanted to come here. 

Gerard makes obscene noises over his tiramisu, which gets him teasing from Lindsey, which turns into them exchanging genuinely heated looks. Frank eats his own dessert and satisfies himself with licking a smudge of whipped cream off of Jamia's thumb. She smirks at him and nudges his calf with her foot under the table. God, he loves her so much. 

There's coffee, too, because with Gerard there's always coffee, and then there are more handshakes and hugs goodnight, and Frank finds himself on a train back to Jersey, Jamia cuddling under his arm and he doesn't quite know what expression on his face. 

"She's a lot better than I was afraid of," Jamia says. 

Frank snorts. "I think it's like, statistically impossible to find another Eliza or Bert." 

"Eliza and Bert weren't that - okay, fine," Jamia says. "They were that bad. What is it about Gerard that made such a great guy find such shitty boyfriends and girlfriends?" Frank bites his tongue. Jamia flashes a look at him and continues, "At least he broke the streak." 

"Thank god. I am not good at playing nice," Frank says. 

"Babe, you are completely, utterly, spectacularly terrible at playing nice," Jamia says with a laugh. 

"But you love me the way I am," Frank prompts. 

"I love you exactly the way you are," she answers, lacing their fingers together. 

"And thank fuck for that. What would I do without you, huh?" 

"Fall apart," she replies frankly. He laughs and kisses her temple. He would. He's never, ever been without her. She's seen him through every triumph and crisis since the age of twenty. (There were a lot of crises, for a while.) They're a team, and that's never going to change, not if he has anything to say about it. 

He turns his head, so he can whisper directly in her ear, "And when we get home, I'm gonna show you exactly how much I appreciate you keeping me together." 

"Oh," she breathes with a smile in her voice. "That sounds exciting." 

He kisses her cheek. "You better believe it." 

 

****

Gerard wakes up before his alarm and can't go back to sleep, so he just gets up and shuffles into the kitchen. He wishes he could have accepted Lindsey's invitation to stay over, but he has a meeting. He stayed as late as he could, with her straddling his lap on her couch, making out until they could barely breathe. God, she's fantastic. Gerard isn't sure how he got so lucky. 

He's glad the dinner with Frank and Jamia went - well, as well as it was likely to. Which, considering how Frank reacted to any of the other significant others Gerard's introduced him to over the years, was a marked improvement. There have been so many times that Gerard could have gotten angry, could have said, "None of your business," even "You started it," but he never has. It's not worth it. Things just are the way they are. And there's Jamia, too. Jamia who he adores. Who he would feel like the biggest piece of shit in the world for hurting. She's the perfect woman for Frank, and Gerard just has to deal with it. 

But god, sometimes he wants to just yell. Not even at anyone specific. Just. Yell. He hops in the shower instead. 

When he gets out, he sees a text from Lindsey. _Just woke up. Hope you're up too. Good luck!_ He grins at his phone for a minute before remembering he needs to respond. 

_Up and showered, even. Good morning, gorgeous._

_Still on for movies tonight?_ she asks. 

_Wouldn't miss it,_ he replies. _Your place, right?_

_I'll be waiting. Probably not patiently,_ she answers. 

_:D I'll get there as fast as I can. Have a good day._ He forces himself to put his phone down and get dressed. God, she's so fucking great. 

*

His meetings are boring, but they go well. _You're a lucky charm,_ Gerard texts Lindsey as he boards the train for the city. 

_Of course I am. You on your way?_

_Just getting on the train._

_K. See you soon._

He sets a Blur playlist going and settles in to sketch till he has to change trains for Brooklyn. 

Lindsey meets him at her door in jeans and a tattered plaid shirt, barefoot and smiling. She tugs him in for a kiss right in the doorway. He smiles against her lips and lets his hands creep up under her shirt to the small of her back. 

"Hi," he says. 

"Hi, yourself. I ordered pizza like, ten minutes ago. Should be here soon." 

"Good," he says, nibbling her neck. "I'm hungry." 

"You sure it's food you want?" Lindsey asks. He can hear the laughter in her voice. 

"I skipped lunch, so yes. But we will definitely get to other stuff." He gets his shoes off and leans up to kiss her again.

"Pick a movie," she prompts, turning him toward her TV and giving his ass a little smack. He kneels in front of her TV stand and scans the DVDs. He settles on one he remembers hearing good things about, but has never seen, and puts it in her DVD player. "That's my test movie," she says, a warning in her voice. "The one I use to judge whether or not it's gonna work with people." 

"I picked it," Gerard says. "Is that passing the test?" 

"It helps. Now you have to like it or conduct an intelligent conversation with me about why you don't," she replies. 

He gets up off his knees and slips his arms around her waist. "I will talk your fucking ear off either way. How about that?" 

"I'd expect no less from you," Lindsey tells him. She gets dishes and drinks ready while they wait, and when the pizza comes, they settle on the couch to eat. "I had a nice time last night," she tells him. He beams at her. 

"I am really fucking glad. Frank and Jamia are as good as family, and I just. I'm glad." 

"They seem really great," Lindsey says. "Frank's more likely to give me a _talk_ than Mikey, huh?" 

"He's... I can't just say Italian?" 

Lindsey makes a face at him. "Jersey stereotypes, Gerard?" 

"Fine, fine. He's protective. Not that Mikey isn't, he's just quieter about it and not - yeah." Gerard trails off. 

"He's your best friend. I get it," she says. He just smiles. She doesn't really get it, but that's okay. It's mostly true, anyway.

Gerard finishes his pizza and puts his plate on the coffee table. When he sits back, Lindsey immediately leans against him and pushes play on the remote. He wraps an arm around her and kisses her temple. They've only been dating for a month or so, but they felt like a couple so fast. Gerard's pretty sure a lot of his friends think he's crazy, but it feels natural. Inevitable, maybe. As long as he passes the movie test, he thinks with a smile. 

Luckily, he's totally hooked into the movie before even before the title card. It's weird and cerebral and has a great fucking soundtrack, and when it's over, Lindsey turns to look up at him. 

"Well?" 

"Honestly? Fucking loved it." And then he tells her why, and it takes about twenty minutes. She doesn't seem to mind, just grabs one of his more wildly flailing hands at one point and holds on. When he finally peters out, she grins. 

"This means I can keep you." 

"I was going to fight for that anyway," he informs her. "Tell me what you did today while I was stuck in pitch meetings?" 

"There was a lot of paper and a lot of glue. And the weekly 'oh god, we have to get out of this room' lunch with my studio mates. And a whole lot of daydreaming about this moment right here," she replies. 

"You were daydreaming about me?" It comes out sort of squeaky and really not smooth and oh god. "That is - tell me more?" 

"Well, I thought about just sitting here with you and eating and talking because I don't think I'll ever get tired of that. You gesticulate a lot when you talk, so I started thinking about your hands. Then I was sitting there in the studio gluing scraps of paper and thinking about what else your hands could do." 

"Oh," Gerard says a little stupidly. "I - can think of some things, too. Linds, fuck." He starts to grin because she is just so obviously amused by him. 

She pulls the hand she grabbed earlier to her breast. "You can start there." 

"A very good place to start," he says. 

"Did you just quote _The Sound of Music_ at me?" she giggles. "That is really not sexy." 

He lifts an eyebrow at her. "You sure about that?" He slides his hand up and under the collar of her shirt to cup the back of her neck. 

"You being sexy at the same time you say something unsexy isn't going to convince me it's sexy," she says a little breathlessly. He grins and leans in to kiss her. 

"I think you're lying," Gerard whispers against her mouth. "I think you love it." He shifts, so he can press her more securely into the arm of the couch. She hooks her ankle around his leg and wraps her arms around his neck. 

"I think you should convince me," she replies. 

"Just so you know," he tells her in a mock-offended tone, "I always think _you're_ sexy." 

"That's because I am, honey," Lindsey grins. "Now get to work." 

He laughs against her cheek and kisses her again. He slides his lips down her neck and up to suck at the spot just beneath her ear. She draws in a ragged breath. "Your mouth is magical," she tells him. "Just so you know." 

"I can work with that," Gerard tells her, slipping his hands between them and tugging her shirt buttons free one by one. She runs her hands down his back and pushes them beneath the waistband of his pants. 

"Gerard Way," she whispers in his ear. "Going commando just for me?" 

"What answer is sexier? I just need to check because I already walked into this minefield once tonight." 

She laughs against his neck. "Just say yes." 

"Yes, yes I did," Gerard says immediately. He pushes her shirt completely open and licks down her sternum. "This is a nice bra," he tells her. It is; it's purple lace and looks gorgeous against her skin. 

"But you'd like it better on the floor?" 

"So much better," he murmurs. "Actually, I'd like it even better on the floor next to your bed." 

"Cheesy." 

"You started it."

Lindsey laughs and pushes him upright. "Fair. Follow me?" 

"Duh," he replies and lets her pull him down the short hallway to her bedroom. She tosses the shirt in her hamper and turns back toward him, eyebrow raised. 

"So get it on the floor." 

"That would be too easy," he murmurs, reaching into one cup to tease at her nipple. Just when he thinks she's about to growl at him, he pushes the lace down and leans in to suck instead, fingers plucking at the other nipple through the fabric. 

"Any old time now," she gasps. He bites down just a tiny bit on her nipple and pulls back, slides his hands around her back and toys at the clasps of her bra, meeting her eyes when he finally unsnaps it. They both follow the path of the fabric to the floor when he drops it, then smirk at each other. "Feel free to put that oral fixation to work," she offers. 

He leans forward and kisses her shoulder, across her clavicles to the other shoulder, and then up her neck. Lindsey's got her fingers curled in his waistband, and when he pulls back, she tugs his shirt over his head. 

"You're a tease," she says. 

"Good thing I follow through, huh?" he replies. He doesn't put his mouth where she wants it yet, though. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her tight against him, so their chests press together, so he can feel her tits against him when he leans down to kiss her. 

She kisses dirty, tastes like pizza and beer and a little like cigarettes. Her hands twist into his hair and tug just right. 

"Bed?" Gerard asks between kisses. "Wanna take my time with these." He reaches up to cup her breasts and runs his thumbs over her nipples. Lindsey smiles and pops the button of her jeans, unzipping and wriggling out of them. She sits on the edge of the bed in just her underwear and waits. 

Gerard unbuttons his own jeans and shoves them down his thighs, flopping down on on the bed next to her to pull them off. She laughs and presses a kiss into his shoulder. "There's the naked man I wanted in my bed," she says. 

"Totally graceless, but I'm here," he replies. "Lean against the pillows?" 

She moves over and props herself up. Gerard can't decide where to go first. He settles for crawling up to straddle her and dipping down for another kiss. He lets his fingers trail over the curve of a breast, the other hand around her waist. "How are you so fuckin' gorgeous?" he murmurs. He traces the tattoo on her belly with his fingertip, and Lindsey sucks in a breath. 

"Could ask the same question about you." 

He traces the edge of her black bikinis, clinging low on her hips. "Well, if we're done with the questions, my mouth is at your disposal." 

"Then put it on my tits," she says and arches up her back a bit, offering them up. 

"Yeah, okay," Gerard murmurs and settles down on top of her. He wraps his lips around one of her nipples, where he's found she's sensitive, and she groans immediately. He wants to hear so many more of those noises. She wraps her legs around one of his thighs, rubbing up against him in gentle, rocking motions as he goes from sucking to licking, from her nipple to the delicate underside of her breast. 

She laces her fingers into the hair on the back of his head and breathes hard. He licks across her chest and takes her other nipple in his mouth, loving the feeling of it hardening as he swirls his tongue around. "Fuck, baby, so wet for you already." 

He lifts his head and looks at her. "Want me now?" 

"Fuck no, keep going with your mouth," she replies and uses her hands to direct his mouth back to her tit. He laughs. 

"Okay, but I'm going to do a little multitasking." Gerard slips his fingertips under the side elastic of her panties, stroking her with his fingers as he sucks her nipples one after the other, nosing down into the valley between her breasts, sucking hickeys along her collarbones. She wasn't lying. She's slick enough if he shifted a few inches, he could slide in easy. But he wants to make her desperate for it, make her beg because another thing he's learned about her is that she really, really likes being fucked. She's fucking bossy about it, and it's fucking hot. 

Right now, he can tell from the pressure of her hands on his head that she wants him to migrate a little farther south. "Want me to eat you out, Linds, is that it?" he murmurs. She moans and grinds up against his thigh. 

"Fuck yes, I've been thinking about it since last time. A lot," she says, trailing off throatily. He smiles against her sternum and starts kissing his way down her belly. 

"So I'm good with my mouth?" 

"So fucking good, Gee." She moans when he bites the little pudge of her stomach below her belly button. He pulls her panties down and off her legs, spreads her with his fingers, and leans in to suck on her clit immediately. She whines a little and pushes her hips up. He laughs and takes the hint, gentling the suction and licking down inside her. "Fuck," Lindsey groans and tightens her fingers in his hair. 

He fucks into her with his tongue, circling around her lips and back. Her hips twitch up against his mouth. She's so wet now, her taste flooding his mouth. He wants to taste her come, but he really fucking wants to be inside her, too. He takes a deep breath and presses in with two fingers as he moves his tongue back to her clit.

She's twisting against the sheets in no time, fucking up against his face, and muttering his name, mixed in with a few quiet curses. He presses in hard with his fingers, searching, and he knows he's found her g-spot when she bucks and stiffens. Gerard keeps going, and a moment later he can taste it, can feel it as she clamps tightly around his fingers and comes. He sits up a bit to look at her face. She's panting and flushed all the way down her tits and so fucking gorgeous he's pretty sure he's going to die if he doesn't fuck her soon. 

She grabs his wrist and tugs, pulling him up her body and putting the fingers that were just in her cunt into her mouth. Lindsey sucks him clean and would probably keep going, but he tugs his fingers free, touches her cheek instead. "Need you now, Linds," he tells her. 

"Stuff is in the drawer," she murmurs, lazy from the orgasm. He'll change that. He's not done with her yet. He leans over her to get a condom out of the drawer and sits back on his heels. He tears it open carefully and rolls it down his cock. "Fuck me, Gee," she says throatily. He looks at himself, looks at her, then grabs her around the waist, and tugs her up into his lap. 

"Ride me," he whispers. She sits up on his cock in a smooth arch that is fucking incredible, wraps her arms around his neck, and grinds down against him. She presses her mouth to his and clenches around his cock. Gerard chokes on a breath. Fuck, he's not gonna last. 

He grabs tight to her hips and fucks up into her as hard as she's bucking down, trying to start a rhythm. It mostly works, except when she flicks his nipple with her fingernail or bites down on the side of his neck, and it's all he can do to gasp and stutter and hold on. She reaches between them and slides her fingers over her clit and back, brushing his cock. 

"Oh, fuck. Lindsey," he gasps. 

She smirks and pushes on his shoulders until he's flat on his back, shifting her legs to brace herself and ride him even harder. He grips her thigh and rubs his thumb over the tattoo there, reaching between her legs with the other hand to add his fingers to hers. She moans and clenches again, and her eyes slip closed. "Fuck, so good." 

He leans up to take one of her tits in his mouth and sucks. Lindsey just keeps rolling her hips, fingers working her clit, pinching at her nipple with her other hand. Gerard sucks harder and rubs circles on her clit with her, steadying her hip with his other hand. He can feel her clamp down again, her head falling back as she comes a second time. It feels so damn good. He can't breathe, just gasps her name and stops his fingers, thrusting up hard a couple more times and coming. She stays there until her breathing evens out, then sits up and stares down at him with a smile on her face. He smiles back. 

"Fuck," he says with feeling. 

"Yeah," she answers and clenches around him again before lifting off with a little sigh. "Better than a gym membership," she says, mopping up a trickle of sweat between her tits with her fingertips. Gerard grabs her hand and sucks them into his mouth, then lets go to deal with the condom. When he looks back at her, she's just staring at him with a wondering smile. 

He crawls back up on the bed and braces himself over her. "I don't care if it's too soon. I fucking love you." 

"I don't give a shit what anyone says, Gee. I love you, too." She sounds confident, content. Well-fucked, too, and Gerard feels exactly the same. He lets himself down on top of her and kisses her until they're both gasping. He finally pulls back and rolls off her and onto his side. 

He traces down her arm and over her breasts and back up to her face to cup her cheek. "I can stay tonight," he tells her. 

"Good," she replies. "Because I don't let people out of my bed after mutual love declarations." 

"Does it happen often?" he teases. She chuckles. 

"Not exactly. Does it for you?" 

"Not, ah, recently, no," Gerard stammers. "Fuck, Lindsey, I can't even say how much I -" 

"Yeah, I got you," she says. "Come down here." Gerard lets her wrap him in her arms and tug the quilt up over them. He twists a hand in her hair and closes his eyes. 

"Love you," he breathes. Just to say it. Just because he can. 

He feels the press of her lips against his skin, hears a whispered, "Love you, too." 

 

****

 

"So, we've just about finished the fundraising for the bowlathon, and one of the other Big Sisters suggests tee shirts for the teams which I think is a cool idea. Obviously real bowling shirts would be too expensive, and also -"

"They're like, ten and would think that's dumb?" Jamia suggests. "Okay, here's what you do. I'm going to email you from work tomorrow and give you the number of my tee shirt guy. He should be able to cut you a deal. Tell him you know me."

Shayna grins and salutes Jamia with her margarita. "You are the best."

Jamia just shrugs and grins. "I do what I can." 

They go back to their drinks, and after another minute or so, Shayna starts laughing. "Man, this is really tame of us. Why are we not at a hardcore show? And don't say 'getting old.'"

"I wouldn't!" Jamia says. "I was going to say all the bands playing tonight are shitty. Also, none of them are ours."

"That reminds me," Shayna says. "Did you hire someone to do your rebranding?"

"Sort of. I mean, yeah. Gerard."

"Oh, so he's back in town, huh?" Shayna raises a meaningful eyebrow at her, and Jamia shrugs. 

"It's… I'm glad he's back. You know I love Gerard."

"I know," Shayna says. "And I know he's a fucking hottie, and I know that when he's around -" 

"Not a single thing has ever happened between them, and Frank's never asked," Jamia says. "It's so far beyond being a thing that..." she trails off. "Besides, he has a new girlfriend he's like, disgustingly cute with."

"The serial monogamist has a new girlfriend? Color me shocked," Shayna says. 

"No, but. This is different. Frank even likes her. Well. I think he wants to like her in the way that he knows he should, and he's willing to work on it. Unlike all the others."

Shayna just shakes her head. "Props to you for dealing with it, J." 

"It's not a problem," Jamia says. "It never has been. It's just a… fact of life. If they're fine with things, I'm fine with things," she says. Shayna nods. 

"So do you want to hear the latest gossip from my mom?" Shayna asks. 

"Obviously," Jamia replies and sips her beer. 

Shayna's mom is a hairdresser. She has lots of gossip. By the time they're done discussing all of it, Jamia's practically forgotten what they started talking about. 

It's a fun evening. As they're grabbing their bags and settling the tab, Jamia says, "Hey, I can still volunteer at your office one morning a week. I wish I had enough time to be a Big Sister, but -" 

"Every little bit helps, J. Maybe someday. You've got the business to worry about, and you just signed on that office space...." 

"Which is a disaster area. Frank complains about it every day, but I think it's going to be amazing if we can ever get it done." 

"You can get it done. You're the most organized person I know." 

"Aww, thanks," Jamia says, slipping an arm around Shayna's waist and squeezing.

"Anytime you need a pep talk, you know who to call. I will pep the shit out of you," she says. 

"Because you're the best. Between Frank and I, we'll get it done. He's just impatient. We probably shouldn’t have scheduled the move during the summer tour season. We could have made people come in and help if they weren't on the road." 

Shayna's eyes twinkle. "You should call Gerard."

Jamia laughs and then tilts her head. "Actually… if I could get Alicia in, we'd be golden. That girl is a fucking machine when she sets her mind on something."

"There, you see, I helped you out with something, too. We're even." 

Jamia laughs again and trails Shayna out of the bar into the muggy night.

*

When Jamia gets home and walks into the house, she finds Frank fast asleep on the couch with two dogs, the home screen of one of his Argento DVDs repeating on the TV.

She toes off her shoes, drops her bag on the side table, and kneels on the floor beside him. His eyes blink open, and he smiles sleepily at her. "Have fun with Shay?" 

"Of course. We're firming up our plans for world domination. Don't worry, you have a nice cushy job as my sex slave."

"Thought I already was," he replies. 

"Yeah, but in an unofficial capacity. That would be your title in the new regime."

"Do I get business cards?" 

"Of course. Office supplies are important," Jamia grins. He reaches up to cup his hand around her nape, dislodging a dog.

She smiles and leans down to kiss him, then pulls back and shoos the other dog off the couch, so she can curl up next to him. "I see you had a productive evening."

"Sinatra and Sweet Pea and I were having a board meeting. What do you think we were doing?" 

She eyes the empty popcorn bag meaningfully. 

"Board meetings make me hungry," Frank says. "Come over here, J."

"Move your stupid legs," she retorts. He turns more on his back, spreads his knees, and pats his chest. 

"C'mere," he repeats. 

She settles in the vee of his legs, crosses her arms over his chest, and rests her chin on them. Looking at him from this close is sort of weird but nice. Familiar. "You're so goddamn pretty," Jamia tells him. "Even with popcorn grease on your face."

He puts both hands into her hair and rubs her scalp lightly with his fingers. "So're you. Maybe we should get some popcorn grease on you. Even the score." 

"Go for it," she says. He laughs and tugs her face up to his. He kisses her soft and slow and perfect. Her toes are practically curling by the time he's done. Then he rubs his stubbly cheek gently against her face, and she nearly forgot, with all the kissing, but she laughs and pinches him. 

"Was that not a fantastic popcorn grease delivery method?" he asks. 

"Gross yet effective," she says. 

"You better not be talking about the kissing," Frank complains. 

"Your kissing is never gross, hot stuff," she says. "Except when you're doing it on purpose because you're a shithead." Frank smirks at her. "I can think of other places you could rub your cheeks, though," she murmurs. 

"With or without popcorn grease?" he asks cheekily, but she can feel him getting hard against her stomach. 

"Good point," she says. "Maybe I'll go down on you instead." 

"'M not gonna argue," Frank replies. 

"Didn't think you would," she says and moves down the couch. "Hips up," she says, and he lifts to let her pull his sweats down his thighs. She loves it like this, clothes shoved aside to get peeks of his ink that feel like secret glimpses. Honestly, she's pretty fucking fond of his cock, too. Her girlfriends are forever bitching about their guys wanting head. Jamia doesn't get it. You literally have them by the balls. What's not to love? She wraps her hand around his shaft and takes the head in her mouth. 

"Fuck, J," he gasps. She swirls her tongue and enjoys the feel of him getting fully hard in her hand and in her mouth.

"This is why you're gonna be my sex slave," she tells him. "You're always fuckin' ready to go." 

"'Cause you're so damn hot," Frank says. "And so damn good," he adds when she reaches down to cup his balls and takes him all the way down, so he's hitting the back of her throat. He groans, and she'd smile, but she's busy. She just keeps working him instead, enjoying his skin getting slick with spit, his taste, the feel of his hands in her hair, gentle because that's how she likes it. 

She swallows around him and starts bobbing her head. Frank curses, and his fingers tighten a little bit in her hair, but he lets them relax again. He knows to keep his hips still until she gets in the groove. She rolls his balls in her hand, then presses back behind them. Frank whines and bucks up a little. She pulls up to suck hard on the head, and he starts thrusting into her mouth. She runs her tongue over the slit and takes him in, letting him fuck her mouth. 

She strokes back behind his balls again, just to hear the noise he makes. He goes insane when she fingers him as a general rule, but she won't do it all the time. Mostly because she wants it to be something kind of special she can give him. 

She's not sure if tonight's the right time; her conversation with Shayna must have gotten her more worked up than she thought. She tightens her grip a bit and strokes in time with his increasing thrusts. Frank's nothing but gasps and moans, his thighs trembling where they rest against her sides. He's getting close already, and she sucks harder. 

"Jamia, J, fuck," he mutters. "Fuck, please." 

She strokes back further, rubbing two fingers over his entrance, and swallows around his cock again. He thrusts into her mouth one last time and comes. Jamia pulls off, leaning her forehead against his thigh to catch her breath once she's swallowed. Frank runs his fingers through her hair. "Fuck, but you're good at that." 

She smiles. "I really am." 

"What can I do for you, baby?" he asks. 

"Mmm. Want your fingers," she murmurs. 

"Gonna have to sit up for that," he says. She nods and sits up, and he moves after her. He pulls his sweats back up over his ass and runs a hand up her thigh under her skirt, making a disappointed noise when his fingers hit cotton. 

She laughs. "I was out with Shayna, not looking for an easy lay, and I expected to find you in bed where I could undress and join you, not asleep on the couch." 

"I'm not asleep anymore," he says, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"And I don't need those, so take them off already," she replies. He reaches up with both hands and tugs her panties off. 

"If you drop those on the floor, I will kill you," she warns. 

"Right. Dogs," he replies and looks around. She sighs and takes them from his hand, leans over, and stuffs them in her purse. 

"Carry on?" she says. He laughs and leans forward to kiss her. When he pulls back, he unbuttons her shirt far enough to pull her tits out and roll her nipples between his thumbs until they're stiff. 

"Nice," he murmurs and slides a hand up her thigh just like he did before, but this time he slides two fingers straight into her, gets them nice and slick, and then up over her clit. Jamia hums a little breathlessly as he starts to work his fingers. She loves his calloused fingertips, the way the bite is just this side of too much. 

"Fuck, Frankie," she gasps. He grins at her and leans back in to press his face between her breasts. He slides his fingers back down, thrusts two inside and rubs his thumb in a circle around her clit, only barely brushing it. 

"C'mon," she whines. 

"Is this you asking for fast?" he mumbles against her breast. 

" _Yes_ ," she gasps. "Been wanting you since I got in the fucking car to drive home." 

He kisses his way down to her nipple and starts sucking again, and his thumb starts rubbing over her clit. She asked for fast, and he knows exactly how to give it to her, rubbing fast circles and thrusting his fingers. After just a minute or so of that, she's whimpering and biting down on her lip and thrusting up against his hand. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she chants. He releases her nipple and moves to her neck. 

"So fucking gorgeous," he murmurs into her ear. She thrusts hard against his fingers, and he crooks them just enough to rub over her g-spot with every thrust. "Come for me, baby," he says. "Nice and loud." 

He sucks at the spot under her ear and thrusts harder, rubs harder. She clenches around his fingers and grabs his wrist, holding him deep inside her as she comes, shouting his name and a string of curses. She tugs his shoulders until she can get her lips on his, kissing him until the aftershocks fade. 

"I love you," she tells him. 

"Love you, too," he whispers against her lips. "Forever." 

She smiles. "Great big sap." 

"You know it, baby," he replies. "And like you aren't just as sappy." 

"Sappiness must be contagious." Jamia runs her fingers through Frank's hair. "You ready for bed, Frankie?" 

He laughs. "Apparently I was ready hours ago. Let's go sleep." 

They putter through their bedtime routines. When they're finally in bed, Frank rolls half on top of her, and they kiss until both of them drop off to sleep.

 

****

 

On one of Gerard's free mornings, he drags himself out of bed, makes himself presentable, and goes over to the Skeleton Crew office for a visit. Frank meets him at the front door and flags him down.

"I have to run an errand; come with me."

"Sure, Frankie," Gerard says, waving at Eddie and Jamia and turning back around. Frank leads them over to his Element and pops the locks. "Where are we going?" Gerard asks as he fastens his seatbelt.

"Errands," Frank repeats. "Staples, office supplies, come on, I know you love that shit."

"Yes, Frank. I came to visit you purely for a hit of office supplies."

Frank laughs and fiddles with the radio as he drives them down to the nearest strip mall. "Was that the only reason?"

Gerard adjusts his sunglasses and sneaks a peek at Frank. "I wanted to say... Thanks for being cool to Lindsey last week."

"I liked her a lot, dude, good work," Frank says.

He goes quiet after that and parks them in front of Staples. The actual shopping trip doesn't take long, even with a side trip to the pen aisle for Gerard. Soon they're back in the car, and Gerard mentally rewinds.

Frank liked Lindsey. It would be easy enough to drop it, but Gerard just can't help picking at the scab. "You liked her, Frank? Are you just saying that?"

"No, for real. Jamia liked her, too." Frank sighs. "To an extent, Gerard, I am always just saying that," he adds quietly.

Gerard bites his lip. "Frankie…" 

"What else am I supposed to do?" He's sort of choked up, Gerard can tell. "I'm sorry. I know we're not supposed to talk about it."

Gerard can't - he has to reach out and touch Frank's hand. "Maybe it's good that we are. I just… I've never once regretted being your friend, even when I…" he trails off and swallows. 

"No no no," Frank hurries to assure him. "I don't - I can't even fucking wish things were different, Gee, because that's sure as fuck not fair to J. I just -"

"I wouldn't want you to," Gerard whispers. "She's… I wouldn't ever want you to." 

Frank frowns and fumbles for a cigarette from the pack crammed in his cupholder. "Lindsey's a nice girl, Gee. Really special - anyone could tell."

Gerard waggles his fingers, and Frank hands him one along with the lighter. They both take long drags. "She's… I know I tend to fall hard, but she's different, Frankie. It's different. I am totally fucking in love with her." Frank frowns again. Maybe Gerard should have said that a different way. Fuck. "Frank…" Gerard says, but Frank cuts him off. 

"I know, I _know_ that I am married to J, and it's spectacularly unfair of me to be jealous. I know that." He takes a deep breath. "But I really fucking am." 

"You think I haven't felt that way? You think I don't still feel that way? But I love the way the two of you are together, Frankie. I love you, and I -"

Frank grabs his hand and laces their fingers together. "Gee. I love you, too. And if you like - if you _love_ this girl, I will try my best not to be a fucking dick like I was with Eliza. I'll treat her like you do Jamia." 

"I'm going to ask her to move in with me," Gerard admits softly. "But, Frank..." he grips Frank's hand tighter. This is a conversation he'd never quite pictured himself actually having.

"Always," Frank says. "Fucking always, okay. We'll get by. Whatever it takes." Frank rubs his thumb over the back of Gerard's hand. 

Gerard wants to kiss him, but wanting to kiss Frank has been sort of ingrained into Gerard's consciousness for years, so that's not exactly notable. "Yeah," he murmurs and takes a deep breath. "Always." He lets himself look at Frank, look at his face. He's staring out the front windshield. Gerard sees his jaw flex, and then he meets Gerard's gaze. Frank's eyes look suspiciously shiny. Gerard feels at once entirely helpless and a little like something in his chest has shifted to the right spot at the same time. "Any other errands we have to run?" Gerard asks softly. 

"I just wanted to be alone with you for a while," Frank says quietly in response. "Sometimes I just want -" 

"You're my best friend," Gerard says. "You don't need excuses."

"We can… let's go out for lunch sometime soon, and you should bring Lindsey over for dinner. We can talk to Jamia about when would be good. I wanna get to know her." Frank takes a deep breath and squeezes Gerard's hand before letting go and starting the car again. 

"Let's go get coffee for Jamia and Eddie," Gerard suggests. 

Frank nods. "They'll love you. Even more than they already do," he says, smiling a little. 

"Nah," Gerard says. "We'll give you all the credit. Rack that shit up for the next time you have to bail out one of your baby bands." Frank cracks a bigger smile and shakes his head. 

"They'll see right through me."

"Maybe," Gerard says with a smile. "But I'll back you up. They can't argue with both of us." 

Frank smiles at him and pulls out of the Staples parking lot. "You always back me up." 

"I always will," Gerard says, quite seriously, and Frank flicks him one more quick look but doesn't bring the subject back up.

They go through the Starbucks drive-thru and get coffee for everyone. Gerard takes a sip of his latte and watches the road in front of them and takes a long, slow breath, letting his emotions start evening out. This was not anything he expected from the afternoon. 

*

When Gerard leaves Skeleton Crew's office, he heads straight for his studio. He has a date with Lindsey that night, and she's supposed to be meeting him there. They are basically spending one hundred percent of all mutually free time together at this point, and it's been tiring going back and forth between Jersey and Brooklyn so much, but really fucking worth it.

Jon's not at the studio this afternoon, so when Lindsey walks in, Gerard gets up from his stool and crowds into her space right away. He backs her against the door; his hands are all paint-smeared, but he immediately puts them on her sides under her shirt anyway. 

"Okay," she laughs, "We're doing that, then." She pulls the shirt off and reaches behind herself to get her bra off. "Go to town," she tells him with a smirk. 

He fucking loves how the paint from his hands looks on her sides, so he grabs his palette and uses his fingers to draw on her. He leaves her tits alone, though. He can't keep his mouth off them, and he knows from far too much experience that paint doesn't taste very good. 

"Pretty," she says. "Got anything else up your sleeve?"

"More like down," he says, dropping to his knees in front of her and reaching for the button of her jeans. Gerard eats her out right up against the wall until she can't hold herself up anymore, and then he moves her to a table and lifts her up on it and keeps licking and sucking and tongue-fucking her. He holds her thighs on his shoulders, and Lindsey buries her fingers in his hair. They tug a little bit, but it feels really damn good, and he just keeps at it with his tongue until she's coming hard against his mouth, moaning and tightening her hold on his hair even more. 

Gerard stands up between her legs and kisses her, hands working her breasts. She pulls his shirt off and yanks on the button to his fly, popping it open. He grabs his wallet and gets the condom out of it, unzips and shoves his pants and briefs down his thighs. She opens the condom and rolls it down his cock and lines him up, and he pushes inside her with no hesitation. She wraps her legs around him and grabs his hips as soon as he's all the way in, holding him close. 

Gerard starts thrusting as soon as she lets up her grip on his hips a little bit. She doesn't let him go far, one of her hands pulling his head down to her neck. He takes the hint and starts sucking, keeps thrusting as hard as he can as she touches him everywhere she can reach, fingers brushing down his ass and dipping between his cheeks, up his back, his shoulders, everywhere. It's too much all at once, and he comes hard, buried inside her with one hand on her breast, biting down on her neck. She moans and reaches down between them to give herself a few strokes as she comes again around his softening cock. 

"Move in with me," he pants into her ear as soon as he can talk. "You said your lease is almost up. Move in with me." 

"Yes," Lindsey responds immediately. Gerard pulls back, frames her face with his hands, and kisses her. When he pulls back, she's smiling, wide, sweet, and open. He feels himself smiling back. He thinks maybe the top of his head will fall off, he's smiling so wide. He finally pulls out of her, and she helps him put himself back together. He leans down to suck on her tits a little bit before doing the same for her. He finds her bra where it landed, one strap hanging on the arm of one of Jon's action figures, and she giggles. "Oops. Did we just break a studio rule?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Gerard intones. But really, the sooner she can move in, the better. 

 

***

 

The first time she met Frank and Jamia, Lindsey had been nervous. She's pretty sure Gerard mentioned them within the first ten minutes of their first conversation, and he really hadn't stopped. Meeting them was a big deal, nearly on par with meeting Mikey. On first glance, they'd seemed like the picture-perfect couple, and then Lindsey had spotted the tattoos on Frank's neck and hands and felt more at ease. Still, that dinner had felt awkward in ways she couldn't quite define, despite the fact that they were both great and she liked them as soon as they all started talking. 

Lindsey discovered why the first time she and Gerard went to their place for dinner. Nice restaurants in the city just aren't Frank and Jamia's scene. In their house with all their dogs, though, things are completely different. There's more joking, more laughter, and infinitely more swearing. Also fewer unreadable looks from Frank, though those she had expected from the moment Gerard mentioned that Frank had hated his last girlfriend. She knows Frank and Jamia were both dubious at the speed that Gerard and Lindsey were moving. Hell, it's not like her own friends weren't. But she's reasonably certain that they like her, so she mostly puts it out of her mind. 

Now that she knows them a bit better, she's not at all surprised that they prefer hanging out at home or, later, meeting at the local bowling alley for curly fries, cheap beer, and a few games. Lindsey can handle this scene. She doesn't even remember what she said to set him off, but before she knows it, Frank is challenging her to a game, and whoever wins has to admit the other is right. 

The heckling starts with the very first ball rolled. 

"Oh, come on. Is that the best you can do? I've seen my three-year-old niece roll a better ball than that," Lindsey says before she can stop herself. 

Frank shoots a mock glare at her. She tests the weight of her own ball in her hand again. He ends up with a spare. 

When it's her turn, she's sizing up the ball and the angles and trajectories in her head, drawing out the lines, seeing where it will go. She's just about to release the ball when Frank says, "Yeah, you got that angle all wrong." 

He crows triumphantly when the ball goes off course and only knocks down one pin.

"You artists," Frank says with a little smirk directed at Gerard. "So easy to trip up in all the same ways." 

And then it's _on_. As if it hadn't been before. Frank heckles, Gerard looks between the two of them with an expression that's half startled and half amused, and Jamia just smirks and shakes her head a lot. Lindsey's pretty sure she hasn't had this much fun since she and Steve got high and went on the roof of her building and lit firecrackers and threw them as far and as high as they could.

*

Jamia texts one morning right when Lindsey's coffee runs out and right after she finishes a call with her doctor's office to make an appointment to get on birth control. 

_Wanna take a break from packing and go shoe shopping with me?_

Lindsey laughs. Perfect timing. She's going cross-eyed staring at stacks of paper and boxes full of pens. Why does she have so many pens? _I can't promise I'll buy anything, but I've been told I have an okay eye._

_Sounds good. Pick you up at your studio? I'm probably 20 minutes away._

_Hope I don't have too many bits of paper stuck to me in weird spots._ She looks down at her shirt. Nothing weird there. Who knows, though. 

_I'll make sure to inspect you._

_I'd be grateful,_ Lindsey responds.

 _Okay, on my way. See you soon._

When Jamia arrives, she insists Lindsey show her around and also inspects her as promised. Lindsey's not sure which part makes her face heat more. Unexpected. Jamia's reaction to her art is especially gratifying. 

"Jesus, these are stunning. How long does each piece take you?" 

"It depends. It's certainly not the type of work you do in a hurry. But generally if I'm coming in every day and working regular hours, about three weeks per piece." 

"Wow," Jamia breathes and leans forward to look closer at her current project. It's funny, the more time she spends with Frank and Jamia, how alike they are. Small and pretty and a particular intense look. 

"So...shoes, is it an occasion?" 

"Everyone has a vice. Mine has heels and ankle straps." 

Lindsey grins. "I like big, roomy handbags." 

"We have complementary vices, then. Excellent." Jamia extends an elbow. "Shall we?" 

"We shall." Lindsey curls her hand into Jamia's elbow, and they go down and walk to the store a few blocks from Lindsey's studio. 

"So how's the move going? Are you excited to move to Jersey?" Jamia asks as they walk. 

"I will kinda miss my neighborhood, but - Gerard is there, you know?" 

"And us," Jamia says and nudges Lindsey with her elbow. Lindsey grins. 

"And you guys." 

"You pass. Ooh," Jamia breathes as they walk in the store. It's really adorable. Jamia finds several pairs she adores immediately, and the salesgirl goes to get them all in her size. "There are handbags over there," Jamia says and points. 

"Fuck," Lindsey replies with a grin. "I'll wait. I promised to lend you my eyes." 

Jamia tries on the first pair, walks around a circle, and stands in front of a mirror. "Hmm. I like them? But I don't know if I love them." 

"I think they're cute, but you could do better," Lindsey says. 

"You're right," Jamia says and sits back down. Lindsey grabs a box and hands them to her. 

"I have a good feeling about these," she says. Jamia nods and tries them on, repeating the same actions from earlier. "They make your legs look even more amazing than normal," Lindsey declares. 

"Oh, well thank you," Jamia says with an eyebrow wiggle. "Damn, they do, don't they?" 

"They really fucking do," Lindsey says with feeling. 

"Okay, they're buy one get one half off, so I should get something sensible now." 

"Being sensible is never any fun," Lindsey says. Jamia laughs. 

"Maybe I'll get glittery flats to balance it out. I just like having options." She tries on a couple more pairs, then sends a salesgirl to the counter with them and drags Lindsey to the purses. 

Her eyes land on one right away. It's bright red, shiny red, and just the right size. "Dammit," she says. Jamia grins at her. 

"It's great, and you should get it." 

"Come to mama," Lindsey murmurs. "Fuck, Jamia, feel this leather." 

"Ooh. Usually patent stuff isn't that soft," Jamia murmurs as she runs her hand slowly over the side of the bag. "I want to like, wear that." 

"It'd make a fucking awesome corset," Lindsey says. 

Jamia laughs. "Not my speed. But a girl can imagine." 

"Why not your speed?" Lindsey asks. 

"Expensive and really fucking uncomfortable," Jamia replies. "I can never justify buying them to myself." 

"Comfort is not the primary historical function of a corset," Lindsey laughs. "Or so my women's studies classes taught me." 

"Their primary function is to be on the floor by the bed," Jamia says with a laugh. "And I have nice bras that serve that purpose well enough that I can wear all the time." 

"I'm finding out so much about you," Lindsey laughs. "And I'm buying this purse. You ready to move on?" 

"Yeah. We'd better, or I'll spend my entire allowance here and not have anything left for the other stores," Jamia says and grins. 

"There are more stops?" Lindsey asks. 

"Yup. One more shoe store and then the record store, because duh." 

"Of course," Lindsey says, nodding. "Business expense, really." 

"Exactly!" Jamia says. They pay for their things and go back out on the street. Lindsey curls her hand around Jamia's elbow again. Jamia smiles at her, and they walk to the next shop. Jamia finds some sneakers, "the entire reason for the trip if I'm being honest," and Lindsey refrains from buying another bag. They talk the whole time. 

Jamia tells her stories about the crazy shit they all got up to back in the day, and Lindsey laughs herself sick. Lindsey notices Jamia hesitate a couple times when she's talking about Gerard. "You don't have to edit," Lindsey tells her. "I know how things were for a while." 

"He... the horrible thing was that it took us all way too long to notice because we were all getting drunk or stoned at the same time. By the time anyone did, it was almost too late." Jamia sighs. "Frank still beats himself up over that. Frank would have never gotten over it if - yeah, I'm sorry, let's just talk about something else." 

Lindsey squeezes Jamia's arm. "He didn't. He's great now," she murmurs. Jamia turns and smiles at her. 

"Yeah, he is, and he's got you." 

"And since I'm moving in, it will be that much harder to get rid of me. So - tell me what you guys like to do, you know, when you're not on your best behavior because I'm visiting?" 

Jamia laughs. "We watch a lot of shitty movies and go to a lot of shitty shows, mostly. Oh, and drink terrible beer and go to monster truck rallies." 

"Keep selling it," Lindsey says. 

"Frank loves cooking shows, and he makes killer cookies?" Jamia offers. 

"I like cookies," Lindsey says. "And?" 

"Frank likes to paint. I think sometimes he's a little intimidated by Gerard when it comes to that, but Gerard genuinely fucking loves Frank's stuff, and that helps." 

"What about you?" Lindsey asks. "I know you like shoes. What else?" 

"I work a lot, but I really love running a label. I volunteer some." Jamia shrugs. "Just normal stuff." 

"Where do you volunteer?" Lindsey asks. She wants to know Jamia, know what makes her tick. 

"My best friend runs the Big Brothers and Big Sisters program for Newark. I go into the center one morning a week to help out. I'd like to do more, be an actual big sister, but I just don't have the time with Skeleton Crew." 

"Kids someday?" Lindsey asks. "Or would you rather be able to give them back at the end of the day?" 

"We always planned on it, but we're still pretty caught up in the label and all that. It will be a while before it happens. Maybe it won't." She shrugs. She slows, and Lindsey slows with her. "Records or food? Shop I like is right over there, but I skipped lunch." 

"Lunch," Lindsey says, suddenly starving. They find a cute little cafe and linger over their food, chatting and laughing together. They hit up the record shop, and Lindsey gets Gerard "The Queen Is Dead" on vinyl. 

"He's going to lose his shit," Jamia says. 

"I will get so much head outta this," Lindsey teases. "Or maybe I should save it for a 'thanks for moving all my art books' present." 

"I'm pretty sure you're going to get spectacularly laid either way," Jamia says with a grin. "Boy really fucking loves The Smiths." 

"Between you, me, and the wall, I always get spectacularly laid. But maybe you don't want too many details?" 

Jamia laughs. "If you want to share, go for it. He went on tour with us once back in the day when we still went out with the bands. He met, ah, Bert then. It was... close quarters. And all that." 

“Did we not like Bert?" 

Jamia makes a face. "What's one more tiny, tattooed drunk guy on a punk tour? It was the fucking coke that was the problem. Not that Bert started any of it. He just enabled. I tolerated it. Frank..." 

"Frank didn't?" Lindsey asks. 

"Understatement," Jamia says. "Look, Bert is a good guy. He'd give you the shirt off his back in a blizzard if you said you were cold, but Bert and Gerard were not good for each other. At all. And at the end of the day, Frankie is always going to come down on Gerard's side." Jamia clams up then. Lindsey is still trying to figure out all the conversational land mines. 

"Were you married back then?" 

"Nah. Not for a couple more years. When I got sick of Frankie's doctor refusing to talk to me, that's really what did it." 

"Is he ill?" 

"Not... right now. He got Epstein Barr, he has stomach issues, his immune system is not the greatest. He was going to tour manage a band on an Australian tour just after he got his wisdom teeth out, and he wasn't feeling great, but he's used to not feeling great, so he was just ignoring it. Mistake, because apparently the sockets got infected, and it traveled into his sinuses. On the plane to Hawaii it all basically... exploded. I flew out to LA to meet him and take him to the hospital, and they wouldn't fucking let me in or let me see him or anything. So once he was out of the hospital, we drove to Vegas and got married." 

"That's actually sort of romantic," Lindsey says, and Jamia holds a finger up to her lips. 

"Shh, that's the deep dark secret about Frank." Jamia really does change the subject this time, and they talk while they walk back to Lindsey's studio. Then Jamia disappears as suddenly as she'd appeared, leaving Lindsey with a hug and a kiss on the cheek and a brand new purse. 

She grins at her piles of paper and pulls out her phone. _Thanks for inviting me out. I had a lot of fun._

_Me too,_ comes the message a few minutes later. _Dinner at ours soon._

 _Yes, definitely. And then ours when I get all moved in._ Lindsey puts her phone down and gets back to work. She has a goal to meet, and then she can go home where Gerard is meeting her to take a load over. She's suddenly even happier about the move. It's going to be good. She can feel it in her bones.

 

****

 

"Hey, Frankie," Jamia calls. 

"You were gone longer than I expected you to be," Frank replies, poking his head out his office door into the reception area. 

"Yeah, ended up texting Lindsey and dragging her with me. We got lunch." 

"Did you have fun?" Frank asks. 

"Yeah, I did. She's really, really great, Frankie," Jamia replies. 

"Glad to hear that, babe," Frank says. Jamia has good taste in people. Except she's been with Frank for a zillion years. But whatever. He tugs her closer and sticks his nose behind her ear. She still smells a little bit like her perfume. 

She wraps an arm around his waist. "I know you've been worried about them, about how fast they're going, but I think we don't need to. They're perfect for each other," she murmurs. It's sort of pathetic, how little that actually makes Frank feel better. He's sort of pathetic. 

"Yeah," he says. "I've been getting that feeling." His talk with Gerard helped him sort out some things, but there's still part of him that just wants to stamp his foot and say no. This can't happen. It's stupid and selfish and awful, and he can't seem to stop feeling it. But Frank's stubborn, and that makes him even more determined to not feel it. Besides that, he basically has to like Lindsey. She's fucking moving in with Gerard by the end of the week. It's either like her or not hang out with Gerard hardly ever. There's really only one choice. "So was it a successful trip? I mean the shopping part," Frank says. 

"Yeah, it was," Jamia replies, sounding pleased. 

"You wanna model for me?" Frank asks. 

"When we get home," she promises. "And if you finished the merch shipments, that can be now." 

"Course I did," Frank says. "Come on. I missed you today." Jamia just laughs because she knows when she's being buttered up. 

"Home," she says. "We still have lasagna leftovers, right?" 

"If we don't, gremlins are to blame because there's no way we ate all that already," Frank says and shrugs on his jacket. 

Frank wasn't lying when he said he missed Jamia, he thinks as he drives his car home behind her. They work together, they live together, and he rarely feels like he needs time away from her. He pulls into the driveway beside Jamia and hits the garage door opener. They pile inside, Jamia with her shopping bags, and heat up some food and take it into the living room. 

"No fashion show yet?" he asks. 

"After we eat," she replies. 

"You're really raising my expectations about what you bought, you know," he says. 

"It's shoes, babe. Have you developed a foot fetish I need to know about?" 

"No, just a you fetish." 

She grins at him. "Well, eat. You can satisfy your me fetish soon enough. Right now it's time for lasagna and... Real Housewives of Miami. Apparently." 

It's sort of his favorite part of the day. It does get better when she pulls out her new shoes, modeling them in between stories about what she and Lindsey talked about and ate, and - Jamia's happy, so Frank's happy. In fact, everyone's happy. He seems to be the only one with any issues. That changes starting now, he tells himself. Jamia pulls out a final box, slides the shoes onto her feet, and stands up straight. "Oh," he says. 

"Oh?" she echoes. 

"Oh, your legs look amazing," he adds. She smirks. 

"So I definitely saved the best for last?" 

"You really did," he replies and grabs her hips. "Every time you wear them I'm gonna be staring at your legs the whole fuckin' time." 

"So... Situation normal." 

He laughs and pulls her close to rub his face against her stomach. "Pretty much."

"Help me clean up, and maybe I'll let you ogle me some more," she offers. 

"Fine, fine," he murmurs and lifts up her shirt to blow a raspberry on her belly. She shrieks out a laugh and shoves at his head. "You always fall for that, J," he teases her. 

"I'm just a sucker for you," she says and picks up their plates. He grabs the rest of their detritus from around the room and follows her into the kitchen. He follows her around the rest of the night... and that's just how he likes it. 

*

Frank shows up at Lindsey's place on Saturday to help move her things to Jersey, and it's just him and Lindsey. It throws him for about thirty seconds, but there's a lot to do, and it turns out they can work pretty well together with a minimum of discussion. They load as much as they can without more hands and muscles before collapsing onto the floor with their backs against the wall and bottles of water in hand.

"Fuck," Frank says. "I thought helping Mikey move was bad. I thought helping our friend Ray move all his instruments and electronics was bad. I was wrong; art books are bad."

She cringes. "Sorry. It's a terrible addiction. I bought one two weeks ago and thought, 'I am going to regret this decision,' but it didn't actually stop me from buying it."

"Business expense," Frank says, and Lindsey laughs. 

"I said the same thing to your wife about records this week."

"Seriously, owning a record label has been so great for my various music-related addictions," Frank says. "Not that I can really buy shit too often, but more often than I would have been able to otherwise."

"It's your dream," Lindsey says, hesitantly like Frank's going to make fun of her or something. 

"One of them," Frank says. "It's the one that stuck."

"I think it's a good one, and you get to do it with Jamia," Lindsey says. 

"That makes it pretty great, yeah," Frank says. "Honestly, it just wouldn't _work_ without her." He tries to sit up, tentatively. "Ugh, you and your boxes of cinderblocks. When's Gerard supposed to get back here? Are we waiting? I think I might need someone to peel me off this wall."

"He should be here soon. He was supposed to get back right around when you got here, but I'm assuming he got stuck in traffic or made a wrong turn or something," she replies. "I think we can maybe manage a couple more? But the thing that _really_ needs to go in your car is the bookcase. Which… I think we need more than just the two of us to get it down the stairwell." 

"We're going to become an episode of _Friends_ , aren't we?" Frank asks with a moan. 

"You watched _Friends_ , Frank?" Lindsey teases. 

"Oh, fuck you. Everyone of a certain age watched _Friends_ , and the re-runs are like, always fucking on. Sometimes the only thing going through my brain is the word pivot in David Schwimmer's stupid voice. I did always like how they started out as a group of friends and ended up as family," Frank confesses. 

"Oh god," Lindsey says. "That's -"

"The sappiest thing you've ever heard me say? Yeah. I'll make up for it by being an asshole some other time." Frank grins a little sideways.

She grins at him, "I was going to say 'really sweet', but sappy works, too. I'm pretty sure even if you are an asshole later, you'll follow it up by another sweet thing. Speaking of, thanks for helping me move."

"Well, someone has to pick up the Ways' slack," Frank says. "I don't think Mikey in particular has seen the inside of a gym since high school." 

"Whatever you say, champ," Lindsey says.

"And you make Gerard really happy, so it all works out," he says and chugs down the rest of his water. "You're gonna have to let me borrow some of these books, though," he says. "They look interesting." 

"Whenever you want. It's the least I can do for making you carry them," she replies. 

"But are you _done_ carrying them?" Gerard asks from the open doorway. 

Frank waves his hands around the mostly-empty apartment. "Do you see boxes of books?" 

"I see slacking," Gerard says darkly, but he crosses the room to stoop and give Lindsey a kiss and a hand up. 

"Ahem?" Frank says, lifting a hand toward him. Gerard rolls his eyes but pulls Frank up to his feet. "We weren't slacking," Frank says. "We were hydrating and waiting for you to get your ass back here, so we wouldn't break ourselves." 

"I'm impressed. That's out of character for both of you. What's -" he must catch sight of the bookcase then because he swears. "Fuck, that's some _Friends_ shit right there."

"Hey, it's not a fucking sofa," Lindsey says. "Be grateful that I like your furniture and that I got some people to buy mine and come pick it up. We can totally manage a bookcase." 

And they do manage a bookcase, but not without enough swearing to make several of Lindsey's neighbors give them dirty looks.

"We're done now, though. All that's left is cleaning. I can stay and do that if you guys want to go," Lindsey says. 

"Then how are you going to get out to Jersey?" Gerard asks.

"I know how to take a train, and Jamia is still on her way here," Lindsey says with an eyeroll. 

"All I have to say is, thank god Gerard's place is on the ground floor," Frank says. "Because I think I would probably die if I had to carry any of those boxes anywhere near any stairs again." 

"I feel bad about Jamia showing up to help you clean," Gerard says. "That's like...." 

"Please do not say anything about gender roles," Lindsey says. "We can go by a strip club on the way if it makes you feel better." 

"J would probably be up for that," Frank says. "Come on, Gerard. You have about a thousand boxes of books to unload from my car."

"Me?" Gerard squawks. "Why just me?" 

"Because you missed out on the fun earlier, and I feel you shouldn't be deprived," Frank replies. "Plus I like to watch you get all sweaty," he says with a leer.

Gerard snorts. "Sure you do. And you totally haven't bitched about my sweat being smelly before, either."

"You have to work with your natural assets, baby," Frank tells him seriously. "You are in charge of his showering schedule now," he says to Lindsey. "Use your power wisely."

"Fuck off, I shower… the majority of days of the week now," Gerard retorts. "Also, she should show you her collection of dry shampoo."

Lindsey has been looking back and forth between them, and now she shoves them both out the door. "Get out of here, you two, and order some pizza when you get to Gerard's. My treat."

"Well, I don't think either of us will argue with that," Frank says. "See you there, Lindsey." 

Gerard goes over and kisses her again, whispers something in her ear, and then pulls back. "Okay," he says. "Let's go." 

Frank arrives at Gerard's apartment first and uses his key to get in and start unloading boxes. Gerard shows up about ten minutes later. 

"How did you get here so fast?" he asks. 

"I don't know? Magic wormhole? You were right behind me for a long time. Hope you weren't planning on using your dining room any time soon," Frank says as he stacks boxes. Gerard laughs. 

"Do I ever use my dining room?" 

"Well, no, but you've got a new person here with you. She might." 

"A lot of these books are going into her new studio when she finds one," Gerard tells him. 

"Is she having a hard time finding space?" Frank asks. 

"A little bit, but it looks like there might be an opening in the same building as me that she can snatch up." 

"Living together and working together, hm?" Frank teases. "It's like you think I'm a role model." 

"Not quite as closely as you two. And... Frankie, you kind of are. You and J are like..." he trails off and shrugs with a smile. 

"Creepy twins? Go on, it's not like we haven't heard it before." 

"No, you... you have a functional adult relationship. You get through shit together and make it work, and you're still stupid in love after all this time. I haven't ever had anything like it. So yeah, you're a role model," Gerard says earnestly. Fuck, Frank can never handle it when Gerard is all earnest. "I keep thinking about Lindsey and how if I can build something with her that's even half of what you and Jamia have, I'll be golden," Gerard goes on. 

"I hope you do. I know you can," Frank says. He can do earnest, too. "Shit, I need either a Kleenex or a beer," he adds. 

Gerard blinks rapidly and steps close. He wraps his arms around Frank's shoulders and squeezes. "Thanks, Frankie." 

Frank lets himself enjoy it, and he knows it goes on too long, but he just - has to. They finally step back from each other. "I'm not just saying that, Gee. I don't help just anyone move massive boxes of bricks into my best friend's apartment." He turns toward the kitchen because he's pretty sure if he looks Gerard in the eye right now, he really will need Kleenex. "I'm gonna grab the takeout menus, okay? Get an order in for when the girls get here." 

"Okay, Frankie," Gerard replies. "I think Lindsey got beer if you want some, and you know there's always Coke. And don't forget Mikey and Alicia are coming over." 

"So we're ordering food for an army, then?" Frank asks. 

"Pretty much," Gerard replies. "Oh, and maybe Lindsey's friend, Steve. He wasn't sure if he could make it, but we should probably order enough for him just in case." 

"Got it," Frank says. He reads the takeout menu like it contains the secrets to the universe. It certainly doesn't tell him anything he doesn't already know, though. 

"Frankie," Gerard murmurs. 

"Yeah, Gee?" 

"Thanks," Gerard says quietly and leans against the counter next to him. 

"You're...welcome?" 

Gerard just smiles. "Have you picked everything? I can call." 

"Yeah, dude, I marked it." Frank hands the menu over. "I'm gonna check in with J now." She picks up on third ring. 

"Yo," she says. He laughs. 

"Hey. How're you two doing with the cleaning?" 

"Mopping our way out the door," she replies. "Which mostly means I'm standing here watching Lindsey work since there's only one mop." 

"Gee's ordering pizza," Frank tells her. "Want us to hold off?" 

"Nah. We'll be there as soon as we can." 

"Okay. See you soon," Frank says. 

"Yup. Love you, babe." 

"Love you, too," he replies and hangs up. "They're finishing up," he tells Gerard when he walks back in the kitchen. "Then they'll be on their way, and your girlfriend will live here officially. So what're you gonna christen first?" 

"Like we haven't already," Gerard scoffs. "Or doesn't that count?" 

"Doesn't count," Frank declares. "Though you get extra points if it's her furniture, not yours." 

"She sold the couch," Gerard says. 

"Couch? Uncreative," Frank replies. Gerard looks around speculatively. 

"There's a chair she brought. It's like... nice, though." 

"If you can't figure out a way around that, you have less imagination than I thought," Frank teases. Gerard punches him in the shoulder just as the doorbell rings. He sticks his tongue out at Frank, pushes off the counter, and practically runs to answer the door. Frank laughs and follows at a slower pace and gets there as the door opens to reveal Mikey and Alicia. 

"Hi, guys," Gerard beams. 

"Hey, Gee. Frankie." 

"Where are the girls?" Alicia asks as she leans in to kiss Frank on the cheek. 

"Finishing up cleaning and should be on their way by now," Frank answers. 

"Great. Mikey and I will go get drinks and stuff out," she says. 

The bell rings again, and this time it's, apparently, Steve. He's a big dude with a big voice, and once he's introduced to everyone, says, "So Linds isn't here yet? Awesome. Let me tell you about the time..." and it just gets hilarious from there. 

Steve is certifiably awesome. When Lindsey and Jamia arrive, Lindsey takes one look at him, groans dramatically, and turns to walk back out. Jamia catches her around the waist and laughs, turning her back toward the room. 

"You totally just told all the stories, didn't you?" Lindsey asks Steve. 

"I've only been here an hour. That isn't enough time," he says. 

"That's long enough to tell the worst ones," she says darkly. 

Frank laughs. "If it helps, I like you even better now." 

Lindsey grimaces at him. "Grounded, you and Steve both. Gerard, I can do that, right?" 

Gerard beams. "It's your apartment, too. That means you can help make the rules. So yes. You can do that." 

Jamia slips up next to Frank and links their hands. "Hi," she whispers. 

"Hi," he whispers back with a smile. "Everything went well?" 

"Yup. Lindsey is officially a resident of New Jersey. Turned her keys over and everything." 

"Cool," Frank replies and leans in to kiss her cheek. She turns her head at the last second to make it a real kiss. He closes his eyes and cups her cheek with his hand. It lasts a little too long for in public, and the whistles that erupt prove it. They pull back, but Frank just grins and flips them off. "There's veggie pizza in there for you, babe," he tells her. "Saved some. Drinks for the newcomers," he announces to the room at large. "Lindsey, you want something?" 

"Beer?" she practically begs. 

"Coming right up," Frank replies. 

Gerard tugs her down into his lap, and Frank hears him murmur, "Tired, gorgeous?" to her as he walks into the kitchen. He doesn't hear her reply, but he brings her a Bud Light and a slice of cheese pizza along with Jamia's veggie. And a beer because he doesn't have to ask J. 

The rest of the evening is great. They all tell embarrassing stories about each other and laugh a lot. Despite everything else he feels about it, Lindsey fits in well with them, and he won't complain if all her friends are like Steve.

 

****

 

"Hey, J," Gerard says, walking into Jamia's office on Tuesday. She squeaks in surprise. 

"Gerard! Man, we really need to get that door buzzer fixed. Sorry! You know I love it when you visit me. What're you up to?" 

Gerard grins. "The excuse is to bring you the files for the design work I did. But since I could have emailed you those, mostly just to visit." 

"Frankie and Eddie are off visiting one of the bands in the studio. Ostensibly to knock heads, but-" 

"Really just playing guitar and shooting the shit?" Gerard asks. Jamia grins. 

"Yeah, you know it. But anyway, he's not here." 

"You're just as good," Gerard says. He plops down on the chair in front of her desk with a happy sigh. 

"Been busy?" she asks. 

"I had a meeting with a new client this morning. Glad to sit down and not worry about looking like a tool." 

"Gee-" 

"Shut up," he says. 

"You left it wide open, babe," Jamia replies with a wide grin. 

"Tell me what you've been up to, sugar," he says. 

"Should I get you some coffee, too? I'm on empty," she says after a peek in her mug. 

"You even have to ask?" Gerard asks. 

"Point," she replies and makes them both mugs of coffee. "I have been listening to demos and sending emails to a couple of prospects, mostly. We're trying to build up the band side of things again. I mean - it's sad when bands outgrow you, except for how it's awesome for them, you know?" 

"Also it means you guys are fucking awesome at what you do," Gerard says. 

"Oh, we know," Jamia says. 

"Speaking of being good at our jobs, you should look at the stuff I made you," he says and fishes in his bag; he pulls out a thumb drive and hands it over. Jamia grins. She's excited; Gerard is really good at what he does, and what's more, he _gets_ them. 

She plugs the drive into the computer and opens the folder. She selects all the files, hits control-O, and waits for them to open. The one on top ends up being their updated logo. "Shit, Gee. It's fucking perfect." 

"Yeah?" he grins. 

"Totally. Fuck." It's their logo but better. She clicks through the other things, the letterhead, the various logo permutations for different situations. The... business cards. "Gee, we definitely did not order business cards from you. This is too much." 

"Nope," he says. "Did you even read them?" 

"Did you make us joke business cards?" she asks, attempting to glare at him. 

"I sure did," Gerard replies. "Also legit ones. Consider them a gift, okay? I love you guys. You deserve awesome business cards." 

Jamia looks more closely. Hers says "Really The Boss." Frank's says "Tiny But Badass." Eddie's says "Someone Has To." She bursts out laughing and has to get up and come around her desk to give Gerard a big hug. "Thanks, Gee," she murmurs into his temple. "You're the best." 

"Anything for the Crew, Jamia," he says. "You let me know if your printer needs any size adjustments, okay?" 

"Of course," she replies and pulls back and sits down. "So how did your meeting go? Aside from being worried about acting like a tool." 

"It was fine. I'm just...getting the itch, you know? To do something more creative." 

"And this is more design stuff?" He nods. "Is the comic not happening? You went out to Portland. I thought that was gonna take off." 

"It will; it's just...publishing schedules, you know? And that was mostly for the wedding. I'm impatient." 

She smiles. "You're sounding like Frank. I know it's not quite what you have in mind and not like... your career, but I was thinking we should have another craft night. You and Linds, us, Mikey and Alicia..." 

"I like craft night," Gerard beams. "See, this is why you're Really The Boss, J." 

When Gerard is smiling at you, it's physically impossible to not smile back. "We'll do it, then. Soon. I think maybe I'll make a tacky wreath for my door. Maybe I'll make one for yours instead. We haven't scared Lindsey off yet, after all." 

Gerard laughs. "I am pretty sure she'd be really into a tacky wreath. She's kind of the best like that." 

"Okay, then. It's a date. Triple date. Something." 

Gerard nods. "Awesome. Fuck, now I'm really excited. We have to do it soon, okay?" 

"As soon as there's an evening or maybe a weekend afternoon that works for all of us," she promises. "Are you on a schedule, Gee, or do you have time for lunch?" 

"I can do lunch. Not a long lunch, but definitely lunch," he replies.

"Okay, then, you're coming with me. Boss's treat," she winks. 

"You're the boss," Gerard replies. He can't keep his face straight for more than ten seconds before he's giggling. 

"C'mon. You. Me. Food," she says and grabs her purse. There's a deli in the same strip mall as their office space that does pretty decent veggie stuff, and she leads Gerard down there and leaves him studying the menu while the owner makes her "the usual". He finally orders a BLT, and they sit down at the counter with Cokes and chips and eat their sandwiches and chat between bites. 

Gerard tells her about how much fun he's having living with someone again. "Turns out, I don't _mind_ talking to myself, but it's a lot better when someone answers." 

"I talk to the dogs when Frank goes away," Jamia says. "They tell fewer bad jokes and swear less. But...yeah, I know the feeling." 

"And she's so fucking smart and has all these insane ideas. Talking to her is so great, and she doesn't freak out or worry if I just want to stare at the ceiling and think for a few hours," he says. 

"I wouldn't worry either," Jamia says. "But I've known you a long time." 

"It freaked Eliza out," Gerard admits quietly. "And it made me defensive and twitchy, and... it's nice. To have someone who understands. I mean, that I live with. I've always had Mikey and Alicia and you and Frank, but it's not..." 

Not the same. Jamia can finish that sentence. She also wants to ask if Lindsey knows how and when to draw Gerard back out of his shell, but that is probably none of her business. "I'm glad, Gee," she says and bumps the back of her hand against his. "You deserve it."

"I wanted to say thanks, too," he adds. "For texting her the other week about shopping."

"Well, we womenfolks sure like shopping," Jamia jokes. 

Gerard frowns. So serious. "Jamia -"

"I'm teasing, dumbass. I like your girlfriend, and I also like shoes. It was fun."

"Okay," he says. "Good." He smiles the little crooked grin she's so fond of, and when they finish eating, Gerard tails Jamia back to the office. Frank is in the process of unlocking the front door when they walk up. 

"Well if it isn't two of my favorite people," Frank says. 

"You could've had lunch with us if you hadn't been playing at the studio," Jamia tells him and waves the bag containing the sandwich she got him. 

"Ooh, lunch." He grabs her and gnaws playfully on her neck for a minute before whirling and advancing on Gerard who flattens himself against the front window, giggling. 

"No way, motherfucker." 

"You kiss your mama with that mouth?" 

"No, just yours," Gerard says, and Frank jumps on him and makes disgusting munching noises in the vicinity of Gerard's neck. Gerard tries to throw Frank off him, but he's laughing too hard, so mostly he just ends up hugging Frank. It's pretty adorable. "I have to go," Gerard murmurs. 

"Aww, c'mon. Stay and hang out with J and me," Frank replies. 

"Work," Gerard says, tugging on a lock of Frank's hair. "Clients. Billable hours." 

"Boring," Frank says, leaning against him for a moment before pulling back and wrapping an arm around Jamia. "And look how devastated J is." 

"I'm crushed," she says and nods. Gerard beams, and oops, she's smiling again. 

"God, what would I do without you guys?" he asks. 

"I vote supervillainy," Jamia says because she knows it will make him laugh. "Go on, Gerard, get outta here. I'll take charge of the zombie here." 

"I'd tell you not to get infected, but I'm pretty sure it's already too late," he says. "Probably for me, too, but hopefully we exhibit the minimum amount of symptoms." 

"Good luck," she says and gives him a kiss on the cheek. 

"You, too, sugar," Gerard says and reaches out to ruffle Frank's hair. "Call me about craft night!" 

"Craft night?" Frank repeats as soon as they get inside. 

"Craft night. Gerard's getting fed up with the design clients again. It was the best thing I could think of that I could do to help," she replies. "I mean, it doesn't really help his wider problem, but I was thinking maybe it'd be fun and maybe help jump start his creativity outside work." 

"You are," Frank says and crowds even further into her space, "the best, and I love you."

"I know, baby." 

"Eddie won't be back this afternoon," Frank murmurs. "How about you let me show you?" 

She grins. "How about you eat your sandwich and look at the stuff Gerard brought us, and then we go home early?" she fires back. He hesitates for just long enough to be a dick. 

"Deal, Mrs. Iero." 

"Deal, Mr. Nestor," she replies. 

Frank sits behind her desk and pulls out his sandwich but gets completely sidetracked by Gerard's designs. "Holy shit," he breathes. 

"He's good," Jamia says. "But we knew that. Wait till you see the -" 

"Business cards!" And then he bursts out laughing. "That fucker," he says. 

"There are real ones, too. Scroll down," Jamia says. 

"We didn't ask for business cards," Frank says. 

"Yeah, but Gerard loves us," Jamia replies. 

"He really does," Frank replies. "Seriously, I was expecting it to be good. This is so much better than I ever dreamed. He's going to try to undercharge us, too. Don't let him." 

"He always does. He said to consider the cards a gift which I'm willing to do, but he's getting paid the amount he quoted at the beginning, regardless of what the bill we get says," she replies. "Eat. I'm going to play you a couple of demos I was iffy on." 

She plays him the music, and he nods his head along with one and grimaces at the other. "Yeah, that was my reaction. But they're... technically proficient. I don't know. I don't want to discount a decent band because they're not our usual style. 

"Might be worth catching a gig," Frank says. 

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. Wanna catch a hardcore show with me, Iero?" she asks playfully. 

"Always," he says, hooking her around the waist and pulling her into his lap. 

"I thought we were gonna wait and go home early," she murmurs. 

"What if I want it here and at home?" 

"I think..." she murmurs, tracing his eyebrows with her fingertip, "That you should choose wisely." 

"I could eat you out here. Then more at home?" he murmurs. "Just want you." Jamia sucks in a breath. "Yeah, you like that idea, don't you, babe?" 

She really does. He's sitting in her desk chair grinning because he fucking knows it, too. "I always like the idea of putting that smart mouth to use," she retorts but stands and shoves her pants down her legs and toes off her flats. 

"Sit on the chair," he murmurs, slipping off onto the floor. "Tell me you won't get off on that, baby. At your desk, me on the floor..." She laughs breathlessly. 

"Been wanting you since you said Eddie wasn't going to be here for the rest of the day." 

"That sounds like jumping the gun to me," Frank answers, breath hot and wet against her thigh. His fingers follow, almost imperceptible until he eases his thumb between her lips. 

"I know you. I knew what you had in mind. Wasn't jumping anything," she replies and spreads her legs wider. He teases with his thumb, doesn't press in any further, just slides it up and down lightly. 

"And you wanted to wait and go home?" he asks as he mouths down the crease of her thigh. She doesn't answer, and he laughs. "Right, I know you think office sex is fun because it feels naughty. What if Eddie did come back? What if Gerard came back?" She makes a little noise just as he spreads her open a little and licks. "That buzzer is still broken." 

"I - know," she chokes. He sucks her clit lightly and pulls back again. He lets his thumb dip further inside and then replaces it with two fingers. 

"And they wouldn't see right away. Wouldn't realize until I did this," he whispers and crooks his fingers to find her g-spot and sucks hard on her clit. She moans loudly, can't help it, and buries her fingers in Frank's hair. "Could you even do it? Keep quiet and talk to Gee about graphics while I hid down here with my fingers in you?" 

She shakes her head and gasps out, "No." 

"That's what I thought. He'd know right away." She wonders if thinking about Gerard walking in on them is turning Frank on even more. She imagines Gerard's face going red, imagines him freezing and staring, and bucks against Frank's mouth. He teases her with slow and delicate swipes of his tongue to her clit, then starts sucking again. She's moaning and gasping. 

"Fuck, Frankie," she says and reaches under her shirt and into her bra to pinch her nipple lightly. It feels good, really good, but it's not enough. "Harder, Frank," she urges him. He increases the suction on her clit and starts thrusting his fingers hard. "Fuck, yes," she moans and clenches her fingers in his hair. 

Sensation moves out from her clit over her whole body, and she pushes against his mouth. Frank pushes back, his free hand pushing her thighs wide, wider, face buried against her cunt. She rocks up against him and tugs on his hair as she comes with a ragged whine. He keeps licking her gently, tongue flat against her clit until she tugs him up into her lap and kisses him. Fuck, tasting herself on his mouth is hot. 

He lets his fingers trail lightly over her nipples. "Later," she tells him. She presses a palm against his crotch. 

"No, don't," Frank says. "Wait until we're home." 

"Gosh, and I was thinking I'd spend an hour or two on the books now," Jamia teases. 

"Fuck no, you're not. We're going home and fucking the rest of the afternoon away," he replies. 

"Who's fucking who?" she whispers in his ear. 

"Oh, fuck," Frank moans. "Both? I think we can manage both, don't you?" 

"That's on you, baby," Jamia says. "Can you hold out? I dare you," she whispers. He laughs and kisses her again. 

"I will take that dare. I think I win either way." 

"Then you'd better get up, so we can go home," she murmurs against his lips. He gets up - then makes it really difficult for Jamia to re-dress. Amazing dedication, considering she can see the hard-on he's sporting. "Iero," she orders. "Cut it out." 

Frank fakes a penitent look. "I just like touching you." 

"You can touch me all you fucking want when we get home. Right now, you are making it so we never get there," she says and finally pulls her panties up her legs. 

"Seriously, though," Frank says and leans against the desk. "I think we need to implement pantsless Wednesdays or something. It'd improve office morale." 

"Not for Eddie." 

"Or us," Frank muses. "You've seen his chicken legs." 

She laughs and buttons her pants back up. "Pantslessness on all Wednesdays Eddie isn't here would be acceptable," she says. 

"After the door buzzer is fixed?" he asks as she grabs her bag. She thinks back to how Gerard startled her this morning and turns abruptly crimson.

"Yes. After the buzzer is fixed." Definitely after the buzzer is fixed. 

As they lock up and walk to their cars, she realizes she's pretty much ready to go again. She's still wet, and each step is causing just the right amount of slide and friction to make her a little bit crazy. She can't wait to get home. 

*

They decide on a Friday evening for craft night which makes Jamia laugh, but it's a night that works well for all of them, and fuck anyone who says craft night can't get just as nuts as a night out would. She's got all their supplies out, and the rest are all bringing stuff. They're gonna eat some fucking tacos and drink beer and make shit, and it's going to be awesome. 

Frank eyes her sourly when she starts setting stuff out on the dining room table. "I fucking hate glitter," he complains. 

"Yes, well. Gerard loves it and so does Alicia, so you get to deal," she replies. 

"It's the fucking herpes of craft supplies! It gets everywhere. A week from now, we'll still be finding glitter all over the house." 

She raises an eyebrow. "Deal with it, baby." 

He huffs. "I'm making him make me something awesome. Price of allowing glitter in my home." 

She laughs. "As if he wouldn't anyway." 

It's Lindsey who shows up first, though, toting a tackle box and a large canvas bag. "Ooh, awesome," Jamia says when Lindsey starts unloading everything. 

"My craft supplies bring all the girls to the yard," Lindsey replies with a grin. 

"Origami paper!" Jamia says and pounces. "I can only make cranes though." 

"I'll teach you some other stuff," Lindsey promises and then yelps when Frank presses a bottle of beer against her arm. 

"Sorry, he's still sulking about the glitter. Bad dog, no cookie," Jamia says and sticks her tongue out at him. 

Lindsey reaches out and grabs the beer from Frank. "It's only fair," she says and takes a swig. 

"It was for you anyway," he protests. 

"Aww, Frankie," Lindsey says. "How sweet. In a very - you way." 

Jamia laughs. 

"He doesn't like glitter?" Lindsey asks. 

"He hates it, but he gets to deal with it as it is a fundamental element in craft night," she replies. Frank wrinkles his nose at them. 

"Is Gee coming with Mikey?" he asks. 

"Yeah, they had to stop by their mom's for a few minutes. I was in the middle of something at my studio, so I just came straight here." 

"Cool," Frank replies and pokes through the things Lindsey brought. "There are a lot of sharp things here," he says. 

"Which you are banned from if you drink more than one beer," Jamia says. "I am not cutting another craft night short to go to the ER." 

He pouts at her. "I'll knit you a scarf?" 

"You haven't managed to puncture yourself with a knitting needle yet, so okay," Jamia allows. 

Lindsey laughs and pats Frank's shoulder. "Knitting is awesome." She turns to Jamia and asks, "Anything I can help with food-wise?" 

"Nope, everything's done and chopped and ready. Alicia is bringing the carnivore taco meat." Jamia hears tags jingling, and the next thing she knows Lindsey is staggering a bit as Sinatra leans against her legs. 

"Oh, look at you," Lindsey coos. 

"I guarantee you he was napping and heard me say the word 'meat,'" Jamia says. 

"He's great," Lindsey says. "Where are the others?" 

"In various states of sleeping or the backyard. Probably inside since I haven't heard anything from the back in a while," Frank replies. 

"Go check, babe?" Jamia asks. "Quiet dogs make me nervous." 

Frank returns with an annoyed-looking Sweet Pea under his arm. 

"Was she digging again?" Jamia asks. 

"Yes," Frank replies. Jamia sighs and then has to laugh when Lindsey starts cooing over her. 

"A wizard hat," Alicia says, walking into the kitchen while they're still fussing over Sweet Pea. 

"For the last time, no clothes. She is a senior citizen," Frank replies. 

"She wears jackets!" Alicia says. "I've seen the pictures!" 

"Because she is a senior citizen with bones that get cold," Frank retorts. 

"Are you trying to tell me your dog doesn't deserve her day as a powerful sorcerer?" 

Frank stares her down. Finally Alicia smirks and pulls a roll of fleece out of her bag. "Fleece coat with stars? It was on sale at the fabric store." 

"Deal," Frank agrees. Alicia beams at Frank, and Frank smiles back. He's such a fucking faker. Jamia knows the only reason he objected is that every time Frank tried to put a hat on Sweet Pea, she freaked out. 

"I don't know what's complicated about bringing in a crock of taco meat," Alicia says, craning her neck at the door. 

"I'm betting Star Wars pattern in the tinfoil," Frank says. 

"Should we call the Enquirer?" Lindsey asks. 

"Rebelscum.com," Alicia corrects and goes to give Lindsey a hug. "Hi." 

Lindsey squeezes back. "Hey. How're you?" 

"Good. Excited for tonight. Craft night is the best," Alicia replies and pulls away to give Jamia a hug. "Thanks for hosting, gorgeous," she says. 

"Anytime. Football soon, too," Jamia adds. "We have to make the schedule." Gerard and Mikey appear in the doorway as she turns to look at the calendar. Gerard puts the crock on the counter and goes over to Lindsey. He dips her back and kisses her like they're in the movies or some shit. She's laughing delightedly when he pulls her back up. 

"Hi," he says to the room at large, who have mostly politely averted their eyes - Alicia, Mikey - or are watching with an inscrutable expression - Frank - or are...Jamia. Who was also watching, oops. They're lovely together, is the thing. She and Frank adore each other and have, if she says so herself, a generally great relationship and know how to keep things exciting. She's not jealous, really, but there's something about them that makes her want. 

"Okay," Jamia says cheerfully. "If everyone is done kissing and mocking one another, go look at the football schedule while I get out food. Then, crafts." 

Lindsey comes over and bumps her companionably on the arm with an elbow. "What can I do?" 

"Beer wench," Jamia says, flicking at one of Lindsey's pigtails. Lindsey laughs. 

"Aye aye, captain." Lindsey gets everyone beers or cokes and then helps Jamia finish setting up the taco bar. 

"Obviously we gotta do the Jets season opener," Mikey says, pulling the calendar off the wall. 

"You mean Steelers," Frank says. 

"I mean Jets, and loser buys the pizza," Mikey says. Jamia cocks an eyebrow at Gerard and goes to fill up a plate. This could take a while. 

"I do not get involved in arguments about football," Gerard tells her. 

"Someone has to be a neutral party!" Jamia says. "Because neither Alicia or I can be." 

Gerard laughs. "Yet another reason not to get involved." The _do you think I'm stupid?_ remains unsaid. 

"Aww, honey," she coos. "You're involved whether you like it or not. Here, distract Frank with this." She hands him a filled plate and starts another. 

"You did this on purpose," Lindsey murmurs in her ear, and Jamia freezes. "To get first crack at the food. You're my hero." 

Jamia grins slyly. "Just don't tell the others. They have yet to figure it out." 

"It'll be our little secret," Lindsey whispers, still close. Jamia's not used to non-Frank people so far in her personal space, and she struggles through a number of confused signals from her brain before settling on a smile and a shoulder bump. 

"Fill a plate before they notice, and I'll let you pick the crappy reality show," she promises. 

"Top Chef is on tonight. It won't be crappy; it'll be great," Lindsey says and makes herself a few tacos. They go sit down, and the boys and Alicia finally notice the counter and food are available and continue arguing as they fill their plates. Jamia digs into her tacos feeling pretty damn happy. 

After everyone's done stuffing themselves, Mikey volunteers to clean up while the rest of them spread out and dig into the art supplies. Lindsey settles beside Jamia, Frank on her other side. "What're you going to make?" Lindsey asks. 

"I definitely want you to teach me some origami," Jamia says. "And I was thinking about maybe doing some cards. You brought all this awesome paper stuff." 

"Can do," Lindsey says with an amused glance at Frank, who's already digging stuff out of his knitting bag. Gerard is carefully examining the supplies and gathering things to himself. 

"Gee, what are you doing?" Alicia asks after a minute of this. 

"Making Frankie a robot," he replies and smirks. "A really glittery robot." 

"Fuck you, Gee." 

"You're gonna love it, and you know it," Gerard retorts. 

"He's right," Jamia replies and pulls several sheets of paper from the stack. 

Lindsey leans over and whispers to Jamia, "It won't be glittery. Gee likes to make him happy." 

"Yeah," Jamia murmurs back. "Yeah, he does." He always has. Lindsey pulls a couple of pieces of origami paper out of the packet in front of her and hands one to Jamia. 

"Here, I'll teach you how to do a dragon." 

Jamia spends the next few hours making careful folds as she watches Lindsey's fingers, then snipping paper into designs for homemade greeting cards. Frank knits, Alicia sews, Mikey comes and steals scraps of paper for some sort of decoupage creation, and Gerard hunches over a canvas at the dining room table. 

They talk and laugh and create, and every once in a while, Gerard will break into a rambly story about the robot he's painting. Frank eats every word up. At this point, Jamia is certain that a little glitter wouldn't even matter. Frank hasn't even seen it yet, and he's utterly enchanted. Frank thinks everything Gerard does is wonderful. Jamia bites her lip and carefully sets a finished card aside. 

Frank stirs at her side, drapes his nearly-finished scarf around her neck, and tugs her in for a kiss. She's pretty sure he thinks most everything she does is wonderful, too, though. "Soft," she murmurs. 

"It's that yarn your grandma gave me," he says. "It's for you, as soon as it's done." 

"Got any extra yarn?" Lindsey asks quietly from beside them. They both look over. She smiles. "I know how to make pompoms," she offers. 

Frank beams at her. "I totally do." He pulls out another skein from his knitting bag and hands it over. "Go nuts. I've got like, four more of these." 

"We'll have it all prettied up for her in no time," Lindsey says. Jamia grins at both of them. 

"You're both great." 

Alicia holds up her sewing for them all to see. "Damn, that is really fucking cute," Gerard says. 

"Not done yet, but it looks like a dog sweater now," Alicia says. "An awesome dog sweater." 

They switch to a movie. Jamia goes and gets drink refills while everyone else keeps working. She peeks over Mikey's shoulder. He's busy decoupaging a skull-shaped cutout with pictures of plants and flowers and animals - "For Alicia," he says. 

"It's fucking great," she tells him honestly. He smiles up at her. 

"I know my audience." 

She doesn't look very carefully at Gerard's painting. She's not entirely sure why, except she wants to see it at the same time Frank does. When she returns to the couch, she discovers Lindsey has attached several small fluffy pompoms to the finished end of the long, skinny scarf and is listening attentively to Frank as he talks about some minutiae related to the movie they're watching. God, he's a nerd, and she really wants to jump him. She will later once everyone goes home. It's gonna be great. 

"How's your collage coming, Linds?" she asks. "Or are you done?" 

"It needs something," Lindsey says. "Can't decide what. Do you have any more magazines I could destroy?" 

"What it needs," Jamia says, looking closely, "Is one of Frank's prints." 

"One of the instrument ones," Frank says, sitting up from where he's slumped over and knitting. "There are a bunch in a box upstairs that we never used for anything." 

"Want to come take a look?" Jamia asks. Lindsey nods and stands. 

"Lead the way," she says. 

 

****

 

Jamia leads her upstairs to the bedroom. Lindsey spends some time checking out the walls as she walks. She likes looking at other people's decorations and artwork, and Frank and Jamia have a lot of it.

When they get to the master bedroom, Jamia stoops to pull out an under-bed storage container and sets it on top of the bed. "We got a bunch of prints of his pictures made up a couple of years ago, thinking we'd use them for something. A lot of them are in the office, and we gave a bunch as gifts, so these are all free for whatever." She pulls out the folder and hands it over.

Lindsey settles on the edge of the bed and starts flipping. "Wow, he's really good." 

Jamia nods with a proud grin. "It started out just as a necessity. Bands needed publicity photos, and we couldn't afford to hire photographers, so Frank did it. He found out he really loves photography." 

"It's awesome that it worked out like that," Lindsey says and flips through the stack of prints. There are close-ups of guitars and keyboards and soundboards, pictures of the dogs, people she doesn't recognize but can tell are relatives, pictures of Jamia. "He takes nice pictures of you," she says with a smile. "But I think some of these equipment shots are perfect. Can I really just -" 

"Yeah, go for it," Jamia says. "We can always make more prints if we need them."

She picks out a few of the photos, but she can't help but linger over a few really lovely ones, especially the ones of family. Jamia leans close and tells her about the photos, who's in them, what was happening at the time. "Something tells me you didn't print these for the label," Lindsey says. 

"No, they're for albums," Jamia says. "Those should probably be our next craft night project. We consistently fail at scrapbooking."

"It's a big project!" Lindsey replies. "I've decided to content myself with the old style albums with the black corners and no other frills. They're easy and classic, but if you want to borrow any papercraft stuff, you can." 

"When we have time," Jamia laughs. "Which looks like approximately never at this point, but who knows." Lindsey slides the prints back in their folder and hands it back to Jamia. "Thanks," Jamia says. "We ought to head back down before they start to suspect we're up to no good up here."

Lindsey laughs. "'Up to no good' is so subjective, though. It's really too bad we can't short sheet Frank's bed without also short sheeting yours." 

Jamia smirks. "You get credit for the idea, though." She shoves the box back under the bed and offers Lindsey a hand to help her up.

Lindsey lets herself be pulled up and wraps an arm around Jamia's waist as they walk back downstairs. Frank looks up and grins at them from his perch on the couch. "Did you find anything?" he asks eagerly. 

"That you have a hidden talent," Lindsey says. She displays the selected prints, and Frank grins. Gerard cranes his neck and checks them out, too. 

"Oh, yeah, I love those. Frank's awesome."

"He really is," Lindsey replies. Frank grins. 

"Thanks. I've had a lot of fun figuring shit out over the last few years. If you ever help _us_ move, it'll be photography books you're carrying." 

"Never move," Lindsey says darkly. She settles back onto the couch and dives back into her collage. The room is getting louder as more people are finishing up their projects or tucking them away to finish later.

Gerard's the only one left working after a while, and he won't be distracted. Well, Frank's not bugging him, so that's probably why. Frank, for what Lindsey knows of him, is being remarkably patient. He's clearly really excited. He keeps looking over at Gerard and watching him work for a while before turning back to the conversations the rest of them are having. It sort of makes her feel bad, after a while. Frank is so obviously delighted that Gerard is making something for him.

She feels pretty good about her relationship with Gerard's best friends, but she wonders how Frank actually feels sometimes. No one else is paying him any mind. He's cuddled into Jamia's side, scarf tucked away for the evening, but Lindsey can't help feeling that there's something unstated that she doesn't understand.

Finally, Gerard lifts his head and looks at Frank. "Done," he says. Frank beams and pops up immediately. He walks around the table and stands behind Gerard. 

"Shit, Gee," Frank breathes. "Fucking… how are you so damn good at everything you touch?"

"Expensive schooling, natural talent?" Gerard offers. "Biased audience?" He and Frank smile at each other for a minute.

Frank leans down over Gerard to get a better look. Gerard doesn't move at all, just turns his head to watch Frank's face. They're so close, and Gerard is smiling softly, and suddenly it clicks. _Oh_ , Lindsey thinks. 

She sneaks a look at Jamia and can tell Jamia is watching them, too, but her mouth just twists sideways a little bit in a weird expression that's not quite a frown or a smile before she goes back to sweeping cut paper bits onto a sheet of scrap paper.

Lindsey has no idea what she's feeling. Nothing has actually happened between them. She's certain of that because Gerard would have said something. They've talked about exes before, but there is clearly something there. Something big. 

"Jamia, come look," Frank urges. His expression for his wife hasn't changed a single bit. Lindsey sighs. Maybe she's making mountains out of molehills. 

"Gee, hold it up so everyone can see," Jamia suggests. Gerard picks the canvas up by the edges and lifts it up. "Ohhh, Gee, that's so perfect," Jamia says, and Mikey and Alicia both echo her. It really is, Lindsey thinks and smiles broadly at Gerard. He used colors from their decor and threw in a few bright accents, and it is, in fact, a robot. Not a glittery one, but one in Gerard's usual style. It'll look so great if they hang it in the living room.

"Are you really done or just for the moment?" Frank asks. 

"Um," Gerard says and turns it back around and studies it with a critical eye. "Done." Frank grins and leans down to kiss the top of Gerard's head, then carefully takes the painting from his hands and brings it over to sit next to Jamia. 

"Where's it going?" Lindsey hears Jamia murmur to Frank after leaning in to kiss his cheek.

Frank looks around the room. "By the door," he says. "So everyone knows exactly what sort of house they're coming into right when they walk in the door." 

"People already know that, Frankie," Mikey says. Gerard finishes cleaning up the table and comes to perch on the couch arm beside Lindsey.

"It'd certainly erase all doubt, though," Alicia says with a grin. "It's great, Gee." 

Lindsey feels his cheek quirk into a smile where it's resting against the top of her head. "Thanks, Alicia," he says. Lindsey grabs one of Gerard's hands and laces their fingers together. 

"I think you should paint another one for our living room," she says. 

"Do you want a robot, gorgeous?" he asks. 

"No, I want an alien. Or a squid," she tells him, glancing sidelong at Frank to see his reaction.

"Dude, a squid," Frank tells her. "That would be fucking badass."

Lindsey nods seriously and looks up at Gerard. "Squid, noted," he says, tugging gently on one of her pigtails with a little private smile for her. She bites her lip and squeezes his hand. 

"Next craft night," she murmurs. 

"Yeah," he replies and leans down to kiss her like he can't help it, like it's the only thing possible in that moment. Lindsey could probably kiss him forever, but it's hard to forget they're at a party, sharing a couch with their hosts, so she keeps it short. Gerard doesn't protest when she pulls back. 

The party breaks up soon after, anyway, with first Jamia, then Mikey, then Gerard yawning in a comical sequence. "Home?" Lindsey asks him, and he nods. They stand and exchange hugs with everyone and make plans to have another craft night and to have a football party even sooner. 

"We should do like, tabletop games sometime, too," Mikey says. 

"Oh my god, that would be great," Gerard gushes. "We could do like—" 

"Home," Lindsey says with a laugh, cutting him off. "We can talk about a game night when we're all not yawning."

"Thank you for not letting him say it," Frank says to her. Lindsey gives him a quizzical look, and he leans in to whisper into her ear, "Magic: The Gathering."

Lindsey laughs out loud. "Not a fan, Frankie?" 

"No," he replies. "I mean, sometimes it's fun to watch them all, but there are better nerd games out there that I actually enjoy playing." 

"We will have an assortment of nerd games," Alicia says. "I'm calling dibs on that party for us." 

"I'll make Super Mario cookies," Frank says, sounding excited again. He and Alicia are still discussing nerd-themed food when the six of them pile out the door. Frank and Jamia wave from their front porch for a minute as they all get in their cars, and Lindsey backs carefully out of the driveway and then takes Gerard's hand once she's on the road.

He squeezes her hand. "That was fun," he says happily. 

"It really was," she says. "We should see if Steve wants to come next time. He'd get a kick out of it."

"Do I want to know what kind of arts and crafts Steve likes?" Gerard asks.

She laughs. "I'm sure it would be stupid or offensive or both, but he'd have a lot of fun, and it'd be hilarious." 

"Sounds good to me," Gerard replies. 

Lindsey parks in her space next to Gerard's car and fishes her purse out of the backseat. By the time she straightens, he's rounding the hood to open her door.

"Well aren't you Mister Chivalry?" she asks with a smile. He bows and holds his hand out for her to pass in front of him. 

"Your wish is my command," he murmurs.

She stops and hooks her fingers into the collar of his t-shirt. "Really?" she murmurs. "Anything I want?"

"Anything you want," he replies and settles his hands on her waist. "I'm yours."

"Well, then let's go inside," she suggests.

Lindsey takes one of his hands in hers and tugs him toward the door. She unlocks their apartment and ditches her jacket, bag, and shoes in the entryway. Gerard does the same, and then his hands are on her waist again, pulling her down the hall to the bedroom. He tugs her close at the foot of the bed and kisses her. She lets him but then pulls back and whispers in his ear, "Strip."

Gerard tugs his t-shirt over his head. Lindsey appreciates the lines of his shoulders, the muscles in his arms as he moves to unbutton and unzip his jeans. He slowly pushes them down his thighs and steps out of them. He throws them and his socks at the hamper and takes a step closer to her. She can see how hard he is in his pink briefs and reaches out to run her fingers over him. 

"Now me," she orders, stroking the cotton a few more times. He reaches out and pulls her shirt up to her neck. It's a drapey thing with a couple of different layers at the top and he's momentarily flummoxed. They both giggle, and Lindsey reaches up to help him get it over her head. He smiles, cups her cheeks, and kisses her soft and slow. 

He lets his fingers trail over her breasts and down her sides. Lindsey makes a small noise of pleasure into his mouth as he unfastens her jeans and skims his hands beneath them and her panties. He cups her ass and pulls her closer. "You're beautiful," Lindsey murmurs against his lips. 

"So're you," he replies and pushes her pants down her thighs. He lets his fingers slide down between her cheeks and then kneels in front of her to pull the rest of her clothing off. He stays at her feet, sitting back on his heels and looking up at her, flushed and intent. She smiles crookedly and unhooks her bra herself, dropping it on the floor beside him. 

"Go lie on the bed," she tells him. He leans forward to nuzzle her belly, then gets to his feet and onto the bed. He gets settled, and she can't help but stare at him. She's almost tempted by his cock, hard and huge inside his briefs and there for the taking, but when she gets on the bed, she crawls all the way up to his head. "Do you know what you're doing now?" she asks him as she kneels and looks down at him, tracing over his face with her fingers. 

"If I'm really lucky, you're gonna sit on my face and let me eat you out until you moan so loud you annoy the neighbors," he murmurs and sucks one of her fingers into his mouth when she runs it over his lips. 

"You catch on quick," she tells him, grabbing the headboard and swinging one leg over his head. She feels his arms wrap around her thighs to pull her down, and then his face is there, nose pressing against her mound as he licks between her lips. "Oh, fuck," she murmurs and slides the fingers of her free hand into his hair. 

He thrusts his tongue inside, and her hips thrust down against his face. He just makes an encouraging noise and tightens his grip on her thighs. He licks up to her clit and sucks lightly, then slides his tongue all through her folds and back to fuck her again. "More," she tells him, and he slides his hands around for a handful of her ass and tugs. "You want me to fuck your face, Gee?" He sucks her clit hard and moans. "I'll take that as a yes," Lindsey gasps and starts moving her hips. 

Gerard moves with her, keeping his mouth on her clit. She hangs onto the headboard with one hand, running the fingers of the other through his hair and rocking down against his mouth. He keeps fucking into her with his tongue, alternating the penetration with suction on her clit. It sounds obscene, the wet noises of his mouth alternating with his moans that vibrate against her cunt and make her moan in turn. She lets go of his hair and rolls one of her nipples between her fingers, tugging gently. Her eyes slip closed, and she concentrates on the feel of his mouth, on the suction, the way his tongue feels fluttering against her clit and how her nipple is throbbing between her fingers. He tightens his grip on her thighs again and pulls her down hard against his mouth. He sucks and sucks, and she's coming, her thighs closing hard around his head. 

He's right; Lindsey does say his name in a ragged shriek as she comes, biting her knuckles and rocking gently against his mouth as the aftershocks ripple through her. He keeps licking with gentle swipes of his tongue until she tightens her fingers in his hair and pulls back. She doesn't move far, just straddles his chest. "Fuck, Gee," she murmurs and runs both hands gently through his hair. His face is shiny with her come and his own spit, his lips are bright red, and he's panting a little. "You wanna fuck me now, don't you?" she breathes. 

"Please," he breathes. "Bet you're so wet." 

"Mmm," she murmurs and rubs herself against his chest. 

"You could ride me," Gerard suggests. She shakes her head. 

"Something else." 

"Whatever you want," Gerard says thickly, groaning as she squirms down his body, far enough to curl her fingers under the waistband of his briefs. She circles her thumb over the wet spot on the cotton, then tugs them down his legs, and he kicks them off. 

"Get up," she tells him, and he sits up obediently on his knees. "At first I thought I wanted you to fuck me from behind," she murmurs as she lies down on the mattress. "And I do. Maybe we should do that in the morning. You could wake me up and fuck me, but right now I want to see your face. Want to feel you all over me." 

"I can do that," he says, sliding up her body to kiss her neck, dick hot and hard against her hip. She pulls his face to hers and kisses him. He still tastes like her, and she kisses him until he tastes like him and then licks over his cheeks. When she's ready, she reaches between them, grabs his cock, and spreads her legs wide. "Linds," he groans into her mouth, nudging forward and pressing in with no resistance. "Fuck. Fuck, you're so wet." 

"All because of you," she gasps and wraps her legs around him. He slides all the way in and kisses her hard and long without moving. It takes her moving her legs, her own hips to get him to start thrusting. She plants her heels on the mattress, fucking up against him just as hard as he's fucking her. She knows her nails are sinking into his shoulders, but he doesn't make a single noise of protest, just low groans that vibrate against her chest and tits as he sucks a series of marks into her skin. He lifts up just far enough, so he can look in her face. 

"You feel so goddamn good," he murmurs. "Fuck, Lindsey. I can't..." 

She pulls him back down and kisses him again, clenching around him. With her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, they're pressed together from shoulder to groin, and she fastens her mouth on his neck, sucking a big bright mark into his skin as he fucks into her over and over, moaning. They're both moaning. Each stroke sends sparks of sensation all over her body. She loves the way his cock feels entering her, loves that he's so big, the way he's getting a little less controlled, a little rougher the closer he gets to coming. 

"Linds," he breathes in her ear. "Need you." 

"You have me," she answers. "Harder, Gee." She rolls her hips up against him, and he starts thrusting even harder. She clings to him, arms tight around his neck, and gasps for air. "Gee," she breathes in his ear. "Fuck, you feel so damn good." 

"Want you to come again," he gasps. 

"So close, Gee," she murmurs. "Just keep fucking me." Gerard's at the perfect angle now, leaning down to suck at her nipples and working his hips. She gasps and tightens her hands in his hair and moves with him. He bites down on one of her nipples, and she arches up into his mouth with a loud moan. His hips snap harder into her, and she feels it start, feels the warmth radiating out from her pussy all over her body. She calls his name and comes, clenching and shaking and holding him tightly. He gasps out her name in response, letting his forehead rest against her shoulder as he snaps his hips faster, faster, and - he buries himself deep and groans, coming in a rush. "Fuck, Gerard," she murmurs into his hair and holds him tight. 

"Was that what you wished for?" he murmurs. 

"You are always what I wished for, honey," she tells him, nuzzling under his ear. He lifts his head and smiles down at her. 

"I love you. So fucking much." 

"I love you, too," she says, pushing his hair out of his face. "Tonight was -" 

"Fucking... stars and fireworks," Gerard breathes and runs a finger down her cheek. 

She meant the whole evening, but all he can think about is her. The knot in her chest loosens a bit. He leans down to kiss her, and she kisses back hard. She gasps into his mouth when he pulls out. "Fuck, honey." 

She wriggles slowly against the sheets as he collapses beside her. God, she feels fantastic, sore in all the right places. She already can't wait for morning, for him to fuck her from behind, make her feel it all over again. 

"Should clean up," Gerard mutters into his pillow. She laughs. 

"Yes, I'll go get a washcloth for you." He pushes himself up on an elbow, and she looks him over when she returns from the bathroom: lean, naked, relaxed, cock soft now but still mouth-watering. She kneels on the bed next to him and swipes the cloth over his face, which makes him laugh, then carefully over his cock. She throws the cloth blindly toward the hamper and settles down next to him on the bed. 

He tugs her into his arms. "Mm, that's better." She nuzzles his neck and tangles her legs with his. 

"Mmm," she murmurs. She loves the feel of his skin against hers, the way he feels in her arms. She closes her eyes and breathes in his scent. He smells like paint, actually. She giggles. 

"What?" he mutters sleepily. 

"You smell like paint," she tells him. "You didn't even get that messy." 

"Oops," he says. 

"Nah, I like it," she tells him, kissing his jaw. 

"'S 'cause I tend to touch my neck a lot," he says. 

"I know," she whispers and sucks lightly on his throat. "It's one of my favorite things because it always reminds me of this," she nips his throat, and he moans. She smiles against his skin. 

"God, Linds. If I had anything left for round two right now..." he trails off into another moan when she sucks at the spot just below his ear where there's already a hickey. 

"Tomorrow," she whispers. 

"I can't wait for tomorrow," he tells her, running his fingers through her hair. 

"It's Saturday, you know," she whispers. "I say we stay right here all day. Fuck and sleep and fuck." 

"And eat?" 

"In bed." 

"I like this plan," Gerard whispers. "It's a good plan." 

"Yes, it is." She turns over onto her other side and backs against him. She pulls his hand over her side and laces their fingers together. His lips brush the back of her neck. "Sooner we sleep, the sooner you're fucking me again," she says. 

"Goodnight," he says immediately, and she chuckles. 

"Love you, Gee. Night." 

"Love you, too," he whispers. 

It takes her a little longer to come back down. Gerard falls asleep before her, and she concentrates on the sound of his steady breathing until she falls asleep, too.

 

****

 

It's not that Gerard dislikes football. He likes it. He just doesn't seem to like it quite as much as Mikey, Alicia, Frank, and Jamia do, but he likes hanging out with them and watching them argue over teams and plays and yell at the screen like crazy people. The dirty look Frank had given him last week when he'd chosen Mikey's team for the pool had been hilarious, though. When Lindsey chose _Frank's_ team a while later, he'd beamed, and then given Gerard the same dirty look, saying, "Okay, we're definitely keeping her. You, though…"

It's Sunday again, and Gerard and Lindsey arrive early. They find Frank on a stepladder putting up a string of pumpkin lights around the porch. Frank turns and looks down at them, grinning. "Hi guys." 

"Hey, Frank," Lindsey says and ducks under the string of lights and through the door. Gerard hears her calling out to Jamia and smiles. 

"Hi, Frankie," Gerard murmurs happily. 

"Here, make yourself useful and hold that up for me." Frank points at the dangling end of lights. Gerard lifts the string above his head, and Frank leans out to take them and place the string in the hook. 

"Or you could move your step ladder, so you're not leaning so much and risking your neck?" Gerard suggests. Frank snorts, looking down at him, arms still holding the string of lights up. 

"You'd catch me," Frank says confidently. 

Gerard laughs. "I'd _try_. I'm not sure how successful I'd be." 

"I'm not that heavy, motherfucker." Frank glares. 

"No, but you'd be falling at a weird angle, and I'd be surprised, and… just don't fall, okay?" 

Frank rolls his eyes but hops down from the step ladder, moves it over a couple of feet, and climbs again. "Happy now?" 

"Ecstatic," Gerard says and holds up the dangling end of the lights for Frank to place in the remaining hooks. Frank hops down again, this time careening right into Gerard, who immediately reaches out to catch him around the waist. 

"Told you you'd catch me," Frank says into his shoulder. 

"Fucking faker." Gerard squeezes him tightly and laughs. "I know you have more Halloween decorations than this. I'll help you put them up." 

"Fuck yeah, we do," Frank says pulling back. "I planned to do it all next week, but I was in the garage, and I saw the storage bins and…" Frank grins and shrugs. 

"It wouldn't be Halloween without you jumping the gun and decorating way the fuck earlier than everybody else," Gerard says, kneeling down to rummage through the bin on the porch. At the bottom is a small container containing what appears to be washable glass paint in Halloween colors. He looks up at Frank. "Frankie, can I paint your sliding glass door?" 

Frank grins down at him. "Duh. I mean. We'll have to check with Jamia, but I can't imagine a world where she would mind a kick-ass painting on the door. It can be my birthday present." 

Gerard scoffs. "Fuck that."

"Okay, _one_ of my birthday presents," Frank amends, his grin going all excited and eager. Gerard wants to kiss him. He ignores it and turns back to the bin in front of him. _Halloween. Frank's birthday_ , he reminds himself.

Frank starts rummaging in the bin for his wreath hook, and Gerard ruffles an affectionate hand through his hair and carries the paints inside. He stops just outside the kitchen door. Jamia and Lindsey are inside, and Jamia is brandishing a plastic fork threateningly at Lindsey, who’s sitting on the counter grinning. “You’re a guest,” Jamia’s saying, a giggle barely buried in her voice, “so I will tolerate you messing up my antipasto. Be glad you don’t live here.” 

Lindsey laughs, deep and amused, and plucks the fork out of Jamia’s hand. She spears an olive on the plate and pulls it off with her teeth. “Look, ma, no hands,” she smirks once she’s chewed and swallowed it. Jamia grimaces comically and keeps filling the plate.

Gerard lets out a slow breath. He feels movement at his shoulder; Frank edges past him and walks straight to Jamia, wrapping his arms around her from behind and sneaking another stuffed olive off the plate. She smacks his hand, then yelps. Frank must have bitten her because she squirms around in his arms and says, “Don’t make me get the squirt bottle, Frank Iero.”

He kisses her, and Gerard looks away, over at Lindsey. The corners of her mouth twitch up, then down, then she smiles conspiratorially at him and offers him the fork. “No way,” he says. “Jamia scares the shit out of me.” 

“At least one of you is trainable,” Jamia says, turning to the sink to wash her hands.

“Wait, J, I wanted to ask you - can Gerard paint the sliding glass door?” Frank asks. Gerard looks down - he’d almost forgotten what he was holding.

“Duh,” Jamia says fondly. “Now take that plate out to the coffee table. I see Mikey and Alicia pulling up.” Frank leans in to kiss the side of her head and takes the plate into the other room.

Lindsey steals one last olive before the plate disappears, then holds out her hand to Gerard. “Let me see what you’ve got, babe.”

“You don’t want to watch the game?” he asks.

“You’ve got like half an hour anyway ‘til kickoff,” Jamia says, tugging at Gerard until he steps out of her way, so she can grab a bag of pretzels. “Not too much blood, okay? The neighbors get nervous.” She pats his shoulder and goes to answer the doorbell.

Gerard starts working on the door right away. He sketches in a dungeon scene around the outsides of the panes, then adds in two figures. It's Frankenstein's monster and the Bride, but Gerard makes sure to paint them to resemble Frank and Jamia. He surrounds their feet with vampire dogs. 

Frank and Jamia are crazy about it which makes Gerard blush a bit. Lindsey thinks it's great and demands they paint their windows. Gerard does this shit for a living, but still the people he loves liking the silly stuff he does makes him happier than anything else. 

It's a fun afternoon watching the game and hanging out together; there are many foods eaten and many pseudo-arguments about football that Gerard just laughs at. 

Sundays might be his favorite time because he gets _everyone_. His brother and Alicia, Frank and Jamia, Lindsey. He is the happiest. He doesn't want to leave, but he likes the goodbye hugs a lot. 

It's not late when they get home, and Gerard heads straight for his studio corner, looking through his supplies for paint they can use on the windows. Lindsey comes up behind him and puts her hands on his sides under his shirt. He stands up straight and turns around, slides his hands around her back, and leans in to kiss her. 

Lindsey moves her hands further up his sides until his shirt is riding up so far that she just laughs into the kiss and pulls it over his head. "God, so inconvenient. Stop wearing clothes."

He grins and bends her back to kiss her, and she clutches his shoulders and giggles. He whispers in her ear, "I love you."

"I love you back," she murmurs, kissing his neck softly, then sucking on the same spot. He moans, tipping his head to the side to give her more room. "Yeah, I know you like that," she smiles. "What are you in the mood for tonight, Gee?"

"Fuck, I don't know. Want you. Your mouth," Gerard runs a hand down her arm, over her ass, down the front of her pants to rub at her clit through her jeans, "Everything."

"Really everything?" She's fussing with the button of his jeans and looks up when he stills. 

"What are you thinking of?" he asks. 

"Getting my fingers on you... in you," she murmurs.

"Fuck," Gerard says and grabs her hips, pulling her closer. "Yes. Want that." He kisses her, hands sneaking down her pants to grab her ass and get her even closer.

"Bedroom," she tells him. "Now."

The hall isn't even that long, but they have to stop. Lindsey gets him up against the wall and kisses the hell out of him, hands moving all over his torso. He reaches out and pulls her shirt off, leans forward to lick along her breasts where the cups of her bra stop, then reaches around her to take it off. She grabs his hair and tugs lightly, turning and going into the bedroom. 

When he joins her, Lindsey's got her shoes off and her pants and underwear down her thighs. Gerard comes up behind her before she can finish and wraps one arm around her waist, slips his other hand down to finger her until she moans, then pulls back, pushing her pants down the rest of the way until she steps out of them. Once she's free of them, she turns to take care of his jeans and shoes. 

She gets his pants undone and pulls them down, palm running over Gerard's cock, her thumb running over the slit, before pulling off his shoes and pushing his pants all the way down his legs. She pushes him back onto the bed and crawls up beside him, grabbing his hand and directing his fingers to her clit and inside her. She's totally wet, completely turned on, and it only arouses him even more that he's helped make her like this. He loves how she feels under his fingers, all slick and soft. She doesn't let him keep it up for long, though, doesn't let him even try to make her come before she's moving, reaching to grab the lube from the bedside table and kissing her way down his torso. She wraps her lips around the head of his cock, and he groans. 

Lindsey keeps teasing him with her lips and the tip of her tongue, and he's so hard already. It's sort of unbearable but also amazing. She runs her hands up and down his thighs, urging his legs apart, and he's practically quivering when she pulls off his dick and pops the cap on the lube. She pours some over her fingers and traces down and around his opening, and he moans fucking loud as soon as she touches him.

It has definitely been a while since he's had this, and he forgot how great it felt. It's like all his nerve endings are on fucking fire. She moves her fingers over him, pressing lightly but not pushing in, until he's so fucking desperate. "Please, Lindsey." She smiles up at him, takes the head of his cock in her mouth, and pushes one of her fingers inside.

His hips jerk - he can't even help it. He tries to stay still, but he just can't. She pulls off again, licking up and down his shaft as she moves her finger, crooks it to find his prostate, and while he's still cursing and thrashing from that, she pushes in a second finger.

"Fuck." He can barely think. All he can do is feel. Her mouth, her fingers, the way she's moving both. She licks up his cock with just the tip of her tongue, works the slit for a few seconds, then sucks him down. He bucks again. It's too much, but she's ready and moves with him and then presses a third finger inside. "Linds!" he gasps. 

Her fingers are strong, and she's fucking good at this - where did she learn to be so good at this? Hell, he doesn't care; he's just glad he can feel it now. She pulls off his dick and says, "God, Gerard, you fucking love this." He just moans. "Fuck," she says, "You're gorgeous." 

"You gotta stop," he pants, "I don't want - but I want to - wanna fuck you, Linds, please."

"Yeah," she breathes. "Yes. Fuck, I -" She pauses for a moment, and he hangs in the balance, her fingers deep inside, her breath feathering over the head of his cock, every muscle in his body taut. Then she pulls her fingers out, and he scrabbles for her wrist and drags her straight up his body. He crushes their mouths together, licking into her mouth messily and running a hand from her ass to her hair and back down. Lindsey pushes herself up and settles astride his body, lining up and sinking down on his cock with a whine. She's so wet and hot and feels so amazing; he's shocked he doesn't come right there.

"Don't," he gasps. "Don't move for a second. Gotta…" She tries to smirk down at him, he can tell, but all she manages to do is bite her lip. She looks incredible, her ink standing out against her flushed skin, her tits rising and falling with every breath she takes. Gerard can only clutch the sheets for a minute until he calms down enough that moving to touch her won't send him right over the edge. Finally he reaches up to cup her tits, runs his hands over her nipples, pulls her down, so he can take one in his mouth. 

With the other hand he reaches down to rub her clit, and then he starts moving his hips. She moves with him, rolling her hips, grinding down against his fingers. 

“Gerard, Gee, Gerard,” she chants into his ear. “Fuck. You feel...” she trails off, panting for air into his ear. She lifts up, pulling her tit from his lips. She cups and squeezes her own breast with one hand while her other reaches down to join his on her clit. Within moments he feels her start clenching around him, sees her throw back her head. He fucks her through it, and when she collapses onto his chest, he wraps his arms around her and rolls her over. Lindsey hisses when he slips out but moans appreciatively and wraps her legs tightly around his waist when he thrusts back in, pressing her into the mattress, her chest flush against his.

Gerard’s almost there. He can feel the phantom of her fingers in his ass, and it only takes a few more thrusts, her muscles still spasming around him, to come hard inside her. He lifts up a bit but doesn’t pull out; he knows she likes it when he stays inside her as long as possible. He starts rubbing her clit again in slow, steady circles. She sighs, her eyes fluttering closed. 

“Can you come again for me?” he asks quietly. 

“Yes,” she hisses. He speeds up his strokes, adds a little more pressure, and within moments, she’s coming again. It’s almost too much around his sensitive cock, but he waits until she’s done to pull out, flopping on the mattress next to her. She rolls over, throwing her leg over his. He wraps his arms around her and holds. 

“Fuck,” Gerard says after a few minutes. “That was amazing.” 

“Fuck yeah, it was,” Lindsey agrees. “So, you liked my fingers in your ass.” 

“Shit, Linds. That was. It was incredible,” he breathes. 

“Good to know.” She nuzzles her face against his shoulder. “Still pretty early. We could start painting the window.” 

“Yeah,” he says, kissing her temple. “In a few minutes.” 

 

****

It's just a few days until Halloween and Frank's birthday, and Jamia still doesn't have a costume. Which is generally not like her at all, but she feels like she's been ridiculously busy lately. Her first free night - and she's actually free, Frank went out with Hambone, and it's just Jamia and a rather generously filled glass of wine - she flops on the couch with her laptop to look through some photo galleries for ideas. She downs at least half her glass rolling her eyes over all the "sexy" costumes. It's not even that she objects to sexy costumes. It's just so many of them are so stupid. 

It turns out that a lot of the costumes for rent or purchase, stupid-sexy or not, involve corsets. "As if that's even comfortable," she tells her computer, then remembers shopping with Lindsey. She bites her lip and types "red leather corset" in a fresh search window. And wow, there are a lot of red leather corsets available to buy and a lot of pictures of women wearing them. 

She clicks through to a few. Some of the photos are kind of boring, but one of a woman with dark hair and bright red lipstick catches her eye. She clicks through for the full-size and takes a big swallow of wine as she studies the photo. It looks enough like Lindsey that Jamia can verify that yes, Lindsey would definitely look good in a red corset. 

Good is possibly an understatement. She closes her eyes and imagines Lindsey in that corset. Imagines how the red leather would look against her skin, imagines her breasts pushed up and curving over the top edge, looking like it's just barely holding her in. Jamia bites her lip and takes another swig of her wine. Fantasizing about friends is probably - fuck, she's just going to look at something else. Something nice and distracting. 

She mouses over to the directory and hovers over a folder, then clicks. Frank thinks it's funny that he and Jamia have the same taste in porn, but Jamia knows there's a good video that she downloaded ages ago that will...well, hit the spot. She bypasses the folder with the guys and goes for the one with girls. She double-clicks on the video she has in mind, adjusts the volume to the right level, and leans forward to put her laptop on the coffee table. She takes a long sip of wine and sits back to watch. 

Her head feels pleasantly swimmy, and she's comfortable, and she can feel her body start responding almost immediately. She's really glad she's in sweats and a t-shirt. As the girls on the screen kiss and touch each other, she reaches up her shirt with one hand and rolls her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. She squeezes her legs together a couple of times and then slides her other hand down her pants. 

The brunette onscreen is wearing a corset, a black one, and as her partner dips a hand down and lifts a breast free of the fabric, Jamia kneads her own breast and slips her fingers between her folds. She slides them around her clit and back to get them nice and wet before coming back and rubbing slow circles over her clit as she watches the girl onscreen get pushed down onto the bed and her tit sucked. They're both beautiful and clearly enjoying themselves, thighs intertwined and rubbing together while the brunette gets her tits ministered to. 

Jamia squeezes her thighs around her hand, thrusting up a little into her own fingers and letting her head fall against the back of the couch. One of the girls onscreen moans. She bites her lip and squeezes her breast, runs over her nipple with her thumb. Onscreen, the corseted girl flips her partner over and kisses her, breasts hanging down, perfect for cupping. Jamia nearly sighs with relief when the other girl on camera does so. She pushes her fingers back and fucks into herself a few times. 

If Frank were here, he'd slip in behind her and let her ride him, fingering her as he murmured in her ear about what they saw onscreen. If she'd been more prepared, she'd be doing this upstairs with her toy box within reach, but her fingers feel good. A few strokes of her thumb against her clit have things sparking nicely as the brunette onscreen bends down and buries her face between her partner's thighs, ass round and white and perfect, her own cunt glistening slightly with moisture. 

She really does look more than a little like Lindsey, and with her face hidden, it's easy enough to imagine...fuck. She can't stop now, can't stop thinking about Lindsey between her legs, sucking her clit with her pretty, red lips. It's been since before she met Frank that she was with a woman, and suddenly she's craving it more than ever. 

One of the girls onscreen has started moaning, and Jamia wants to join her. She bites her lip instead, rubbing harder and tilting her head to see the screen. The brunette is sucking hard, fucking her partner with her fingers until she shudders and shouts. Then her partner pulls her up her body, and they're kissing again. 

Jamia wonders what she tastes like. She whimpers, rubbing faster, fucking up into her own hand. The girls onscreen stop kissing, the corseted brunette grabbing the headboard and lowering herself over her partner's face. She throws her head back and tweaks her nipples as her partner eats her out. Jamia moans for the first time, thrusting into herself with two fingers. She keeps thrusting as she watches the brunette get eaten out. Her mouth waters. Fuck, she wants to taste pussy again. 

She pulls her fingers out and goes back to her clit. She forces herself to keep her strokes slow but still firm. She feels her orgasm start building. The brunette is loud, too. "More, please, suck me harder," she moans. Jamia whimpers again, pushing back into the cushions, arching her back and coming hard, thrusting her fingers back inside to feel the wetness, listening with eyes closed as the woman onscreen begs and moans her way to an orgasm, too. She's trembling a little bit and fuck, so wet. She really wishes she had a toy or Frank here to take advantage of it, but she's way too lazy to get up to make the first happen, and Frank probably won't be home for hours. 

She drifts off for a few minutes like that, hand still down her sweats. The video's still playing when she wakes up, and she closes the window and the laptop with her clean hand, snagging the nearly empty wineglass and weaving into the kitchen. Jamia drains the last sip and sets the glass in the sink, washing her hands and walking back to the living room. Her cunt feels slick and swollen, sensitive. The slide of her lips against her clit as she walks is almost too much, and she's glad to sit down again. 

Jamia picks up a book and starts reading. Maybe she'll still be awake when Frank gets home. Frank will probably tease her if he sees the folder open on the laptop. Jamia isn't sure how she would answer the inevitable question. It's just fantasies anyway, she tells herself. Considering the folder of gay porn right next to the girls that Frank definitely makes use of, she's allowed fantasies. No, he wouldn't care, but he might ask what brought it on. "Hot girls in corsets" is an easier answer than "a totally not risqué conversation with your best friend's girlfriend" but... 

Fuck, it doesn't matter. She's just going to bed. She can read there. She goes upstairs and ends up falling asleep with her book on her chest. She only wakes up when Frank comes home and crawls into bed with her. 

"You're cold," she mumbles. 

"You're warm," he whispers and cuddles in close. 

"I missed you," she says into the top of his head. 

"Yeah? I missed you, too. Heckling Hambone is way more fun with you there," he says. 

"Lots of things are more fun with you here," she says, encouraging his hand which has started exploring her waistband. She feels him grin into her neck. 

"Did you do things without me anyway?" 

"Some," she says, tipping her head, so he can kiss her neck. He obliges, sucking lightly at the spot behind her ear and mouthing his way down her throat. 

"What kind of fun?" 

"Got myself off with my fingers on the couch. Kept thinking about how it was a shame you weren't there to take advantage of how wet I got," she whispers as he pulls down the neck of her t-shirt and sucks on her collarbone. 

"Mm, tell me more," he says, hands sneaking under her shirt. 

She waits until his hand is cupping her breast, until he's working her nipple gently between his thumb and forefinger. "Rubbed myself nice and slow, fucked myself with my fingers. Right there on the couch. Hoped you'd walk in. After I was so slick and sensitive, even just walking was fuckin'..." she trails off when he pinches her nipple a little harder. 

"You like it when I fuck you when you're like that," he murmurs and shoves her t-shirt up, so he can get his mouth on her tits. 

"Because you do it so slow and gentle. Fuck me exactly right." 

"What were you watching?" he asks lazily, swirling his tongue around one nipple. "I saw the laptop was out." She takes a breath. 

"I was looking at Halloween costumes. There were all these corsets and tits, and I just..." she trails off. 

"Mm, pretty ladies in lingerie. Soft skin all hidden away under that sexy wrapping. I'm a fan." He cups both her breasts in his hands, squeezing and mouthing down her stomach, hair tickling her skin. She whimpers softly. He shoves her sweats down her legs, then nudges her knees apart and settles between them. He immediately fucks into her with two fingers and just rests them there without moving them. "I know what video you went for. Did you think about eating pussy? About the taste and feel? Getting your face wet?" he asks. 

"Yes," she moans. He removes his fingers and reaches forward, slides them into her mouth as he leans in to lick over her clit. She sucks obediently and god, the taste. 

"You taste so good." He licks again. "Bet you're still sensitive. I want my face wet, too. You want more?" 

"Please, Frankie," she moans around his fingers and swirls her tongue around and between them. He licks all around her folds, fucks into her with his tongue before moving up to start sucking on her clit. She's moaning almost immediately, shifting her hips and grabbing on to his hair. He backs off, goes back to gentle licks, pulls his wet fingers back to rub her clit instead. 

He keeps his strokes slow and steady, just how he knows she likes. Her hips jerk up against his fingers, and he chuckles against her skin. "Want me so bad, don't you?" 

"Frankie," she begs. He nuzzles her, licks up over her lips, down to just barely tease the hood of her clit and back down. He teases her inner lips and finally goes back to her clit. He starts slow again, tongue flat and firm, licking her over and over. "Please," she moans. Frank pulls back and pushes his sweats down, kneels between her legs, leaning to kiss her slow and dirty - and he does taste like her - before lining up his cock and pushing in. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she chants. He feels so fucking good. She hooks her ankles around his thighs as urges him deeper. "Need you," she mumbles against his lips. 

"You've got me," he whispers back and starts thrusting. He pulls out nearly all the way and pushes back in slowly until he's buried fully inside her and then does it again and again. She can feel herself start to come almost immediately, the feeling tightening inside her, a long slow orgasm that ramps up and suddenly shatters, leaving her gasping and clutching his shoulders. "Fuck, J," Frank gasps into her mouth. 

"Don't stop," she moans. "Keep going. Wanna feel you." He takes a deep breath and nods, keeps fucking her slow and gentle, each stroke putting pressure on her swollen clit. He leans down and takes one of her nipples in his mouth, and she laces her fingers through the hair on the back of his head. "I love you," she murmurs. "Baby, I love you so much." 

He groans against her breast and speeds up. He keeps his thrusts steady, keeps pulling out nearly all the way, but now he's pounding back in fast and hard. 

"Feel so good," she gasps, and he lets his teeth drag over her nipple and moves his mouth to the other. "Come, baby," she gasps. "Wanna feel it." He thrusts into her one more time and comes hot and hard inside of her. She clenches around him, and he moans loud against her breast. Fuck, she loves that feeling. "You're so gorgeous," she tells him, sweeping her fingers up and down his back. She can barely breathe, and her entire body is throbbing. This is what she needed. 

He mouths at her breast, kisses up her chest, her throat, to her mouth. They kiss until he goes completely soft inside her and pulls out. "I wish I could give you everything you want," he tells her, curling up at her side, fingers still caressing her breasts. 

"You give me everything I need," she answers. "And -" 

"Ditto," he tells her. Her eyes are suddenly burning, and she blinks rapidly at the mostly dark ceiling. Sometimes she worries. She squeezes her arms around Frank and kisses his forehead. They'll need to clean up, but right now she needs to keep holding onto him. 

*

Gerard knocks on the door at eleven fifty-six the day of Frank's party to help Jamia decorate Frank's birthday cake. She discovered a couple of years ago that Gerard is very skilled at gum paste sculpting. She lets him in the door and takes his coat, then shoos a couple dogs out of the way to hug him. He kisses her on the cheek. "Hi, beautiful. Smells good in here already."

"Hi, gorgeous," she says with a grin and a squeeze around the waist. "The cake is still cooling. Do you want lunch? We have stuff for sandwiches."

"How about I make you a sandwich, J? Go sit, tell me more about tonight." 

"If you insist," she replies and hops up on a barstool. He moves around the kitchen like he lives there. Which, he's been in their kitchen since the very first day they were in the house. He belongs. To them, in this house. He moves like he knows it, too, humming and slicing a baguette, stacking it high with cheese and tomato and avocado. Shuffling her recipe cards aside to set a plate in front of her with a napkin tucked under the rim. She smiles at him. "Thanks, Gee." He beams at her and starts on his own sandwich. 

"So, tonight?" he asks. 

"Tonight is just bowling and cake and pizza and beer and costumes," she replies. "That's about as simple as it gets, but that's what he wanted." 

"And Eddie's keeping him out of our hair this afternoon?" 

"Took his costume to work and everything." 

"Perfect. So the cake can be a surprise," he says excitedly. 

"Yes, it can," she replies. 

"What're we gonna do this year, J?" 

"I was thinking a cemetery. Can you handle some gravestones, maybe gates?" 

"I can definitely do that. Maybe some ghosts? A zombie or two. I would do a Dracula, but I think I'd get too caught up on the details of the outfit," he says sheepishly. 

She laughs. "Well, at least you know this about yourself." 

Jamia finishes eating, cleans the counter, and then gets out the fondant and gum paste supplies. She turns back to the cooling racks where she has the cake layers and checks their temperature. 

She feels a hand on her waist and a chin on her shoulder. "Sure we need to decorate it? I sort of just want to dig in." 

She laughs and tips her temple against Gerard's head. "Me, too. There will be scraps you can eat. We have to level these layers." Jamia grabs the big serrated knife from the block and starts sawing off the top of one of the layers. She holds the first scrap up to Gerard. He snags it out of her fingers. 

"Mm, that's good. Spice?" 

She nods. "His favorite. Okay, you roll out the base layer of fondant, and I'll get the filling and layers all ready." 

They work next to each other quietly until Jamia is ready for the second layer. Gerard helps her lift it carefully onto the first one. They put everything together, and when they step back, Jamia bursts out laughing until she has to lean against his shoulder. "God, this is like surgery. We need some music or something." He chuckles and wraps an arm around her. 

"Music would be good. It gets more fun from here anyway." 

"You just like making fondant bend to your will," she says. 

"I do," he replies seriously. "Way more satisfying than most other forms of sculpture." 

"So to speak," she says, and he groans. 

"Go pick some music," he tells her. 

She wanders over to the iPod dock and picks one of Frank's playlists. He doesn't label it that way, but she knows it's one of several he made with Gerard in mind. It's a good one, though. The rest of the cake is mostly Gerard, so she sits on a barstool and waits for him to give her little prep tasks. 

He starts mixing colors and sculpting, handing her tiny tombstones and a toothpick to do the inscriptions. She tries to make one detailed but fails utterly. Gerard laughs and smoothes it out, and she takes it back and just writes RIP and a name on them. 

"Jamia," he says thoughtfully as he shapes a ghost, "Do you have any cheesecloth? When these dry we can drape them to make them flowy." 

"Wow, Gee," Jamia says. 

"I know, I'm a genius." 

"Sort of," she agrees. 

The little fondant graveyard starts to come together after a while. It isn't until he gets the idea to make limbs to stick under the tombstones that Jamia actually declares her undying love. He beams at her. 

"I love you, too, J." She grins back and hands him an arm she added food coloring blood to. "Frankie is going to flip," he says. 

"Yes, yes he is. Thank you, Gee," she says. 

"Not a problem at all. Ever," Gerard replies. "It's nice to work on something together," he adds. 

"It really is," she replies. "We should do stuff like this more often. I mean, not cake decorating. Though, if we decided to open a bakery together, I bet it'd be awesome. " 

"Skeleton Crew bakery division?" Gerard asks. 

"If the art thing doesn't work out for you, I'm game," she replies. "We could be the next Ace of Cakes. I bet we'd be fun to watch on TV, too." 

"You would," he says, patting her cheek. "Oops, I got icing on you." He runs his thumb over her cheek gently until, apparently, the frosting is gone. She has to stop herself from biting her lip. 

"Thanks," she murmurs. Gerard picked a really fucking inconvenient time to become sexy. Except it's a possibility he was all along, and she just wasn't paying attention. She's not sure where this is coming from. But god, he's fucking gorgeous. Maybe it's because he's happy. He practically glows these days. "Okay," she says, "If you are finished messing me up and vice versa, we need to let these pieces dry in the oven for a while and then dress the cake." 

"Movie?" he suggests. "Or do you need my help with something else?" 

"Movie would be good. Everything else is ready to go. I even have a pretty good costume ready, and I didn't have one two days ago," she says. 

"Do I get to know what it is, or is it a big surprise?" 

"It goes with Frank's," she says. "It's more effective if you see us together, I think." 

Gerard sighs. "I can wait, I guess." 

"What about you? Do I get a hint at least?" 

He grins. "Mine goes with Lindsey's. It's gonna be awesome." 

She sighs dramatically. "Well, that was no information. Go pick a movie." She cleans up a bit before joining him on the couch. "Of course, you picked _Labyrinth._ " 

"David Bowie's junk," Gerard replies. 

"That is always everyone's answer. We are an entire generation thrown into sexual maturity by Bowie." 

"I think he's probably really fuckin' amused," Gerard answers. "Mission accomplished, you know?" 

She laughs. "Probably. Jennifer Connelly is really hot now, though. I mean, she's pretty here, but in the way where I feel guilty for thinking so since she's like, sixteen." Gerard just nods.

The movie starts. Jamia puts her stocking feet over Gerard's lap and reaches for her glass of iced tea. They watch in silence for a while, then Gerard says, "Is it wrong that I was always sort of sad they didn't end up together?" 

"If it's wrong, then we're both wrong. Maybe in ten years she comes back, and they work shit out," she replies. 

"Everybody's stupid when they're young," Gerard agrees, rubbing circles into her ankle bone with his thumb. 

"So true. Frankie and I got lucky," she says. 

"And you were a little older than sixteen," Gerard points out. 

"Not much. And sometimes I -" yeah, no, she can't actually go there. "Sometimes I wonder about his mental age," she finishes and winks. He laughs. 

"Some days, yeah. Other days he is an old fucking man." It's true. They fall silent again until the ball scene when Gerard says feelingly, "No. Really. I would totally." 

"Wouldn't everyone?" she asks. 

"Well, boring people wouldn't," Gerard says. "Something we are not." 

"Not at all. Boring people would not be potentially awesome on their own cake decorating show. Which, speaking of, I think we're ready to finish up." 

"No more _Labyrinth_?" Gerard pouts. 

"We can finish it after. I don't want the figurines to get so dry they crack," she says.

"Depends on the proportion of gum paste," Gerard says, and she smacks him. 

"Go." She pauses the movie and follows him into kitchen. They pull everything out of the oven and set it cooling. Gerard nearly drops one of the pans and swears as he twirls around in what's practically a ballet move. Jamia just stands back and cringes. "Gee, honey, I think you just gave me gray hair." 

"I think I burned off my fingerprints," he complains, and Jamia takes his wrist and tugs him over to the sink to run them under cold water. 

"You okay?" she murmurs. "I have some burn cream in the first aid kit." 

He leans in and kisses her softly on the cheek. "I think I'm probably okay." 

"Well then." She lifts his hand and kisses his fingertips gently. "All better." 

"Feels one hundred percent better already," he murmurs. 

"Good," she says. "Let's finish the movie while these cool." 

She loves the end of this movie, especially with Gerard's asides about Escher, but she's getting excited about the cake. Really fucking excited. Frank is going to love it so fucking much. She catches Gerard running his thumb over the tips of his fingers and looking at them. "Are you sure you don't need burn cream?" 

"Just considering a life of crime. Come on, let's decorate." 

They study the trays and point and murmur. Gerard has it mostly planned out in his head, so it's mainly just securing everything in place. When they finish, she stands back and fucking gapes. She knew it'd be awesome, but this seriously looks amazing. Professional levels of amazing. "Call Food Network," Gerard says in her ear, arm draping companionably around her waist. She leans back against him and squeezes his wrist. 

"Fuck, Gee. We are really damn good. I mean, mostly you, but. Damn." 

"Let's get it in the box," Gerard says. They work together to slide the platter into the box Jamia has ready, then close it up and look at each other. 

Jamia wipes her forehead and checks the clock. "Think I have time for a nap before I have to get ready?" 

"If you make it like, a disco nap, maybe? If I have to go home, by the time I get there, I don't think I'll have time." He makes an exaggerated sad face. 

"You can stay here, babe." 

"I do have my costume in the car," he says. "I could? Lindsey's meeting me there, so she's not expecting me." 

"My couch is your couch. Or the guest bed. Whichever you want. We'll end up seeing each other's costumes." 

"S'not a wedding," Gerard yawns. "Plus I have terrible visions of you trying to move that cake by yourself." 

"Yes, I'd be the one dropping it, Mister Can't-even-keep-his-hands-on-a-hot-baking-sheet," she says. 

He pouts. "I'm injured; that's not cool." 

"Pick a dog and a bed, Gee." 

He laughs and squeezes her shoulder. Sinatra trails him through the living room, and Jamia follows them as they head for the stairs. He'd cuddle really well, she thinks as she watches his ass go up the steps. 

"Sleep well, Gee," she says as he goes into the guest room. 

Jamia wakes up forty-five minutes later when her alarm goes off. Miraculously, she's not feeling overly groggy. She jumps into the shower, figuring that will help her perk up the rest of the way. 

After she's out, she shrugs on a robe and goes to knock on the guest room door. Gerard has left it ajar, and he's fast asleep. She sits down on the edge of the bed and shakes his shoulder gently. "Gee, time to wake up." He grumbles, and she gives in to the urge to brush his hair out of his face. "Party, Gee. Cake. Costumes." 

"Frankie, right," he mumbles into the pillow and pushes himself up on his elbows; she lets her hand rest on the center of his back. 

"I'm not leaving until you sit up, babe," she tells him. He obeys with a grumble, and she rubs his back obligingly for a minute. "There's still coffee in the pot. It's probably lukewarm at this point, so you can make more or heat it up. Or you can get a Coke, whatever you want," she tells him. 

He yawns over a "kay" and leans against her. 

"You're bad at naps," she comments. "Luckily, you're cute." 

Gerard laughs against her neck. "I'm getting up. I'll bring you coffee." 

Jamia waits until he's vertical and headed downstairs to go back to her own room and her costume pieces. She's pulls her boots out of the closet and lays out her mini and fishnets. She hangs her hooded cape on a hook and makes sure she's got her basket of candy ready to go. Red fishnets because why not. Denim mini. White blouse, demure except for the black bra underneath. Black Docs. Armful of bracelets. Her costume doesn't make much sense without Frank's. At least she has the cloak. It's dark red with a deep hood and reassuringly warm. She does some heavy makeup, slicks her hair back, and calls herself done. 

Gerard knocks on the door, and she opens it and strikes a pose. "How do I look?" Gerard looks her over very seriously, then flashes metal horns. 

"Rad. I think I can guess Frankie's costume now." He hands her coffee. He's not dressed yet, but he's holding a bag over his shoulder. "I might need some help," he says. “There are a couple of buckles in weird places."

"I think I can help you with that," she replies with a grin. She sits on her bed and sips the coffee and waits. There are intriguing rustling noises and amusing curse words coming from the spare bedroom. Finally he calls her name. When she gets to the door, she sees - "Well. Hello, Sir Gerard," she grins. He beams. 

"I wish I could be a knight for real. That'd be fucking badass." 

"Well, you look great," she tells him. "What needs to be done?" 

"There's a buckle on my back, and I can't quite get the ones on the gauntlets," Gerard says and holds out his arms. 

"Okay. I can handle that." Jamia gets the rest of his buckles done and then steps back to inspect him. "Very nice, you clean up well." 

"Cake time?" he asks. 

"Let's do it," she replies. They go downstairs and carry the cake very carefully to Jamia's car. They manage to fit it on the floor behind the driver's seat. 

"I still wouldn't take any sharp turns, but I think that will be pretty secure," Gerard says. 

"Maybe I should follow you. You drive like my grandmother." 

"Oh, fuck you," he says. 

"You wish," she shoots back and holds the door for him, so they can go gather their accessories. He waggles his eyebrows at her comically. She rolls her eyes at him, and they gather up all their stuff. "Have everything?" she asks when Gerard meets her back in the living room. "Not that it matters that much since you're over here all the time anyway." He nods. "Okay, lead on," she says. 

The bowling alley isn't far, just a few miles, but Jamia swears she can feel more gray hairs grow while she drives there. "Maybe we should rethink this Ace of Cakes shit," she mumbles to herself. When she pulls in, a few people's cars are already there - Alicia, Hambone, Ray and Christa, Frank's dad. Gerard parks next to her and scurries around the car to help her lift the cake out. 

"Maybe not so much with the bakery. The delivery part is killer," Gerard breathes as they walk toward the bowling alley doors. 

"Yeah, I was muttering that the entire way here." Someone opens the door, and they head straight for the bar where the food will be.

Alicia, Ray, and Christa immediately come over. "I am so excited about this fucking cake," Alicia says. Jamia and Gerard share a grin and work on unboxing it. Alicia whistles. "Damn."

"It's amazing," Christa gushes. "The best I can do is wobbly piped lettering." 

"Also, you two in your costumes!" Alicia says and flaps a hand. "I'm guessing there are missing pieces?" Alicia is wearing an orange jumpsuit. She's either a convict or missing parts as well. 

"Portal?" Jamia guesses and gets a smile. Mikey appears from out of nowhere at Gerard's elbow wearing a costume similar to Alicia's and oohs and ahhs over the cake. 

Jamia goes to talk to the manager, and they get the music going. The manager promises to dim the lights and turn on the blacklights as soon as the food is set up. Now Jamia is practically bouncing, waiting for Eddie to bring Frank. Gerard looks pretty eager, too, though that could just be him waiting for Lindsey to get there. 

When she does arrive, Jamia nearly swallows her tongue. She's clearly a lady to match Gerard's knight. And wearing a corseted dress. This is punishment for Jamia's indulgence the other night, she's sure. "I need a beer," she announces to no one in particular. 

"Luckily," Ray says, "You're standing at the bar." 

She smiles at him. "True." She orders, and when she turns, beer in hand, Lindsey is right there. 

"Hi," Lindsey says. 

"Hey," Jamia says and leans in to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, shit," she says when stretching up on her toes makes her beer tilt precariously. Lindsey catches her wrist before she can spill it. 

"Careful, honey," she grins. 

"You look great, Linds," Jamia says. "Or should I say Lady Ballato?" 

"I don't think he's made an honest woman of me," she answers, eyes sparkling with humor. 

"You're a lady on your own merits," Jamia assures her. 

"I think I need to see Frank before I admire your costume fully," Lindsey tells her. "But there's plenty to admire already," Lindsey says. "You look hot, J." 

Totally punishment. "Thanks!" she says. 

Gerard joins them and says, "I saw Eddie pull up, J." Jamia grins. Awesome. It's not a surprise party, but she calls everyone over to the bar, so they can greet Frank properly. 

He comes in the door looking fucking adorable in his wolf hat. He's even wearing his Banner hoodie, which is appropriate, and eye makeup which she wasn't expecting and damn. Fuck, but is her husband hot. He's grinning at all of them and comes straight over to Jamia to kiss her. He hugs everyone else after, thanks them for coming and the well-wishes. By chance or design, Jamia isn't certain, he gets to Gerard last. 

"Gee," he says with a smile and a deliberate inspection. "Nice costume." 

"You, too," Gerard says, touching a fuzzy ear. Frank puts his hands in the ear flaps and bares his teeth at Gerard. "Come look at the cake Red Riding Hood and I made you," Gerard says. 

Frank grins and grabs Jamia around the waist. "I've been looking forward to this all day." His reaction is totally satisfying. "Holy fuck, you guys." He's beaming so hard Jamia's pretty sure he's actually emitting light. He leans close to study the cake closely. "I love you both so much," he murmurs. 

"We love you more," Gerard says. Jamia nods. 

"Yup, we do. Do you see what he did with the limbs? And the stained glass in the little mausoleum?" 

"I see everything, baby," he says, tucking his face in her neck. He sounds all emotional like he always gets about things like this, and she wraps her arms around him and squeezes. 

"It's almost a shame to eat it. I'm gonna have to take a bunch of pictures of it before we cut into it." 

"Let me," he says, fumbling for his bag. "Is everyone here? I want costume pictures, too!" 

"Almost. There are a few stragglers, including your mom, but they should all be here soon." 

"You should pick your bowling team, so we can get lanes," Gerard says. 

"You and the girls," Frank answers immediately. 

"Don't think I'm going easy on you just because it's your birthday, Iero," Lindsey says, arms crossed over her chest. 

Oh good. A sassy medieval princess and a knight with moon eyes for a punk wolf kid. This isn't going to be torture or anything. Jamia lets Gerard take care of the lane for them and bustles around ordering a few baskets of fries and making sure everyone has what they need. Unfortunately, that can only distract her so long. The black lights and the music are going, and Frank has finished taking pictures of the cake and is here, there, and everywhere taking pictures of costumes and talking to the guests. Jamia goes and joins him. It turns out he and Gerard are introducing Lindsey and Frank's dad. 

Cheech is clearly charmed. "Nice to see our Gerard with a smile, and I can see why he's got it," Cheech says. Lindsey smiles. 

"I do what I can. Though I think he was doing pretty okay with all of you as family and friends." 

"And here's my best girl," Cheech says when he spots Jamia. She gets a big hug and a kiss. 

"Hi, Cheech," she says and hugs back. "How've you been? Your drumming kids still little hellions?" 

"Worse every year," he says. "There's always one who's talented enough to make up for what a pain in the ass he is." He nods meaningfully at Frank. She laughs. 

"Well, that's good." 

"We should get this bowling thing started. I gotta kick Lindsey's ass," Frank says. 

"You wish," she replies. He raises a challenging eyebrow. 

"We'll just see then, won't we?" 

They walk toward their lane trash talking each other the whole way. Gerard grins at Jamia and rolls his eyes. "He'd stop if she ignored it," Jamia whispers. Gerard laughs. 

"I think she's having way too much fun to do that," he whispers back. 

They bowl. Jamia loses the cloak after about two turns. She's in danger of flashing the alley now, but oh well. She's done worse. They all have. Frank is perfectly happy, grinning away under his wolf hat. Gerard and Lindsey are - well - For one, they can't seem to keep their hands off each other. Jamia volunteers to keep score and instead of just looking up at the screen, Lindsey keeps leaning over Jamia to look at the screen on the console, and when Gerard's not groping his hot girlfriend or bowling, he's pretty much draped over Frank. Which is fine. Normal. For the most part. But it's... she can't even describe how it's affecting her tonight. Especially not when Lindsey's tits are pressing against her shoulder every few minutes. And then Frank pulls her up to dance with him when he gets a strike, and his hand low on her hip makes her suck in a breath. 

He hears that because he gives her a look and murmurs, "Yeah?" 

"Let's go cut the cake," she replies. 

He grins. "I like cake." 

"I know, babe," she replies and shoos everyone up the steps toward the bar. They sing and cut the cake and eat it, and everyone gets another drink before they go back down to the lanes. 

Frank and Lindsey start in on each other again, and Gerard and Jamia just laugh. A few rounds in, Lindsey starts bowling one strike after the other. Even Frank can't muster up much to heckle her about.

"Turkey!" Jamia says when Lindsey gets her third in a row, pointing at the screen. Lindsey grins at the stupid 8-bit turkey cartoon and does a little dance.

She's fucking adorable. Jamia grins back at her. Everyone bowls their turn, and then it's Lindsey again. She takes her ball, stands in front of the lane, swings her arm, and it seems like the entire alley is holding their breath to see what the ball does. Jamia clamps her hand over Frank's mouth, just in case. Predictably, he licks her palm. It doesn't matter anyway because Lindsey racks up strike number four, and they all cheer.

The rest of them take their turns again. Frank gets a spare, Jamia manages to knock down eight pins, and Gerard gets a gutter ball that makes Frank offer to get the kiddy bumpers put up. He gets Gerard's middle finger for that. 

Lindsey steps up for her next turn, and their entire team - even Frank - groans when she misses left and gets a three. She manages to bring it up to a ten with the second roll and shrugs helplessly when she steps off the wood. "You're still a winner," Gerard tells her because he's fucking cheesy. Then he tugs her close and kisses her. And kisses her. And kisses her until she actually has to pull back, breathing hard and looking dazed.

It's when she licks her lips that Jamia really squirms and tries not to think about them going back to their apartment and Gerard getting Lindsey out of that dress and… She shuts down that line of thought and looks at Frank. 

Frank smiles at her and tugs her into his lap. "Hey," he says. "I'm having a really fucking good time."

"Good," she says. "That's what birthdays are for. Love you, babe." She leans in and kisses his cheek.

Guests who've already had enough of bowling are milling around in the bar area, drinking and chatting, and when their team finishes their last frame - Lindsey wins, of course - they join them.

"Rematch sometime?" Frank asks Lindsey. 

"Of course," she replies with a grin. "I'll enjoying kicking your ass again."

He gets tugged off by his mom a few minutes later, and Jamia smiles at Gerard and Lindsey and Mikey and Alicia and slips off in the other direction.

Guests start disappearing gradually after that, each of them stopping to wish Frank a happy birthday again. Finally, it's only them and Gerard and Lindsey left. "I know you said no gifts," Gerard says, "But Lindsey and I made you something anyway." Lindsey produces a nicely wrapped present. 

"Oh my god, you guys," Frank says and starts unwrapping it. He opens the box to find a small sculpture of himself as Frankenstein's monster. " _Oh my god_ ," Frank repeats breathlessly. 

"It's adorable," Jamia says, peering over his shoulder. "It looks exactly like him." 

"It looks like the painting on the window!" Frank adds. 

"Which is why we made this, too," Gerard says and hands him another box.

He opens this box faster, a little less carefully. Jamia has a good idea of what it probably is, but it still makes her breath catch, makes her grin super fucking hard, to see the Bride of Frankenstein that looks like her revealed.

"What they don't tell you in the movie is that the gray hair really came from dealing with her husband," she jokes but smiles at Gerard and Lindsey in turn. 

"It's amazing," Frank says, tracing the little carved and painted face. He sets it down with the other one and hugs them both.

"Seriously, thank you so much," Frank says when he pulls back. "You guys are fucking awesome. These are totally going on the mantel. Year 'round." Jamia hugs them both, too, then goes to pick up her basket and the leftover cake. They get their stuff loaded out in the cars and say goodbye before heading in opposite directions out of the parking lot.

They’re only about a mile from the bowling alley when Jamia abruptly turns down a residential street and parks in front of an empty lot. Frank hasn’t stopped touching her arm or her thigh since they got in the car. Each touch has been casual. He’s just been talking and using his hands like normal, but she can’t stand it. She’s been ready to go since the first time Lindsey leaned over her shoulder. Now Frank keeps touching her, and she just. She can’t take it anymore.

“J, did I... are you angry with me?” Frank sounds confused, and that really wasn't her intention, Jesus. 

“Baby, no, I - I think frustrated is the best word to describe me right now,” she says and reaches over to tug at the button on his jeans. 

“Oh,” Frank breathes and unbuttons and unzips. "I - happy birthday to me."

Jamia can't help laughing. She lifts her hips and slides her fishnets and underwear down and swears when she whacks her hand against the steering wheel. She gets them and her thankfully unlaced Docs off her feet, and then she’s climbing over the center console. Frank’s got his pants shoved down his thighs and his dick in his hand, eyes intent on her, a little smile tugging at his lips. She isn't super graceful about it, but she manages to get her left leg over him and sinks down on his dick with a sigh of pure fucking relief. 

“Fuck, Jamia,” Frank gasps, hands on her hips. She rolls her hips and struggles to get the rest of her clothing out of the way to bare her tits, and Frank immediately does what she wants him to and puts his mouth on her, sucking on her nipples, licking, biting, squeezing with his hands. 

“Been ready for fucking ever,” she tells him breathlessly and rolls her hips again, pushing her tits more into his face. 

“Bowling turns you on?” he asks, half-moaning, half-laughing. 

“Wanted you to bend me over the scoring console,” she says. With Gerard and Lindsey watching, but she doesn’t add that part. 

“Shit,” Frank moans and thrusts up into her. Frank continues with her breasts, working them exactly how she likes. He moves one hand to go for her clit, and she stops him.

“No. Wanna. Want your hands on my tits. I’ll do it,” she insists and reaches down under her skirt and starts rubbing herself off, steady and hard. 

She knows Frank loves it, too. Loves when her fingers slip back and brush his dick where it’s entering her. Knows he loves her holding him down and taking what she wants from him, and fuck, she really fucking wants this. She strokes herself harder and faster until her orgasm washes over her, making everything tingle. She throws her head back and moans, keeps touching herself, Frank’s mouth and hands still at her breasts. 

Frank follows her a few moments later, his own sounds muffled by her tits. She finally moves her hand and wraps both arms around Frank’s neck and holds on. His hands slip off her breasts and back to her hips and she buries her face in his neck. 

“Goddamn, J,” Frank murmurs into her ear. 

“Couldn’t wait,” she murmurs back. 

“I am totally fucking okay with that.” Frank squeezes her close. After a minute, she pulls her leg back over, and he slips out of her. She sighs and fumbles her way back to the driver’s seat, only knocking into the gear shift once. She pulls her shirt back down, watches Frank pull up his pants again, then pulls away from the curb. They should get home in ten minutes. Maybe she’ll make him eat her out when they get there. 

 

****

 

Frank wakes up relatively early on November first. He's still not used to this - to waking up hangover-free on the day after his birthday. They're definitely getting old, jesus, but last night was great. Jamia made sure it was perfect. He peeks over her bare shoulder. She's still asleep, lashes dark against her cheeks, a smear of eyeliner still smudged around the corner of her eye, and so fucking beautiful.

He moves the hand already resting on her hip, lets his fingers trail up over her belly until he cups her breast. He lets his thumb brush gently over her nipple and kisses her neck. She wakes slowly, arching into his hand and murmuring encouragement before she's even fully awake. 

"Jamia," he whispers into her neck, tracing circles around her nipple and tugging. She arches back against him a little harder, and he sucks in a breath as her ass presses against his hard-on. She'd surprised the shit out of him last night by climbing all over him in the car like that, and it had only gotten better when they got home. They have great sex the vast majority of the time, but that was pretty fucking special. Frank had made Jamia come in a variety of ways until he could get hard again, and then they'd fucked for a long time, bodies pressed together all the way down. Now her ass is doing amazing things to him, and she's making these gorgeous fucking noises. 

"Frankie," she murmurs. "You feel good." She twists to kiss him, and that sends her hips even harder against his. This time he's pretty sure it's on purpose.

He rubs against her a few times and reaches down, slides his fingers over her clit, and back further. "Already wet for me," he murmurs against her lips. 

"Mmm," she murmurs back and lifts her knee to give him better access. He positions himself and slides inside with a moan.

"I like it when I'm the big spoon," he whispers, sliding his other arm under her ribs, so he can cup her tits with both hands. 

"You like it when I'm the big spoon, too," Jamia tells him.

"I really fucking do," he replies. He keeps his thrusts slow, pinches and kneads Jamia's tits exactly how she likes. 

"Fuck, you could wake me up like this every morning for the rest of our lives," she murmurs.

"Should we start keeping track?" He feels a little sensitive between last night's activities and this session this morning, but fuck if it isn't a good feeling. She just moves her hips back against him and reaches back to cup his face and kiss him again. He speeds up a bit, thrusts a little harder. He knows she loves this position, so he wants to make it last. 

Jamia has a bad angle on touching him much but lifts her hands to run through his hair, then covers one of his on her breast. They just move like that, bodies flush, hands and fingers everywhere they can reach. When Frank moves to reach down between her legs, Jamia stops him. "No. Want you to eat me out after you come. I know you love that taste," she adds in a whisper. 

Frank groans. He really fucking does. He starts thrusting harder, squeezes her breasts tightly in his hands. It makes her moan loudly. He's not gonna last. "You're so tight, J, fuck," he tells her. 

He sucks hard at the side of her neck. She clenches around him. "Feel so fucking good, Frankie." He speeds up his thrusts again, and she grinds back against him, holds his hand tight over her tit. "Come for me," she gasps. "Wanna feel it." 

He’d almost be sad to obey if he didn't know what was next. He wants to make her come her brains out, so he buries his forehead against her shoulder and pumps his hips until he can't hold back anymore and spills inside her with a moan. 

Jamia moans after him. "Fuck," she murmurs. "Your mouth, Frankie. Need it so bad." He pulls out and rolls her over onto her back, sliding down her belly. She spreads her legs wide, cups her tits, pinches her nipples, and watches him. He smiles at her and leans down to mouth at her inner thighs. 

He swipes his tongue over her skin, licking up the creases of her thighs, into her cunt, a mix of come and sleep-sweat and her own musky taste and her skin so soft underneath. She moans loudly. He knows without looking that she's getting rough with her tits, squeezing and tugging. He spreads her wide and fucks into her with his tongue, tasting himself and her even stronger. 

"Fuck," she gasps. 

"Tell me," he mumbles against her cunt, shifting from tongue to fingers and fastening his lips over her clit. 

"God, Frankie. Love your mouth. Love knowing you're tasting yourself," she gasps. "Want you to suck my tits a little after I come, just so I don't have to stop having your mouth on me." 

He makes a noise of agreement against her skin, traces circles with his tongue. Fucks her with his fingers until she's pushing her hips up against him. He sucks hard on her clit, flutters his tongue against the hood. 

"Oh god, Frankie," she moans. 

He keeps sucking and curves his fingers to press into her, and she comes suddenly, moaning his name again. It's the sweetest fucking thing he can imagine. He keeps sucking lightly for a few moments then crawls up her body. He moves her fingers away from her tits, holds her wrists over her head, and sucks one of her nipples into his mouth. 

"Baby," she breathes. He bites down lightly on her nipple and switches to the other. He's pretty sure he likes having his mouth on her almost as much as she does. She hums and wriggles against him slowly. He knows she's feeling good. He finishes with the second nipple and moves to her throat, then finally her lips. 

"Love you, J," he murmurs against her lips. 

"Love you, too, gorgeous," she replies, wraps her arms around his shoulders, and flips him over onto his back. She settles on top of him and starts kissing him again. Her mouth is soft and lazy, her fingers gently tangling in his hair. "Hope you didn't think sex meant we were getting up," she murmurs. He laughs. 

"I'd rather stay here until round two." 

"Good. Because round two is gonna be great," she says and smirks. 

"You got plans for me, babe?" he asks. 

"Big plans, always," she says. He smiles. He can deal with that. 

*

Frank leaves Jamia upstairs dozing in their bed and goes down to feed the dogs and make coffee. He fixes his own cup and takes it into the living room, flipping through his most recent book for a while before reaching for his phone and calling Gerard.

Gerard picks up on the third ring. "Hey, Frankie," he says. 

"Hey, Gee," Frank replies. "What're you up to today?" 

"Back to the studio," Gerard replies. "I have so much to do before the gallery opening. Why did I agree to this? That was stupid." 

"Because you want to get back into it? Because it's a great space and good karma or whatever the fuck with the gallery, and you have tons of work tucked away anyway?" Frank reminds him.

"Yeah," Gerard says. He doesn't sound convinced. 

"We should hang out. If only to get you out of that studio, so you can think again," Frank says. 

"I want to," Gerard replies. "But I don't know if I really should. There's so much to do." 

"Please? For me?" Frank wheedles. Maybe it's not fair, but it's been a while since they've done anything just the two of them. Which is fine, really. He's been pretty happy to see Gerard at all. This Gerard, who is totally in love with his significant other but who Frank actually _sees_ pretty often is new and different and great. Just… 

"Okay, Frankie," Gerard replies. Frank grins. 

"Good. I'll come pick you up in an hour or so?" When he gets off the phone, he goes back to the kitchen to pour another mug of coffee and carries it upstairs. He sets it on the coaster on Jamia's nightstand and sits next to her on the bed. "Baby, I'm going out," he whispers. "Don't forget you have to go to your brother's later."

"Mmmph," she replies and lifts her head. "Have fun," she mutters. "Love you." 

"Love you, too," he replies and leans down to kiss her and then throws on some clean clothes and goes back downstairs. He should have plenty of time to stop at the music store for new strings and get coffee for Gerard. 

Gerard is holding a travel mug when he opens the door to Frank's knock, but he makes a delighted noise at the sight of the Starbucks cup in Frank's hand. "Thank god, I was getting low." 

"Linds here?" Frank asks. 

"Sleeping," Gerard says with a smug look.

Frank smirks. "That's about how I left Jamia." 

"So what're we doing, Frankie?" Gerard asks as he pulls the door closed and locks it behind him. 

"I hadn't decided yet," Frank replies. "It's almost lunchtime, so we could go get food somewhere. Maybe the Tick Tock?"

"Perfect," Gerard nods. "You driving?" 

"Sounds like you need to be along for the ride for a while," Frank says with a sideways look as they walk to his car. "Aren't you excited about this show at all?"

"I am. I'm just… stressed. I know I said I wanted to do things more personally creative, and I'm grateful for the opportunity, but wow, I definitely like having more lead-time for it," Gerard says as he slumps in the passenger seat. 

"You always pull through," Frank says, squeezing his shoulder before he puts the car in reverse. He heads for the diner. "At least we had a good time last night, right?"

"We had a _great_ time last night," Gerard says and grins over at Frank. "All birthday parties should have such epic amounts of fun." 

"And thanks again for the cake and the sculptures. You're the fucking best, Gee," Frank says. 

"Your wife made most of that happen," Gerard says. "You're a lucky bastard. She loves you a lot."

"She does. Pretty sure your girl is pretty gone on you, too, though. We're both lucky," Frank replies.

Frank parks at the Tick Tock, and they go inside and slide into one of the familiar sticky booths. Gerard orders pancakes like Frank knew he would, and Frank props a foot up on the seat next to Gerard's thigh and sips his coffee while Gerard doodles on the back of the placemat. It's nothing they haven't done a million times before, but that's why he loves it.

After a minute, Gerard's hand lands on his ankle, and he squeezes. He looks up at Frank and smiles. "Yeah, I needed this. Thanks, Frankie."

"Sometimes I just want to be with you for a while," Frank says. This isn't the first time he's said this to Gerard, and Gerard always says - 

"You're my best friend, too, Frank," Gerard says. "Besides Mikey, but that's different." 

"That's not why, Gee," Frank tells him. It's suddenly very important to him that Gerard not brush this off. Yesterday was his birthday, maybe he'll get away with it.

Gerard's hand squeezes his ankle again. "Frankie. I'm lucky for more than just Lindsey loving me," he says quietly. 

"I wasn't sure," Frank says, like an idiot. "If you still - now that you're -" 

Gerard frowns. "You should know me better than that. We said 'always,' Frankie. I meant that. It's… probably never going to be perfect or everything we want, but it is what it is. And it's ours." Just then, the waitress arrives with a tray and two big plates of food and sets them in front of them. Frank stares at the food and breathes deeply.

He remembers, suddenly, right after he and Jamia had gotten married, how quickly things had moved between Gerard and Eliza. How they'd been engaged for the blink of an eye and then suddenly - nothing. Gerard had never explained. 

He starts eating his veggie burger, listening to Gerard as he talks about which paintings he's thinking about exhibiting, nodding in the right places. All Frank really hears is Gerard's calm voice: _never going to be everything we want_. And Frank wonders, maybe for the first time - what's actually stopping it?

The thing is, none of them have ever actually talked about it. Not together. Not… he's never even talked to Jamia about it. She knows, of course she knows, but he's never said the words, never asked for her thoughts. He's apologized, in a thousand different ways over the years, and the shitty thing that's just now occurred to him is that she never, ever asked him to. The thought that maybe they've let silence run the show for years takes the taste away from the food in Frank's mouth.

It's time to change that. Even if it never gets past him and Jamia. He swallows his bite of food and tries not to push the rest around his plate. Gerard nudges Frank's shin with his toes, and Frank looks up. "You okay, Frankie?" 

"I'm fine," Frank says. "I was just thinking." 

"Is that what the burning rubber smell was?" Gerard asks with a crooked smile. Frank flips him off. 

"I'm done eating though." He checks his watch. "You need a ride to your studio?" 

"If you don't mind," Gerard says. "I can just catch a ride home with Linds." 

They pay and leave, and Frank drives Gerard to his studio and even walks him to the door. He wants to stop and talk to Lindsey for a minute. He's not sure why, but he doesn't want Gerard around.

Gerard catches him around the waist and hugs him tightly. "Happy birthday," he murmurs into Frank's hair. Frank squeezes back. 

"Thanks, Gee. Love you," he whispers. 

"Love you, too, Frankie," Gerard whispers back. 

He goes downstairs when he finally lets go and knocks on Lindsey's studio door. It’s propped open, but he doesn't want to startle her. He pops his head in the door. "Oh, Frank! Hi," she says, swiveling around in her chair.

"Hey, Linds," he says. 

"C'mon in! Or are you just saying hi?" 

Frank steps in the door. "I can hang for a bit. What're you up to today? Gerard's up there getting back into his gallery stuff."

She sighs. "He's so nervous about that. I keep telling him he'll be fine because he will be, but -" 

"He's just like that," Frank said. "He'll calm down. Eventually." 

"Figured," Lindsey says. "I'm giving him some space. I'll go up and nag him to eat later."

"He ate pretty well at lunch, so you won't have to do it for a while," he says with a smile. 

"Good. Being with you always helps him relax a bit. Simmer down," she says. 

"He can be… a bit high-strung," Frank allows.

"It's nice," she says, smiling more sweetly than he'd have expected. "To know you're taking care of him, too."

He takes a breath, smiles back at her, and shrugs. "I… just always have." 

"And I'm glad," she says. "So you like your presents?"

"A lot," he says. "I'm glad - well, this is going to sound stupid, but I'm glad you like me enough to spend that kind of time on me."

"Gerard has good taste in people," she replies. 

"Yeah, _now_ ," Frank replies. 

She grins. "And I'm glad you think so." 

"I just - I know I'm an asshole." 

"You're growing on me," she says.

Frank grins. "I'm glad. So what're you working on?" 

Lindsey lets him shadow her around her studio for about twenty minutes before he figures he's interrupted for long enough. She's fun to watch - graceful in her ripped jeans and bare feet, and her art is amazingly intricate. It's strangely hard to leave. He finally pulls himself away with a kiss to her cheek and a promise to have her and Gerard over for dinner soon. "And you'll be at the opening, right?" she asks.

"Of course," he says. "Me and J. With bells on."

"Good. Then I'll definitely see you then," she replies. Then he's out the door and driving home. Jamia will probably be home and waiting for him to get back. There will be cleaning to do and dogs to take out. And maybe brownies and popcorn and movies after. 

 

****

 

The day of Gerard's gallery opening, Lindsey gets a call from Jamia. "What's up?" she asks. 

"Ugh," Jamia replies. "Frank is sick. Like, pretty high fever, snotting everywhere, completely miserable sick." 

"Oh, fuck," Lindsey says. 

"You're telling me. I basically told him there was no way he was going out tonight, and he - well, that wasn't a fun fight. But he just can't. He's worked through a lot of shit, but this is too much. He'd infect the whole place and probably pass out," she says. She sounds pretty miserable herself. "I'll still be there, but I know I'm not..." 

"You're one of the most welcome faces I can imagine," Lindsey assures her. 

"I really hate to ask, Linds, but - can you tell Gee for me? I just - can't right now." 

"Sure, I can do that. Tell Frankie I say to get better soon. I'll save you some wine," Lindsey says. 

"Please, dear god," Jamia replies. "Thanks, Linds," she murmurs. 

"No problem. See you tonight." They hang up, and Lindsey takes a deep breath. Gerard's stomach is already in knots. This isn't going to help. She considers for a split second waiting until they're at the gallery, but that's not a good idea either. The problem is, as thankful as she is for how Frank - and Jamia, to be fair - take care of Gerard, no one ever fucking talks about why. And this is a situation where the why is just going to be in the way, yet again. 

She squares her shoulders and goes back into the bedroom where Gerard is wringing his hands in front of the closet. Shit. "Gee?" 

"I have no idea what to wear," he says, turning panicked eyes on her. 

Okay, maybe if she can fix this crisis, the next part won't be so bad. "Wear your three-piece suit and your skull tie. You'll look fucking charming, and everyone wants to get in your pants when you wear that outfit." She gives him her best trust-me-I'm-an-expert smile. 

"Okay. Yeah. I'll wear that. It'll be fine," he says and pulls everything out of the closet. 

"Yeah, it totally will. But Gee... I just got a call from Jamia. Frankie's really sick, and he can't come." 

He looks devastated for a split second before he laughs brittlely. "Figures." He starts dressing with jerky motions. 

"Gee, you know he'd be there if he could. It sounds like he's really ill," Lindsey says. 

"Obviously," Gerard replies. His jaw is set and firm. Shit. 

"Gerard Way, look me in the eye, and tell me you're not angry about this." He very carefully buttons his vest and doesn't look up. "What the fuck, Gerard? He can't help being sick." 

"I know," Gerard says after a minute, fumbling at his tie. Lindsey goes over and brushes his hands aside and ties it for him. 

"Gerard, when are we going to talk about this? I'm not saying it has to be tonight, but just give me an idea here." 

Gerard takes a deep breath. "I wanted him there. I thought... I hardly ever get him for important shit. I thought maybe it'd be different tonight." 

"You're gonna have to settle for me," she says quietly. He takes another breath, and she says, "Yeah, yeah, I know, it's not settling. You didn't answer my question." 

"I... after tonight? I know you deserve it. I've been... I should have told you. I know that. I just... nothing is ever going to change, so it seemed like a moot point at first," he murmurs and grabs her hands and holds them to his chest. "I love you." 

"I love you, too," she assures him. "But it's not a moot point." 

"I know. It's... this huge, stupid thing, and I should have told you the moment I knew we were serious. Well, the moment I knew you were serious back," he says with a weak chuckle. 

"And when did you know you we were serious?" she asks. 

"The first night I met you," Gerard replies. "I went home after and didn't even make it to bed, just crashed on the couch. Before I passed out, I distinctly recall thinking, 'I'm gonna be with that girl forever.'" 

"That was almost five years ago," Lindsey says. 

"Yeah, well," Gerard says and shrugs again. "I just knew. We're meant to be." She leans in and kisses him. 

"We are, and sometime soon, we should sit down and really talk about this. Are you ready to go to your opening now?" she asks softly. He makes a terrified face, and she laughs. "You'll be fine, I promise." 

"Let's go," he says, grabbing her hand. 

"I'll drive us there," Lindsey says. 

"Probably a good idea," he replies. The drive is uneventful, and Gerard nervously babbles about Star Wars almost the entire way. She doesn't mind. When they walk in, the gallery manager whisks Gerard away almost immediately, which Lindsey expects. She's done this before, after all. She helps herself to some champagne and starts looking at the installation. 

It's fucking amazing. She loves everything in Gerard's head, and she loves what he did here. It's partly the nature of her work, but there's seriously no way she could have thrown this together and given it a cohesive theme like he did. Mikey and Alicia show up a few minutes later, and she hugs them both and points them toward Gerard. Gerard looks calmer now, but he's also busy. 

The gallery is crowded by the time Lindsey spots Jamia an hour later. She makes her way through the crowd toward Jamia, snags two glasses of champagne off a passing tray, and stops in front of her. She's wearing a gorgeous little dress, and she looks kind of spectacular. Lindsey feels bad about checking her out when she gets close enough to see the exhaustion in her eyes. "Hey, pretty lady," she says and hands over a glass. "You look like you could use this. Did you look at the art yet?" 

"Basically just walked in the door," Jamia says and leans forward to kiss Lindsey's cheek. "Show me around?" 

"Gerard would be better for that, but he's..." Lindsey waves a hand. "Everywhere but here. Come with me." 

"He can find us when he has a minute," Jamia murmurs and tucks her hand into Lindsey's elbow. Lindsey takes her to the piece closest to them. They make their way through the room, taking fresh glasses of champagne whenever they run out. Gerard finds them eventually and wraps Jamia in a big hug. 

"Thanks for coming, J," he says with a smile. 

"Hey," Jamia says, and Lindsey knows she's not imagining the tone of gentle apology, "We Ieros will always represent." 

"I know. I... maybe Frank can come when he's feeling better? The four of us can have our own little showing. I can tell you all about everything personally. I would now, but the manager is motioning for me again," he says. 

"It's fine, Gee. This is your big night. We'll still be here later," Jamia murmurs. 

"Yeah, my big night," Gerard says. "I - he - sorry, I have to -" he kisses Jamia on the cheek and darts off. 

Jamia looks at Lindsey. "Wow." 

"He was really upset when I told him," Lindsey tells her. 

Jamia takes a deep breath. "I was afraid of that. Sorry I forced you to be the one who had to deal with it." 

"It's okay," Lindsey says. 

"No, it's not - I - is there somewhere we can go sit?" Jamia says, laying a hand against her own cheek. 

"Yeah. There's a bench over in the corner." Lindsey leads her gently toward the bench. The corner is actually kind of quiet, compared to the rest of the gallery anyway. "You okay?" Lindsey sits, and Jamia folds automatically into her side. Again, it would be totally enjoyable - there's no harm in a bit of gratuitous snuggling - if she didn't feel so goddamn bad about how exhausted Jamia looks.

"Champagne always does a number on me," Jamia admits. Lindsey wraps an arm around Jamia's shoulders. "And these stupid boys are... it was fine. For a while." 

"Can you explain?" Lindsey asks. "I mean, if you can't, or you don't want to, or - I just wish I knew something." 

"They've been in love for years," Jamia says. It's sort of stunning to just hear her say it like that, but mostly she sounds tired. 

"Yeah, I'd kind of figured that one out," Lindsey whispers back. 

"We've all been doing a great job of ignoring it until you came along. I don't want you to think I blame you for anything," Jamia rushes to add. 

"I don't, honey," Lindsey says. 

"The last time I thought it couldn't possibly be ignored any longer was when Frank and I got married. Eliza happened instead, so you can see why I -" Jamia stops. "If they don't talk, I don't know what more I could do." 

"Maybe we should all talk?" Lindsey suggests. 

"I don't know. I just know I can't ignore them anymore," Jamia murmurs. 

"Maybe we don't have to."

"Lindsey, you didn't sign up for that." 

"Well, I don't think you did either," Lindsey points out. "Maybe we didn't sign up for it, but I think we can make it work, make it good."

Lindsey looks at Jamia, and it's like she can see the strain of holding them all together for so long. It's a common expression that she and Gerard and Frank all seem to share. She cups Jamia's cheek. "You scared, J?" 

"Terrified."

Lindsey tips forward without thinking; she wants to kiss Jamia pretty badly. Instead, she rests her forehead against Jamia's. "Me, too."

Jamia huffs out a little breath, and Lindsey is suddenly certain, however crazy it is, that she was expecting a kiss, too. She doesn't move, though, except to lean harder into Lindsey's side. Lindsey wraps an arm around her waist, and after a few minutes, Jamia giggles.

"God, this is all so…" she trails off and giggles again. 

"Unreal?" Lindsey asks.

"No, real is the one thing it definitely is. I'm sorry, I can't - if I start talking about it, I'll never stop."

Lindsey squeezes her around the waist. "Maybe someday you can start talking," she whispers in Jamia's ear.

The party's winding down, and Lindsey recognizes Gerard's shoes as he walks over to their tucked-away corner. Then she looks up and sees his expression. He looks... tender, sad, relieved, happy. A whole host of things. Lindsey pushes herself to her feet, dragging Jamia with her because they're still huddled so close. She can feel the champagne hitting, too, now and braces herself with Jamia's arm as she kisses Gerard. "You're wonderful, gorgeous," she whispers in his ear. She barely catches the motion out of the corner of her eye, but she sees Jamia bite her lip. Hard.

"It's all great, Gee," Jamia says when Lindsey steps back. "Proud of you."

"Jamia," Gerard says hesitantly, "Can I come over and see him tomorrow? Will he be - I want to -"

"Sure, of course. That will make Frankie happy. He was really upset he couldn't be here." She looks at Lindsey, and she doesn't really even have to say anything; Lindsey nods anyway. "I should probably go," she adds. 

"Are you okay to drive?" Lindsey asks her. Jamia rubs her forehead. 

"I - maybe not?" 

"Let me go get Mikey and Alicia," Gerard offers. "You're on their way."

Jamia nods and leans into Lindsey. "Sorry I got you drunk," Lindsey says. Jamia giggles. 

"I really don't think you are."

"If anyone deserves a glass or five of champagne, pretty lady, it's you," Lindsey tells her. "Come on, I'll walk outside with you." Gerard shoots them a considering look and then goes off to get his brother.

They go outside and lean against the wall of the gallery. It's a clear night, not too terribly cold for November. "Times like this, I wish I still smoked," Lindsey murmurs. She wants to reach over the three inches between them and take Jamia's hand.

"You won't be saying that in January," Jamia says. "But I know what you mean." She's looking Lindsey up and down like she has more to say. 

"Meant it about talking," Lindsey tells her.

"Yeah," Jamia murmurs. "When we're not drunk or sick or hopped up on cold meds." She reaches over and slides her hand into Lindsey's and squeezes. Lindsey gets a chance to squeeze back before the door opens, and Jamia pushes off the wall toward Mikey, Alicia, and Gerard. "Thanks for the ride, guys," Jamia says. 

"No problem," Mikey assures her. 

"Car keys?" Alicia asks. Jamia digs into her purse and hands them over to Alicia. 

"Night, guys," she says over her shoulder. Lindsey automatically leans back, and yeah, Gerard's there. 

"You ready, too?" she asks him. "You're going to have to drive this time."

"Yeah, I've been set free. It's mostly just the gallery manager's cronies left anyway. Let's go home," he says. She grabs his hand as they walk to the car. 

He's quiet on the drive home but definitely calmer than he was earlier. "Any particular reason you and J were hitting the champagne tonight?" he asks after a while. His tone tells her he knows there is one. Lindsey's actually surprised he said something.

She thinks for a moment, tries to get her thoughts where she wants them. "I think we've both realized that the four of us can't go on like this. That we all need to talk. She asked me to be the one to tell you about Frank tonight because she was already stressed out because of Frankie being sick and telling you, dealing with your reaction, wouldn't have helped." 

"I'll... try not to get so upset," he stammers. "I'm trying. Everything's fine. We've got this." Then he goes quiet again, watching the road even though they're like half a mile from the apartment, and there's no traffic. 

"Wow," Lindsey says, "Is that all you're going to say?"

"I don't know how to… I don't know what else I'm supposed to do here. I love you. I love him. I can't have him, so I just have to deal with it. I'm sorry," he replies. He sounds desperate. 

Okay, maybe she's a little mad. But she replies, "I love you." 

"I love you, Lindsey," he repeats insistently. 

"I know," she says. "Gerard...when we started dating, we never talked about being anything but exclusive." Gerard immediately looks so guilty, but she continues. "But... it's never been anything but obvious how you feel about them." 

"Them?" he says weakly. 

"Yeah, them. God, Gerard, I've never seen two people be more of a unit than them." He takes a deep breath, and Lindsey says, "It wasn't something you thought would ever happen, was it?"

Gerard shakes his head. "It's always been… I've always been happy being his friend, their friend. After I was back from my trip, and they asked me to do some work for them, we got close again. Then I had already met you, and everything happened so goddamn fast. With you, I mean. And I like how our relationship happened. I like that you're here, and you're mine, and I never want that to change. I just… I don't know." He pulls into their parking lot and turns off the car but doesn't move.

"People who say 'I don't know' always know, Gerard."

Gerard closes his eyes and reaches for Lindsey's hand. "I love him, Lindsey, and I want him. And I love you, and I want you. I know it's completely unfair of me to ask for both, so I never did."

Lindsey links their fingers together and says, "It's a little less unfair to me or to Frank than it is to Jamia, Gerard."

Gerard swallows. "I… Jamia is such a part of him. I… I don't want to be unfair to her. Ever. She…" Gerard trails off and squeezes his eyes shut even tighter, as if that will help. 

Lindsey tugs on his hand. "Let's go inside." He squeezes her fingers and gets out of the car, circling to get her door, and she lets him. Once they've made it inside, and she's kicked off her shoes, she takes his hand again and leads him to the couch. "It's mostly unfair because neither of you ever asked her what she wanted."

"What would she even say? It's all so…" he waves his hands around. 

"Gerard, there's such a thing as open relationships," Lindsey says patiently. "There is more than one solution to this. And even if she wouldn't want that, we still need to ask."

"Frank wouldn't -" 

Lindsey just interrupts him. "You. Need. To. Ask." That gets him to look at her, at least. He reaches out and touches her cheek. 

"Lindsey, what do you want? In a perfect world, how would you want this all to go?" 

She lets herself think for a minute. "In a perfect world, maybe I would have talked to you when I realized you were in love with your best friend. That's on me. I - have you ever been involved with more than one person, Gerard?"

Gerard shakes his head slowly. "Jon called me a serial monogamist once. That was when I stopped… when I broke up with my last girlfriend before you, I stopped looking for a while."

"So that's a no?" 

"No, I've never… not even like, random dates with more than one person in the same time period," he says and runs a hand through his hair. "Have you?" he asks. 

"Yeah, I have, but it's never been particularly serious. Not like this would be," she replies. "Gerard, I am not pretending to know what the hell I'm doing, okay? I just really like them both, and I know how much they mean to you and -" 

"How _much_ do you like them?" he interrupts and _oh_. She's pretty surprised the other shoe dropped that fast. "You're not the only person who sees things," he says a little defensively. 

"Hey, no. I didn't mean... of course, you noticed. I think Jamia is really fucking hot and kind of amazing," she replies. 

"That is because you have good taste," he says. "And Frank?" 

"Is growing on me," Lindsey says slowly. This is getting... more interesting than she expected. "One thing at a time, okay, honey?" 

"Okay," Gerard says. "But for the record, I'm in favor of the idea of other things." She almost snorts. He looks like someone just told him he'd won the lottery, and the check would be delivered by Princess Leia. She swings a leg over and sits herself in his lap. 

"For now, I think we can come up with our own things." 

Gerard's hands land on her waist. "I was so nervous earlier, I totally failed to tell you how fucking hot you are in this dress, didn't I?" he murmurs. 

"Not a word," she tells him. 

"Yeah, well, you really fucking are," he says and runs his hands up her sides.

 

****

 

Jamia texts to remind Gerard to bring his laptop, so he can show Frank photos of his art hanging in the gallery. She makes coffee, sets Frank up in a little nest on the couch with tissues and orange juice and pills, and puts the soup on to reheat. He just sits there and watches for a while before he realizes she's making up busy work out of nervousness, and he catches her hand as she's walking by. He pulls her down next to him. "Babe, it's Gerard, not some stranger." 

"Do you think that makes it not matter?" 

"No, just... you don't need to stress yourself out making everything perfect for him, is all." 

She laughs. "I'm not stressing myself out over it. I'm doing it _because I am stressed_." 

"Oh," he says. 

"Yeah, oh."

"Babe," he says. "I don't know - I'm sorry I yelled yesterday. I'm so sorry, I can't even tell you. I wish I could just let things go. But -" It's about as close as they've ever gotten to talking about it. 

Jamia shakes her head. "I... I wouldn't want you to. It's not mine to ask. Things are just weird right now, and - It's just hard." She gets choked up, and he strokes his hand over her cheeks. 

"Gerard and I - things are fine. I can... I will always do whatever you need me to." 

"I need to be part of your life," she says. "All of it. That's just what we do, and I can't - I can't handle anything less than that." 

"I would never want you to be less than that. Ever. You have been since day one. I never did anything about it because you are my first priority, and he's got Lindsey to think about. And - it's too much, Jamia." Frank realizes he sounds pretty frantic. She laces their fingers together. 

"That's the thing, Frank, you never asked. I don't know if this is even on the table, but… I could. With Gerard, I think I could -" 

"What do you mean?" he breathes out. 

"What if I want to be a part of it?"

 

"Oh." he says quietly. It had honestly never occurred to him, and now he feels like a giant pile of shit.

"Frankie," she whispers. "Come on. In what world would I actually pass that up?" She smiles encouragingly when he lets out a snort of laughter. 

"And what about Lindsey?"

 

It was a shot in the dark - but not really, he realizes, because he knows her. It's interesting to watch her brazen it out while her cheeks turn a little pink. "I like Lindsey," she says. "A lot."

"A lot, huh," he says, and now he's really starting to grin. 

" _Yes_ ," she answers. "And fuck you, figures that would be the thing that would get your attention."

"Baby, you always have my attention." He's trying for innocent. He figures with the red nose and the rumpled hair, it might even work, but she knows him. 

She smacks him on the arm and then shakes her head. "I don't know why we're even talking about this. We have no idea if he - if they -" 

"If I'd known this conversation would be so easy, I wouldn't have avoided it for a million years."

Jamia gapes at him. "You call this easy?" 

He giggles weakly, trailing off into a cough. "Okay, maybe not so much. Jamia - I love you," he tells her.

"That counts for something," she chuckles, leans in and kisses him quickly, and then pulls back. "I should go check on the soup. Gee will be here soon." She gets up, and before she can get too far, Frank stops her. 

"Together," he says firmly. 

"Together," she affirms. "Take some more meds. You're getting all snotty and feverish again. Oh, and I love you, too." 

Frank dozes until there's a knock on the door. He's still blinking himself awake as Jamia goes to answer it. "Gee, hey," he hears her say. "And Linds, I didn't expect you, too." God, she sounds relieved. Frank expects them all to walk in, but it's only Gerard who enters the room. He comes directly over to Frank and flops down on the couch next to him. 

"I missed you, Frankie," Gerard whispers. Frank lets himself slump until his head's cradled by Gerard's shoulder. 

"I'm so fucking mad at myself, Gee. Stupid body shouldn't hate me this much." 

"You couldn't help it, Frank," Gerard whispers. "It's okay." 

"It's not," Frank insists. "I'm sick of missing out." 

"Brought it to you," Gerard says, reaching down for his laptop bag. Frank stops him with a hand on his. 

"I'm begging sick. Can you..." he tugs Gerard back. "Please." Gerard leans back against the couch and pulls Frank into his arms. "I do want to see it, Gee," Frank mumbles against his throat. "I just want this more." Gerard doesn't question him, just lets him rest and doze for a while. "Where are the girls?" Frank murmurs after a while.

"Went for coffee, maybe," Gerard answers quietly.

"Mmm," Frank replies. He feels warm and comfortable for the first time in days, and it's never been more apparent to him that they can't ignore this anymore. "Do we need to wait until they come back?" Frank asks, rubbing his cheek on Gerard's shirt. 

"For what?" Gerard asks. 

"Will you kiss me?" Frank replies. "I can't promise I'm not still contagious but -" 

Gerard sucks in a breath. "We... we should wait. But as soon as we talk to the girls, make sure we're all on the same page, I'm kissing the fuck out of you, okay? I don't give a shit if you're contagious." 

"You already talked to Lindsey, didn't you?" Frank asks. Gerard's entirely too calm about this. 

"I could ask you the same thing." 

"Yeah, J and I talked," Frank replies. He's so tired of waiting, of ignoring it. He knows he's probably being a little too impatient. 

"I just want to make sure," Gerard says quietly. "I want to hear it from Jamia. I want to ask her myself. I don't want to leave any room for doubt. I don't want to do anything to fuck this up. It's way too fucking important." 

"Just don't let go," Frank grumbles. He knows Gerard is right, though. 

"I won't," Gerard promises and tightens his grip around Frank. 

"I love you," Gerard says after a few beats. 

"Love you, too," Frank replies. He rubs his face against Gerard's chest and closes his eyes. The next thing he knows, he's blinking awake again to the sound of the girls coming in the door. 

"Oh good, he fell asleep," Jamia says. She knows he was up coughing most of the night. 

"Nah," Lindsey says. "Faking." 

He opens his eyes to see her crouched at eye level and grinning. "Brought you tea with lemon," she tells him. 

"And coffee for you," she says, looking to Gerard. Then she walks back to Jamia. 

"Why'd you go away? C'mere. Both of you," Frank says and sits up, so he can sip his tea. He coughs a little, and Gerard rubs his back. 

Lindsey stops next to Jamia and puts an arm around her waist. "Does he insist on puppy piles when he's sick?" 

"What, can't you tell?" Jamia laughs. 

"That can be later," Frank says and takes his feet off the coffee table and gestures at it. "So we can all see each other." 

"Uh oh. He's brought the businessman out to play," Jamia murmurs. She has a smile for him though, softly encouraging. Frank's sure they all know what this is about. The girls sit on the coffee table, arms wrapped firmly around each other's waists. 

"So," Frank says. "I think we all know what we need to talk about. I think we all know - Gee and I - you two are the most important people to us. Except for each other. And I - J," he pauses. "I want to be able to do something about it." 

"That's okay with me. I have just one condition. That we explore this together," she says. 

"Gee?" Frank asks, looking up. Gerard's a little red in the cheeks, but he's meeting Jamia's eye steadily. 

"Of course," he says.

"Lindsey?" 

"Yeah, I want that," she replies. She gives Frank a challenging little smile. The sort she gives him before a bowling match or a table game. Her face smooths out when she looks at Jamia though. She tips her head forward to rest her forehead against Jamia's temple. Frank flashes a look at Gerard. Their expressions are approximately the same, that is to say, they're dudes. It's hot, but it's not long before another thought invades. 

Everyone said yes. 

"Gee," Frank pleads in a whisper. Gerard leans forward, his hand reaches up to cup Frank's cheek. Frank can barely breath as it is, and he has to take a deep, shuddery breath. Then there's his lips brushing against Frank's. Frank wraps his arms around Gerard's shoulders and holds on tight. Gerard kisses him slowly, like he's treasuring it. The press of his lips and then his tongue is everything Frank's been waiting for and not nearly enough, all at the same time. 

"Frankie," Gerard whispers against his lips. Frank just clings. 

"Gee, god," he whispers. He dives in again for a second kiss, and he'd be perfectly happy to try for a third and a fourth and a fiftieth, but he has to stop himself and sneak a look at Jamia and Lindsey. They're kissing, too. Slowly, hands wandering up and down each other's sides. "Oh, fuck," Frank whispers. He knows Jamia hears him because she pulls back and smiles at him, slow and full and fuzzy around the edges, and he knows that smile. He wishes he could do something about that smile, but he's still feeling about as healthy as dog shit. Then he starts coughing. Which is entirely expected and completely enraging. 

Gerard holds him close. "I've wanted to do this every time you've been sick for years." 

"Oh, good," Jamia says. "Reinforcements." 

"Is this the cue for the puppy pile?" Lindsey asks mildly. She's running a strand of Jamia's hair idly through her fingers, and Frank's fascinated by that small motion. 

Frank pants through the end of the coughing fit. "Please?" 

Lindsey smiles at him. "Whatever you want, Frankie." 

Lindsey leans down to kiss Gerard and brushes a kiss over Frank's lips, too. Then she settles in the opposite corner of the couch, leaving room for Jamia. Jamia settles down beside him and wraps herself around him from the opposite side as Gerard. Gerard leans forward and kisses Jamia soft and sweet, and she smiles at him when she opens her eyes. 

"Now what, Frank?" Jamia asks.

"Movie or something," he says. "I'm sorry, I'm just so -" He yawns. 

"It's okay," Gerard says. "We have time. All the time in the world." Frank nearly gasps. He grins up at Gerard. 

"We really do," Frank murmurs. He takes Jamia's hand and wriggles sideways to stretch across her lap and Gerard's. He feels fingers close around his ankle. Lindsey. 

He's too tired to be scared, so this is pretty close to perfect. Jamia puts on his favorite sick movie, and he drifts. He's wanted this so long; he can hardly believe his head is in Gerard's lap and his legs over Jamia's. He doesn't suppose it matters that he believes it. 

It's real. And his.

 

****

 

The gallery show loomed so large on Gerard's calendar that he barely realized it was days before Christmas and all of its accompanying insanity. Gerard has been thinking of Frank and Jamia constantly, but when Frank calls to invite him and Lindsey to dinner, he doesn't mention anything other than dinner and maybe a movie. He doesn't have to, really. Gerard can hear it in his voice. 

"Feeling better, Frankie?" Gerard asks. 

"Much," Frank replies. "Even the cough is gone. I don't know how I got that lucky, but I'm not fucking complaining."

"Me neither. Want us to bring anything?" he asks. 

"Just yourselves," Frank says. The curl of want in Gerard's gut flares up suddenly. 

"We can do that. We'll see you tonight, then," Gerard says. 

"Tonight, Gee. I love you," Frank murmurs down the line. 

"Love you, too." 

Frank says it at every opportunity now. Gerard can't say he minds, and no one else seems to. He drains the rest of his coffee and goes downstairs to Lindsey's studio. He knocks on the doorjamb and then walks inside. 

"Dinner at Frank and Jamia's tonight," he tells her when she looks up at him and smiles. 

"Frank feeling better?" she asks. 

"Lots better. He says he doesn't even have a cough," Gerard replies with a big grin. 

"I am really glad to hear that," she replies with an answering grin. "So...when do they want us there?" 

"Impatient?" Gerard asks. 

"Yes," she replies. "When?" 

Gerard grins at her. "Six." 

"Awesome." She looks down at the paper in her hands. "I am totally not going to be able to concentrate." 

"Join the club," Gerard says ruefully. 

"Wanna just go home? Watch movies until six?" she asks. 

"Is that code for making out?" 

Lindsey laughs. "We could definitely do that. I just know sitting here pretending to have any kind of work ethic the rest of the day would be pointless." 

When they get home, they eat lunch, then put on a movie. They watch for about five minutes before Lindsey leans over and kisses him. They make out for a long time, kissing and kissing, but their hands never wander below the waist. They're clearly enjoying the anticipation, Gerard thinks. 

It feels like six will never come, but finally they're pulling up to Frank and Jamia's house and walking to the door. Frank jumps on Gerard as soon as he answers their knock because Frank has even less patience than Lindsey. Gerard laughs breathlessly and wraps his arms around Frank's waist. They kiss until Jamia clears her throat. Gerard looks up to see her smiling at them. Lindsey's wrapped around her from behind, nuzzling her neck and cheek. 

"We do actually have dinner prepared. Maybe a little sustenance first?" Gerard detaches Frank and leans down to to give Jamia a kiss as well. She reaches up to cup his cheek. 

"Hey, J," he whispers against her lips. 

"Hi, Gee," she replies. When they pull back, Lindsey detaches herself from Jamia and reaches out to grab Frank. 

"Hope you're ready for us," she says and pulls him in for a kiss. 

Gerard thinks they maybe surprise each other a little. He's not sure who starts it either, but they don't keep it short, and someone moans after a moment. Then they pull apart, blinking. 

"Dinner," Lindsey murmurs. "You guys made dinner." 

"Yeah," Frank breathes. 

God. The two of them. 

He watches Jamia lace her fingers with Frank's as they lead the way into the dining room. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Lindsey squeezes his hand as they sit down, and he smiles at her and squeezes back. _Love you_ , he mouths at her. She lifts his hand to her mouth and kisses it. 

Dinner is amazing, as always. They all manage to relax, to talk about the usual things. Gerard and Lindsey insist on cleaning up after, and then they stand in the kitchen and just sort of look at each other until Frank giggles. Gerard raises an eyebrow at him. 

"I don't know about anyone else, but I can't wait any longer than this," Gerard says. It's not romantic, but all he can do is stare at Frank, pulse pounding in his throat. 

"What he said," Frank says, all trace of the giggles gone. "I... maybe we _should_ wait. Slow down. But... I'm not going to change my mind. Are... are we all one hundred percent sure about this?"

"Yes," Lindsey replies decisively. 

"Yes," Jamia echoes and looks at Lindsey. " _Fuck, yes_."

He steps into Gerard's space, and Gerard just has to lean down to kiss him. He does what he's always wanted to do and sinks both hands into Frank's hair and just holds him in place. Frank moans and presses up against him. He's responding exactly like Gerard always hoped he would. 

"Bedroom?" Gerard asks. "I need you, Frankie."

"Yes, please." Gerard can't wait to hear what Frank sounds like when he's actually in bed. He tugs Gerard out of the kitchen and up the stairs with barely a glance at anyone else. Gerard hears Jamia laugh and knows they're okay. That they're following along. When Frank gets him in the bedroom, he immediately starts stripping Gerard of his clothes. He's fast and efficient, and Gerard is standing nearly naked in no time. 

"My turn," he says before Frank gets his underwear off. Gerard takes his time with Frank. There are so many tattoos he hasn't even seen, never mind touched. The girls come in as Gerard is kneeling to pull off Frank's pants and socks. He looks over his shoulder at them. They're both looking disheveled, half unbuttoned already. 

"Linds," he says, "I -" 

"Don't worry about us," she says throatily. God, he really wants to watch them. Gerard turns back to Frank. 

"Someday we're gonna just sit and watch them," he murmurs. "But right now, all I can think about is you. Fuck, Frankie. I've wanted you so goddamn long." 

He's still kneeling at Frank's feet, and it's as easy as anything to lean forward and rub his cheek against Frank's cock, pushing up against the cotton of his briefs. 

"Gee," Frank murmurs and pushes a hand into Gerard's hair. Gerard looks up at him and smiles.

"God, Frankie." He peels the waistband back and leans in, running his tongue up the entire length of Frank's cock. He hears a moan and realizes it's his own voice. He puts his hands on Frank's hips and leans in to trace his tongue over the tattoos on his stomach. Gerard has seen these before, especially in the early years of their friendship. But recently it's just been glimpses. After a while he hears his name. 

"Gerard, Gerard," Frank murmurs. "Bed. Fuck me, need you." 

Gerard moans and scrambles to stand. Frank catches him around the waist and shoves his underwear down. Their cocks brush against each other, and they both moan. 

"Frank, now," Gerard says, shoving him backwards until he collapses over the mattress. Gerard crawls on top of him, pushing his legs wide and realizing he needs lube. 

"Drawer, Gee," Jamia murmurs. She and Lindsey are mostly naked and standing next to the other side of the bed. Gerard swallows hard. 

"Thanks, J." Gerard notices that Frank's staring at them when he turns to get the lube from the drawer. 

"Any advice, Iero?" Lindsey asks.

Frank's lips are wet, parted, and he's breathing fast. "She...she's pretty good at telling you what she wants," he breathes with a soft look for Jamia. She smiles at him and then the bed dips as Jamia gets on and pulls Lindsey down with her. She leans over to kiss Frank, then cups one of Lindsey's tits and swirls her tongue around her nipple. 

Gerard sucks in a breath, then turns back to the lube in his hands, slicks his fingers, and presses back behind Frank's balls, his other hand steady on Frank's thigh. He leans down to kiss a knee as Frank gasps. 

"Gee, please," Frank moans, and Gerard circles Frank's entrance with one finger and then pushes it inside. "Oh, fuck." 

"Knew you'd be like this," Gerard says. "Knew you'd be desperate for me, begging." 

"Gee, I've never had - " he gasps. 

"Just me," Jamia breathes from beside him, and Gerard closes his eyes for a moment. He runs his free hand up and down Frank's thigh. 

"I'll be... Frankie. Fuck. I'll be so good." 

"I know, Gee." Frank pushes back against Gerard's finger. "More, please." 

Gerard feels lips on his shoulder - Lindsey. He leans over to kiss her before she stretches out behind Jamia, spooning up behind her and sneaking a hand over her hip. Gerard looks back at Frank as he presses in with another finger. Frank bites his lip, and his eyes stay on Gerard's. When he starts moving his hips and clenching around Gerard's fingers, Gerard starts thrusting them slow and steady. 

"You feel so good," he murmurs. God, he's not going to last. 

"You, too. More," Frank begs. Gerard slowly adds a third finger and watches Frank arch and push against his hand. 

"Frankie," he whispers, "Condoms, I don't -" 

"We're all clean, right?" Jamia asks. 

"Yeah," Gerard and Lindsey say at the same time. 

"Then we don't need them," Jamia says and pulls Lindsey's hand off her hip and down to her cunt. 

Gerard pulls his fingers out and reaches for the lube again. This time he coats his cock, groaning a little as his hand closes around it. 

"Save some for me," Frank jokes weakly. 

"All for you," Gerard pants. He pushes Frank's knee toward his chest and lines up. He forces himself to go slowly, watching Frank's face and listening to every noise. Fuck, it feels good. It takes some time, some gentle thrusting of his hips, but Frank takes all of him. Gerard stops for a moment, biting his lip. 

"Mine," Frank gasps, reaching for him. Gerard obediently leans down, and Frank sucks on his lower lip, then wraps a hand around his neck. He can dimly hear noises coming from the girls beside them, but Gerard can't really focus on anyone other than Frank. On the way he feels around Gerard's cock, on the feel of his hands, his mouth. 

"Frankie, Frankie, Frankie," Gerard chants against his lips. "I love you so much," he whispers, and then he shifts his thrusts, hits the right spot to make Frank groan and arch his back. 

"Fuck, Gee. So good. Feel so huge. Perfect," Frank gasps. "Love you, too." 

He pulls Gerard back down for another kiss. Gerard reaches between them and wraps a hand around Frank's cock. Frank's as ready as he is because no sooner does Gerard start stroking him in earnest than he groans and thrusts up hard and comes all over himself. 

He clenches around Gerard, and his hands grip tight. That's enough to send Gerard over the edge. He thrusts hard one last time and comes inside Frank. He leans his forehead against Frank's heaving chest. Frank pets his hair gently until Gerard lifts his head to look in Frank's eyes. They're suspiciously bright, and Gerard has to lean down and kiss him again. 

"Love you," he whispers. 

"Love you back," Frank replies. A moan from beside them makes them both turn their heads. 

Lindsey is working Jamia with her fingers. Jamia throws her head back, writhing against Lindsey's hand, then she rolls over and stretches Lindsey out on her back. Lindsey glances over at Gerard and smiles, then bites her lip when Jamia leans down to take one of her nipples in her mouth. Jamia doesn't spend very long there. She kisses down Lindsey's stomach, slides her tongue over the tattoo on her belly, then wraps her lips around Lindsey's clit. 

"She's been craving this," Frank tells Lindsey. 

"She can - go right ahead," Lindsey gasps. "Jesus, fuck." 

Gerard reaches over and smooths a strand of her hair back, then braces himself to pull out. Frank whimpers under him, and Gerard cups his cheeks and kisses him hard. Frank doesn't let him move farther though, just clings on, and they both watch the girls, watch Lindsey get more flushed, watch Jamia bury her face in Lindsey's cunt. 

Each of the four of them make some sort of noise when Lindsey finally comes, twisting her hand through Jamia's hair and tugging. Jamia rests her cheek on Lindsey's stomach, and they all just lie tangled together, breathing hard.

 

****

 

Lindsey hadn't actually thought beyond getting to the Ieros' place that night. Maybe if she had, she'd have expected to spend her Friday night with Jamia's cheek on her bare stomach, panting down from an orgasm, or watching Gerard blink back to awareness after coming hard, buried in Frank.

But no amount of thinking or expecting could have prepared her for the dumbstruck look on Gerard's face. The way Jamia's hand feels laced with Lindsey's own. The tiny trickle of moisture at the corner of Frank's eye and her own crazy impulse to lick it away. She could do it - their heads are on the same pillow right now.

Their mixed breathing is loud, but no one says anything. Lindsey wonders if they're all as afraid as she is to say the wrong thing. She squeezes Jamia's hand, and Jamia looks down at her. "Come here," Lindsey whispers, shifting toward the edge of the mattress and tugging so that Jamia is nestled between Lindsey and Frank. 

Lindsey pushes herself up onto an elbow, watching Gerard as he settles, reaching out to trail his fingers along Frank's spine as Frank leans in to kiss Jamia. Lindsey meets his eyes across the expanse of the mattress and smiles. _I love you_ , she thinks, and he smiles back gratefully, like he heard anyway. She gets a flash of Frank's eyes as he pulls back from Jamia and rolls onto his side, looking over his shoulder at Gerard. His hand clenches against his own thigh like he wants to reach and grab. Lindsey's not sure why he doesn't.

Gerard takes a deep breath. None of them say a word. The silence expands. Lindsey hasn't felt this awkward about being quiet with any of these people in months and months. She doesn't like it.

"This is stupid," she says before she can stop herself. "This is... this was exactly what all of us wanted. We planned it. Sort of. Just because we watched you fuck, just because I helped make Jamia come, does not mean we're all suddenly strangers here." 

“I made you come, too,” Jamia adds mildly. She’s smiling a little when Lindsey looks over at her, as much approval as it is satisfaction, and Lindsey leans in and kisses her, reaches out a hand and places it on Frank's chest. She feels Gerard's hand cover hers.

Jamia smiles at her again when she pulls away, and Lindsey smiles back. God, she's pretty. She looks over at Frank who's staring at her, looking a little bit amazed, a little bit confused. She moves her fingers beneath Gerard's. That gets him to smile, too. "I'd kiss you, too, but you're too far away. Gee, kiss him for me."

Gerard laughs and leans down and kisses Frank happily. When he pulls back, Frank looks at him, then at Lindsey. Less confused, but still definitely amazed.

Lindsey settles down, resting her head on Jamia's shoulder, fingers still tangled with Gerard’s on Frank's chest. It feels better now, less like they're all waiting for something to burst or some shit. They rest in comfortable silence for a while. Lindsey's enjoying the feeling of Jamia's body pressed against hers, the way Frank's breathing feels beneath her hand. She thinks maybe the others are also relishing the way they all feel, fucked out and cuddled close together.

"Is this... are we doing this again?" Frank asks after a minute.

"Yes," Lindsey answers immediately. There's no other option, really. Now that she's touched them, she doesn't think she could stop.

*

Lindsey is leaning against the counter watching Jamia move around the room, picking up the few dishes scattered around the kitchen from the night before. She stops and grins at Lindsey, sets a glass on the counter, and steps forward into her space. Lindsey is sure she's going to get a kiss, but Jamia stops short.

"I... is this okay?" she asks hesitantly. 

"Why wouldn't it be?" Lindsey asks. She wants to touch Jamia, but she waits for her to explain.

"I just. I said the other day that I wanted all of us to explore it together. And... the boys are upstairs," she says. 

"So do you want to be there whenever they do anything? Or have them be there when we do?" Lindsey asks softly. 

"Well, no. That's not what I--" 

Lindsey reaches out and cups Jamia's elbows. "Maybe I'm reaching - because I want this - but I definitely took what you said to mean while it's about all four of us in a broad sense, we all have our own individual relationships with each other, and it's about those, too," Lindsey says and runs her hands up and down Jamia's shoulders.

"That sounds a lot more reasonable than what I was trying to spit out," Jamia laughs. Then she cocks her head. "Do you want to be with Frankie like that?"

"I've been pretty focused on you in this equation, but I think I'd like to see what Frank and I could be together. What about you and Gerard?" she asks.

Jamia turns a lovely distracting shade of pink. "I can barely even imagine...I love him a lot, you know. I never looked at him that way. On purpose." Lindsey nods, and Jamia goes on. "It was always just... Gerard and Frank. And me and Frank. And the three of us as friends. There never seemed to be room for me."

"I think we just all need to spend more time together," Lindsey says. "In bed, in case that wasn't clear."

She pushes Jamia's hair off her neck and lays her lips there. Jamia wraps her hands around Lindsey's waist and tilts her head to the side to give her better access. Lindsey kisses down and sucks the spot just above her clavicle.

"You're beautiful," Lindsey murmurs. She's positive Frank tells her all the time, but Lindsey needs to repeat it. Jamia grins at her and blushes just a little bit and pulls Lindsey even closer. Lindsey wraps her arms around Jamia's neck, and they kiss until the beeper goes off telling them the coffee is done.

"What do you want to bet we see both of the guys within two minutes?" Jamia asks.

Lindsey laughs. "No fucking bet. Gerard would kill for coffee in the morning, and from what I've seen, Frank isn't much better."

Jamia laughs and ends up with her hands low - really low - on Lindsey's waist. "And what would you do?"

"I'm a big fan of coffee, but I'm a bigger fan of kissing. So unless you're the sort who would kill for coffee, I wouldn't mind kissing you longer," Lindsey murmurs. She smiles as Jamia shifts her hands to cup Lindsey's ass. "Would it be nosy of me to ask how long it's been for you?" she asks.

"God. It was before I met Frank. So probably 2000? At a house party. Drunk," Jamia says with an embarrassed little laugh.

"So, overdue," Lindsey tells her, running a finger down into the neck of the nightshirt Jamia's wearing just as the guys venture into the kitchen. Gerard doesn't seem to notice. Just automatically kisses her, then Jamia's cheek, then grabs a mug and fills it. Frank does, though.

"Having fun, J?" he murmurs. She snickers. Frank leans in and kisses her, taking his time about it. Lindsey gets a really good view of that. He tugs on a lock of Lindsey's hair when he's done and follows Gerard. Lindsey leans in and kisses Jamia again.

"I suppose we should get some coffee ourselves," she says when she pulls back. "Maybe we can convince the boys to make us breakfast."

*

Frank calls about a show on New Year's Eve - it's got one of his bands on the bill, and it's for charity, but it's hard to wait half a week to see Frank and Jamia again. Gerard's not helping; he wraps himself around her from behind as she's putting her lipstick on in the mirror.

"Punk," she mutters and finishes her bottom lip.

"I'm just excited," he says, pouting.

She laughs and leans back against him. "Color me shocked."

"You look amazing," he whispers in her ear. "They won't know what hit 'em. Especially with this," he says and reaches up to run his fingers over the cleavage revealed by the shirt she's wearing.

"Is this like those tight jeans you've got on, then?" she asks, arching into his hands a bit.

"Exactly like that, yes," Gerard replies and grinds against her ass a little.

"Careful, Gee," she says. "You're gonna make those tight pants real uncomfortable."

"I bet I can talk Frank into blowing me in the bathroom." Gerard sounds smug.

She laughs. "I am sure you can. Maybe Jamia and I will make use of a backseat."

"You do owe her one," Gerard replies. "Suits you, you know."

She looks at him quizzically in the mirror. "What do you mean?"

"Being with Jamia. You look happy. I like it."

She laces their fingers together over her stomach. "Being with you makes me pretty fucking happy, too, you know."

"I know, gorgeous," he whispers and kisses her ear. "I just think... I'm happy," he whispers.

"Yeah. I'm glad for you, Gee. Love shouldn't be as hard as it was for you and Frank," she murmurs and rubs her cheek against Gerard's.

"It was always okay, Linds. It's just...like a fantasy now." And that's what gives Lindsey the idea.


	2. Love the way you say good morning

"We should go on dates," she says over drinks at the bar while the latest Skeleton Crew baby band soundchecks.

"Dates?" Jamia asks.

"Yeah, dates," Lindsey replies. "I mean, we're dating. We should go on dates. I think it'd be good. You and me, just us. Frank and Gerard."

"Is that a good idea?" Frank asks quietly.

"I don't think it's a bad one. I think you and Gerard maybe deserve a chance to... be in love." She waves a hand around. "You've spent so long hiding it, suppressing it. Let yourselves just _be_ , and I think J and I could have some fun while you're off doing it."

"Okay," Gerard says right away. Jamia nods next which gets Frank to nod, too. She reaches her foot over through the high legs of table to nudge Frank in the shin.

"I just think you guys deserve a chance to be really happy, and then we can all get back together and be happy that way, too."

"Okay." Frank links his fingers with Gerard's. "When?"

"We could do it next weekend?" Jamia suggests. "Friday night?"

"Next weekend in three days or the weekend after that?" Frank asks.

Jamia rolls her eyes. "Three days."

"Specificity," Frank says. 

Jamia smacks him. "I swear you learned that word just to annoy me."

Lindsey grins. "So Friday. We can go on dates. Meet up again Saturday." She's already making plans.

"I'm in," Gerard practically purrs. She nearly laughs. Clearly Gerard has plans, too. She laces her fingers with Jamia's under the table and squeezes. Jamia squeezes back, and Lindsey's stomach swoops. The band starts playing, and they turn to watch.

"I miss going to shows where I'm not half working," Jamia practically shouts in her ear. Lindsey just smiles.

The rest of the night is pretty enjoyable. There are good sets and shitty ones. One of the shitty ones in particular annoys Frank and Jamia.

"They're fucking better than that," Frank mutters after they're done.

"Practice space visit," Jamia says.

"Yup," Frank replies and sighs. "Dammit."

"Yeah," Jamia replies.

Lindsey reaches out and squeezes Jamia's arm. "You two will sort them out."

"Frankie will," she says. "He's magic with the bands."

"Why don't you have one yourself?" Lindsey asks.

Frank shrugs. "Never found the right band at the right time. My best chance fell apart. We did get to tour a bit and record an album, but it never went further."

"You recorded an album?" Lindsey asks excitedly. "For real?"

Frank grins. "For real. I sang and played the guitar and everything."

"They were great," Gerard tells her. "Frank was -"

"Everyone loves the frontman," Jamia teases.

Frank runs a hand through his hair and grins. "I did my best. I was the only one who could sing even a little bit, so..."

"I'd like to hear the album if you don't mind sharing," Lindsey says.

"I don't mind at all. I'm proud of that. Though... just keep in mind that I was nineteen, okay?" he laughs.

"I bet you were adorable," Lindsey drawls.

"He had dreadlocks," Jamia whispers.

"Only for a while," Frank protests. "And you went out with me anyway."

"I did. I was still happy when you cut them off," Jamia says and reaches out to tug on his hair. He kisses her quickly. Lindsey wasn't lying; Frank is really growing on her. She could watch him with Jamia all day.

Frank and Gerard get pulled aside by someone they apparently knew a million years ago, and Jamia gently bumps her hip against Lindsey's. "Any favorites tonight?"

"The second band, definitely. They had personality." Jamia nods and grins.

"They're my favorites, too," she whispers conspiratorially. "Shh, don't tell."

"I won't, promise," Lindsey replies.

"The one that bombed the hardest really does have the most potential. I don't know what the hell happened."

"J," Lindsey says after a beat, "The guys aren't coming back."

Jamia looks. "The bathrooms are in that direction." Jamia tips her head back and laughs. "Of course."

Lindsey leans in and whispers in Jamia's ear, "What do you say we go out to your car, get in the backseat, and see where that takes us?"

Jamia laughs.

Lindsey lifts an eyebrow. "That's funny?"

“It is if you know what Frank and I did after his birthday party," Jamia tells her.

"Oh, did you?" Lindsey asks with a grin. She nudges Jamia toward the door. "Tell me," she says when they get outside.

Jamia grabs her hand. "You were so fucking hot in that dress, and Frank was so happy. I had to pull over a few blocks away and ride him," she murmurs.

"I was?" Lindsey asks.

"You started it," Jamia murmurs. "All that talk of corsets."

"That was ages ago," Lindsey says.

"And you were still hot then. Apparently corsets do it for me," Jamia says just as they get to the car.

"I have a real one that's not just part of a dress. I'll wear it for you sometime." Jamia whimpers, and Lindsey leans in and kisses her.

"In the car," Jamia whispers.

Lindsey obligingly slides across the back seat, and Jamia climbs on top of her, filling her hands with Lindsey's tits.

"Been having such a hard time not staring at these all night," Jamia mutters against her lips as she runs her thumbs over Lindsey's shirt and bra. She feels her nipples start to harden already.

"That was the point," she replies breathlessly. Jamia makes a frustrated little noise as she tugs Lindsey's shirt up and her bra down. She leans down and licks over Lindsey's nipples. They're completely hard now, and when Jamia blows a cool stream of air over them, Lindsey moans. She cups them again and starts sucking, a few seconds on one, a few on the other, moving back and forth.

"Want my mouth all over you," Jamia tells her.

"Same here," Lindsey replies. "One place in particular. Want to hear what kind of noises you make." Jamia moans loud. "I owe you one," Lindsey murmurs. "Let me?"

"Fuck, yes," Jamia replies. She gives Lindsey's nipples a little more attention before pulling back. They trade places, bumping into each other and laughing. Jamia's giggles fade when Lindsey shoves up her shirt and reaches up her skirt.

"Pull your bra down," Lindsey orders softly. Jamia obeys and lifts her tits free. Lindsey leans down and tongues roughly over both nipples before pulling back. "Pinch them," she says. "Want to watch you."

She pulls back far enough to work Jamia's panties down her legs. She slides both hands up Jamia's thighs but doesn't touch her pussy at all, just focused intently on Jamia's face, on her hands working her tits. She pinches and rolls her nipples between her fingers and squeezes. She's rough and panting, and it's so fucking hot, Lindsey can hardly stand it.

"Want my tongue now?" Lindsey asks, flicking just the tip against Jamia's thighs.

"Please," Jamia begs. Lindsey smirks down at her and shoves her skirt up around her waist. She leans down and licks up the top of one of Jamia's thighs. She nuzzles the soft area below Jamia's belly button and licks her way down. One of Jamia's hands lands in her hair. When Lindsey licks over her clit for the first time, Jamia moans, and her fingers tighten a bit, but she doesn't put any pressure on. Lindsey lifts her head.

"You don't have to be gentle. I like my hair pulled."

"Okay," Jamia murmurs, twisting long strands around her fingers. Lindsey leans back down and swirls her tongue around Jamia's cunt before sucking on her clit. Jamia moans again, and her fingers tighten to the point that Lindsey can really feel it.

"Yes, like that," she gasps and fucks into Jamia a few times with her tongue, then licks back up to her clit. She flutters her tongue against Jamia's clit and brings her fingers up and slides them inside.

"Oh, fuck," Jamia gasps and tightens her fingers in Lindsey's hair again. Lindsey crooks her fingers and strokes slowly over Jamia's g-spot. Jamia bucks up against her hand and mouth, and Lindsey starts sucking again. Fuck, she tastes good. Salty and perfect. She flattens her tongue and licks soft and gentle until Jamia brings her second hand down and puts them both in Lindsey's hair and pulls hard.

"Please, Lindsey." Lindsey works her fingers and her tongue a while until Jamia's panting and whimpering.

"I want to hear my name again, gorgeous," Lindsey murmurs.

"Fuck, Lindsey," she gasps. "Your fucking mouth. So good." Lindsey starts sucking again, hard and steady. "Linds. Oh god."

Lindsey would smile if she could. She sucks hard and then presses with the flat of her tongue as she crooks her fingers again, and Jamia bucks her hips up with a strangled "Linds!" Lindsey feels Jamia come around her fingers, against her tongue. She licks gently as Jamia shakes and moans. After a minute, her fingers relax in Lindsey's hair, and she tugs gently until Lindsey moves up Jamia's body and kisses her.

"What do you want?" Jamia murmurs.

"Just." Lindsey kicks her flats off, shoves her jeans down, and straddles Jamia's thigh and presses her tits against Jamia's. Jamia moans as Lindsey starts rocking them together. "Go on," Lindsey says breathlessly against her neck. "Come again if you can."

She rubs her cunt over Jamia's thigh, rubs her thigh against Jamia. For several moments, all she can do is pant and moan. She enjoys the feel of Jamia's tits against hers, the way Jamia's bunched up skirt presses into her belly as she rocks forward. Jamia curls her fingers into Lindsey's hair again and tugs until they're kissing. After that it's all mouths and hands everywhere they can reach and rocking against each other. They pull back periodically to pant into each other's mouths.

They speed up. Lindsey grinds down hard against Jamia's thigh. She's been ready for a while, but she loves the slow burn of doing it this way.

"Linds," Jamia grits out, working a hand in between them.

"Yeah, gorgeous," she breathes, and Jamia thumbs over one of her nipples, ducking her head to suck at the side of Lindsey's neck.

"Oh, fuck," Lindsey gasps. She rocks against Jamia, squeezes her thighs around hers, and comes, shuddering and moaning. She keeps moving through it. She wants to make Jamia come again.

"Come on, J," she urges. "Tell me what you need."

"Keep moving," she gasps. "Suck my tits. Bite. Lemme feel you. Fuck, Linds."

Jamia's nipples are still drawn tight, flushed pink and mouth-watering. Lindsey closes first her mouth and then her teeth, delicately, around one. She tugs, then moves to the curve of Jamia's breast, sucking a hickey into the skin. When she's satisfied that there will be a mark, that Frank will undress her at some point soon and see it and know Lindsey left it there, she moves to her other breast and gives it the same treatment.

All the while she keeps moving against Jamia. Her thigh is slick and sliding smoothly against Jamia and she can tell it’s just a matter of time. She takes Jamia's nipple in her mouth again and sucks hard. She twists the other in her fingers, not letting up at all, as Jamia moans in her ear, rocking up into Lindsey's thigh one final time and coming with a whimper.

"Oh god, Lindsey," Jamia breathes. "Fuck."

Lindsey stretches up to kiss her. And kiss her and kiss her.

Finally, she forces herself to sit up. She stares down at Jamia in the dim light from a distant streetlamp. Her clothes all in disarray, her tits hanging out, her cunt glistening and wet still.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous. All debauched for me. You gonna go home and make Frankie fuck you?"

"Till we can't fuckin' walk. What about you?"

"Depends if Gee got Frank to blow him like he told me he wanted. Depends what he's got left. Maybe I'll fuck his face. How's that sound to you, gorgeous?"

"Wanna see it sometime," Jamia murmurs, rubbing over Lindsey's thighs and reaches up to cup her tits.

"I bet we could arrange that," Lindsey replies.

"Wanna do that sometime," Jamia adds.

"Ride Gerard's face? He really fucking likes doing it," Lindsey breathes.

"I meant you. But...fuck, baby."

Lindsey leans up and kisses her again. "We can do that, too. We can do lots of things. I've got a lot of plans for us."

"I like the sound of that," Jamia says with a smile. Lindsey grins back and gently pulls up Jamia's bra and tugs her shirt back down. They put each other back together and Jamia tucks her underwear in her purse.

"You should hand that to Frank," Lindsey suggests.

Jamia grins at her. "Maybe I will. If Gerard got him off, I might just make him fuck me with a toy until he can get it up again."

Lindsey can picture it and, "Jesus, J. I want -"

"It can be your turn some other time," Jamia murmurs, cupping her cheek.

"Yes," Lindsey says fiercely and wraps her arms around Jamia and kisses her.

Jamia opens her mouth immediately, and their tongues move together until Jamia pulls back with a gasp. "We should probably go find the boys."

They let themselves out of the car, and they're decent but disheveled. Lindsey reaches for Jamia's hand. It's easier than expected to find Frank and Gerard; they're smoking in front of the bar. Gerard smirks at her and grabs her by the belt loops and pulls her close.

"Hey, beautiful," Lindsey murmurs.

"Hey, yourself. Have fun?"

"Yes, we did," Lindsey replies and leans up to kiss him. She wonders if she still tastes a little like Jamia.

"Guys, we're gonna go," Frank says from behind her. "It's been a really great..." He trails off, and Jamia laughs. Lindsey turns in Gerard's arms. Frank's a little bit pink, and Lindsey can see Jamia's panties peeking out of the top of his pocket.

"Really great," Lindsey agrees with a smile. "See you Friday, J."

"Bye, Jamia. Bye, Frankie," Gerard echoes. They watch them walk across the parking lot together, and Lindsey feels fingers creep under her waistband.

"Home?" Gerard says against her neck.

"Home," she replies. "And when we get there, you're going to fuck me, or I'm gonna sit on your face. And on the way, you're gonna tell me what you got up to in the bathroom."

He chuckles low in her ear and nudges her hips forward. "Then let's go trade stories because I definitely want to hear what you and Jamia were doing."

 

****

 

Frank and Gerard looked at each other a little sideways when Lindsey suggested they go out on a date, then promptly made plans to go see the horrible horror movie playing at the independent theater near Frank’s house the next weekend. Like most horrible horror movies, it just makes them laugh more than anything. They sit in the back and whisper to each other through the whole thing and barely notice when the movie gets to the last scene. When it does, it's so ridiculous that they sit in stunned silence for a second and then crack the fuck up. They're still laughing when they get out of the theater. Frank is so fucking gorgeous, cheeks pink and eyes shining, that Gerard just to push him against the wall and kiss the shit out of him.

Frank switches gears quickly, not that Gerard would have expected any less. He’s not complaining when he's got Frank practically climbing him - it's everything he's _ever_ wanted to happen any of the dozens of times they've gone to the movies here, and he has to pull back. "Frank,” he says, “your house is five minutes away." Frank growls a little and holds on tighter, so they lose a few more minutes until someone yells at them to get a room. Frank pulls back and flips them off, and Gerard calls back, “Good idea, motherfucker, we will!” and tugs Frank off to the car. Frank doesn’t resist that either.

It’s the longest five-minute drive of his life. He sort of wants to firebomb the red light they sit at for a million years - they can literally _see_ Frank’s street. Frank giggles maniacally beside him, and Gerard has to laugh, too, reaching over to pinch Frank's thigh until the light finally turns green, and he can turn. A minute more, and he’s pulling into Frank's driveway, then hustling into the house behind Frank. Once they get inside, Frank is on him again immediately, mouth on his neck, hands under his jacket. "Fuck, Frankie," Gerard says. "Fuck. Bedroom. I want.... Don't want to do this against a wall."

Before this - whatever crazy thing this is that they’re in the middle of - Gerard would have imagined the only way to do this is to go fast and hard, but he doesn't want that. He wants to take his time and drive Frank out of his mind. He tries to guide Frank down the hall right away, but Frank of course has to stop and let the dogs out and pet them and put them out into the yard. It gives Gerard a chance to cool down - a tiny bit - and just look around their house, Frank and Jamia’s house that he knows so well, where he's wanted this so many times. Where he’s tried so many times not to want this. When they finally get to the bedroom, they start taking each other's clothes off. Frank’s the one trying to hurry now, but Gerard's a little more focused, and he's moving slowly, deliberately.

Frank and Jamia have a big bed. Gerard laughed about it when he first saw it because they're both tiny people, but now he's glad of it. He still feels a little weird that Jamia and Lindsey aren't here. Paradoxically it feels even more like he's performing, on display. Frank is staring like he can’t get enough, like Gerard will disappear if he looks away. Gerard tries to make it count, tries to make a show of unbuttoning his cuffs and taking his shirt off. Frank doesn't even laugh at him when he takes off his shoes, so he supposes he's successful. Then Frank makes this little _noise_ when Gerard takes his pants off, and Gerard asks, “Do you want to be fucked again, Frankie?" Frank nods wordlessly, and Gerard gets up close and starts stripping him. "Do you want to know how many times I've jerked off to that memory?" Gerard whispers, and Frank moans.

"Me, too," he croaks. "Me fuckin’ too." Frank wraps a hand around the back of Gerard's neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Gerard uses his tongue, fucking into Frank's mouth with it, and Frank breaks the kiss to gasp. "Gee, please," he whispers, grabbing Gerard's hand and putting it on his hip.

Gerard leans over to open the nightstand drawer and tosses a bottle of lube on the bed. He pulls off Frank's shoes then goes for his fly, opening it up and shoving his pants down his legs. And chuckling. "No underwear, Frankie? You always this easy?"

Frank laughs, too, a little bit of a groan behind it as Gerard traces the bottom of his swallow tattoos with his thumbs. "For you, yeah."

Gerard smiles. Smirks, probably, given the way Frank bites his lip, and presses a kiss to the middle of Frank's chest. "Bet you're just easy. Bet Jamia unzips you and pulls you between her legs all the time, wherever and whenever she wants it. You fuck her in the office, Frankie? Over stacks of demos on your desk?"

Frank's eyes widen, then show a bit of a sparkle. "Maybe I do. Maybe I should let you use your imagination."

Gerard pulls their hips together, groaning as their dicks rub together just right, and mouths along the side of Frank's neck. "I am using my imagination," he says. "Do you want to know what I'm thinking of now?" He rubs his hand over the head of Frank's cock, spreading the moisture already gathering there, strokes him a few times before pushing him down onto the mattress.

"Duh," Frank gasps, moving his hips against Gerard's. 

Gerard pops open the bottle of lube and gets some on his fingers, then lifts up enough that he can get his hand between Frank's legs, rubs his fingers lightly over Frank's entrance. He leans down to whisper in his ear. "Jamia and Lindsey eating each other out and you watching. Just watching." Frank moans and tries desperately to get more contact with Gerard's fingers. Gerard pulls his hand back and holds himself above Frank's body, not touching him. "Would I need to tie you down, Frank?"

"N- n-" Frank tries to get a "no" out just as Gerard pushes two fingers inside.

"Maybe not," Gerard muses. "But I think you'd like that. I would. I'd lick all your tattoos while I was at it. Lindsey loves it when I do that."

"I want to -"

"You want to see that, or you want to do that?" Gerard asks.

"Both," Frank says. "Everything." He reaches out for Gerard's shoulders, pulls him down to kiss him again, shoves a hand into Gerard's hair, and holds him there.

"If you were a good boy, Frankie, I bet Lindsey would fuck you after. All that sweaty ink - yours, hers, so pretty, fuck - what do you think, Frank?"

"Yes," Frank gasps again, head rolling back against the mattress as Gerard adds a third finger and starts thrusting them harder. Frank moans Gerard's name, and Gerard leans down to kiss him. He goes slowly, forces himself to be gentle, in contrast with what his fingers are doing below. Frank kisses back desperately, and Gerard pulls his fingers out, making Frank whine brokenly while Gerard slicks up and presses into Frank with a hard thrust.

Frank keens, arching his back and panting. Gerard leans down and licks his chest. "Wanna fuck you while you fuck Lindsey sometime, too. Watch her face over your shoulder as you hit all her spots."

Frank moans.

“You want anything, Frankie?” Gerard whispers in his ear and changes his angle, so he hits Frank’s prostate.

“Fuck,” Frank chokes out. “Fuck. Want everything.”

“That’s not an answer,” Gerard says, twisting one of Frank’s nipples between his fingers. Frank arches up again.

“Want you to ride me, pin me down while I eat out Jamia and—” Frank moans again when Gerard thrusts slow, but hard. “—and Lindsey’s fingers in my ass.”

Gerard gasps at that, leaning down, so he can kiss Frank hard. “Shit, Frankie.”

Frank wraps his legs around Gerard’s waist, his arms around Gerard’s neck, and pulls him as close as he can get him. “Please, Gee. _Please_.”

Gerard nods, buries his face in Frank’s neck, and totally lets go, thrusting hard and fast, mouthing at the tattoo on Frank’s neck. He reaches between them and wraps his hand around Frank’s cock, just letting the momentum of his own thrusts push Frank’s dick into his fist. Frank’s coming within moments, clenching around Gerard and moaning. Gerard pushes his hand into Frank’s hair, looks at his face for a second before leaning in and kissing him again and again, thrusting one last time and coming hard. He collapses onto Frank, and Frank keeps himself wrapped firmly around Gerard, not letting him go or pull out.

 

****

Frank wakes up early the next morning. Gerard doesn’t sleep contained like Jamia; he’s all twining arms and legs. More like Frank, really, except he actually manages to wake Frank up doing it, and then once Frank is up, he stays up, preferring to study the wild tangle of black hair on Gerard’s pillow instead of sleeping in.

God, he’s beautiful.

He’s beautiful and filthy, completely ridiculous and inexplicably sexy, and Frank gets to fuck him now, and he is _not_ over that. He’s also not over thinking about his wife and Gerard’s girlfriend, doing - whatever they’re doing right now. Maybe sleeping. Jamia likes to sleep in. Maybe cuddling in the kitchen over coffee.

The thought of coffee is what drives him out of bed. He detours to the bathroom and heads down the stairs, only to find that Jamia has set the auto-brew function on their machine because she is actually a goddess in human form. Frank pours himself a cup and sips it while leaning against the kitchen counter, then fills a mug and adds all the shit Gerard likes in his perfectly good coffee and carries the mug upstairs. He sits it on the dresser, though. If he gets his way, Gerard won’t have time for it for a while.

Gerard is sprawled out on his stomach, arms clutching the pillow. Frank can see the spread of his legs under the covers and bites his lip. Yeah, he’s never going to be over this. He crawls on the bed and drapes himself over Gerard’s back, kissing behind his ear, his neck, running a hand down his arm and settling it on Gerard’s side.

“Mmmph,” Gee says and stirs.

“Morning,” Frank murmurs into his ear.

“Ugh,” Gerard answers and turns over, dumping Frank off him unceremoniously. “It’s a good thing I love you,” Gerard tells him grumpily.

Frank turns on his side and brushes Gerard’s hair back from his face, cups his cheek. “Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, it is.”

Frank leans down, pressing his lips to Gerard’s. Gerard smiles into the kiss, and Frank knows he’s forgiven for waking Gee up. Frank kisses down his neck, kisses across his collarbones and down his chest. He stops to suck Gerard’s nipples, biting at them and licking them.

“Frankie,” Gerard moans and buries his fingers in the hair on the back of Frank’s head. Frank keeps working down, licking his stomach and around his belly button. Gerard’s hand still on his head. He tries to push Frank down further, but Frank resists, moving to nip at Gerard’s hips, lick his thighs, suck his balls.

Gerard sighs above him, but it’s not a frustrated sigh. Frank determines that he’s getting this right and keeps teasing. Keeps putting his hands and mouth everywhere but Gerard’s cock until Gerard is moaning, and his hips are moving in ways it’s clear that he can’t quite help. That’s when Frank wraps a hand around the base of Gerard’s cock, seals his lips around the head, and sucks. Gerard moans. Frank swirls his tongue and drops down farther until his lips meet his fist. Frank wants more, wants to take him all the way in, but he’s pretty out of practice with the deep-throating, so he holds back, only going down so far. Gerard doesn’t seem to mind if the noises he’s making are any indication.

Frank pulls off, his hand working up and down Gerard’s cock. “Gonna make you so crazy, Gee.”

“Fuck,” Gerard gasps when Frank runs his thumb over the head of Gerard’s cock. “You already are. _Please_.”

Frank leans back down. Gerard whines in the back of his throat when Frank doesn’t put his mouth back on his cock. Frank just smirks into Gerard’s hip and gets his hands around Gerard’s thighs and pushes them up, wider, and Frank puts his tongue to Gerard’s puckered entrance. Gerard moans long and loud.

Frank keeps licking, delicately, then with more pressure, then a stripe with the flat of his tongue from Gerard’s balls all the way down his crack and then back to Gerard’s entrance. He fucks into Gerard with his tongue, and Gerard writhes against him.

“ _Please_ ,” Gerard begs again. “Please fucking fuck me already, Frankie.”

Frank leans up, pausing to sink his teeth lightly into Gerard’s inner thigh before reaching over and getting the lube out of the nightstand. He leans back on his knees, sitting on his heels, and looks down at Gerard. He’s got a wild look in his eyes, his hair is a truly fucked up mess, and he’s almost more gorgeous than Frank can stand.

“ _Please_ ,” Gerard whispers.

“Yeah,” Frank says with a nod. “Yeah.”

Frank squirts some lube on his fingers and slides them both inside Gerard. Gerard thrusts against them, moaning and thrashing.

“Fuck, Frankie, need you,” Gerard gasps out. Frank adds a third finger, thrusting them slowly in and out. He crooks them, feeling for Gerard’s prostate and stroking it when he finds it. Gerard keens, hips bucking up.

Finally, Frank can’t even stand it anymore, and he removes his fingers and slicks himself up. “Knees up, Gee,” Frank whispers, and Gerard wraps his hands around the backs of his knees and pulls them up to his chest, holding himself open for Frank. Frank moans at the sight, lines up, and slowly pushes in.

“Gerard. God, you feel so fucking amazing. You _are_ so fucking amazing.” Frank leans down and kisses Gerard, their tongues moving together. Gerard tries to speed it up, tries to move his hips faster, but Frank’s having none of it. He keeps at his slow pace, slow kisses, slow thrusts, all to drive Gerard wild.

“Frank,” Gerard moans, the word breaking over a moan mid-syllable. “Faster. Please. _Fuck_ me already.”

Gerard wraps his legs around Frank’s back and pulls him down as close as he can get him. This time Frank goes with it, sinks down hard, and when he pulls back, he does it again. He starts moving his hips faster, angling for Gerard’s prostate. He doesn’t hit it every time, but holy shit, he can tell when he does. Gerard groans and clenches around him. Frank reaches between them and wraps his hand around Gerard’s cock and starts moving it in time with his thrusts. He hits Gerard’s prostate one last time, and apparently that’s it for Gerard because he moans and comes, spurting over their bellies and Frank’s hand. Frank pulls nearly out and then thrusts back in slow and steady and hard one last time and comes too, collapsing down on Gerard’s chest.

Gerard wraps his arms around Frank, breathes hard in his ear. “Frankie. Jesus.”

Frank nuzzles Gerard’s chest. He can’t quite form words yet, and Gerard’s arms around him feel nice. More than nice. Kind of perfect.

“I didn’t say anything before,” Gerard says into his hair, “because I knew you were gonna give me an orgasm, but you tasted like coffee. Is there coffee?”

Frank bursts into giggles and bites lightly at Gerard’s nipple. “I even _brought_ you some, fucker.” He gestures in the direction of the dresser.

“I really, really love you,” Gerard murmurs fervently. Frank laughs again and tips his head up for a kiss. Gerard gives it to him happily. Frank pulls back, rolls off him, and stands, crossing the room to get Gerard’s coffee. It’s still hot, even. Gerard sits up in bed, and Frank hands it to him carefully.

“Be right back,” he says and goes into the bathroom to clean up a bit. He comes back in and sits next to Gerard on the edge of the bed.

“Hey,” Frank says.

Gerard swallows the coffee in his mouth. “Hey,” he answers with a smile.

“I love you,” Frank says. He’s said it before, but the fact that he can say it, that Gerard can know all the ways he means it, that’s not getting old, either.

Gerard beams at him. “I know.”

 

****

 

Lindsey confesses after she and Jamia talked the guys into going out on a date that she’d already wanted to take Jamia to this show in the city. Some band Lindsey knows and one Jamia isn't actually familiar with, which shocks her because she feels like she eats and sleeps music. It's fucking nice to be at a show where she doesn't really know anybody, doesn't have any responsibility other than to listen to the music. Jamia is pretty sure Lindsey figured that one out, picked this on purpose, because she keeps stealing looks over at Jamia and smiling when she sees that Jamia is nodding her head or tapping the beat out on the neck of her beer bottle. The club is sort of a dive but clearly popular. Jamia keeps an eye on Lindsey, too, but while Lindsey keeps half an eye on the pit, she doesn’t seem super interested in getting in at the moment, busy listening and drinking beer. And catching Jamia staring at her. “Hi,” Lindsey says with a grin when their eyes meet.

“I was just -” Jamia starts before she remembers that Lindsey is probably really fucking okay with a little staring. Fuck, she’s still really not used to this, not used to how easily it’s all unfolding. “Enjoying myself,” she finishes, and Lindsey smiles even wider. Jamia turns back to the stage, and a moment later arms wrap around her waist. Lindsey draws Jamia back against her chest and rests her chin on Jamia's shoulder, and they watch until Lindsey’s friend's band finishes their set. They have a couple more drinks, Lindsey says hi to her friend, and then they leave partway through the main act. It’s even colder outside without someone warm and soft pressed up against her back, and Jamia feels a sudden, sharp ache. Almost enough to make her want to lean in right on the train back to Jersey.

She manages to wait, but she holds Lindsey’s hand until they get back to Lindsey’s car at the park and ride, and she has to relinquish it, so Lindsey can deal with the gear shift. They go back to Gerard and Lindsey's place, and Lindsey just pulls Jamia directly into the bedroom.

"Want you so fuckin' bad," Lindsey says as she tugs on Jamia's scarf, using it to pull her closer. "Almost dragged you into the bathroom at Dante's."

"I'd have let you," Jamia whispers against Lindsey's lips and finally starts kissing her, opening her mouth immediately to get Lindsey’s tongue. She kisses hard this time, nothing like before, nothing to split their concentration, just them kissing dirty, all tongues and teeth. Jamia feels Lindsey’s hands at her neck, pulling her scarf off, unbuttoning her coat and shoving it off her arms, pulling Jamia's shirt over her head so fast Jamia is almost dizzy with it. Lindsey guides her down onto the bed, pushes her back until she's lying with her head in a mound of pillows and Lindsey working on her shoes and jeans. She pulls them and Jamia's panties off with one hard tug and then just stands there staring at Jamia's body, naked except for her bra.

"So goddamn gorgeous," Lindsey murmurs. Jamia feels her face heat, but she doesn't look away from Lindsey, doesn't move to cover herself at all. It's been years since anybody but Frank has admired her quite like this, and somewhere along the way, she just got used to Frank's appreciative looks, his words about how beautiful he thinks she is.

After a minute, though, she can't take it anymore. She needs Lindsey. "You're still fucking dressed," Jamia says. Lindsey laughs and slowly starts taking off her clothes, not once looking away from Jamia. Lindsey gets her boots, pants, and shirt off and shucks off her panties. Jamia bites her lip when Lindsey reaches behind her back to unclasp her bra. She's seen them before, but jesus fuck, "Fuck, your tits are amazing."

Lindsey smiles and kneels on the bed, crawling predatorily up toward Jamia and running a finger along the edge of one satin cup. "So are yours. I catch Gerard looking at them a lot... maybe he wants to fuck them. Would you let him?"

Jamia imagines it. She's never really been into that. Frank's wanted to try it a few times, but mostly he likes other things more. The thought of Gerard straddling her, his cock sliding between her breasts, maybe someone eating her out at the same time, Gerard coming all over her... "Yes, holy fuck, yes."

Lindsey tugs Jamia up, unclasps her bra, and pulls it off, throwing it over her shoulder. Her mouth immediately goes to Jamia's tits, no fucking around. She sucks hard on one nipple, licks over, and sucks on the other before bringing her hands up to join, fingers and mouth together starting to drive Jamia crazy. When Jamia starts arching into it, Lindsey stops abruptly, swinging her leg over to straddle Jamia's belly and bending down until their breasts are just brushing together.

"Wanna do so many things with you. To you," Lindsey murmurs. "Wanna use my mouth all over you, every goddamn inch. Want my fingers in your cunt and on your clit. Want your tongue on me. Want you to fuck me. And that's just tonight."

Jamia reaches up and cups Lindsey's breasts. Their weight feels amazing in Jamia's hands, and Lindsey gasps when Jamia rolls her nipples between her fingers. “Always loved this feeling,” she murmurs, running her fingertips over the puckered skin, pressing down with her thumbs. It’s been such a long time since she’s had the opportunity. It’s different when it’s a man - when it’s Frank, broad shoulders and hard padded muscles. The ink reminds her of him, though.

“Always,” Lindsey echoes, sitting up again and moving, her mouth landing on Jamia's shoulder and working up her neck. She sucks for a minute in a way that's sure to leave a mark and then moves down Jamia's arm, across her belly multiple times, the kisses getting lower and lower until Jamia is certain she's finally going to get Lindsey's mouth exactly where she wants it. Instead, Lindsey moves down Jamia's legs, kissing her knees and ankles and moving back up to nudge Jamia over onto her stomach. Jamia registers hands on her ass, and then suddenly Lindsey is rimming her. Frank fucking loves that, but Jamia’s usually on the other side of it, and she can't help but buck and writhe a bit at the sensation. Lindsey doesn't stay anywhere very long, though. Suddenly she's moving up Jamia’s back to her shoulders and gently sweeping Jamia's hair away, so she can get to the back of her neck and suck another hickey into the skin.

"Fuck, Lindsey," Jamia moans.

“I said everywhere.” Lindsey rolls her over again and mouths at her breasts before finally, finally her thumb makes its way to Jamia's clit and her fingers join it, sliding easily inside Jamia's cunt. She wants to cry it's so fucking good. Lindsey keeps sucking at her nipples but starts to thrust her fingers at the same slow pace. Jamia can feel her orgasm building already, bursting all over her in a wave of pleasure that causes her to shudder and buck. Lindsey slides down and pins her, sucking Jamia's clit like nothing is happening. When she finally stops coming, Lindsey moves up her body again, straddling Jamia's belly. Jamia can feel how wet Lindsey is and moans. She moans louder when Lindsey puts the fingers that were just fucking Jamia into her mouth and sucks Jamia's come off of them.

"I want you to fuck me now," Lindsey says and reaches over to the bedside table. She pulls out a dildo and a black leather harness, and Jamia can’t help the little noise she makes.

"Yeah," Jamia breathes. “Do you - does Gerard - “

Lindsey hums, working on getting the harness untangled and the dildo placed properly. “We have. Not much. He’s - I like getting fucked.” Her voice goes all gravelly on the last, and Jamia still hasn’t caught her breath when Lindsey helps her pull the harness on and tighten the straps. Once it's on, Jamia just looks down for a moment; she wraps a hand around the pale blue cock and rolls her hips. Yeah, she's definitely ready for this. She grabs Lindsey's shoulders and pushes her onto her back, kissing her hard before moving down, nudging Lindsey's legs open, positioning, and pushing inside. The straps pull, and the top of the dildo presses against her clit when she bottoms out inside Lindsey.

"Jamia," Lindsey moans. "Fuck. Fuck me. Hard."

Jamia pulls back and thrusts her hips back in. She’s pretty sure Lindsey's eyes roll back in her head, so she keeps doing it. Unrelenting long, hard thrusts, a little twist at the end keeping enough friction to make her lose her own breath as well. She keeps going until Lindsey gasps, wraps her legs around Jamia, and pulls her in as hard and deep as she can. Jamia pulls back fast, though. She pulls out and moves down, and her tongue goes directly for Lindsey's clit. Lindsey's hips come off the bed, and she shouts wordlessly, but Jamia just tightens her hands around Lindsey’s hips and keeps licking and sucking, tongue fucking into Lindsey and then back up to flick at her clit. Lindsey comes again within moments, her thighs shaking around Jamia's head. Jamia unbuckles the harness and tosses it aside, lying on top of Lindsey with their thighs intertwined and kissing her and kissing her and kissing her.

"Fuck, Jamia, that was perfect," Lindsey whispers between kisses and moves her thigh against Jamia, Lindsey’s chest pressing harder into hers.

Jamia moans and does the same. "Fucking yes. Perfect." They rock together, rubbing and moving against each other until they both come again. Not quite as strong, but still damn good.

 

****

 

Lindsey wakes up to the sensation of fingers gently circling her nipple, and she hums and turns over before she even opens her eyes. “Keep going, J,” she mumbles. Gerard is at his most groggy and pliable early in the morning. She fucking loves it when he’s like that, but she also loves that it’s Jamia in her bed now, taking the lead and touching her nice and slow and - Lindsey opens her eyes - looking sleep-flushed but intent. “You have plans for me?”

“Nah,” Jamia says, biting gently at Lindsey’s stomach. “I’m just gonna go down here and -” She presses her tongue against Lindsey’s clit, wide and flat, and alternates slow flicks with gentle circles. Lindsey moans, reaching down and pushing her fingers through Jamia’s hair, pushing it off her face and touching her forehead, her cheeks, cupping the back of her head as Jamia starts fucking her gently with her tongue.

“Fuck,” she breathes, “I - get back up here.” Jamia responds to Lindsey’s tugging by sliding up between her spread legs and all the way up her body, all silky skin and soft pale curves and tongue licking gently into Lindsey’s mouth, so she can taste herself. She moans again, pressing up with her hips, sinking her fingers into the curve of Jamia’s ass to drag her down harder.

Jamia gasps a little, pumping her hips a few times before she leans down and flicks Lindsey’s earlobe with her tongue. “I was just starting to get into that,” she teases in a whisper. “But I have an idea.” She pulls back, and Lindsey whines a little until Jamia slides back down her body, facing the foot of the bed this time. She props herself up on an elbow and reaches out to put a guiding hand on Lindsey’s hip. “Race you,” she hums, leaning back to suck Lindsey again, and Lindsey scrambles to reciprocate.

Slow’s been forgotten; it _is_ a race, now, complete with gasped breaths and fingers gripping hard enough to maybe bruise a little. A race or maybe a dance where they twist and buck under each other’s hands and mouths. Whatever it is, it’s over fast. Lindsey comes hard but goes right back to fucking Jamia with two fingers and her tongue until she gasps and stiffens, too. Then Lindsey squirms around and drapes herself over Jamia’s chest, so they can kiss some more. Lindsey finds herself nearly asleep again when Jamia nips at her bottom lip and says, “Hey, no. Wake up, lazy, you owe me breakfast.”

“Says who?” Lindsey drawls.

“Says the girl who won. Feeeeeed meeeee,” Jamia says, giggling and poking at Lindsey’s sides with her fingers. It must be an Iero thing.

It’s really fucking cute, though. “I think we both won,” Lindsey grumbles, but she gets up and fumbles for a t-shirt anyway. She’s got pancake batter in the cupboard, and she’s making Jamia do the dishes. Possibly naked. 

 

****

 

Making and eating breakfast with Lindsey is fun. They don't even put on proper clothes. Lindsey just throws her one of Gerard's old, thrashed t-shirts and pulls one over her own head. Jamia fucking loves watching Lindsey's bare ass as she moves around the kitchen.

She wants to hijack the cooking process almost constantly, but she behaves and keeps her hands to herself. Mostly.

They shower together when they're done with breakfast. They get each other off again as they're toweling themselves dry and then get in the car to drive back home. Well, home for Jamia. Her entire body feels really fucking good. She's happy to see Frank, though. She's been wondering about him. Knowing, of course, that he was fine and happy. She's more curious than anything else. Frank practically pounces on her when she opens the door, hardly lets her get her shoes off.

"Hey, pretty," he says against her lips. She feels Lindsey brush by them, and her hand trails over Lindsey's ass.

"Having a good weekend?" she murmurs.

"The best," he replies. "I'm glad you're here now." He puts his hands on the small of her back and draws her even closer.

"Where'd you leave Gerard?" she asks. She can hear him and Lindsey but not see them.

"In the kitchen eating a truly weird sandwich," Frank replies.

"What'd you get up to this weekend?" she whispers.

"We went to that stupid horror movie we saw the previews for. Then we came home, and he fucked me."

"You're not gonna get your fill of that anytime soon, are you?"

"But this morning I fucked him," Frank says smugly. She smiles and tugs the strings of his hoodie.

"And how about you?" he asks.

"I fucked her last night with a dildo. Wearing Lindsey's harness."

Frank hums in her ear. "Bet you liked that."

"Linds liked that. A lot."

"I want to see you two," Frank says quietly. "Last time I wasn't - I was too -"

"You were caught up, I get it," she replies. "Maybe tonight?"

"It's a date. Guys," Frank calls as he walks into the kitchen. "We have naked plans later. Your presence is required."

"Let's eat and watch some tv for a while first," Lindsey laughs. "I haven't gotten this much exercise in a while."

"You just ate," Jamia points out.

"That was like, an hour and a half ago. I'm fucking hungry." She snatches Gerard's sandwich off his plate and takes a bite. And promptly makes a face. Frank giggles.

"You are disgusting," she tells Gerard. "And you suck," she tells Frank.

"Only on request," he tells her. "Want me to make you a normal sandwich, Linds?"

"Please," Lindsey says. "How can you eat that?" she asks Gerard.

"He does it just to make Frank laugh. He's done shit like that since they first met," Jamia explains.

"Figures," Lindsey says with a smile at Gerard.

"Frankie has a great laugh," Gerard says and wraps his arm around Lindsey's waist. "Can you blame me?"

"Not at all, honey," she says, tipping her head up for a kiss. He leans down and kisses her quickly and then finishes the last few bites of his sandwich.

"That really was revolting," he says straight-faced when he's done. Frank has to put down the knife he's using to cut a tomato for Lindsey's sandwich he's laughing so hard.

Jamia grins. "Cut another tomato, Frankie. I'm hungry, too."

"See? We worked hard this morning," Lindsey says with a delighted laugh.

"We did," Jamia admits.

"Have you fucked her yet?" Gerard asks. "She really fucking likes being fucked."

"I did. Last night," Jamia says. 

"Isn't she fucking gorgeous like that?" Gerard asks.

"She is," Jamia replies with a grin.

Frank sets plates in front of Jamia and Lindsey. "Food. TV. Then we can fuck more."

"And you were all ready to go when we got here," Jamia teases him.

"Well, I was maybe overstating my ability to do so at the time," Frank admits. Jamia laughs and pulls him down for a kiss.

"I love you," she whispers against his lips.

"Me fucking too," Frank murmurs back. Jamia and Lindsey eat their sandwiches while Frank and Gerard tell them about the movie they saw. Jamia's laughing too hard to eat at Gerard gesticulating about plot holes, and Lindsey isn't too much better. They move out to the living room. Gerard flops into the over-sized chair and pulls Lindsey down with him. She toes off her shoes and pulls her legs up to curl against his side, and he wraps an arm around her shoulders.

Jamia sits in her usual spot on the couch with Frank next to her. She swings her feet up into his lap, and his hands land on her shins. Jamia grabs the remote and scrolls through the channels and stops on the Food Network. They settle in for an episode of Chopped. They all have Opinions about the dishes and contestants, and it turns out to be an even more fun watching experience than she anticipated. She figured they'd probably all nod off for a while.

After a bit, Frank pulls her closer. She settles against him with a sigh. He curls his fingers under the hem of her shirt and strokes her skin gently as they watch. Now she's feeling sleepy, warm, comfortable, and happy. She rubs her face against Frank's chest and breathes in, and then she falls asleep for a while.

When she wakes up, she meets Gerard's eyes. He's unashamedly staring, watching them both. Jamia, just blinking awake; Frank, still gently stroking her side. She smiles at him. She's caught him at this before on sleepy Saturday afternoons much like this one. Before, she didn't really know how to react. Sometimes she'd laugh, sometimes tease, sometimes just ignore it. Now it feels like something she can acknowledge.

"See something you like, Gerard?" Jamia murmurs.

"Always," he replies. "Have we spent enough time eating and watching TV?"

Frank's hand stills.

"I say yes," Jamia says.

"I say upstairs," Frank says.

"I like this plan," Lindsey says. She sits up and stretches her arms over her head. Jamia stares.

"You totally missed a great opportunity to make a Ghostbusters joke there," Gerard says. "I'm disappointed."

"I wouldn't want to take away your chance to point it out," Lindsey says easily, pushing herself to her feet and crossing to Jamia. She tugs Jamia up and into her arms.

Jamia slides her hands around the back of Lindsey's neck. "I told Frank maybe we could give the boys a show. What do you say?"

"I say that sounds like fun," Lindsey murmurs. "A lot of fun."

"Lead the way," Frank says with a smirk. Jamia leans over to kiss him and pulls Lindsey up the stairs. She waits until the boys are inside to pull Lindsey's shirt over her head.

"You two should get naked, too," she says over her shoulder.

"There should be a law," Linsey murmurs, "Forbidding you three from wearing clothes."

Jamia shushes her, "Don't give Frank ideas."

"I am just saying, you're very pretty, and I like looking at you," Lindsey says and takes off Jamia's shirt. She traces her fingers over Jamia's clavicle and down over the edges of her bra.

"Likewise," Jamia says. She pushes off the rest of her clothes herself and goes after the button of Lindsey's jeans. She can hear the boys rustling around behind her, but she's intent on Lindsey. She steers Lindsey backwards to the mattress and climbs on top of her as soon as she's done and cups Lindsey's tits in her hands. She slowly runs her thumbs in circles around her nipples and looks into Lindsey's face.

"What are you planning, gorgeous?" Lindsey says lazily, skimming her fingers up one of Jamia's thighs.

"Wanna taste you all over. You got to last night. Now it's my turn," she says decisively. "After I'm done with that, I guess we'll see. Maybe we'll have some audience participation."

"I can guarantee that," Frank says thickly from across the room. Jamia peeks; Gerard's got him tugged up tight against his chest, removing items of clothing extremely slowly, inch by inch of fabric.

"Gotta wait. I have a gorgeous girl under me that I really fucking want to get off a time or two first," she murmurs.

"Yes, please," Lindsey says. Her eyes flick to Gerard, then back.

"Gee," Jamia says, "You paying attention?"

"Yeah," he breathes.

"Any suggestions?" Jamia asks.

"Use your teeth," Gerard murmurs.

"Okay," she replies and shoves Lindsey's shoulders down onto the bed. She goes up on her knees, and Lindsey slides out from under her to lay her head against the pillows. "You're not naked yet," Lindsey points out.

"So?" Jamia says. "I'm a little busy here." She leans down to close her teeth around Lindsey's collarbone.

Lindsey sucks in a breath. "Please? Wanna see you. Feel your skin."

Jamia smiles against her throat. "I can't really say no to that, can I?" She sits back on her knees and unhooks her bra and pulls it off, then pushes her underwear down her thighs. "Better?" she murmurs. "Your other half tells me to use my teeth on you. Where should I start?"

"That was good. What you were doing," Lindsey replies and reaches out to trace her fingers over Jamia's shoulders. Jamia hums and returns to Lindsey's collarbone, biting down on both sides before pressing her teeth against the curve of Lindsey's breast below.

"Yes, that," Lindsey whispers, and Jamia bites a bit harder before closing her teeth around an already-hard nipple and tugging. Lindsey moans, and Jamia runs her tongue over the nipple, then moves to the other. She tugs with her teeth and bites down on the top of Lindsey’s breast until she leaves marks she can lick. Lindsey writhes underneath her, pushing into Jamia's mouth, hands twisting into her hair, but she doesn't tug when Jamia slips slowly downward.

She wants Lindsey's pussy again, and she wants it now. She stops to leave tiny stinging bites on the tattoo on Lindsey's stomach, then runs her teeth down Lindsey's hipbones and nudges her legs further apart. She pauses, poised to take Lindsey's clit in her mouth.

"Do you want my teeth here, too?" Lindsey just whimpers, so Jamia goes for it, closing her teeth around the flesh with the lightest pressure she can manage.

"She can take a little more," Gerard murmurs as he gets on the bed beside her. "She especially likes it on her lips. Like you would her nipples on the inner lips. Lots of suction on the outer ones."

His hand is resting on her waist, as easily as it would if they were dressed. But they're not. Jamia can feel the heat off his bare skin. She makes a small noise and follows his directions. Jamia swirls her tongue around Lindsey's clit and moves down. She sucks her inner lips into her mouth, closes her teeth around them, and tugs just like she did with Lindsey's nipples. Lindsey moans long and loud. Jamia feels Frank settle on her other side, right at Lindsey's hip. She looks up at him and slides her tongue right into Lindsey's cunt. She's starting to know Lindsey's noises now, knows she's worked up and close to coming.

"Fuck, babe," Frank murmurs. "You're so fucking gorgeous eating her out."

Jamia smiles at him and sucks hard on Lindsey's lips, one after the other, then licks into her again and then up to her clit. It doesn't take much to get Lindsey to buck up and come, and she's in motion right away, tugging and rolling Jamia over and kissing her dirtily. Jamia is abruptly aware of how turned on she is. She's wet and wanting, and Lindsey's mouth is just making her even more ready. Lindsey moans against her lips, and Jamia looks up to see Gerard's hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her hips back against his crotch.

"Yeah," Lindsey breathes, rocking back, and then Jamia feels Frank wrap around her from behind.

"God, so wet," Gerard moans.

"Jamia did it," Lindsey replies. "Fuck, Gee. Let me... I need to touch her."

They shift forward, and Lindsey is practically on top of her. Jamia cups her tits, trying to get her mouth back on them, but she’s startled into a moan when Frank's fingers push into her from behind.

"Oh, fuck," Jamia moans. Lindsey leans down and takes her nipple in her mouth just as Frank reaches around to cup her breast. His fingers skitter away when Lindsey’s mouth touches them.

Frank fucks into her with his fingers a few times before she feels his mouth along her shoulder. He replaces his fingers with his cock, smoothly but not slowly, and Jamia whimpers against Lindsey's temple. Lindsey moans and rubs herself against Jamia. She feels fingers rubbing against her tit and realizes they’re the backs of Gerard's from where he's cupping Lindsey. She gasps, and suddenly the fingers are gone.

Jamia circles her hips back against Frank and twists her face back to kiss him, and he runs his hands over her sides. Lindsey's breathing hard against her neck, and fuck, she wants more of her. She grabs one of Lindsey's hands and pulls it down to her cunt. Frank whines against her mouth, hands tightening on her hips. Lindsey swears and bites down on her neck. Jamia realizes Frank can feel Lindsey's fingers, too.

Then Lindsey pinches her clit, and Jamia moans. She's so close, so ready to come, and when Frank moves his hand off her hip and tangles his fingers with Lindsey's, and they start stroking together, she does.

She throws her head back against Frank's shoulder and clenches around him, and soon she feels him come too, feels the heat, feels his groan of pleasure rumble in her chest.

"J," Lindsey breathes.

"Love you," Frank pants in her ear. She reaches back and pulls his head around, pulling their mouths together as she watches Gerard tug Lindsey up against his chest, arms curling around her as he thrusts harder. She watches his face as he fucks into Lindsey, watches until his eyes meet hers, and she takes a deep breath and sits up, pulling off Frank.

She lays kisses over Lindsey's stomach and slides her fingers over her clit. Gerard's nearly there, Jamia can tell, eyes squeezing shut and mouth open, thrusts still controlled. He starts mumbling under his breath, a curse as he bottoms out with each thrust, and after a few more moments he stutters and freezes and comes. Lindsey reaches for Jamia, and it's Jamia she braces herself against, pushing back into Gerard's thrusts and coming with a low moan. She gasps into Jamia's skin and pulls herself up, so she can kiss Jamia. They kiss and kiss.

Jamia feels Frank's hands rubbing over her, feels the ghost of Gerard's hands where he comes close to her as he touches Lindsey.

Jamia finally pulls back and rests her forehead against Lindsey's. "You didn't give me a chance to explore you like I wanted."

"Damn," Lindsey murmurs. "Guess we'll have to do this again, so you can."

"Trust me?" Jamia whispers, for Lindsey's ears.

"Of course," Lindsey whispers back.

"I have an idea," Jamia says, speaking quickly while Gerard is still catching his breath.

"What kind of idea?" Lindsey whispers back.

"What kind of idea?" Frank echoes, curling around her back. Jamia should have known he was listening.

"More dates," she answers.

"More dates?" Gerard asks, settling back on his knees and reaching out to stroke Frank's calf.

"Not with him," Jamia tells him, "He's spoken for."

"I am?" Frank asks. Jamia glances at Lindsey.

Lindsey nods in understanding. "By me," she tells Frank.

"You get me," Jamia murmurs, looking at Gerard over Lindsey's shoulder.

"I am totally okay with that," Gerard replies. She smiles at him, resisting a weird urge to cover up. As if he hasn't seen it all by now. Frank slips off the bed and goes to get them washcloths. Lindsey's the one to clean her up. She returns the favor, and they settle down on the bed. Jamia hands Gerard the remote.

"Movies up here mean not moving," she grins. She curls around Lindsey.

"Thanks," she whispers. Lindsey kisses her forehead.

"It'll be good. I think we need it, even," she whispers back.

Jamia knows she does.

 

****

Frank meets Lindsey in the driveway when she pulls up and shoos her straight into his car. She looks at him quizzically, a little smile on her face, but goes with it.

“Where are we going?” she asks, buckling her seatbelt.

“You’ll see,” Frank grins at her and backs out of the driveway.

“Okay, then,” she says, and they talk about their respective days. It's been about a week since he's seen her and Frank tells her about how he listened to some demos and heard a band he actually liked for the first time in a while. Lindsey tells him about helping a friend get ready for her big New York City gallery debut. Jamia or Gerard would have known by the second or third turn exactly where he was taking them, but Lindsey doesn’t know Jersey very well yet. It actually makes this a lot more exciting, in a way. When Frank turns into the parking lot of their destination, Lindsey starts laughing. “Family Fun Center, Frank?”

“Hell, yeah. We’re gonna get so many dirty looks for daring to be tattooed and in the presence of children. It’s gonna be fuckin’ great,” Frank tells her. She smirks conspiratorially at him, and Frank feels like he won a prize. He always feels this way around her, sort of shocked, like when he makes her laugh he’s really accomplished something. He remembers feeling that way when he’d first met Jamia - when he’d first met _Gerard_ , too - and he gets a little bit of a fluttery feeling in his stomach.

They go in, and Frank pays for a round of miniature golf and two giant soft pretzels at the snack counter. He gets a little nudge in his side for it, but she doesn’t object. They take turns putting and holding each other’s pretzels. They start shit talking each other by about the third hole, and then it’s all over.

“Oh come on, Iero. My blind great grandma could hit that golf ball better than you,” Lindsey mocks when one of his putts goes off a ramp and into a water hazard.

“Fuck you, your first putt jumped over onto hole thirteen and fuckin’ knocked right into some poor ten year old’s ball. You could have prevented an innocent kid from getting a hole in one,” Frank fires back.

A mother with her family a couple of holes over huffs loudly and shoots a glare their way. Frank holds in a fit of giggles, and it looks like Lindsey is doing the same. It continues like that for the rest of the game. Frank kind of can’t stop smiling when he thinks she’s paying attention to her putting, and it doesn’t look like Lindsey can, either.

Afterward, he drives them to a diner, and they sit at one of the small, two-person booths and order milkshakes.

“This is pretty high school,” she jokes when they get their milkshakes.

“Shut up, you love it,” Frank says, and she crumples up her straw wrapper and throws it at him, but then she smiles.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ve had a lot of fun tonight, Frankie.” She slides her glass out of the way and leans in far enough that she can kiss him. He smiles into the kiss. She tastes like Oreos and mint.

“I’m glad,” he says finally. “I - just thought this would be something that - I’m glad.”

“You didn’t have to take me out at all,” she points out with a tiny glint of humor. “I’m sort of what you might call a sure thing.”

“No, Linds, that’s the point, right? It’s not a - this isn’t -” Frank stutters to a stop, confused at himself.

“Okay, yeah,” she says softly. “Yeah, I get you.” She takes another sip of her milkshake, then reaches across the table to grab one of his hands. “I’ve been watching your hands all night,” she tells him in a different tone. Frank feels it all across his skin.

“I’ve been watching - shit, Lindsey, every part of you. You ready to go?” She smiles a tiny smile, one that reminds him unaccountably - or maybe not - of Gerard, and nods enthusiastically. Her pigtails coil against her shoulders. She’s so fucking gorgeous. He grabs her hand on the way out to the car, and she laces their fingers together. It feels normal, and something in his chest that was a tiny bit off-center slides into place.

She takes control of his car stereo on the way to her apartment. It’s not a long drive, but she insists on playing him this rockabilly band she was telling him about on the golf course, and they’re great, like he knew they would be. Lindsey has good taste. In pretty much everything. Obviously.

“Wonder how Gee and J are?” he muses. “I -” He stops.

“I was wondering, too,” Lindsey tells him. “I think -” She trails off, then adds, “I like knowing they’re together.” Frank doesn’t reply right away; he’s busy pulling his car into a parking spot on the street right in front of her building. She adds, “I like being with you.”

“Good,” he says as she unlocks the apartment. “Good,” he repeats and stops her with a hand on her hip and he turns, and he kisses her again, free hand cupping her face. She sighs a little as he moves his mouth to her neck and says, “I’ve been watching your mouth, too.”

“Good,” he says again.

 

****

 

Frank’s been surprising Lindsey all evening. Not the teasing and the ragging on her mini golf skills - that’s pretty much to be expected, it’s Frank. But mostly she’s surprised at how he’s a total gentleman. She hasn’t seen that side of him since the first few times Gerard took her out with him and Jamia when he was clearly on his best behavior. Frank and Jamia themselves have been together so long that they’ve fallen into a totally different sort of rhythm. It’s actually sort of disconcerting. It makes her understand how impossible it must have been for Jamia - for _Gerard_ \- to have resisted him.

Lindsey’s sure, though, that they’re on the same page now. They’re in the kitchen kissing, and Lindsey’s really fucking ready to be doing something more. Then Frank pulls back and grabs them a couple of beers.

She likes that he feels at home enough here to do it, but she bites back a sigh and says as mildly as she can, “I thought you'd be more impatient than this.”

Frank smiles a little and says, “Sometimes things are better slow.” Then he just looks at her.

She realizes then that he wants her to run the show. She’d noticed before - how could she not - that Frank liked to give up control, but she'd thought it was just with Gerard. She shivers and feels herself get wet. Wetter. But she takes the beer from him and takes a swallow. “Can we take it slow in the bedroom?” she asks, starting to consider the situation, and Frank nods. Lindsey takes his hand and leads him down the hall, taking a large swig of beer as she goes. His grip on her hand is firm, and fuck, she wants his fingers. For a start.

They go into the bedroom, and she turns and sits on the foot of the bed right away, looking him up and down. She toes her shoes off, and he does the same, taking another sip of his own beer with this little smirk. She can suddenly see everything that Gerard sees in him, more than ever before. She has no clue how Gerard managed to keep his hands off him for so long, actually, and as she’s pondering how glad she is about the course their relationship has taken, she finishes off her beer and hands it to him. Frank takes the last swallow of his, sets both bottles on the dresser, and comes back toward her. She grabs his hips and pulls him between her spread thighs, wrapping her arms around his waist. Frank leans down and kisses her, resting his hands on her neck. She deepens the kiss, pulling him closer, so she can feel him get hard against her. He's already halfway there.

She winds her arms around his neck and pulls, leaning back into the mattress. He follows her, chasing her mouth, kneeling on the edge of the bed and pressing his thigh between her legs. She moves a little bit against his thigh, arching her back. She watches his face, his eyes fixed hungrily on her chest, and pulls him down against her again, pulls his mouth back to hers, this time arching up so her breasts press against his chest.

“Linds,” he groans, pushing himself up enough that he can mouth at her throat, lick down into the deep v of her shirt. “Your tits are -”

“Amazing?” she asks, amused, reminded of Jamia this time, and he nods wordlessly. “Take my shirt off,” she orders throatily. “And yours.”

He lifts up, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it. He leans down and goes more slowly with hers, sliding it up her belly, mouthing at her tattoo there before sliding it all the way up to her armpits, pausing to nuzzle at her tits before lifting her up and pulling it the rest of the way off.

“Bra?” she teases. He goes even slower with that part, tracing under the straps with his fingers, licking along the edges, pushing the cups aside to suck her nipples one by one. She threads her fingers into the hair at the back of his head and holds him there. His tongue swirls around her nipple, and he gently closes his teeth over her.

She gasps and whispers "harder," and he bites down with more force. She moans and arches. “Sit up,” she tells him and pushes herself up, too. He's beautiful. She’s always known that - broad shoulders tapering into a slim waist, covered in ink, and she lets herself explore for a while. His fingers move gently along her sides, and the scrape of callouses reminds her how badly she wants his fingers.

"Take my pants off," she tells him. He trails his fingers up her sides, over her shoulders, brushing her breasts, before reaching for the button on her jeans. He gets them undone and pushes her down on her back, unzipping them and pulling them off.

"Panties, too?" he asks. He's trailing his fingers under the elastic already, thumbs brushing along either side of her slit, and she heaves in a shaky breath - it tickles a bit but feels so fucking good. “I'm gonna take that as a yes,” he says.

"Fuck yes," she breathes, and he pulls them off. He looks at her expectantly. "Fingers. I want your fingers," she orders.

"Where?" He's got a teasing smirk on his face.

She pauses, tilts her head to study him, trails a hand down his chest. “Where do you want them, Frank?”

"Everywhere," he answers immediately and leans down to mouth at her knee. "Your pussy," he murmurs against her skin, "your mouth. Your ass."

“What else do you want, Frankie?”

"Wanna eat you out. Want your legs wrapped around my head and your fingers in my hair."

She moans, can't help rolling her hips a little bit. "Is that all?" she asks breathlessly.

“Want to suck on your tits while you ride me hard and fast. Think you can wear me out?” The more she loses it, the bolder he gets, and the look he gives her makes her nipples tighten.

She bites her lip. “Let's find out. Fingers," she demands.

Frank trails them up her leg, and she grabs his hand and pulls. He lets his body follow, and she wraps her lips around two of his fingers and sucks, swirling her tongue around them. When she stops sucking, he pulls that hand back but wraps her hair around the other, pushing his tongue into her mouth as he goes right for her clit. She bucks up into his hand and moans into his mouth, wrapping her hand around his wrist and directing his fingers down farther, into her cunt. He rubs her clit with his thumb while crooking his fingers inside, feeling for her g-spot, and it turns out she was right about the callouses. They feel amazing. _Frank_ feels amazing, pulling back and kissing down her stomach, whispering against her skin as he works her with one hand and trails the other hand between her cheeks to rub at her ass.

She pulls in a deep, shuddery breath. "More."

He catches her eye, then leans down to kiss her stomach again and slides his fingers through her wetness before gently pressing one inside her ass. She gasps and clenches around his fingers. He gently thrusts the fingers of his other hand in and out of her pussy, thumb still stroking her clit.

"More," she demands again. He obliges, sliding in a second finger next to the first. Her hips move back and forth, fucking herself down on both his hands.

"Someday, Gee and I are both gonna fuck you. His cock in your pussy and mine in your ass," Frank tells her.

"Fuck," she gasps and sucks in a deep breath. She opens her eyes and looks at his face. He's watching her again.

"Jamia can work a cock," she tells him. "I don’t think I have to tell _you_ how good she is at that. Maybe her in my ass and you in my pussy."

He moans. "Whatever you want. Both. Whenever, wherever you want it."

" _Frankie_ ," she moans. Because he fucking stopped. Not that she blames him for being distracted. It's a distracting thought either way. He laughs breathlessly and nuzzles her hip and starts moving his fingers again. He's going slow, and fuck, it's so fucking good. She thrusts down on his fingers as hard as she can, using her hands for leverage.

"Impatient," he whispers unsteadily but still doesn't speed up. She moans and collapses back down flat on her back. Frank leans over and kisses the tops of her thighs, and she's sure he's about to use his mouth on her, is fucking dying for it, but all he does is pull back a bit and start moving his hands faster, harder, rubbing deliberately, muttering under his breath about how beautiful she is, how much he wants to see her come.

She clutches the sheets tight in her fists. "Fuck, Frankie. Fuck, fuck, fuck," is all she can manage to say. He keeps going, moving both his hands in tandem. He sweeps his thumb firmly across her clit, and her hips lift off the bed. She comes hard, moaning and clenching around his fingers.

"That's right," he tells her. "That's next. Gonna fuck you, babe. Tell me - tell me how you want it."

"Like you said," she pants. "Wanna ride you. Want your mouth on my tits. Wanna hold you down."

Frank moans, pulling his fingers out of her, which startles a gasp out of her. "Don't worry, gonna fill you up again," Frank says. He shoves off his pants and underwear and crawls up the bed.

She immediately pushes him onto his back and swings her leg over him, positions his cock with her hand, and sinks down with a groan. Fuck, he feels huge and hot and so _good_ , watching her face carefully, thrusting up hard until they fall into the same rhythm. When Lindsey leans forward a bit, all of a sudden she's got friction going right on her clit where it's still swollen and sensitive, and she's got Frank's mouth wrapping around a nipple and sucking hard. She rolls her hips, loving him buried deep inside her, loving his mouth on her, loving how her body is thrumming, how she can feel the blood rushing everywhere.

"Frank," she whispers and leans in farther, so she can get her mouth on him. She wants to taste him. She kisses up the side of his throat, along the line of his jaw and back to his ear. She sucks gently at the earlobe then bites sharply, and he swears and pushes himself up underneath her, fisting a hand in her hair and dragging her mouth back to his. She grabs his shoulders and hangs on, fucking down onto his cock as he reaches for her hip with his free hand.

She keeps going, his hand encouraging her movement. When he moves to put it between them, to go for her clit, she says, "No. Wanna come just like this. Just your cock."

"Ok," he whispers, tightening his grip on her hip, sending the other back up her torso to tweak her nipples with his fingers. "Keep going, I just - you feel so good, baby," he tells her.

She rolls her hips a few times before lifting up until he nearly slips out of her and then sinking back down again as hard as she can. He cups her breast in his hand, running his thumb across the nipple lightly, then encourages her to lean up again, so he can get his mouth around it, sucking and biting down and lightly tonguing it and repeating it all again. She starts working her inner muscles in earnest, clenching around him on every thrust, every movement, and he moans around her tit.

“Fuck,” she says. “Love your cock.” Frank’s only response is to thrust up into her hard and switch his mouth to her other breast. They keep moving until suddenly Lindsey feels her whole body clench, and she comes, shaking and moaning.

“Oh, fuck,” Frank groans and follows, coming inside her. And god, she loves the feel of that, too. She collapses against his chest, and then he’s rolling her over onto her back. She clings with her legs, so his softening cock doesn’t slip out quite yet. She’s not ready.

“Can’t eat you out if you don’t let me move, babe,” he whispers into her ear.

“Gimme a second,” Lindsey whispers back. “Need to feel you still.” Finally she lets her legs fall to the bed, and he slips out of her. He gently kisses the tops of her breasts and between them, kisses down her belly, tongue tracing the tattoo there, licks down the crease of her hip on one side, then up the other. He kisses her inner thighs, and then his tongue is lapping at her pussy, licking his own come out of her. She groans and grabs his hair and hauls him up her body again, shoving her tongue into his mouth.

They kiss for a long time until all she can taste is Frank.

“Shit, that was hot,” she breathes when he pulls back. He smirks at her and starts the whole process over again, the same pattern as before, until his tongue is back down where she really fucking wants it. She’s tender, and every stroke of his tongue sends sparks all over her body - and he’s not even on her clit yet. “Frankie,” she whines.

He smirks evilly at her and licks down her folds again, dipping into her cunt, and then finally, finally he’s on her clit with these maddeningly delicate strokes of his tongue. She writhes against the sheets and grabs his hair again, pulling him closer and wrapping her legs around his head. Her heels press into his back, and he grips her thighs tightly with his hands. She laughs when she realizes this is exactly what he wanted from her and tightens her grip on his hair. He starts sucking her clit hard, alternating the sucking with strong flicks of his tongue, flutters so rapid she can barely feel them, and then sucking again. She can barely breathe or think, and every time she bucks up against his mouth he just moves with her.

“Frankie, Frankie, Frankie,” she chants. It’s when he pulls one hand off her thigh, dips two fingers in her cunt, and then slides them back into her ass that she comes again. He just keeps licking her, moving his fingers slowly, prolonging her orgasm and nearly sending her into another. He only stops when her body relaxes again, when she lets her thighs fall away from his head, and her hand in his hair starts carding through it instead of gripping it tight. He turns his head then and nuzzles into her hand, rests his chin on her hip and smiles up at her, face shining with come and spit.

“You’re incredible,” he whispers.

“You are,” she counters and tugs at his hair again, gently this time. “Get up here.”

“Mmm, in a minute.” He rolls off the bed and onto his feet. “Be right back, baby.”

Lindsey watches his ass as he goes into the bathroom. Listens to the water run, to the little sounds he makes. He comes back into the room with a washcloth in hand and kneels on the bed next to her. He swipes it over her gently - over her breasts, between her legs - and then tosses it in the direction of the hamper and settles next to her, pulling the blankets up to their waists.

Once they’re under the covers, Frank just leans on his elbow and looks down at her, running his fingers over her face and down her arm. Lindsey laces their fingers together and smiles at him, leans in for a kiss, and turns onto her side with her back to him, pulling his arm around her. He crowds up behind her, nuzzling her neck, and cups her breast, brushing it softly with his thumb. It feels really nice.

“How do you feel about waking up with my mouth on your dick?” she murmurs sleepily.

His quiet chuckle rumbles at her back. “One of the best ways to wake up.”

“Good.”

“How about you, any preferred methods of waking?” His hand strokes down her belly and back up, lightly brushing her left breast with the back of his fingers and then cupping the right again as if he intends to fall asleep that way. She doesn’t mind.

“Mmmm, I like fingers. And kisses,” she informs him.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Night, Linds,” he whispers into her hair and kisses her just behind her ear. 

She tries to say goodnight, but it mostly ends up as “mmm” before she drifts off.

 

****

 

Gerard is nervous. He's not really sure why. It's _Jamia,_ not some alien. He knows her, knows he likes spending time with her, knows he likes kissing her. It's nothing to be nervous about, and yet he still is.

He's glad she called a little earlier to change their plans. Apparently she'd had a long day and had had to deal with assholes more than once. Gerard had offered to reschedule, but she'd insisted.

"I don't wanna mess up Frank and Lindsey’s plans, and I wanna see you. Just not a fuckton of other people like we would at the restaurant. I'll cook."

He’d been surprised at the depth of his own disappointment, and the strength of his own relief when she had made the offer. Gerard knows that they need this; he just hadn’t gotten around to formulating a plan of action yet.

He comes over around seven, knocking on the kitchen door. She greets him wearing a Skeleton Crew t-shirt and jeans. Her feet are bare, and her toenails are painted bright purple. He's pretty sure she's never been sexier to him. At first it's like _so many_ other times he's been over - helping her reach things in the cabinets, chopping onions, that sort of thing. He has this nearly irresistible impulse to kiss her when Jamia's stirring the sauce on the stove. He has it every single time he watches her cook anything, but he always, always pushes it away. This time, he realizes, he can give in; he puts a finger on her chin and presses gently until she turns her head, then kisses her. She kisses back and is fucking blushing a little bit when Gerard pulls away, so that just means he has to kiss her again.

Gerard uses his tongue this time, goes slowly and thoroughly until he feels her tremble. Touching her is leaving him breathless, too. He inhales a few times, exhales slowly, resting his forehead against hers. "Shit, Jamia," he whispers.

"Gee," she answers, sounding just as needy.

"Food," he whispers, and she looks down at the pot in front of her.

"You really want to wait for the food to be done?" she asks.

"You're cooking for me. That's special. That's -”

"I've done it before," she points out. "You've stood right there as I did it."

"But it wasn't just for me. It was... this is _special._ " He knows that he's red, that his breathing is fast. He steps back to let her cook but keeps his hands on her. She bites her lip and starts stirring again. Gerard asks her how things went at the office, and they both laugh over her story about how badly Eddie put his foot in his mouth today. He loves her smile.

Gerard decides that helping Jamia cook is most effective when he contains himself to stealing kisses every once in a while. Jamia asks him to set the table, has him grab the nice dishes she and Frank hardly ever use. While Gerard is nosing around the kitchen, he gets some candles from the cupboard where he knows they're kept.

“The power outage candles?” Jamia teases him when she sees what he’s holding, but she's also blushing a little bit, so Gerard knows he’s on the right track. They finally sit down at the table and look at each other over the steaming serving dishes, and there's a long, awkward pause. Jamia starts giggling.

Gerard grabs her hand and laughs, too. "We're being ridiculous, aren't we?"

Jamia laces their fingers together. "Maybe a little bit. I'm still me, and you're still you, and we've still known each other forever. But this is new, too. I think... we're allowed to be a little ridiculous while we're figuring it all out?" Gerard smiles and nods and lifts her hand to his mouth to kiss it. She laughs again. "Okay, eat before it gets cold."

Gerard takes a bite and moans. He fucking loves Jamia's cooking. "You are my favorite person in the world right now," Gerard tells her.

"If cooking you a meal I've made a thousand times before was all it took, I'd have done it sooner." She turns red once the words are out of her mouth, and he reaches for her hand again.

"You're my favorite person a lot of the time. You and Frank and Lindsey all rotate. Sometimes it’s all of you at once. And sometimes, it's just because you smile at me. No cooking required." Gerard tells her about how he spent part of the day working on some design stuff and then spent the last half of the day painting characters from his comic. "I probably shouldn't have. I've got a deadline coming up on this thing for one company, but I needed to, like, recharge my art batteries. Do something for me."

She nods and tells him how usually things are pretty good on Fridays, but today she'd had to field a million wrong numbers because apparently someone put an ad on Craigslist with a mistyped phone number. "Ours, of course. Not even our main line, our fax line, so it took like three tries to send off one contract. And then the people in the office next to ours had a major fucking leak in their bathroom, and they didn't realize until I fucking called the building management. It was a disaster. It's a miracle we didn't lose anything important, and we’ll have to have fucking construction guys in next week."

“Maybe they’ll be hot?” Gerard offers, and she snorts. They eat and clean up together, falling into familiar patterns even without the usual third - or fourth - set of hands. Jamia rinses the dishes, and Gerard puts them into the dishwasher. He probably spends too much time deciding how best to load them, considering the angles and the direction of water spray.

Jamia laughs at him, tells him to just "put the goddamn dishes in the goddamn dishwasher." Gerard laughs and does as she says, valiantly ignoring the angles. When he puts in the last dish, she pins him against the counter, leans up, and kisses the shit out of him. He makes a noise of surprise in the back of his throat and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses back.

Gerard loses track of how long they kiss against the counter. He slides his hands up under her shirt and strokes her back and sides and belly. She pulls back once, giggling. "Ticklish?"

She sounds husky, a little fucked out already. "Just a little right there."

Gerard strokes the same spot more firmly. This time she moans. "We should go upstairs," he whispers against her lips.

"Yeah," she whispers back. He takes his hands from under her shirt and slides the backs of his fingers up her sides, over her breasts, and cups her face before kissing her again.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he tells her.

She bites her lip. "Upstairs," she says and pushes him back, taking his hand and leading him up. Gerard has been up these stairs so many times. He's even been up them to have sex, but this feels different. Like when he turns the corner into the bedroom, it'll be like defeating the final boss: everything he's been working for will be on the other side. Except, of course, Frank and Lindsey are out together, so it's purely metaphorical. Jamia certainly isn't something to be defeated.

 

She hesitates in the doorway, shadows from the hall light falling across her face. It's dark in the bedroom; she holds her hand up for him to wait, and he leans against the door jamb. Jamia moves around the bedroom, and little lights spring up in the dark. Candles. She's lit more candles. "Wow," he breathes. "That is -"

"Over the top?" she finishes.

"Perfect," he corrects her. He steps into the room, runs a thumb across the curve of her cheek where the golden light is hitting her. "You look so fucking beautiful," Gerard repeats. "Always, but especially now. I don't even know what to do with you."

“I never thought I’d hear you say that,” Jamia murmurs in response. “Well - the first part. Not the second.”

Gerard frowns for a moment, then says, “We need to talk a little, don’t we?” She bites her lip again. That’s about as clear of a “yes” as he could expect. “I thought that might be it. Jamia -” She sits on the edge of the bed, and after a moment’s hesitation, he sits next to her, not touching. “Sometimes,” he continues, “it was really hard for me not to resent you, and I hated it every time it happened because you and Frank are amazing together. You're one of my favorite people."

She says, "I could say the same thing, you know."

Gerard takes her hand. "Yeah. We maybe should have all come clean about this a long time ago, huh?"

She smiles this time. "We weren't ready to. If things had been different, maybe you wouldn't have met Lindsey and brought her into our lives."

"That was the last straw, you know," he tells her in a whisper. "Seeing Lindsey touch you and make you lose it, seeing how you connected like you were made for each other, too. It made me realize none of us can really hold back, but I still did for a while. I think I was scared."

“Gee,” she whispers back, "I don't want to hold back. I want… I wouldn't even let myself think of you like that for years."

"And now you are?" he asks.

“All the time,” she says. “I can't stop thinking about it. I've seen you with Frank... with Lindsey....”

“Now you get me all to yourself," he murmurs, leaning over to brush his lips along her cheek. He whispers directly in her ear, "What are you going to do with me?”

“I think I'd like to start just by getting your clothes off,” she says wryly. “I’ve never gotten to, and you're so -"

 

"I'm so?" he asks. He's fishing a little bit, but he wants to hear what Jamia thinks about him.

"You're… you're so pretty. So… just… touchable."

"Pale as a vampire," he teases. “That’s what Frankie says.”

"Beautiful," she whispers, "White skin...soft...your eyes, so beautiful."

She's bright red at this point, and he takes pity on her and reaches out to cup her face again. "Then what, J?"

 

"Then, um, I want your hands. Your hands are… they're really amazing," she says. Gerard runs a hand up her arm and puts his fingers in her hair.

"What would you want me to do with my hands?" he presses.

 

"Undress me, touch me - everywhere," she says. "I think - I think you want to. Then - fuck, I want your fingers inside me." She reaches up with her own as she talks, toying with the fraying collar of his t-shirt.

 

He bites back a moan. "Fuck, yes." He takes her hands in his and puts them on the bottom of his shirt. "Undress me," he says, and she pulls his shirt up and over his head and smooths her hands down his body. It makes him shiver.

 

She goes to work on his clothes, but when she gets to his jeans he has to help her get them off him. "Fucking tight jeans," she murmurs. "Shit, Gee, it's like -" She stops when she gets to his briefs. "These are so fucking sexy. I can't even take it." She dips her hands into the back of his waistband and grabs his ass, and Gerard hisses and bucks up into her hands a little bit.

"Your turn," he groans. "Fuck, I love your tits," he says with a happy sigh and pushes her shirt off her. He reaches up behind her and unclasps her bra, pulls the straps down until the cups fall away; he can't help but lean down and swirl his tongue around one of her nipples right away.

She bucks up into his mouth. "I guess - the talking is over?"

Gerard pulls back. "Do you want to talk more? I can do that."

She shakes her head but licks her lips and adds in a whisper, "Tell me why you changed your mind. Just... just that."

“Why I changed my mind about what?" he asks, smoothing her hair out of her face.

“About me. What did I do? To make you want me, after all these years, enough to - to be here."

" _Jamia_. It's… you didn't… god." He doesn't even know where to start. He presses his forehead to hers. "You are one of the most beautiful women I've ever known," he tells her softly. "You're… I was so obsessed with my feelings for Frank and trying to just handle that and keep it in check that I didn't notice how you, well, you snuck in and took up residence right beside him and _god_ , Jamia. You're still the same beautiful, wonderful you you've always been. I just finally pulled my head out of my ass and realized I was allowed now."

"Oh," she whispers. He pulls back and tips her chin up. Her eyes are shiny, and he has to kiss them, kiss her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, her mouth. Over and over. She grabs his hands and puts them on her breasts, and he leans down to lick them, suck until she's moaning and writhing against his mouth. He pulls away and nudges her to lie down so he can strip her.

Gerard moves back up her body and puts his lips back to hers. They slowly move up the bed, and Gerard’s mouth never moves far from Jamia’s skin. He can’t get enough. He wraps his arms around her, lowers her back onto the bed, and lies next to her, propped up on his elbow. She turns her head and looks at him. The light from the candles makes her hair glow reddish, and he reaches out to run his fingers through it, trails them down her neck and across her clavicle and down over the slope of her breasts, swirls the tips around her nipples and watches them tighten. He licks his lips and keeps moving his fingers, moving down her sides and across her belly. She sucks in a breath, and he looks into her face. He flattens his hand against her stomach, leans down to kiss just above her belly button.

“Beautiful,” he whispers. He walks his fingers back up, trailing his lips after them until he gets back to her mouth. “So fucking gorgeous,” he whispers against her lips.

They don’t kiss for long before she’s pushing his shoulder, rolling him on his back, and wrapping a leg over his thighs. “My turn,” she says and leans down to kiss his shoulder. She starts at the scar on his side from when he fell on a rake as a kid. Her fingers trace his body like he did hers, touching every mark, going back over every spot she touches that makes him shiver.

“J, you...” Gerard trails off and grabs Jamia’s hand, kisses her palm, sucks on her fingers. She moans as he works his tongue around her hand, jumps when she feels his hand on her thigh, and his fingers slide up and into her cunt.

“Shit,” she gasps, and he turns her onto her back, sucking on the underside of her breast, licking up to the nipple and swirling his tongue around it before sucking hard. "More," she says, "anything."

“So fucking beautiful,” he repeats hoarsely against her skin. 

“Gee, please,” she begs. He rubs his thumb hard against her clit. 

“Come for me, Jamia,” Gerard says, nipping at her collarbones. “Come now.”

She does, clenching around his fingers, arching up against his mouth and farther onto his fingers, pressing herself harder against his thumb. She hauls in a few heaving breaths and then says to him, “I got what I wanted. What do you want?”

“Jesus, J,” Gerard whispers against her skin, his hips twitching, “I want... wanna fuck you. Wanna see your tits while I do it. Want you to ride me.”

She slides a hand into his briefs and takes hold of his cock. “Whatever you want.”

“Jamia,” he whines, and Jesus, this could get addicting. She swings a leg over his thighs and settles down, working him with her hand. He moans. “Fuck. Please. Wanna be inside you.”

She lifts up, hand still on his cock, and sinks down onto it. She lifts her hips a couple of times, rolling them and getting used to the feel of him.

“Feel so good, Gee,” she tells him and then sits up, lifts her arms above her head, throwing her chest out, rolling her hips again. He reaches up, cupping her breasts, running his thumbs over the nipples softly, then rough, then softly again. She bends down, waits for him to take one of her nipples in his mouth and start sucking. Then she starts moving her hips in earnest, working herself up and down on his cock. He pulls his mouth away from her with a soft little pop and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her down, pulling her closer until their chests are touching. He’s breathing too hard to kiss her properly, but he presses his open mouth to the side of her neck and starts meeting the movement of her hips with thrusts of his own. “Can’t wait for Frank to see you fuck me,” she whispers in Gerard’s ear.

“Jamia,” Gerard moans, and she laughs softly in his ear as he jerks up and freezes and comes. 

They rest in each others' arms for a while, and it feels incredibly nice to just lie there and brush his fingers through her hair. When he's sure she's woken up again, he lets his fingers go exploring further, gently but thoroughly, and she chuckles and guides his fingers back to her cunt. “More,” she whispers, “Please, Gee.” He's too sleepy and fucked out to get hard again quite yet, but he fingers her, mouthing her shoulder until she comes again, gasping his name. They wake up a little bit then, just talk some more - about Frank, about Lindsey, about their weekend plans - all with their arms wrapped around each other and their heads on the same pillow.

*

Gerard wakes up the next morning to Jamia kneeling between his legs and stroking his thighs. "Oh, yeah?" he rasps, reaching for her hand.

She smiles and evades his fingers. "Definitely yeah."

Fuck, she's gorgeous. He wants to touch her everywhere, but clearly she has other plans. He can wait. She wraps a hand around his cock, strokes the shaft slowly, and leans down to take the head in her mouth. "That feels good, J," he murmurs, collapsing back against the pillows to let her have her way with him. Her tongue swirls around, over the slit, and then she's sliding farther down, taking more of him in her mouth. He grips the sheets and tries not to thrust too much. It feels fucking great, but he wants more, and he tangles his fingers in her hair and tugs, gently. "Come up here," he tells her. She pulls off his cock.

"I was really enjoying your cock in my mouth, though." She's pouting, which is how he knows she's kidding. Jamia doesn't pout.

"I'll make it worth your while," he promises, and she moves up his body. He rolls her over when she gets halfway there, making sure she's cradled by the pillows before sliding down her legs. She makes a noise when she figures out where he's heading. He smiles. "Wanna taste you more than I want _coffee_ right now, J."

She chokes out a laugh and reaches out to cup his cheek. "Then I won't stop you. Even if you did steal my giving-head thunder."

"It was memorable," he tells her before closing his mouth around her. She moans, her fingers push into his hair, and she holds on. He sucks her clit until her fingers clench in his hair, and then he swirls his tongue around and down, licking between her folds, tasting her. He moans against her cunt.

"Gee," she breathes, "Fuck, I can't -" He pulls away and pushes against her hands.

"Hold on if you need to."

Then he dips two fingers inside her and strokes her, searching for her g-spot. She bucks up against his hand when he finds it. She clings to him, curses, calls his name. He keeps stroking and leans down to suck her clit again. Fuck, she tastes good. The way she says his name...she sounds like Frank, a little. And like Frank, she comes beautifully. He feels it against his tongue and fingers, and he doesn't give her a break, just shifts to thrust into her right away, dick finding no resistance.

"Yes," she moans. "More, please, yes." He thrusts his hips and leans down to mouth her collarbone, suck a spot on her neck. He cups her tits in his hands and finds her mouth.

"So fucking... god, Jamia," he mutters.

"More," she insists, and he rolls her nipples between his fingers before speeding up his thrusts. She meets each one, hands dipping to squeeze his ass and urge him on. He takes one of her nipples in his mouth and sucks. She gasps and wraps her legs around him. "More, Gee. Harder." He pulls back and thrusts into her hard. She moans long and loud. "Like that. Yes." Her arms snake around his neck, and she pulls him in for a kiss.

Before long they're making the same noises, muffling moans in each other's mouths as Gerard rolls his hips hard and fast, Jamia clinging. She feels so good; he doesn't ever want to stop fucking her, but then she bites his bottom lip and clenches around him, and he can't help it. He thrusts into her one last time and comes hard, shouting her name. He sits up a bit without pulling out and gets his fingers on her clit. "C'mon, gorgeous," he murmurs. "Come again for me."

It barely takes anything at all; Jamia gasps and cups her own tits, and he feels her come around him, leaving him just as breathless as she is. She pulls him back down on top of her and wraps her legs around him again. They cling to each other for a long time. Gerard feels like there's so much he wants to say to her, but most of the words get caught in his throat, so he just tells her she's beautiful over and over.

He can feel her breath against his neck. It's unsteady and ragged, and he lifts his head and reaches up to cup her cheek. "So fucking beautiful," he repeats. She kisses his neck gently. He strokes his fingers through her hair. He's figured out what he really wants to say, and that's how much he loves her. He doesn't let himself, though. This was technically their first date. He did okay saying it early to Lindsey, but this is... it's big and important in ways that are different from Lindsey, and he wants to be careful.

"Gee," she whispers.

"Yeah, J?" he answers.

"I... thank you," she whispers.

"For anything specific, or is this just general gratitude?" he asks with a smile.

"For this. For saying yes. For -" she stops.

"How could I not? I adore you," he lets himself say.

" _Gerard_ ," Jamia says. Gerard leans down to kiss her soft and slow.

"What do you want to do today?" he asks her when they finally pull apart.

"Besides make us coffee?" she says with a smile.

"Besides that," Gerard replies and kisses her cheek.

"I... all I can think about is coffee and kissing you more," she admits with a small smile.

"What about kissing Frank and Lindsey? They'll probably wander back eventually."

"Them, too. Wanna _watch_ them kiss. It'd be so fucking pretty," Jamia breathes.

"Shit, yeah," Gerard replies.

"But you're here, and if I know either of them, they'll be a couple of hours yet," she goes on. "So kissing you and coffee. We can decide on anything else later."

Gerard gets out of bed and hunts for clothes. Jamia follows. She grabs a t-shirt from a drawer, pulls it on over her head, doesn't bother putting her bra on. "God, you're so fucking sexy," Gerard breathes. She looks down at herself.

"Iron Maiden? Oh, of course."

"Shut up," Gerard says. He steps close and cups her tits, runs his thumbs back and forth across them. "Also these," Gerard murmurs as he watches her nipples harden under the soft, worn fabric. "J, if we don't get out of this bedroom, we are going to die of exhaustion because I can't stop doing this."

She laughs and wraps herself around him and kisses him. "I wouldn't mind, but we should probably save some for Linds and Frankie." She pulls away and puts on some cotton pajama pants. She doesn't bother with underwear, he notices. Sleeping with Jamia, Gerard realizes, gives him the perfect excuse to stare. And he really fucking wants to watch her every move. Even more so now.

They finally go downstairs, and he makes coffee while Jamia makes them breakfast sandwiches. For a while he just leans back against the counter and watches her move. Then he gives into his impulse to touch her. He wraps his arms around her waist and nuzzles against her temple. "This is like last night," she laughs. "Do you interfere this much in the kitchen at home?"

"Not really," he murmurs. "Partly because Lindsey has this thing about people being in the kitchen with her. And partly because I'm the one cooking half the time. Scary, I know. But mostly, I just can't stop touching you."

"Gee," she says again, looking like half a sentence got lost. He cups her cheek and kisses her. God, how did he miss this? It's not really a new feeling, loving her. It's not the revelation of loving Lindsey or even much like how he loves Frank. It's different and a feeling that belongs just to her.

She tugs away after a moment and goes to top off his coffee and her own. "Living room? There's a big chair with our names on it," she suggests. They take their plates and coffee out. The two of them just barely fit side-by-side in the chair, but he's pretty sure neither of them mind the closeness.

They eat and drink their coffee then Jamia leans her head against his shoulder and curls up into his side. Gerard isn't sure how long they sit like that, just holding each other, but eventually she turns on the TV and crows in delight when she finds a _Doctor Who_ rerun. "You're the best, Jamia," he tells her. _I love you,_ he doesn't add.

Apparently it's a marathon because another episode comes on after. He can't keep his hands off her, though. Can't stop running his fingers through her hair and over her shoulders, her clavicle, the lines of her face. He doesn't stop until he's sure he probably knows the feel of her from memory. Then she turns it around on him. She strokes his chest, his sides, his face, places soft, tiny kisses everywhere her hands touch.

Somehow he doesn't think Frank and Jamia typically sit around and do this. Though if they do, he'd like to spend a while thinking about that mental image. That makes this something special, though, something about him. He likes that.

He puts a hand on her chin and leans down to kiss her. Her hand slides up his chest and into his hair. They kiss until they hear Frank's key in the door, and even then, they don't move very far apart. Frank's face when he comes in the house and sees them curled up together leaves Gerard a little breathless. He's so damn beautiful when he smiles like that. Gerard notices he's holding Lindsey's hand, and his stomach swoops, and he can feel his own smile stretch even wider. He hadn't been particularly nervous about them all doing this, but more and more it feels like it will work even better than he ever hoped.

The good morning kisses they get from Frank and Lindsey are every bit as good as anticipated. After the greetings, Frank and Lindsey fall in a pile on the couch.

"Did you guys eat?" Jamia asks.

"Yeah, we did the diner thing," Frank replies. Gerard's glad, if only because it means Jamia is going to stay tucked against his side.

"Doctor Who," Lindsey says from where she's sprawled with her legs over Frank's lap. Frank pulls her flats off and throws them toward the door and kicks off his own shoes. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you know we are individuals of excellent taste," Gerard says and kisses the top of Jamia's head.

Frank laughs. "You should see Jamia's face."

"Jamia is a big faker because she was just telling me about how much she likes Ten in his glasses," Gerard says.

"She likes me in my glasses, too," Frank says.

"And me," Lindsey adds smugly. Gerard pouts. Jamia laughs and slides a hand over his stomach and leans up to kiss him.

"Don't worry, Gee. You don't have to wear glasses for me to think you're sexy."

Gerard catches the back of her head and holds their lips together for a moment. He hears Lindsey laughing on the couch. Probably at him, but he doesn't care. He kisses Jamia until she's clutching at his shirt and making little noises into his mouth and then pulls back. "Good. Still, I feel like I should make up for my lack of corrective eyewear in some way."

"If we're still talking about Ten, there's always the crazy hair," she says, tugging on his.

"I do have that going for me," Gerard says with a grin and leans down to kiss her again. It's just, he can't seem to stop, and he doesn't want to. He hears a very familiar noise of pleasure, but it's Lindsey, not Jamia. He sneaks a peek. Frank's stroking her thighs, but mostly it's just from watching them, he realizes. He smiles and wraps one hand around the back of Jamia's neck and puts one on her waist. Jamia slides her hands up Gerard's chest and leans in to mouth at his throat. Gerard licks his lips and steals another look at Lindsey. She's biting her lip and staring, one of her hands clasped in Frank's. He looks at Frank who's... his face is so full of love, Gerard blinks and sucks in a breath.

"Linds?" he asks. He thinks maybe she'll know what he wants. She grins and leans over to reach Frank. She lifts a knee and tugs on Frank until he moves, his back resting against her chest and her arms circling him. God, they're gorgeous.

He turns his attention back to Jamia, drags his fingers lightly up and down her sides, barely brushing the sides of her breasts. Her nipples are already hard when he rubs his palms over her breasts and cups her.

"Leaving the bedroom isn't going to stop us from exhausting ourselves, huh?" she teases breathlessly.

"Not today." Or anytime soon, he guesses. He plucks at her nipples through the cotton, then skims back down to the hem of the shirt. He pushes it up over her tits. He can't even wait until he gets it over her head before he leans down to take one of her nipples in his mouth. He rubs his thumb over and around the other.

"That's so good, Gee," she whispers. He moves back, letting her nipple pull through his teeth, and kisses her.

"Love having my mouth on you," he murmurs and moves back down to her other nipple.

"Well, don't stop to talk," she teases.

"You'll have to tell me what you want, then," he whispers against her neck.

"Want more of your mouth," she replies. "And I wanna ride you." He moans.

"Yeah. Fuck. Definitely."

He goes back to sucking her tits and letting his hands wander over her torso. Gerard can't resist sneaking more looks at Frank and Lindsey, and Frank sees him and laughs.

"Don't you have a job to do, baby?" Frank teases.

"You're both so damn hot," Gerard says. "I can't help looking." He finally pulls Jamia's shirt over her head and runs his hands over her bare shoulders. "Where else do you want my hands, beautiful?" he murmurs.

"Everywhere," she replies. He slides them down her back and under the waistband of her pajama pants. He cups her bottom and pulls her up tighter against himself, holding her there as she rocks her hips against him. "What's this?" she says into his neck, licking at the skin.

"Want you so bad," he says. "From the moment I woke up."

"I want to see it," Frank says. Jamia stands up and shoves her pants off. She leans down and pulls his shirt off, then kneels on the floor in front of him.

"Hips up," she murmurs. "Time to show Frankie how much you want me." Gerard lets her tug his sweats off. She eyes his cock approvingly, and he hears rustling from the couch. He takes himself in hand and gives his cock a few lazy strokes. "Mine," Jamia says and tangles her fingers with his and helps him stroke a few times. She leans down to take the head in her mouth, and all he can do is moan.

Frank whimpers from the couch, and Gerard looks over to see Lindsey's fingers stealing under his waistband. Then he gasps as Jamia sucks hard, then flicks her tongue along his slit.

"Fuck, J," Gerard gasps and shoves a hand into her hair. He stops himself from pulling too hard, though. "Jamia, up here, please," he begs.

"He begs so pretty," Lindsey whispers from the couch. "Have you heard it yet?" Jamia shakes her head and looks up at him from under her eyelashes.

"Should I stay here? Make you beg for me some more?"

"I want to be inside you," he rasps. "I think you want that, too. How wet are you, J?" He runs his fingers through her hair, touches her cheek.

"Been wet all fucking morning, gorgeous," Jamia replies. She rubs her hands over his thighs and smirks up at him.

"Jamia, please," he begs. She pushes herself up, crawls back into his lap.

"Show Frankie what you can do," she whispers. He wraps his hand around the base of his cock and holds himself steady.

"Now, Jamia," he says, and she sinks down as he pulls his hand away. Gerard wraps his arms around Jamia and pulls her against him, buries his face between her tits, and moans. His hands splay most of the way across her back, and she's rolling her hips already, but he takes his time, getting a nipple in his mouth again.

"Gee," she gasps.

He hums and flicks his tongue against her nipple and moves to the other. He sucks hard like he's discovered she likes, and then she's grabbing his chin and pulling his face up for a kiss. Gerard lets Jamia hold on as tightly as she wants, thrusting his hips steadily underneath her. She feels so good like this. He goes deep, and she clenches hard around him with every thrust.

He grabs her ass with one hand and thrusts harder up into her. He moves his other hand to her front, slides it down her belly, circling her clit with his fingers, gently compared to the movement of their hips. Jamia grabs his neck and kisses him hard as she grinds their hips together. "Fuck, Jamia. Love how you feel. Around me. Against me. Fuck," he gasps against her lips and starts stroking her clit hard in time with his thrusts.

"Gerard," she gasps. He can feel her start to come, pulls back to watch her face. She throws her head back and moans his name.

"Gorgeous. So goddamn beautiful," he breathes.

"You are," Jamia gasps.

He can feel her clenching around him. It's so good, and she's so hot and slick, but however much he wants to hang on, he can't. "Wish I could do this forever."

"But I wanna feel you come," she murmurs, running her hands through his hair. She bends down, mouths at his throat, his nipples, runs her hands over his arms and chest.

"That's - just what I -" Gerard groans and snaps his hips up. "Yeah, fuck."

She sucks hard at his neck, and he comes, hands cradling her, moaning her name. He pants against her skin, mouths endearments against her collarbones. He tightens his arms around her and leans his head up to kiss her again. He hears another familiar moan and peeks at the couch. Lindsey is wrapped around Frank, stroking his cock lazily as they wait for Jamia and Gerard to look their way. Gerard kisses Jamia again, strokes her cheek.

"Turn around. Let's watch Frank and Lindsey now."

Jamia pulls off him and settles back between his legs. He wraps around her and rests his chin on her shoulder. Frank gets busy once he knows they're watching, twisting around in Lindsey's arms and squirming down the cushions, helping her strip.

"Fuck, she's so gorgeous," Jamia breathes.

"Yeah, she is. We are really fucking lucky."

Frank pushes her knees aside and immediately buries his face in her cunt. Lindsey groans and arches into his mouth.

Jamia makes a soft noise. "He's good with his mouth," she murmurs.

"Oh, I know," he says in her ear, fingers slipping between her legs and making her gasp. He explores her folds with his fingers, going slowly. So slowly. He cups her breast with his free hand, and they watch Lindsey writhe under Frank's mouth.

"Frank," Lindsey moans brokenly.

"She's on the edge," Gerard murmurs. "She likes to go fast. So easy to tease. Just like Frank." His fingers drift circles around Jamia's nipple, gentle strokes of his fingertip over her clit.

Jamia turns her head and kisses up his jaw before turning back. "Make her come for you, Frankie," she murmurs. "Then fuck her. You know she wants it."

"He knows," Lindsey says, face flushed with arousal but eyes amused.

"Well, I want to watch," Jamia tells her.

"When are you gonna fuck me again, J?" Lindsey gasps out.

"Just say the word," Jamia replies. Lindsey's hands clench in Frank's hair, and she moans loudly.

Gerard increases the pressure of his fingers, dipping back to push inside a bit. Jamia makes a noise and arches back against him. He nips at her earlobe, then whispers, "They're so fucking hot."

"You have - a type," she breathes.

"So do you," he replies.

"You'd think so, but I'm pretty far gone on you, too, you know," she murmurs.

Gerard watches Frank shift up Lindsey's body, mouth fastening around her breast while his arm flexes. He's fucking her with his fingers now, fast and hard, and her fingers splay over the tops of his shoulders. "More," she groans. Frank replaces his fingers with his cock, and Lindsey clutches his shoulder with one hand and grabs the hand he was fucking her with and pulls his fingers into her mouth.

"If you were over there with them, J, maybe she'd eat you out instead," Gerard whispers in her ear. "But I'm keeping you right here."

"I'm okay with that," she replies and moves her hips against his hand. "Been thinking about sitting on her face, though."

Gerard moans. He really, really can't help it. If he could get hard again right now, he might have to interrupt things on the couch. As it is, he just says, "Come for me, gorgeous, and we'll add it to the list for later." He strokes hard over her clit. She moans, clamps her legs around his hand, and comes hard.

"Gee, fuck," she gasps. When she's done shaking against him, she turns her head back and kisses him. "We've got a really fucking long list at this point."

Gerard wants to keep kissing her, but he can hear Frank and Lindsey breathing harder, each exhale a moan, and he wants to watch. They turn to watch together. Watch as Frank fucks hard into Lindsey, watch Lindsey meet him thrust for thrust, clutch at his back hard enough to leave marks. Lindsey curses, arches up into him, tangles her fingers in his hair. She freezes when she comes, and Frank groans, pumping his hips hard several more times then stilling, her name tumbling out of him in a muffled shout. She keeps her legs hooked around Frank's thighs, doesn't let him move.

"She loves that, huh?" Jamia asks.

"Fuck, yeah," Lindsey breathes. When Gerard looks, she's blinking over at them, petting Frank's hair. "I feel - full. Like I could come again if I wanted."

"Could you?" Frank asks.

"Oh yeah. But I'm good, honey, don't you worry."

"I'm just saying, I can make that happen," Frank says.

"That would mean you'd move, though. And I'm not ready for that," Lindsey replies.

Frank nuzzles against her tits, up to her mouth, and they kiss, arms twining around each other. Gerard's fingers twitch where they're still resting against Jamia's cunt. "Fuck, all that ink. Wanna lick every line."

"Go do it," she says. "Don't think anyone will complain."

He chuckles in her ear. "Probably not. Want me to go eat out Linds again for you?" he murmurs.

"Oh sure, 'for me.'" She laughs.

"For me, for her, for Frankie." He slides two fingers inside her and strokes in and out a few times. "But mostly wanna give you a show." Jamia tips her face up to him, and Gerard kisses her, then slides out from under her and takes the few steps necessary to reach the couch. "My turn," he says, sinking to his knees on the floor in front of them.

Lindsey gives him a look and untangles herself from Frank. Gerard swings Lindsey's legs around, and Frank sits down on the couch next to her. Gerard kisses every tattoo he can reach from where he is on his knees. Which is a lot, considering the both of them. He slides his tongue over some lines, drags his teeth over others. He's dimly aware of Jamia moving closer, of her sitting on the other end of the couch. Gerard ends on Lindsey's stomach tattoo and licks his way down to her cunt from there. He moans when he finally tastes her, tastes Frank.

She's hot, swollen, slick - he can feel the blood pulsing and knows he'll have to be gentle, or this will be over way too quickly for his liking. "Oh fuck, Gee," she moans. He just moans back. He can't get over the taste of them together. He spreads her knees wider and buries his face in her cunt, licking inside her as far as he can get. He avoids her clit as much as he can, concentrating on her folds, on deep inside.

Lindsey settles her hands on his head, petting his hair over and over. He feels the couch cushions shift, sneaks a look up to see that Jamia has crawled over Frank to kiss her. Frank's hands are on Jamia's hips, and he loves how they look, the dark ink and darker hands against her skin. He lets his eyes close and concentrates on Lindsey, on how she feels under his tongue. He finally slides his tongue slowly and softly over her clit. She whines, fingers carding through his hair. Gerard eases back and slides two fingers into her, keeps licking gently.

She doesn't beg him to start going faster, harder, so he keeps it slow and gentle, with long licks, his tongue flat against her. "Oh, Gee. Fuck. Feels so good." He steals another glance up her body, at her tightly peaked nipples, red from Frank's mouth, at Jamia cupping her cheek and kissing her, and closes his mouth around her, starting to suck.

He sucks lightly and moves his fingers in and out of her at the same slow pace he's been keeping up, crooking them to slide over her g-spot every time. He hums against her and looks up into her face. Her lips are red from kisses and biting them and the remnants of her lipstick. Her hair is everywhere, some strands stuck to her cheek. She's so fucking gorgeous, he can hardly stand it. He starts sucking harder.

Her hips start to move against him, fucking up into his fingers. "Gee," she gasps, and her fingers tighten in his hair just before he feels her clench around his fingers. He sucks her through every moan, every shudder, until she pushes his mouth off her because it's too much. He slowly draws his fingers out of her and puts them in his mouth.

He looks up; Lindsey is looking down at him. Jamia is looking down at him, too, her head pillowed on Lindsey's shoulder, fingers gently brushing over her breast. He glances at Frank, who's settled himself into the corner of the couch, fingers resting high on Jamia's thigh.

"You three are so… Jesus, you're beautiful," he murmurs.

"So're you," Frank says. "Come up here."

Gerard pushes himself up on the side of the couch, hesitating for a moment before squeezing in between Jamia and Frank.

Frank wraps around him, arms around his shoulders and lips against his cheek. "I love you," Frank murmurs. "Loved seeing you with J. And Lindsey," Frank adds.

"Seconded," Jamia adds.

"Thirded," Lindsey says. "You get around, baby." She grins over at him.

Gerard grins back. "Only one I missed today was Frankie. How about it? You and me and my mouth on your cock later?"

"Twist my fuckin' arm," Frank drawls.

Gerard smiles and leans in to kiss him. "And here I thought I'd have to work harder at convincing you."

"Because you're a crazy person," Jamia comments. He looks over at her. She and Lindsey are curled around each other now, up against the throw pillows on the other end of the couch.

"Did I ask the peanut gallery?" he teases.

"The peanut gallery is about to take your girlfriend upstairs for a shower," she sasses back. "So do whatever you want."

"Mmm, shower," Frank murmurs.

"Babe, there's not enough room for all three of us in the shower," Jamia says. Frank pouts.

"I bet we could use the guest shower," Gerard says.

He'd walk around smelling like them all day and not give a shit, really, and Frank clearly knows that because he's eyeing Gerard suspiciously. But Frank is Frank, and Gerard likes to make Frank happy. And if Gerard stalls long enough, maybe he'll get to that blowjob sooner rather than later.

 

****

 

They fill the next few weeks with normal things - a few dinners with Gerard and Lindsey that unfortunately don't end in sleepovers. A couple movie nights and craft nights with Mikey and Alicia. It's hard to coordinate four people's schedules sometimes, and eventually a week comes where they aren't going to be able to see Gerard and Lindsey all week, and Frank doesn't like it at all. 

He spends whatever free time he has either working, working out, or fucking Jamia. He's pretty sure Jamia's feeling as crazy as he is. She's just more contained about it. He catches her jerking off to mediocre threesome porn Wednesday night when he comes home from a gig. "That would be so much better if it were me, you, and Gee," he murmurs in her ear, closing the laptop and adding his fingers to hers.

"Fuck, yeah," she gasps and comes within seconds.

The next night, Frank walks in on Jamia panting into the phone with her hand down her pants. She doesn't notice him at first, and he watches - and listens - for a moment. "Miss you, Linds," Jamia murmurs. They're done with whatever they were doing - and he knows what they were doing - and just talking now. Frank's not mad - he's actually sorry he missed getting in on the action - and he definitely doesn't blame her. He had a similar conversation with Gerard earlier in the day. At the office. Fuck these artists who can make their own hours. He clears his throat, and when Jamia looks at him, he gestures for the phone.

"Frank wants to talk to you," Jamia tells Lindsey and hands over the phone.

"Hey, gorgeous," Frank says into the speaker. He sits down next to Jamia, tugs her hand out of her pants, and sucks lightly at her fingertips for a second.

"Hi, Frankie," Lindsey replies. Her voice is low. She sounds fucked out.

"Bet you look as hot as Jamia right now," he tells her. "Bet you taste as good, too." She whimpers. "Home alone?" he asks.

"Gee's out with Mikey," she replies. "No more of this no seeing each other for a week. Miss you guys too much."

"Yeah," Frank says. He sort of wants to ask her to come over, but he and Jamia have to drive to fucking Maryland tomorrow for a meeting, and even if they didn't have to get up at the crack of fucking dawn, he's...not sure if it's allowed. "Friday night, though. We can make that, and then we'll have the whole weekend if we want it," he says softly.

"I'm pretty sure we want it," Lindsey answers. He smiles into the phone.

"Yeah, I think we do. So what are you guys doing tomorrow again?"

"Dinner with my friends in the city," Lindsey replies. "It's been a while."

"Sounds nice," Frank says.

"It will be," she says. "I miss them. Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy about everything, but it's amazing how far apart Jersey and the city are sometimes."

"Yeah, I get that," Frank replies. "But Linds, we're really glad you're - I'm - yeah, it needs to be Friday." Jamia laughs softly behind him.

"I'm glad, too, Frankie. Really fucking glad. And yeah. It definitely needs to be Friday. We're almost through Wednesday. Just Thursday, and we're there," Lindsey murmurs.

"Do me a favor?" Frank asks her. "Tomorrow night when he's all dressed up, suck him off for me."

Lindsey laughs, "Do me a favor? Fuck your wife right now. I got her nice and wet for you."

Frank moans down the line. "Yeah, I bet you did. Will he be home soon, Linds?"

"I hope," she says huskily. "Otherwise I'm going to have to raid the toy drawer."

"Wish I could... fuck, Linds. Friday. You should raid the toy drawer anyway. Let him finish you off," he says. "Me and Jamia, we'll both be picturing it now," he groans. "Does that do it for you?"

"Fuck, yeah," Lindsey says. "I gotta - goodnight, Frankie."

"Night, Linds," he says and hangs up. But first he fishes his cell out of his pocket and shoots a quick text to Gerard. _Go home. You'll like what you find._ He puts both phones down on the nightstand and moves, so he's holding himself over Jamia. "Lindsey told me to fuck you now."

"And you're so good at following directions," she answers.

"I am great at taking directions when those directions are about fucking my hot wife," he says. She reaches down to shove her pajama pants and underwear off.

"Then you should do it."

"You didn't plan that, did you?" Frank asks as he leans up to take off his shirt. "Did you start it, or did she?" Jamia laughs.

"Both? She called, she happened to say she was home alone and bored, I said she sounded like the start of a porno, and she asked what kind of porno I wanted it to be. It... That was..."

"And you told her. Is it that one from the other day where the two girls are fucking and then the boyfriend walks in and joins them? Because I like that idea," he says and unbuttons his jeans.

She laughs and says, "You would like that. Luckily, I do, too."

Frank replies, "You'll have to make do with just me tonight."

"I will never run out of ideas for you, Mr. Nestor," Jamia tells him.

*

By the time Friday morning rolls around, Frank is antsy as fuck. He's pretty sure Jamia is a breath away from locking him in the storage room. Now they're frantically trying to get all the shit done they need to at the office before they can go home and Gee and Linds come over with takeout.

The doorbell rings while Frank is still getting out dishes in the kitchen, so Jamia gets there first. "We really ought to get you a key," she says as Gerard and Lindsey take off their shoes. Frank freezes.

"I have one," Gerard reminds Jamia.

"Then you should use it, and we'll make Lindsey one," Jamia says. "Both of you are always welcome whenever."

Gerard beams at her and kisses her, and Lindsey takes her place a moment later. "Hey, Frankie," Gerard murmurs and steps into Frank's arms. It's all Frank can do to just kiss him, then kiss Lindsey, and pull back. To get food and sit and not touch them more than strictly necessary. Luckily, despite being in contact all week, they still have things to talk about and catch up on. Frank satisfies himself with keeping a hand on Jamia's thigh under the table, thumb gently rubbing back and forth.

Gerard and Lindsey both tell about dinner with Lindsey's friends. "I really want you guys to meet them. I think you'd especially love Kitty, J."

"We'll come up with you next time," Jamia says.

"Okay," Lindsey says with a grin. Frank feels warm all over and squeezes Jamia's thigh.

"Anyone want seconds?" Frank asks, hoping no one does. Gerard has started...watching him. It's distracting.

"I'm full," Lindsey says.

"Me, too. We can use the leftovers to sustain us later," Gerard says. And the look he gives all of them is definitely pointed.

"We should go upstairs," Jamia says. "I want... I need to touch you guys, and I know Frank does, too."

It's amazing how fast you can clear a table with eight hands, and then Lindsey grabs Frank's hand and pulls him toward the stairs. Halfway up, Frank pushes her against the wall and kisses her hard. She digs her nails into his shoulders, and he tightens his grip on her waist. He can practically feel the crackle.

"No falling," Gerard says from a step down.

"You'd catch us," Frank says. "You and J." He leans in and kisses Lindsey again, kisses her until he feels Gerard's hands on him, gently pushing him up the stairs. When they reach the top, it's Gerard pushing Frank against the wall by their door.

"How the fuck did I go weeks without seeing you guys before? How did that work? Because I don't think I can do that anymore," Gerard murmurs against his lips.

"Don't," Frank says. "Fuck. I love you." Kissing Gerard is addictive.

"Love you, too," Gerard whispers. He slides his hands under Frank's shirt and presses even closer. Their mouths move together for a long time, tongues stroking against each other, exploring. Gerard tastes like Thai coffee and curry and himself, and Frank will never get enough. When he finally pulls back, they go into the bedroom to find the girls kissing on the bed, shirts off, Jamia's hands cupping Lindsey's tits. Gerard makes an indistinct noise and goes to sit on the side of the bed.

"Yeah," Frank says and follows. Jamia's already twisting around and tugging at Gerard's waistband - that's his girl - so Frank strips off his own clothing and slips in behind Lindsey.

"I'm blowing you," Jamia tells Gerard firmly. "I am sucking you off until you come in my mouth."

"Um." Gerard is actually speechless. Frank giggles.

"I love you, Jamia," he says.

"He didn't let me finish last time," Jamia says. "And you know how much I like sucking cock, Frankie."

"Well, go ahead," Frank murmurs. "I can occupy myself." He reaches around to unbutton Lindsey's jeans, and she wriggles back against him. "Hold on a sec," he murmurs and unsnaps her bra. She pulls it off and leans back, turning her face up for a kiss. "Hi," he says. "Let's get you naked." 

As soon as she has her pants and underwear off, Lindsey pushes her ass back against him. "Mm, that's more like it," she says. Frank wholeheartedly agrees.

Frank slips his fingers between her legs, watching as Jamia wraps a hand around Gerard's cock. Gerard is splayed against the pillows, staring at Jamia like she's made of magic. Lindsey runs a hand up and down Gerard's chest and says, "She's got a really fucking talented mouth." 

Lindsey moves her hips a little against Frank's hand, back against his cock. Frank fucking loves this position because he can see everything: Gerard's hard cock, Jamia's mouth. Plus, he's got his hands on Lindsey, who has no problem telling him exactly what she wants him to do with them. It's fucking hot. Both of them pause to watch Jamia finally take Gerard in her mouth. She goes down and down, until his cock must be nudging the back of her throat.

"Jamia, fuck," Gerard gasps. He clutches at Lindsey's hand and gropes for one of Jamia's. Lindsey leans in to kiss him. Frank tucks his chin over Lindsey's shoulder, working her with his fingers and listening to the moans she and Gerard muffle into each other's mouths. Frank focuses in on Jamia's mouth, watches her lips slide up over Gerard's cock to allow her tongue work the head and then back down as she swallows him again. She brings her free hand up to cup his balls, and Gerard finally loses control of his hips, snapping them up.

Gerard pulls back from Lindsey's mouth to gasp Jamia's name. Frank leans in and nuzzles at Lindsey's cheek until she turns her head. He speeds up his fingers on her clit. He loves how different she is from Jamia. How a move of his fingers that would have Jamia falling apart in his arms doesn't do much for her, but a different move leaves her gasping into his mouth, "So close, Frankie." He does it again. He wants her to come, and soon. "Fuck," she gasps, buries her face in Gerard's shoulder, and comes against his fingers.

Gerard chokes out a noise of his own, and by the time Frank can focus on him, Jamia is pulling off Gerard's cock and giving him a smug smile. Gerard reaches out and smooths his hands over Jamia's face and into her hair. "Come up here," he murmurs, and she moves up his body. They kiss slow and dirty. Gerard moans into her mouth, clearly loving his own taste on her tongue. "Turn over," Gerard says. "Lean against my chest. Let Lindsey eat you out."

Frank tugs Lindsey up and kisses her shoulder again. When he tries to move back, she grabs his wrist. "No, I'm not done with you," she tells him. She leans down to kiss her way up Jamia's thighs, and Frank pulls Lindsey's hips up, reaches between her legs to push a couple fingers inside her. "Yesss," she hisses against Jamia's pussy. "Want your cock, too, Frankie."

"I know," he laughs, settling his knees more solidly and taking his dick in hand to line up. He groans as he presses into her. She's hot and so fucking wet from her orgasm. Lindsey pants, her forehead resting on the top of Jamia's thigh. He can feel her fingering her clit as he fucks her. Frank looks up at Gerard, who's cupping Jamia's tits and staring back at him. Frank would say something if he knew it wouldn't catch in his throat. Jamia gives him a soft look before her eyes glaze over as Lindsey clearly returns to tonguing her, and she turns her face into Gerard's neck and moans quietly.

Lindsey clenches around him, and Frank snaps his hips forward. He knows by the little gasps Jamia's making against Gerard's neck that she's close. Gerard slides one hand down her belly and Frank can just see how he forms a V with his fingers on either side of her clit while Lindsey licks and sucks it. Frank locks eyes with Gerard again. He can't do anything but stare. Gerard's eyes flutter closed as Jamia comes, head tipped back against his shoulder, gasping something mostly wordless.

Frank bites his lip and grips Lindsey more tightly, thrusting hard and fast. He bends down over Lindsey's back and lets his lips rest between her shoulder blades. He feels hands in his hair. Jamia. He rolls his hips one more time and comes hard. He feels so good he can hardly breathe. Another hand touches his hair. Must be Gerard. Frank doesn't move, knowing Lindsey wants him to stay until he goes soft. He lets them pet his hair until he pulls out and sits back on his heels.

Lindsey's cunt is glistening, and Frank can see her back moving as she pants. He looks up to Jamia, whose hands are in Lindsey's hair now. She looks gorgeous, all sweaty and smiling. And Gerard. He's resting his cheek against Jamia's and biting his lip like if he stops, all the words in the world will come flowing out. Frank crawls up to the pillows and kisses him instead.

The girls shift around, but Frank can't stop kissing Gerard. A minute later, Lindsey's running a warm washcloth over him and leaning in to steal a kiss from him, then Gerard. Frank ends up sprawled half over Gerard, one hand cupping Jamia's breast. Lindsey settles down on the other side, which Frank thinks is too far away, but he'll just have to deal with that because he's got Gerard right there and Jamia still in Gerard's arms. Eventually, she moves over and into Lindsey's arms after kissing them both several times.

"You're fucking me later," Frank mumbles against Gerard's shoulder.

"Yeah," Gerard replies and sweeps his hands up Frank's back.

Frank's eyes drift shut, and he breathes. When he blinks them open again, he notices the girls are pressed close, kissing slowly. He'd like to watch more, but he can't seem to keep his eyes open.

 

****

 

Lindsey has discovered that Jamia likes morning sex more than she does coffee. Which is saying something because Jamia really fucking loves coffee, especially coffee in the morning. When the boys quietly slipped out of bed earlier, Frank dropping a kiss on her temple, Gerard on her shoulder, she'd smiled into the pillow for more than just the sweetness of the kisses. She also smiled at the prospect of waking Jamia up with her own kisses.

She rolls onto her side and looks at Jamia. She's got the blankets pulled up to her neck, but Lindsey knows she's naked beneath them still, knows she's got hickeys on her tits from all their mouths. None of them seem to be able to resist sucking Jamia's tits. Luckily, she doesn't seem to mind.

Lindsey moves closer and slides an arm across Jamia's waist. She stirs a little bit, and Lindsey leans in to kiss her neck, lips trailing up to her ear.

"Time to rise and shine, sunshine," Lindsey whispers, sliding her hand down Jamia's hip. Jamia makes an adorable little squeaking noise and stretches her arms over her head, then rests one on Lindsey's waist and pulls her closer, throwing a thigh over Lindsey.

"Morning," she murmurs huskily. "Boys?"

"No idea." Lindsey presses her chest against Jamia's. "They snuck out like, fifteen minutes ago. If we're lucky, maybe they'll make us breakfast between blowjobs."

"Mmm," is Jamia's only response. She rubs her chest against Lindsey's.

"That's the idea," Lindsey says and reaches down, sliding her fingers easily into Jamia's cunt and over her clit. That Jamia is already this turned on isn't even a surprise. She _really_ fucking loves morning sex. Lindsey rubs Jamia's clit, slow and steady, and Jamia moves against her hand, rubbing her body against Lindsey's. She speeds up her strokes, dipping back to thrust her fingers into Jamia a couple of times before pulling them out and continuing rubbing her clit. Jamia starts gasping with every breath and soon starts shuddering against Lindsey, her arm tightening around Lindsey's waist, her thigh pulling their hips fully together. She breathes for a few moments, and then suddenly Lindsey is on her back, Jamia straddling her hips.

Lindsey was right. Her breasts are totally covered in hickeys, and the sight makes Lindsey's mouth fucking water. Jamia grinds down against Lindsey a couple of times and then moves back until she's kneeling between Lindsey's knees. She leans down, thrusts three fingers right into Lindsey's cunt, and wraps her lips around Lindsey's clit. Lindsey can't help but buck her hips, she just can't. Jamia laughs against her and keeps sucking, tongue working her and fingers fucking her.

Lindsey loves every second, but it's not quite what she wants, so she tugs in a lock of Jamia's hair until she looks up. "Come up here," Lindsey breathes. Jamia pulls her fingers out and gives Lindsey's clit one last swipe with her tongue before moving back up, dropping kisses all the way up Lindsey's body. Lindsey grabs her, wraps her arms around her, and pulls Jamia down on top of her. She wraps her legs around one of Jamia's thighs and starts grinding against it.

Jamia laughs. "Was I not close enough for you?"

"No," Lindsey says. "Kiss me."

Jamia leans down and kisses her, starts to move her thigh against Lindsey's cunt. It's slower this way. She was getting close to coming from Jamia's mouth and fingers, but she's enjoying the slow burn. Enjoying how it's building, the feel of Jamia on top of her, pressing her into the mattress, her tits against Lindsey's. She finally comes with a deep, shuddering breath against Jamia's neck. Lindsey holds her there, and they breathe together for a while.

"Fuck, best way to wake up," Jamia whispers.

"You are definitely convincing me. Think if we go downstairs we'll find coffee?" Lindsey asks.

"Maybe. Maybe even pretty boys to watch fuck." Lindsey can feel Jamia's smile against her neck.

"We should get up and see," Lindsey says. Neither of them move. They can get up in a minute.

 

****

 

Frank and Gerard wake up at the same time and manage to sneak out of bed without disturbing Lindsey or Jamia. They grab sweats and t-shirts, but Frank has a feeling those will be abandoned in short order. First, he's gotta get some coffee into Gerard. Gerard who looks bleary and about two seconds from falling back to sleep.

"No sleeping," Frank murmurs, prodding Gerard down the stairs to the kitchen, where he knows the coffee pot will be ready to do its magic. The dogs wake up when they hear feet on the stairs, and Frank shoos them outside to play in the yard for a while. They're up a little earlier than the coffee pot is preset to go off, so Frank pushes the button, leans against the counter, and pulls Gerard against him. "No, really. No sleeping." Frank squints up at Gerard, who huffs out a little half-laugh and leans down to kiss him.

"That's more like it," Frank mutters against his lips. Despite the fact that Frank can feel Gerard getting hard against him, the second the beeper for the coffee goes off, Gerard is pushing away from him. "I'm offended right now," Frank tells him, even though he's really not. "You don't want me anymore."

Gerard finishes murdering his coffee and looks up at him, blowing across the surface with a particularly obscene look on his face. "I do, Frankie. I really do. I just want some coffee, so I don't fall asleep fucking you."

Frank laughs and bumps Gerard's hip gently. "Then get out of the way, so I can have some, too. Although," Frank muses as he fills his own cup, "I think I'm also offended that you think you could fall asleep fucking me."

"You fell asleep on me last night after one round," Gerard points out. "One. It was like nine o'clock, and now you're all horny at an indecent hour of the morning. This is your fault." Gerard scratches his stomach idly and sips his coffee. Frank watches his shirt ride up and - yeah, horny about covers it. Jesus. Gerard notices Frank checking him out and does it again, deliberately this time.

"Just be glad I didn't wake you up at six," Frank finally says, letting his eyes wander from Gerard's belly down to his hard-on. He takes a sip of his own coffee and settles back against the counter next to Gerard.

"Why in the fuck did you wake up at six?" Gerard asks.

"Because I did! And because you were rubbing against my ass, and it felt fucking good."

"How good?" Gerard asks, licking his lips.

"So goddamn good, Gee. Wanted to wake you up so bad," Frank replies. "But I didn't because I'm a good—" he stumbles. He suddenly doesn't know what to call himself. "Because I'm a good boy," he finishes.

"Are you?" Gerard asks. "How good are you?" His eyes are intent, but he keeps sipping his coffee, watching Frank the whole time.

"I am so good," Frank breathes. "Whatever you want, let me prove it."

"You fell asleep last night before I could fuck you, Frank."

"You wanna fuck me, Gee? Where do you want me? How?" Frank pulls a small bottle of lube from his pocket. "Anywhere and any way you like."

"So prepared," Gerard purrs. He's clearly waking up now. "You are a good boy, Frankie." He hums and looks around the room, then strolls to the kitchen door. "You do have a nice comfortable couch we didn't use last night." Frank just nods. Gerard downs the rest of his coffee in three swallows. "Let’s make use of that couch."

Frank hands Gerard the lube. "Unless you want me to do it myself," he says.

"I want to," Gerard says.

"Okay," Frank replies, pulls his shirt over his head, and steps out of his sweats. "How do you want me?"

Gerard bites his lip, eyes bright. "Kneel and lean over the arm." Frank moves to do as he's told. Gerard waits until he's settled before he takes off his own clothes. He's just close enough that Frank could almost lean forward and take Gerard's cock in his mouth. He stays still, though. Waits as Gerard gets on the couch behind him and runs his hands over the small of Frank's back, over his ass, down his thighs, and back up. "I love fucking my girlfriend," Gerard says thoughtfully. "And I love fucking your wife," he adds. Frank moans softly. The bottle cap clicks, and Gerard's fingers brush against his opening. "But Frank, fuck, I love this."

"Oh, god," Frank gasps. "Fuck, me, too. Jamia sometimes fucks me, and it's so fucking good. Always want more."

Gerard makes a disgruntled noise as he slides fingers inside Frank. "Am I the only one she hasn't fucked?" Frank has to moan before he can answer.

"Guess so. Ask her sometime. She won't say no." Gerard crooks his fingers. Frank swears and bites down on his forearm. "Gee. Fuck."

"You and Linds. Just can't get enough of being fucked, huh?" Gerard murmurs.

"You have seen your cock, right?" Frank says. Gerard laughs. Frank can hear the delight in his voice and smiles.

"I. Yes, okay. But I think it's more than that. Isn't it?"

"I just like to have it both ways," Frank grins, biting back another moan as Gerard keeps thrusting his fingers. "I want you to - fuck."

"To what?" Gerard murmurs.

"To take whatever you want."

"That's why," Gerard murmurs and slowly, so so slowly it's making Frank a little crazy, thrusts his fingers. "That's why you like it so much. You like being taken. That's not why Lindsey likes it," Gerard muses, with another slow, wicked twist of his hand. "But you...fuck, Frankie."

"Please," Frank moans into the cushion. "Gerard. Please."

"Yeah. Fuck. Wanted to wind you up some more, but I can't wait."

Frank hears the click-snap of the cap of the lube again, and then Gerard lines up and pushes inside. They both groan together. Fuck, Frank loves Gerard's cock. He can't even catch his breath. Everything is hot pressure and stretch and sizzling nerves. Gerard pauses when he's all the way in. Frank concentrates on the feel of his cock, on how full he feels.

"Been waiting for this for fucking ever," Frank murmurs.

"I gotta - I want to go hard, Frankie, please." Gerard sounds breathless, too.

"Whatever you want, Gee. Fuck," Frank gasps. He'd been hoping for that if he's being honest. Then Gerard starts thrusting, and all other thoughts fly out of his head. He bows his head, concentrating on breathing and pushing back into Gerard as hard as he can. Gerard sets a driving rhythm, gasping out praise and Frank's name, finally folding over his back and mouthing along his shoulders.

"Love," Gerard gasps against his neck. "So much."

"Yes," Frank replies. "Yes. Oh fuck, Gee. Perfect. You're. Fuck."

Frank hasn't even touched himself. Can't touch himself, he's clinging too hard to the arm of the couch, and then there's a noise from the entrance to the living room, and Frank looks up. Jamia and Lindsey are standing there in t-shirts and no pants and looking so fucking sexy.

Jamia leans back against Lindsey. "We did get here in time for the show."

Frank whimpers. Gerard laughs thickly. "Deep breath, Frankie." And then he straightens up and sits back on his heels, tugs Frank up against his chest, and reaches around to wrap a hand around his cock. Frank can't do anything but call Gerard's name. He wants to watch the girls, but he can't seem to open his eyes. "Isn't he gorgeous?" Gerard asks. Pants, more like. He's got to be close. Frank is a breath away from coming himself.

Gerard slides his thumb over the head of Frank's cock, and he does come, thrusting hard into Gerard's hand and back down on his cock. "Fuck!" Gerard cries. "Frankie," he moans.

"Go on, Gerard," Frank hears Jamia murmur. Then he feels Gerard's lips, sucking hard at his neck as he thrusts a last few desperate times and comes with a wordless groan. He holds Frank tightly, and Frank turns his head to mouth Gerard's jaw.

"So good," Frank murmurs. "Always so good."

"You are," Gerard tells him, grasping Frank's chin, so he can turn his head and kiss him deeply. "So good." They kiss until Gerard nudges Frank up, and he pulls out. Jamia is right there to steady him, run her hands through his hair and kiss him.

"Good morning, baby," she says, pressing up against him.

"Morning," he whispers and pushes his hands under her shirt, slides them back and forth over her skin. "You having a good one?"

"I am," she answers. "And I saw that you definitely are."

"I made coffee," he says.

"And I am headed there next, after I let the dogs in. Will you make pancakes, too?"

"Ooh, I second that," Lindsey says, leaning in for a kiss, too. Frank smiles against her lips and tugs her closer.

"Yeah, I'll make pancakes. I know you love bacon, but all we have is facon."

"I'll survive," she replies and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I hope so," Gerard says, leaning in to kiss her cheek as he slips by. Frank cups her shoulder blades and kisses her until he hears Jamia giggle in the kitchen and Gerard say something indistinct, but clearly amused.

"Pancakes. And facon," Frank says.

"After you," Lindsey says. Frank really should have expected it, but the sharp smack on his ass as he precedes her into the kitchen still makes him yelp. "You gonna cook naked, Frankie?" she asks. "Not that I'd object on principle, but you'll be handling hot things."

Gerard snorts out a laugh, and Frank wrinkles his nose at him. Gerard, apparently, remembered clothes. "I'm used to handling hot things," Frank says, leaning toward her and snapping playfully at her neck as he goes back to grab his sweatpants.

Once he's dressed, he returns to the kitchen. Gerard hands him a fresh cup of coffee. Jamia hands him a spatula. Frank laughs and heads for the stove.

*

Frank has been at work too fucking long today, and he is tired. He's tired and kind of cranky. He doesn't want to be alone, though, and if he goes home, he will be because Jamia is visiting her parents, and Frank had to stay here and deal with a crisis.

He dials Gerard and Lindsey's, and after three rings, Lindsey finally picks up.

"Hey," she says into the phone, kind of breathless, "what's up, Frank?"

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"Aside from me just coming in the door, not really," she answers. Frank can tell she's smiling.

"I'm tired and cranky and probably terrible company, but I was wondering if I could come over?"

"Sure, Frankie. Jamia's at her parents’ place, yeah?"

"Yeah. So I'll be over in a few?"

"Sounds good. It'll be just us. Gee had a dinner meeting with some clients. Any food requests?" she asks. Frank hears come clattering and pictures her opening kitchen cupboards.

"Whatever. I can pick something up if you want," Frank offers.

"I would not say no to Indian from that one place," Lindsey says.

"Then I'll be over in more like half an hour."

"See you then."

Frank texts Jamia to let her know he's going over to Gerard and Lindsey's and laughs for about five minutes at the immediate, filthy reply. God, he misses her when she's not around. He makes sure he has his keys and his wallet and leaves the office. Frank goes to the Indian place and gets food, then swings by the liquor store on the corner, grabs some beer he remembers Lindsey liking and heads over.

When she opens the door for him, she takes the food while he gets his shoes off and leads him into the kitchen. She takes one look at him and says, "Frankie, you look like shit."

He laughs. "Thanks, Lindsey. You're so sweet."

She puts a finger through one of his belt loops and pulls him close. Frank wraps his arms around her and buries his face in her neck.

"Long day?" she asks, slipping her arms around his waist and holding him close.

"I think every single one of my bands had a fucking crisis today, and Jamia took a half day to go do things with her parents. Eddie was out sick, so it was basically just me trying to hold everything together." He sighs and breathes her in. He feels better already, which he tells her. He feels her smile against his temple.

"I'm glad. Let's have food and beer, and you'll feel even better." She lets her hand wander down and squeeze his ass. "And maybe we'll do something else to take it to the next level."

Frank kisses her neck, trails his lips to hers, and they kiss for a few minutes, tongues moving lazily against each other. Frank pulls back, "Okay, food, or it'll get cold, and nobody wants cold curry."

They sit cross-legged on the couch and eat and drink their beer. Lindsey tells Frank about her day spent in the studio cutting paper, about how she's making a new thing inspired by Greek mythology.

"Linds, I'd never in a million years be able to do what you do," Frank tells her, "It's fucking amazing."

She beams at him. "I like the challenge. Forcing myself to be patient and get things done. It makes the final piece that much more satisfying."

He goes into the kitchen and grabs them more beer and plops down on the couch closer to her. "You know, I was so nervous about you."

She lifts an eyebrow and sips her beer. "Nervous?"

"Okay, more like terrified," he admits quietly, picking at the label on his bottle. "I hated Gerard's last girlfriend, and I was so worried that I wouldn't like you or that you wouldn't like us. And the way he talked about you. Still talks about you. It…" he trails off.

"Made you jealous?" she asks.

"Horribly, crushingly jealous," Frank says quietly.

"I didn't notice," Lindsey tells him. "Not until later."

"You got all the things I couldn't have," Frank whispers.

"You have that now, Frankie," she reminds him, clinking her bottle against his.

"I have so much more than that now," Frank says, grabbing her free hand.

Lindsey squeezes his hand back and smiles. "You always this sappy?" she teases.

"Worse," Frank says and drains his beer. This time Lindsey gets up and gets them more beer. They get giggly. Lindsey sparkles when she smiles. Everything about her lights up, and Frank wants to kiss her. So he does.

"Mmm," he murmurs when he pulls back. "Love kissing you."

"Good, wanna do more?" she smirks and leans in, nipping his lower lip. His lips are just the tiniest bit numb, and it feels fucking amazing. He can't stop the little moan that escapes. Lindsey pulls her shirt up over her head and takes her bra off so fast, it makes Frank's head spin. Suddenly she's sitting there, tits out, and Frank has to _really_ moan this time. He reaches out and cups them in his hands, runs his thumbs over her nipples, and puts his mouth on hers again.

"We should…" Frank leans in to kiss her again and then pulls back, "go to the bedroom."

"Fuck, yes," she answers and stands. Frank stands too, and that's when he really notices how much he's had to drink. His head feels light as air, and everything is whooshing around him.

"Jesus," he says and grabs onto Lindsey. 

"Nope. Pretty sure that dude's dead," she laughs. They clutch each other, giggling as they make their way back to the bedroom. The second they're in the door, she has her pants undone, and suddenly she's standing naked in front of him. Frank puts a hand on her hip and pulls her close, sliding two fingers of his other hand over her clit and inside her. She gasps.

"So fucking hot," Frank tells her. He reluctantly pulls his fingers back to get rid of his own shirt and pants. He feels her eyes on him the whole time. She laughs at him and catches onto his hips when he nearly falls over trying to get rid of his socks, then doesn't let go, pulling him close again as she backs up and gets on the bed. She forces him to follow, kneeling up between her legs as she moves back until her head hits the pillows. Then she reaches down to grab his dick and positions him.

"Fuck me," she demands. Frank slides right in, hands cupping her breasts, lips finding hers. He kisses down her neck, sucks, and then bites.

"Vampire," she gasps.

"Only when I've been drinking," he says back.

"Liar," she accuses and meets his thrusts with her own. "You love biting all the time."

"Well, yeah. More when I'm drunk, though. There's something about it. Gee likes it," Frank whispers and switches to the other side of her neck, biting again, losing himself in thrusting into her slick cunt, in the way her tits feel against his chest. Her legs wrapped around him, one of her hands buried in his hair, the other between them, touching herself. He speeds up his thrusts, moves a hand to join her fingers on her clit. He feels her come, feels her clench tightly around him, and that makes him come, too.

They both startle when a throat clears in the doorway. Frank rolls over and looks up at Gerard looking at the two of them like he just walked in on one of his fantasies. He probably did. Lindsey stretches next to him, her arms over her head, making her tits stand out.

"You gonna just stand there, Gee? Or are you gonna fuck me, too?" She asks throatily. Both Frank and Gerard moan.

Gerard strips fast and crawls onto the bed. He stops to kiss Frank, posed like it's just for a minute. Frank buries his fingers in Gerard's hair and holds on, makes him keep kissing Frank for a good long while. Finally, he lets go, and Gerard leans down to kiss Lindsey, and then he's hauling her hips into his lap and sinking inside her with a moan. Frank just watches for a minute. Watches Gerard's hands on Lindsey's hips as they slide up her torso and back down, watches Gerard's cock as it works in and out of her, watches Lindsey's tits as they move with Gerard's thrusts and her own thrashing and moaning. Frank leans down and sucks one of her tits into his mouth and feels her fingers in his hair.

He kisses up her chest, across her collarbone, and to her lips. He can tell she's about to come again by all the little gasps she makes, the little broken moans. Gerard beats her, coming with a loud moan, and Frank knows it's the feel of him coming inside her that sends her over the edge this time, shaking and panting into Frank's mouth.

Frank moves to the side a little, and Gerard collapses between them. Frank rolls over and rests his head on Gerard's shoulder, and Lindsey does the same on the other side.

"Shit, that was the best thing I've ever come home to, pretty sure," Gerard murmurs.

Frank laughs, dropping a kiss on Gerard's shoulder, and reaches over to squeeze Lindsey's hand.

 

****

 

Lindsey wakes up happy. She's hemmed in by her boys and not feeling like she really wants to move, and she's not at all hung over. She turns on her back and stretches her arms over her head and looks at the back of Gerard's messy head, at Frank's face, still gorgeous even with his mouth hanging open. 

She starts with Frank. He'll be less pissy about her waking him up, and then Gerard can wake up to whatever it is they happen to get up to. She leans forward and kisses the corner of his mouth.

"Mmf," he says, automatically rolling over and draping an arm over her.

"Morning," she murmurs, running her hand up his arm to his shoulder.

"Mmf," he repeats. She kisses him again. This time, he kisses back, slipping a leg between hers. She lets her hand move into his hair, and his own hand roams over her hip and up her side. "Morning," he finally murmurs and opens his eyes to look at her.

"Surprise?" she offers. "I'm not Jamia."

"Didn't think you were," he mumbles, nuzzling under her chin. "It's early. Are you hungover?"

"Nope. You?" she asks and tilts her chin up to give him better access.

"Not even a little bit. Clearly we did something right."

"We did lots of things right. Want to do more?" She hums in approval as he sucks gently on the bite marks from last night. He shifts, so he's completely on top of her and presses his thigh against her cunt. She gasps and pulls his face in, so she can kiss him. Frank lets her grind up against him while he squeezes a hand between them to cup her breast. His callouses rasp against her nipple, and she arches into his hand.

Gerard finally grumbles beside them and flops over and cracks an eye at them. Lindsey licks her lips, leans up to kiss Frank again, and turns to Gerard. "Morning, Gee," she murmurs. Frank lets her out from underneath him but presses right up against her back. She can feel his dick, feel how hard he is, and she wants to push back and forward at the same time. Fuck. She wants... "Frankie, remember the first time we were together?"

"Not likely to forget anytime soon," Frank murmurs in her ear.

"Do you -" she breaks for a gasp as Gerard closes his mouth around her nipple. "Do you still want what you said you wanted?"

"Been waiting for it," Frank murmurs and runs his fingers down her hip and over her ass, just barely brushing down her crack. She moans.

Gerard pulls back from her nipple with a soft pop. "What are we doing?"

"You're both gonna fuck me, Gee," Lindsey whispers.

"Oh," he breathes. "Fuck, yes. You guys talked about this and didn't tell me?" He slides a hand over her to grip Frank's hip behind her.

"It didn't come up," Lindsey says, sliding a hand down to wrap around Gerard's cock. "Till now. It's definitely...up."

Frank giggles behind her. "I bet it is."

She strokes Gerard's cock a couple of times then pushes him gently over onto his back, swings a leg over his thighs, and pushes herself up, so she's straddling him. She looks down at him and grins at the dazed expression on his face. "You know where the lube is, Frank," she says.

"l...yeah."

She feels the mattress shift, and she can't help the grin that steals across her face at the way they're both just...letting her boss them around. She lowers herself to rub her pussy against Gerard's hard-on, grinding down with little circles of her hips, waiting for Frank.

"Fuck," Gerard gasps.

Frank settles behind her, and one of his hands settles on her back. The other traces over the tattoos on her shoulder, down her arm, her hip, over her ass, and down. She can tell he cups Gerard's balls from the look on Gerard's face, and then he slides his fingers forward between her cunt and Gerard's cock, and she gasps. He cups her pussy for a moment, middle finger just teasing her clit, then traces back along her crack again.

"Frank," she moans.

"Think you can handle being inside her while I finger her, Gerard?" Frank asks quietly.

"I...Frank," Gerard moans.

"That a no or a yes, Gee?" he asks. "Because how this goes for the next few minutes depends on your answer."

"He can handle it," Lindsey says confidently and lifts up. Frank takes Gerard's cock in hand, and Lindsey sinks down on it and looks Gerard in the eye. "He has to handle it."

"You have to handle it," Frank whispers in her ear.

She feels slick fingers probe her entrance. She takes a deep breath. "I'm good. I... fuck, Frank." He presses one finger inside her slow and careful. She wishes she could see his face, but she can see Gerard's. He's biting his lip, and his hands are gripping her thighs tightly. "You're gonna make it, Gee," she murmurs.

"Lindsey," he groans.

Lindsey breathes hard. Gerard's cock feels great. Adding Frank's fingers feels unreal. He presses his lips against the back of her neck. "You're gonna feel incredible."

Maybe she shouldn't be surprised, but Frank is thorough. So thorough that she can't hold back her noises, whimpers from deep in her throat, curses, and praise. She finally leans down to kiss Gerard just to have something to focus on. It's hard not to move much, to keep her hips steady, so she doesn't make things more difficult for Gerard. He kisses her back.

"Love," he gasps into her mouth. The rush she feels...

"I love you, too," she whispers. Frank thrusts his fingers harder, and she makes a noise. "Frank, now." She's not going to be able to hold on long.

Frank grips her hip with one hand. She feels his cock press against her and then in. She pants into Gerard's mouth, and Frank squeezes her hips hard as he pushes all the way inside. "Linds, fuck," he breathes into her hair.

"Oh god,” she moans. “So full. Fuck."

They're all frozen for a moment, afraid to move. Then Lindsey leans down to kiss Gerard again, and he starts flexing his hips. After a breath, Frank does the same, but more slowly.

"Gee," Frank breathes. "I can feel you. Fuck."

Gerard just moans. Lindsey feels like she's going to come apart already. Gerard wraps her in his arms. She can feel one hand searching for Frank. He's gasping something, and after a moment she hears it, "Love, love."

She can only nod and breathe at this point, only feel them both inside her, fucking her. They're not quite moving in tandem, which only makes it more intense. There's never a moment when one of their cocks isn't moving, isn't sending sparks all over her body. Gerard comes first, muffling a shout against her throat. He pulls out almost immediately, fingers going to her clit, and she whimpers. It's so much.

"Linds," Frank groans. He pulls out, too, spilling on the small of her back.

She laughs and gasps, "You fucker." He tugs her back up against his chest, fingers joining Gerard's. She comes within moments of Frank's fingers touching her. Pressing back against him and clutching at Gerard's free hand. When she's done shaking, she turns her head to kiss Frank. "Frank," is all she can say.

"Yeah," he answers, voice soft.

Gerard leans in to kiss her throat. She slides her hands into his hair and brushes softly through the tangles. He looks up into her face and smiles. "So fucking beautiful," she murmurs.

"God, Lindsey," he says. She kisses him. She doesn't have any other way to express everything she's feeling in this moment.

Frank's arms are still wrapped around her, and she doesn't want to move. Finally Gerard pulls back, and she slumps against Frank. "Think it's shower time, babe," he says.

"Yeah," she murmurs. "You and me? Gee can watch through the glass."

"I'm good with that," Frank says. "And then I'll make us breakfast."

She nuzzles against his cheek. "Sounds good." He pulls away from her and gets up. Lindsey leans down to kiss Gerard again and then follows Frank to the bathroom. She snags Gerard's hand on the way there and tugs him after her.

*

Lindsey sits on the bed next to Gerard's suitcase and neatly folds the shirts Gerard throws at it from the closet and the chest of drawers. "It's like you've never packed before," she says, shaking her head.

"If you're going to criticize my perfectly valid method of sorting out the clothes I want to take, you can go back to the living room," Gerard snaps. There's not much heat in it, but she snaps her mouth closed anyway. She takes a deep breath and tries again.

"I was just making a joke, Gee. You okay?"

He rubs a hand over his face and sits down next to her. "Sorry. I... I'm so fucking nervous about this trip. Like it's finally actually going to happen. That's fucking mind-blowing, but I don't want to leave you or Frankie and J. It'll be good to see Scott and Elisabeth and Sid when it's not, you know, a wedding and." He laughs and rubs his face again.

"Don't be nervous," Lindsey says, shuffling closer on the bed until she can grab him. "Because your comic is brilliant. They all know that, and you're finally doing what you want to do."

"You're required to say that because you love me," he says and cuddles close.

"You think I'd bullshit you about that? You think Frank would?"

"Nah, guess not," he says after a moment. "Things are just changing really fast, you know?"

"They are," she says, stroking her hand through his hair and nuzzling his cheek. "But I think every single one is a good change. You'll have fun once you actually get to Portland."

"I'll bring us home some of the good coffee," he says.

"And Frank and Jamia," she adds.

He looks at her for a second. "Yeah, us, I - oh."

"We really kind of are, huh?" she asks quietly.

"Yeah, a little. Lindsey...."

"Gee, I never expected this, but I think it's... it's good," she says. "Are you freaking out?"

"No," he says thoughtfully. "I was just - thinking about you. I always think about you first, Linds."

She leans in and kisses him. "I know you love me, Gee. I'm not worried about that. Honestly, since we started up with Frank and Jamia, I worry about it a lot less. Sometimes getting exactly what you want is fucking scary," she whispers. "Come here."

"Gotta pack," he whispers back.

"You have time for this," she replies and pulls him even closer. He rubs his cheek against her hair.

"Next time you're coming with me, okay?"

"Definitely. I've always wanted to go to Portland," she whispers and slides her fingers under his shirt. She thinks all four of them should go on a trip together sometime too, but she doesn't mention it.

"You're helping me finish packing," he says as he tugs his shirt off over his head and slides his fingers under the straps of her tank top.

"Of course," she murmurs and leans back on the bed and pulls him with her. "And buying you an extra big coffee."

 

****

 

Jamia and Frank are just about to turn out the lights when Jamia's phone rings on her nightstand. She’s all set to ignore it. The only people who ever call this late are people in their bands begging Frank to come rescue them from a ditch or some shit because Frank can sometimes be a softie when it comes to their bands. But the display says “Lindsey,” so she picks it up.

“Hey, Linds, what’s up?” She sits on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Frank turns over, wraps his arm around her waist, and nuzzles her belly.

“Hi, um—”

“Tell her it’s late, and I’m tired,” Frank says teasingly.

Lindsey must be able to hear him because she answers right away. “Oh, yeah, I guess it is pretty late, huh?” she says. She sounds... off. 

“A little bit, but that’s okay. Frank’s just being a shit. Can I... Is there anything...” Jamia stutters. She doesn’t want to assume, but Lindsey sounds sad.

“I had a fight with my sister, and Gee’s away, and I just... wanted to hear a friendly voice, I guess,” Lindsey explains, and Jamia bites her lip. Frank’s looking up at Jamia now, a concerned look on his face.

“I’m sorry, babe,” Jamia tells her. “Do you... Will you and your sister be okay?”

“Yeah, we already made up. Just. It sucked.” Lindsey sighs over the line.

“You should come over here,” Jamia says abruptly.

“It’s late. I couldn’t bother you guys like that,” Lindsey protests.

“Shut up. Just come over, stay over. Tomorrow is Friday; we can handle missing a little sleep,” she insists.

“I’d really... if you’re sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. See you in a few,” Jamia says.

“Okay,” Lindsey answers softly, and the line goes dead.

Frank raises an eyebrow at her. Jamia shrugs helplessly. “She had a bad night, and Gee is in Portland.” Frank knows Gerard is in Portland. They all know.

“It's late, are you sure....”

“You don’t want her coming?” Jamia asks.

“Did I say that?” Frank asks, eyebrows raised. Jamia sighs.

“I think she feels silly about it. I bullied her into coming over, so she’s probably going to feel even sillier about that. So we should not let her.” Jamia absently runs a hand through Frank’s hair.

“I think we can come up with a few ways to distract her.” Frank nuzzles her again, nipping at her belly through the ratty t-shirt she’s wearing to bed.

Frank distracts _her_ for a while until Jamia happens to glance at a clock. “I should go down and let her in,” Jamia says and extracts herself reluctantly from Frank’s grip, heading downstairs. She’s sort of tempted to make coffee, but then she wouldn’t get any sleep at all. The knock on the door comes a couple of minutes after she gets downstairs, and she opens it to find Lindsey on their porch, wearing over-sized pajamas that are clearly Gerard’s. Jamia pulls her into the house and into her arms. Lindsey clings back.

“Let’s go upstairs,” Jamia whispers. “Frankie gives amazing hugs.”

Lindsey laughs a little bit. “Yeah, he does.”

Jamia lets her toe off her shoes then leads her upstairs by the hand. Frank’s sitting on the edge of the bed when they come in the room, and Jamia leads Lindsey right to him. He stands and wraps his arms around her, whispering assurances into her hair. When he releases her, Frank glances at Jamia, and they both get on the bed and pull her in between them, tugging her up until her head is against the pillows. Frank leans down and places a soft, almost chaste kiss on Lindsey’s neck, and Jamia puts a hand on her cheek and kisses her lips. 

Lindsey falls asleep after a while, and Frank reaches for the remote. They keep the DVR stocked with all sorts of mindless reality TV for late-night wakefulness - Frank is prone to it, especially when he's sick. Jamia drifts for a while too, and she's pretty sure they're on at least the fourth episode of _Good Eats_ when she feels Lindsey stir against her. Not just stir, she nips at Jamia's collarbone, and Jamia sees a white smile flash as she looks up for a reaction.

If she wants a reaction, she can have one. Jamia starts out soft and slow, leaning down to catch Lindsey’s mouth and exploring with her tongue. Jamia reaches up with the other hand and cups her breast through the fabric of the pajama top. She feels Frank’s hand go for Lindsey’s other breast, and she pulls back to smile at Frank a little bit before kissing down Lindsey’s neck and beginning to unbutton her top. Frank starts at the bottom, and they pull the shirt aside.

“So fucking gorgeous,” Frank says and wraps his lips around Lindsey’s nipple. Jamia takes a moment to watch. To look at Lindsey’s face, her eyes closed in pleasure, the troubled lines of her forehead gradually smoothing out. She watches Frank, eyes also closed, mouth and tongue working Lindsey like he’s porn. All the while, Jamia is stroking and touching Lindsey’s breast until finally she just has to get her mouth on Lindsey, too.

She and Frank suck Lindsey’s tits for a while while Jamia runs a hand down Lindsey’s stomach, unties the drawstring to the pants, and slips her hand under the waistband, stroking Lindsey’s cunt. She’s getting wetter by the second. Jamia smirks around Lindsey’s nipple and then keeps sucking. After a few moments, Frank’s fingers join her, and they’re intertwining their fingers, and Lindsey moans. They keep stroking until she’s shaking and coming under their mouths and hands. Jamia pulls her mouth off Lindsey, and she and Frank pull their hands out of Lindsey’s pants.

Jamia leans over Lindsey and kisses Frank, listens to the appreciative noises Lindsey makes below them.

“Please,” she begs.

“Please, what?” Jamia asks.

Lindsey lifts her hips and shoves her pants off and grabs Frank, pulling him on top of her.

“I think she wants me to fuck her, J. What do you think?” Frank asks against Lindsey’s skin.

“Hmm, maybe,” Jamia jokes.

“ _Please_ ,” Lindsey begs.

“Yeah,” Frank whispers, lines up, and Jamia watches his cock disappear inside. Lindsey wraps her legs around him, and they move together. Lindsey’s eyes are closed, and her chest is heaving. Frank’s got his eyes closed, too, his face the picture of concentration.

“Stop,” Lindsey says suddenly. Frank stills. Jamia can tell it’s quite an effort. “Jamia,” Lindsey says. “Jamia now.” Frank opens his eyes and looks down at Lindsey, then nods. He pulls out and moves toward Jamia.

She holds his hips and steadies him as he slides inside easily; she’s so fucking turned on, and he’s still slick from Lindsey. Just the thought that seconds ago he was deep inside Lindsey, fucking her with the same cock that’s fucking Jamia now, makes her moan and writhe, working herself on Frank’s cock. And then Lindsey gets her hand in between them, gets her fingers on Jamia’s clit, and she comes right then. Frank pulls out and straddles her belly, hand pumping his cock once, twice, and then he’s coming all over Jamia’s tits.

“Fuck,” both she and Frank moan when Lindsey leans down and starts licking it up. Frank sitting straddled over her, softening cock still in his hand, eyes fixed on Lindsey’s tongue, Jamia’s breasts. When Lindsey pulls back, a satisfied look on her face, Frank manages to lie down. Jamia is pretty sure he’s gonna drift off soon. She hooks an arm around Lindsey's neck and pulls her down, kissing her open-mouthed and sloppy while she slips her fingers between Lindsey's legs, rubbing firm circles until Lindsey gasps and grabs Jamia's wrist.

“Linds,” Frank whispers and tugs at her until he can get his arms around her. “Glad you’re here. Always.” He kisses her cheek, and Jamia watches her blink a couple of times then smile bright. Frank's eyes drift closed, and his breathing evens out.

Jamia pulls Lindsey into her own arms. “What he said. Whenever you need us, okay?”

Lindsey nods against her chest and absently runs her fingers over Jamia’s belly.

“Thanks for—” Lindsey waves her hand in the air. “The comfort. And the orgasms.”

“Any fucking time,” Jamia says. “Seriously.”

 

****

 

Lindsey is sitting with her feet up on the couch, toes tucked under Jamia's thigh. Ostensibly, she's watching a movie. Mostly, she's just watching Jamia's hands move as she crochets. She's basically been camped out at their house since that first night. She did go home to get some clothes that weren't Gerard's pajamas, but that's about it. Being around them just makes her feel a lot better about...well, everything.

Finally Jamia sighs and puts the hook and yarn on the coffee table. "That's enough, I guess. It's only March and Christa's not due until June anyway. Though, you'd think she was due tomorrow the way Ray is right now. But my hands are tired," she says. Lindsey smiles at her and shifts around, so she's pressed against Jamia's side. She loves lazy Saturdays like this best. Jamia's soft and warm, and the sun is shining outside. Lindsey feels so goddamn content, she's pretty sure it's going to come out her ears.

She reaches out and takes one of Jamia's hands between hers, massaging gently. "My hands aren't." She keeps rubbing Jamia's hands, and Jamia makes a happy noise and closes her eyes. Lindsey massages until Jamia opens her eyes and looks at her again.

"I love you," Jamia murmurs.

"Oh," Lindsey breathes. She can't remember the last time she was literally speechless. "I - so much, Jamia." She draws Jamia's hands up to her mouth and kisses the back of each one, then turns the one closest to her over to kiss Jamia's palm. She trails her lips up her wrist, her arm, and pulls down the strap of her tank top to kiss her shoulders and down across her clavicles. "So much," she repeats.

Jamia twists one of Lindsey's pigtails around her fingers and tugs, then leans in to kiss her lips. "So that's...okay?" she asks. "It seems like it's okay, but -"

"So okay. I... Jamia, god. Anyone who says lightning doesn't strike the same place twice is a fucking idiot. I love you so fucking much," she breathes.

Jamia's smiling, practically glowing. Lindsey just has to lean in and kiss her again. She pushes Jamia's other tank strap down her shoulder and reaches down to cup her breast. She kisses down over Jamia's chin, down her neck and her chest until she swirls her tongue around Jamia's nipple. Jamia hums and reaches for Lindsey, but she leans back.

"Nope, my turn. Just watch the movie," she says with a grin. Jamia snorts a laugh but lets Lindsey touch her how she wants. She gets Jamia's nipple into her mouth and sucks, then switches to the other. She slides her hand from Jamia's hip down the front of her pajama pants.

Jamia sighs and pushes up into it. Just enough to get a bit more pressure and still follow directions. "Love your fingers," she says.

Lindsey smiles against her nipple and kisses her way back to Jamia's lips. "I know you do," she murmurs and moves them in a circle over Jamia's clit. Fuck, she loves this girl, loves how she responds to Lindsey's touches. Loves watching her crochet and eating her cooking and - "Love you," she says, rubbing harder. "Want to make you come. Tell me how."

"Just keep doing that," Jamia gasps. "All I need is your fingers."

Lindsey pushes her fingers back into Jamia's cunt. She's even wetter now, and Lindsey's fingers slide easily back over her clit. "Wanna taste you, too. Make you come again with my mouth."

"I like a girl who plans ahead," says a voice from the kitchen. Lindsey looks over.

"Frank! I didn't hear you!"

"I did," Jamia breathes. Lindsey looks at her sparkling eyes. "Keep going," Jamia orders throatily.

Frank sits on the coffee table and folds his hands over his knee to watch. "Suck her nipples for me?" he asks. Lindsey returns her mouth to Jamia's breast, sucking hard then gently biting. She fondles the other breast with her free hand, keeping her fingers moving on Jamia's clit.

"Lindsey," Jamia gasps. "God, so good."

"Should I reward her, J?" Frank asks. "Fuck her after she makes you come for the first time? While she's eating you out?"

"Do I get a vote?" Lindsey laughs against Jamia's breast.

"Do you object to any of Frank's suggestions?" Jamia gasps out.

"Didn't say that," she tells Jamia, slipping her fingers down and inside to thrust again. Jamia moans, and Lindsey sucks hard on the top of her breast. She wants to leave a mark. "Come on, beautiful," Lindsey whispers, twisting her fingers and rubbing Jamia's clit with her thumb. Jamia bucks against her hand.

"Love you. Fuck. Lindsey," she moans and comes. Lindsey feels her clenching around her fingers and smiles against her chest. She sneaks a look at Frank. He's gripping his thighs tightly and staring at them, his mouth hanging open.

"Thought you were gonna fuck me," Lindsey murmurs.

"Y-yeah," Frank stammers. Lindsey turns back to Jamia, helping her settle into the corner of the couch, tugging her pajama bottoms down her legs. When they're off, Frank tugs on Lindsey's hips until she stands. He's already naked, cock hard and leaking. Lindsey shivers. "Yeah, I know you want me," Frank says. "Let's get your clothes off."

It's not hard - she's only wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants. Not even any underwear. You could say Lindsey's had ideas about how this day would end up since morning. He kisses her, makes sure to roll her nipples between his fingers before pushing her down on the couch. He gently directs her head to Jamia's cunt, and she leans forward and licks over Jamia's swollen clit. She moans in unison with Jamia. The taste, the smell, it's intoxicating.

She feels Frank's hand settle on her hip. He kneels behind her and rubs the head of his cock up and down her slit. "Fuck, Frankie. Please," she begs against Jamia's pussy. He strokes his free hand over the small of her back and presses just barely inside her. "Frank," she groans. He chuckles and pushes the rest of the way inside. Fuck, he feels good. As good as Jamia tastes. Lindsey runs her tongue up and down, dipping in for a taste, up to flutter at her clit. Jamia's hands tangle in her hair, and she moans loudly. Lindsey sucks hard on her clit right as Frank thrusts into her extra hard.

"Frank," Jamia murmurs. "Lindsey. Wanna come now. With you."

Frank leans over Lindsey's back and wraps an arm around her, sliding his fingers over her clit. "Keep sucking," he whispers against her back and starts stroking her off in time with his thrusts. Jamia comes first, still riding the wave of the first orgasm. Lindsey tastes it and moans, clenching her thighs. Frank speeds up his fingers on her clit, rolls his hips harder and faster. "C'mon, Linds. Come for me. Wanna feel it."

"Want you, want you, want -" The orgasm takes her by surprise. She moans, mouth still resting against Jamia's cunt. She feels herself clenching around Frank, relishes the feel of him fucking hard into her as she comes. "C'mon, Frankie. Fill me up," she gasps.

"Anything you want," he groans and keeps thrusting. She feels his hands tighten, his hips stutter and still, the rush of him coming.

"Oh, fuck," she whispers. He bends down over her again, mouth pressing against her back, her shoulders. He knows what she wants because he tugs her up and lets her crawl into Jamia's arms, nestles back up against her back. He's still inside her, and when Jamia's not kissing her, she's mouthing at Frank's fingers, and it's all hotter than it has any right to be.

Because it's them. She realizes that the way she feels for Frank isn't much different than what she feels for Jamia, but something stops her from saying it. Maybe it's the fact that she can't see his face, the fact that they just had sex. Or maybe she just wants it to be special and lovely like it was with Jamia earlier. It's good enough just to be here, really. She nuzzles against Jamia and reaches up and back to cup Frank's cheek. "Perfect," she whispers.

They lie like that until Frank lifts up with a gentle caress over her back. They take turns cleaning up in the tiny downstairs washroom and put themselves back together. "Well, I completely forget what was happening in this movie," Jamia says, reaching for the remote.

Lindsey laughs and kisses her. "I'm pretty sure I never knew. Was way too busy watching you to pay any attention."

"Happens to me a lot," Frank says from the kitchen. "Anyone else want a sandwich?"

"Fuck, yes," Lindsey says. "I'm starving," she replies. Jamia grins.

"I'm stunned that you're starving after we just had sex."

Lindsey sticks her tongue out. "Smartass."

"My smart mouth is part of my charm," Jamia replies and crowds into Lindsey's space.

"I guess," Lindsey teases.

Frank calls out from the kitchen, "J, quit flirting, and tell me if you want food."

"Yes, please," she replies and tugs Lindsey into the kitchen. They pull themselves up on stools at the bar, and Lindsey takes Jamia's hand over the counter and laces their fingers together. "Did you and your dad get the kit moved okay?" Jamia asks Frank.

"It was fine. Dad's jeep will be fixed on Tuesday, so I won't be called to do these things anymore," Frank replies. Jamia laughs.

"Sure you won't."

Frank puts plates in front of her and Lindsey. "You talk to Gerard yet today, Linds?" He asks.

"Not today," she replies.

Jamia hands her the phone. "We should call him now," she says.

Lindsey dials his cell and listens to it ring. He answers on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gee," she says with a smile. Fuck, she misses him.

"Hi, babe. You're at Frank and Jamia's?"

She laughs. "Pretty much since you left. They haven't kicked me out yet, so -"

"And we aren't going to," Jamia interjects.

Lindsey grins at her. "You do love me."

"Maybe a little," Jamia teases.

Lindsey steals a look at Frank. He smiles and takes a bite of his sandwich. "How are things going?" she asks.

"Meetings are going great," Gerard says, sounding enthusiastic. "I'll be glad to fly home tomorrow though. I miss you."

"I'm glad everything's going well, but I miss you, too. So do Frank and Jamia," she says.

"You guys got a big homecoming planned for me?" he asks.

"We'll put our heads together. Want to talk to anyone else?"

"Yeah, definitely. Pass the phone around," he says.

"Okay. Love you," she says and hands the phone to Jamia.

"Hey, hot stuff," Jamia says. "When are you coming to a comic store near me?" Lindsey can hear Gerard's delighted laugh from where she's sitting and grins at Frank before starting to eat her sandwich. "Six months isn't so long to wait," Jamia says. "Yeah. We miss you a little around here. Frank's despondent. Uh huh. No really, can't wait. You, too, Gee. I'll definitely do that. Won't be a hardship, believe me. Here's Frankie."

Frank takes the phone. "She's right, I'm totally despondent. You being gone fucking sucks. A welcome home present? Oh, baby, I have that." He laughs. He's got a really great laugh, Lindsey thinks. "Remember how the last time you came back from Portland and then everything happened?" he asks. He smiles softly into the phone. "Yeah. Yeah. I love you, too. We're really proud of you, by the way," Frank murmurs. He listens for another moment, then says goodbye, and hands the phone back to Lindsey.

"Okay, now I'm really glad I'll be home tomorrow. Give them kisses for me?" Gerard asks.

"Of course," Lindsey replies.

"And touches. I know you're going to fuck later. And I'll probably still be out to dinner, so you can't even call me for it."

"But that would be kinky," Lindsey murmurs.

"Too kinky since Sid and Elisabeth will be there." He drops his voice. "But maybe you already fucked today?"

She smirks. "We really did."

"Tell me?" he asks.

"You sure you want to be stuck with an awkward hard-on, beautiful?" she asks. Frank giggles.

"I told you I missed you," Gerard answers.

"Is that a yes on awkward hard-ons?" she asks. He sighs.

"I... I shouldn't. I can wait a day. Maybe."

Frank circles the counter and drapes himself over her shoulder to whisper in her ear. "Tell him I'll be waiting at the airport tomorrow. Tell him I'll blow him in the car. Maybe not even in the car. Maybe just up against the door." She shivers, grabs his hand to hold him around her, and relays the information.

"Fuck," Gerard moans in her ear. "Okay, now you might as well tell me about what you guys did."

Frank sneaks his hand down to tweak her nipple. "I got Jamia off...twice. Frankie came home and fucked me through the second round," Lindsey tells him. Gerard makes a strangled little noise.

"Bet he loved coming home to that."

"Seemed that way," Lindsey says smugly. She flicks a look at Jamia, who's smiling. "I left a hickey on Jamia for you to find," she tells him.

"Shit. Linds," he whines.

"You told me you wanted to know," she teases.

"And I'm an idiot," he replies breathlessly. "I don't even... we're leaving in like, ten minutes."

"Fuck, honey," she breathes.

"I... I can't. I have to..." She hears rustling over the line.

"I fingered her first," she says. "We were sitting on the couch watching a movie, and I just reached down her pants." She gets her first moan for that, quiet. "Neither of us bothered with underwear today. Just a hassle. I sucked her tits, too, of course."

"That where the mark you left me is?" he gasps out.

"Yes," she replies. "And then Frank came home and undressed me and pushed my face in Jamia's cunt and fucked me from behind." He pants into the phone. Lindsey looks from Frank to Jamia, licks her lips automatically. "He went hard. You know I like that," she murmurs.

"Fuck. Yeah, you do. Especially from behind," he says.

"And I ate Jamia out while he was doing it. She was swollen and so damn wet from before. She tastes so good, Gee."

"I know," he moans. "Oh, I know. Fuck."

"She came first. I didn't move my mouth much, though. Didn't want to stop tasting her. And then Frank started fingering me as he was fucking me." She moans when Frank twists her nipple and mouths her neck. Gerard echoes her.

"Who?" he groans.

"Frankie, of course," Lindsey says. "Are you getting close, Gee?"

"Yeah. Fuck. Tell me more. Just a little."

"He's so good with his hips. Fucked me so good and god, his fingers. When I came, he kept going. Went even harder. Fuck, Gee. He felt so good. You know. God."

"I know, I know, I -" Gerard stutters off into curses, a long moan. "Fuck," he whispers after a few moments of silence. She smiles down the line and leans back against Frank more heavily.

"Just in time, too," she murmurs. "And no awkward boners in public."

"I gotta go, Linds, I -"

"Love you," she smiles. "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Gerard breathes, and the line goes dead.

Lindsey lifts her arms back and around Frank's neck. "'M all hot and bothered again, Frankie."

"That was just as good for the people on this side of the phone," Frank murmurs, reaching both hands around to cup her breasts.

"Yeah, it was," Jamia says and leans in to kiss her.

When Jamia slides her hands over Lindsey's stomach, Lindsey gasps. "Okay, we need to move upstairs or something because this stool is just not going to be sufficient."

"Yeah, the two of us have a lot of payback for you," Frank says, touching her mouth.

"Not that I won't take it, but that was all Gee," she says.

Frank pinches her nipples. "Gee isn't here, and it was definitely you."

"He misses us! I was just making sure he wouldn't be sad." Lindsey can't really even feign innocence, and she knows she's going to pay for it.

"Your mouth has been busy today, Linds. Maybe you should put your feet up for a while," Jamia adds. Now that. That was some effective innocence. Lindsey giggles. She's also incredibly turned on.

"I don't think you'll find me objecting."

Frank shifts, wraps an arm under her knees, and lifts her off the chair. He sets her back down on her feet. "Upstairs. We're gonna take such good care of you."

Lindsey knows they will.

 

****

 

As he's driving up the road to the airport, Frank decides at the last minute to just park and go meet Gerard at security. Cell phone waiting areas are boring, and however much he hates flying, he kind of enjoys airports. He stops and buys Gerard a coffee and walks straight to the waiting area. The board says Gerard's flight is on time, and when he texts to say they've landed, Frank replies with, _Cool._ He's not sure why, but he wants this to be a surprise.

Gerard is easy to spot coming down the hallway. Probably the giant sunglasses he's wearing despite being, you know, inside. Frank looks around and finally puts the coffees down by his feet. Not precisely safe, but better than if they're in his hands. When Gerard finally spots him, the smile that spreads across his face is totally worth the $10 he dropped for parking.

"Frankie," Gerard breathes. "I'm gonna kiss you now."

Frank grins. "Yes, please." And then Gerard's on him, hands going into his hair and mouth covering his. Frank wraps Gerard tightly in his arms and kisses back. Yeah, he's glad he put the coffees down. "I missed you, motherfucker," Frank says plaintively when they pull apart. "And I brought you coffee."

"I brought you coffee, too," Gerard says with a grin. "Beans, though." He makes grabby hands at a cup. Frank hands it over, and they go down to baggage claim. Gerard chatters about the trip, about his comic, about everything he saw and did. It's great to just listen to him talk.

When they're about ten feet from the car, he nudges his hand against Frank's. "I didn't hear it directly from the source, but I'm pretty sure that I got promised a blow job last night." 

Frank smirks as he walks the last few steps to the car. "Your dick has a standing invitation to my mouth," he says. Gerard looks at him expectantly. Frank smiles innocently and unlocks the trunk, so they can load Gerard's luggage. Gerard rolls his eyes, but plays along. After Frank slams the trunk shut, he opens the door to the back bench seat and gestures for Gerard to get in.

"This is a full service establishment," Gerard says, climbing in. Frank follows him.

"You bet your ass it is," Frank says. Gerard settles on the bench, already unzipping and unbuttoning, and Frank bats his hands away. "Mine."

"Yours," Gerard says, voice wobbling a bit as Frank reaches into his briefs. He's been picturing this a lot since Gerard left.

"Fuck, I missed you. And your cock," Frank says and licks over the head. "Missed your taste."

"Missed your mouth," Gerard groans. "Frankie."

Frank reaches up and tugs at Gerard's waistband, easing his jeans and briefs down his thighs as Gerard obligingly lifts his hips. As soon as he's done, Frank leans back in and nuzzles Gerard's cock again. Gerard moans and puts his fingers in Frank's hair.

Frank takes Gerard's cock in hand and licks from the base up to the head and then sinks down, his tongue pressing against the underside. The taste, god. He wasn't lying. He can't get enough of it. Can't get enough of Gerard's helpless noises and how fucking big he feels in Frank's mouth.

"Fuck, Frankie. Feels so good. Been thinking about your mouth since last night. Had to jack off in the bathroom twice," he says breathlessly.

Frank hums since his mouth is a little fucking busy. Gerard can talk enough for both of them. He does, too. Murmurs praise, tells Frank over and over how much he loves him, how much he missed him. Frank rewards him by cupping his balls and swallowing around him. They've been doing this now for a few months, but it still feels brand new sometimes. Frank will never get tired of hearing Gerard's voice break, feeling his hips tremble.

He licks and sucks at the head of Gerard's cock, mostly so he can look at Gerard's face. He's so gorgeous, especially like this. "Frankie," Gerard whispers, twisting his fingers in Frank's hair. It feels so good. Frank arches into it a little, then starts sucking again, using his hand to stroke the base. Gerard is already close, his hips already twitching. Frank goes with every movement, encouraging him with his hand on Gerard's hip.

Gerard thrusts up erratically, his hand tight in Frank's hair. Frank does the best he can with his mouth and hand to rein him into a rhythm and a speed that he knows will get Gerard off, groaning a little in his throat every time Gerard's fingers clench. It's one of those groans that seems to set Gerard off, echoing it and thrusting up hard and coming with a rush in Frank's mouth. Frank pulls off and swallows, licking his lips and looking up at Gerard. They're both panting a little, and Frank smiles, enjoying the stretch of swollen lips. "Welcome home," he says.

"Fuck," Gerard says with feeling. Frank leans up to kiss him. Gerard wraps a hand around the back of his neck and holds him close. "It's so fucking good to be home. Let's go meet the girls, yeah?"

"Definitely," Frank replies and moves up between the bucket seats to sit in the driver's seat. He's hard, too, but he doesn't really care at the moment. He knows someone will take care of that later. This was about Gerard, and fuck was it good. He starts the car but lets Gerard put himself back together and get his seatbelt buckled before pulling out of the space.

Frank drives over to Gerard and Lindsey's apartment, knowing that Lindsey and Jamia will both come straight there, are probably both itching to get done with their responsibilities for the day. He's glad he has this time alone with Gerard, though. Gerard reaches across the space between them and takes his hand. Frank looks over at him, but he's looking out the window and sipping his coffee. Frank squeezes his hand and turns back to the road.

He pulls into a parking space outside Gerard and Lindsey's place. He helps Gerard get his luggage upstairs, but Gerard stops him from pulling the suitcase back to the bedroom and tugs him down onto the couch with him.

"Unpacking? Laundry?" Frank offers.

"Stop being organized and sit," Gerard scolds him, pulling him close and sticking his nose behind Frank's ear. Frank doesn't take much convincing. And besides, _he's_ not the one who has to deal with the suitcase full of dirty clothes because Gerard doesn't live with him, however much he might sometimes wish it. "What'd you do while I was gone?" Gerard asks. "We didn't get to talk very much."

"Set up PR shit for a bunch of the bands, tracked merch orders all over the fucking state. Fucked your girlfriend," Frank giggles. "I mean - I'm sorry, I just had to say it."

Gerard laughs in his ear. "And fucked your wife. And watched them fuck each other, too, I'm sure."

"Yeah, those, too. Lindsey came over the second day you were gone and then basically never left. It was nice," Frank says.

"I wish -" Gerard makes a frustrated noise.

"You're not mad, are you, Gee? I mean, we haven't really...."

"No. No, it's. I like that she has you guys, too. I. I wish I could have been here for it. But if I'd been here, we probably wouldn't have all been in the same place. It's…" Gerard trails off again. Frank turns in his arms, so he can see Gerard's face. "There's no such thing as 'too much time with you,' Frankie," he finishes finally.

"Yeah," Frank breathes. "Either of you. And Jamia. I never thought… well, I never expected a single second of this, nevermind anything else," Frank says.

"I just don't want to cross any lines. Be too demanding. I've got ten years of it stuffed in the back of my mind, and that's without adding Linds or Jamia into the mix." Gerard laughs. "Sorry. It's been on my mind, well, the entire time I was gone."

"I've been thinking about it, too," Frank murmurs. "I think… I feel like the lines aren't there anymore? Or they won't be there for much longer? At this point, the fact that we're all separate so much is kind of _bothering_ me."

Gerard smiles and cups his cheek. "That's... really not surprising, Frankie. Knowing you."

Frank laughs ruefully. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Mr. Commitment here, ready to commit. But… you feel it, too, right? And not just about me."

"Um. Speaking of - I've been thinking about proposing to Lindsey," Gerard says. "But I just - I love you, too, Frank."

Frank leans in and kisses him lightly. "I know that. But you can't marry both of us. I… creepy religious polygamy and the fact that our governor is a fuckwad aside, would you? If you could?" Frank asks quietly.

"In an instant. But you're already married," Gerard reminds him.

"I know. I just. Like knowing that," he says and leans up to kiss Gerard again. Maybe it's dumb. Frank made his choices a long time ago, and he's definitely not going to unmake them, but it's still good to know.

"I just need you to know I'm not taking the easy way out," Gerard adds. "I still choose you, too. And Jamia. Even if no one will let me say so."

Frank breathes out. That's exactly what he wanted to hear, he's pretty sure. "I love you," he whispers. "So goddamn much." Gerard lets him cling for a while. The more Frank thinks about Gerard getting married, the more he thinks it's amazing. Because Lindsey is amazing, and if Gerard marries her, they definitely get to keep her. And Frank definitely wants to keep her. There's… basically not much in the entire world that he wants more.

A key in the door a while later lets in not only Lindsey, but Jamia as well. Lindsey smiles brilliantly when she sees Gerard and Frank sitting on the couch. Gerard disentangles himself from Frank and stands up to catch her around the waist when she launches herself at him. He laughs delightedly and spins her around a bit before setting her back down. Jamia exchanges a grin with Frank and then steps into their space when they're done moving.

"Special delivery, one glue-covered artist," Jamia says, stretching up to kiss the corner of Gerard's mouth.

Gerard grabs her wrist and tugs her close. "You're pretty special, too."

"I know," Jamia says contentedly. "Also, I have takeout in the car. May I borrow Frank?"

"I suppose," he replies with a smile and leans in to kiss her properly. God, Frank loves watching them together.

"Mmm," she says when she pulls back. "I'm going to want more of that later." She tugs a lock of his hair and pulls back, holds out a hand to Frank. He pops up off the couch and holds her hand as they walk down to her car. "So, _did_ you give him a blowjob in the car?" she asks with a sideways grin.

"I am a man of my word," Frank says, mock-offended.

She laughs and squeezes his hand and presses the button to unlock the car. They carry the food upstairs and find Lindsey and Gerard sitting on the couch. Well, Gerard's sitting on the couch; Lindsey is straddling his lap and kissing the shit out of him.

Frank and Jamia leave them to it. They set all the takeout boxes on the counter and get out plates and silverware. Jamia fills him in on her afternoon in the office, and when someone behind him kisses him on that spot behind his ear, he doesn't even feel the need to look. Especially not when a chin lands on his shoulder, and the smell of her perfume hits his nose. "I wanted to stop by your studio before I went to pick up Gee, but I got caught in some stupid traffic," Frank murmurs against Lindsey's cheek.

"Probably good - there was an... Incident." She gestures at her messy shirt and jeans. He laughs and kisses her cheek.

"We'll be sure to mess you up even more, later."

"I don't care as long as I'm naked," she replies.

"Food first," Gerard says. He looks unimaginably fucking happy.

They sit and eat. Frank can't even make himself believe it's not a family dinner. He's pretty sure he doesn't have to. He knows he and Gerard are on the same page. Jamia, too. Maybe he doesn't know for certain about Lindsey, but he'd be surprised if she didn't feel the same. Lindsey prods Gerard for more details about his meetings, and even though Frank's already heard some of it, he's happy just to sit and listen. He's just happy.

*

Frank and Jamia leave together for the office the next morning, trading kisses with Gerard and Lindsey between bites of breakfast and sips of coffee. When they get to the office, Frank makes a prediction. "Bet you he asks her to marry him by the end of the day."

"Are you withholding information from me, Frank Iero?" Jamia says, hands on her hips.

"He told me while we were alone yesterday! I didn't have a chance until just now. It's not like we were ever really out of hearing distance of Linds," he says, hands up in mock surrender.

"Married," she muses. "I guess I'm not surprised. Didn't he say he decided he wanted to marry her when he first met her?"

Frank smiles. "Yeah, he did." He grabs Jamia's hips. "And you know what that means? We get to keep her forever."

"I guess it does, doesn't it?" Jamia smiles. She cocks her head. "I am glad to hear you say that, baby."

"I... Gerard and I talked about it a little bit. About how it's about all four of us now, not just me and you and him and her," he says softly. "But there are still times it can't be. I think he wanted to make sure I knew that it was still - that we were part of what he wanted."

"And we are?" she asks. He beams.

"We really are. It's... we should all discuss it soon, probably. For now, I think it can wait." Just then, Frank's phone starts buzzing in his pocket. "Hello?" He answers. "Hey, Gee. What's up? Wait, what?"

"I asked her to marry me. We went to the courthouse and applied. We can get married in three days," Gerard replies. Frank can hear the glee in his voice.

"Jesus. I told J we'd probably get a call by the end of the day. I didn't expect..."

"No reason to wait," Gerard says. "So, Thursday. Mom and Dad are free, Mikey and Alicia can get free, but you - will you and Jamia be our witnesses?"

" _Gee_ ," Frank breathes. "Of fucking course, we will. What time?"

"Four! I... Frankie, this is really happening," Gerard murmurs in his ear.

"I feel so unprepared! Who's going to make your cake?" Frank teases.

"Eh. Cake is not necessary," Gerard says. Frank shoots a look at Jamia.

"Are we - ah - dinner after?"

"Yeah, definitely," he replies.

"Wait," Frank says. "We were going to have dinner tomorrow. Do you still want to -"

" _Definitely._ Okay, I gotta go. Frankie, I love you," Gerard says.

"Love you, too, Gee," he replies and then hits end. "They're getting married Thursday," Frank tells Jamia, staring at his phone.

"Well. Glad I didn't take that bet," Jamia says. Frank giggles. Only Gerard. Well, they did it, too.

"I think we're bad influences. J...we need to make them a cake! Need to. We can invite them back after dinner and -" He hesitates, momentarily unsure.

"We can help them celebrate, and if they want a wedding night to themselves, we let them go?" she says.

"Yeah," Frank replies. He kind of hopes they don't, but if they do, that'll be okay. "Too bad I'm not as good at fondant sculptures as Gee."

"Haven't you heard?" Jamia asks, stepping close and wrapping her arms around his waist. "The secret ingredient is love."

He laughs hard into her neck. "And they call _me_ a sap."

"You will always be the biggest sap," Jamia says. "So I guess we're knocking off work Thursday?"

"We so are. Eddie can handle any crisis. He's perfectly capable, aren't you Eddie?" He opens the office door and calls down the hall.

"Aren't I what?" Comes the answer.

"Capable of handling this place for a day on Thursday if we happen to fuck off to bake a cake for Gerard and Lindsey's wedding," Frank says.

"This Thursday? Wow. Sure, tell him congratulations," Eddie replies.

They go home by way of a quick stop at the grocery store for more powdered sugar and cream cheese to make the cake. Frank smiles as he tucks them away.

They meet Gerard and Lindsey at the local pizza place on Tuesday night for dinner. It's just like basically every other dinner they've had together, and Frank realizes that's because not much is actually changing. The marriage license and ceremony are just formalities. He was right the first time; it's bringing them closer together, not pushing them into separate spheres. He decides right then to stop worrying.

He's bummed they have to separate to their own places after, but Lindsey has to go into the city early, and Frank promised his dad they'd have breakfast, which always happens stupid early because his dad likes to get to the diner before it gets super crowded.

Gerard and Lindsey don't say much about the wedding over the next couple days, but they're clearly busy because neither Frank nor Jamia gets more than a few texts throughout the day. Frank is busy, too. Studio time for one of the bands falls through, and Frank has to scramble for a substitute booking. He still wakes up early on Thursday, though. Baking day. He prods Jamia, and when she doesn't open her eyes quickly enough, whispers "Coffee. Cake," a couple times into her ear.

"Cake scraps," she whispers back and cracks open an eye at him.

" _Exactly_ ," he says and pulls her up and out of bed. But first, there's coffee and yelling at the morning shows on TV and eggs and toast, and then they start baking.

While the layers cool on the counter, he fucks her bent over the kitchen table. He comes so hard his vision whites out, and Jamia shouts louder than he's heard from her in a while. He kisses the back of her neck while they both recover. It tastes like flour. Then they go clean up and start putting the layers together and store everything up on top of the fridge to keep it out of Sinatra's danger zone.

It's fucking fun. He loves working on things like this with her. They bicker about how they should decorate the cake and steal kisses as they work. He doesn't say it, but fuck, if there isn't a lot of love going into the making of the cake.

They take enough time on the project that eventually they run out of time, which means rushing upstairs and sharing a shower - while not even doing anything fun, which sucks except for how Jamia is so pretty that he's happy just to look at her - and then getting dressed and heading to the courthouse.

They get to the courthouse in plenty of time and find Gerard and Lindsey and Mikey and Alicia already waiting. Mikey's on the phone with one of his parents, who are apparently running late, but Alicia watches the round of extremely proper cheek-kisses that the four of them exchange with an amused expression.

Frank steps next to her and elbows her gently. "Be nice."

"I didn't say a thing. You guys are fucking adorable," she replies and elbows him back a whole lot harder.

"Ow," he sighs. He should have known better. Alicia could probably break him if she wanted to. Which is one of the reasons he had initially sort of dreaded them finding out about - things. Not like Gerard and Mikey keep secrets, though.

Alicia wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him in for half a hug. "I may as well be getting another brother-in-law today, too, huh?"

"You always had one," Frank tells her.

"Aww, Frankie," she murmurs and squeezes. "So we're partying at your place after dinner?"

"The best fucking cake you've ever had," he replies, just as Donna hurries up.

"Your father is still parking. I left him ranting about people 'who don't fucking know how to use their turn signals,'" she says and hugs Gerard. "Look at you, getting married."

"Not at the moment, Ma," Gerard replies, letting himself be squeezed until Donna turns her attention to Lindsey and tells her how gorgeous she looks. Frank was trying to ignore that because it's fucking distracting. They all get squeezed, actually, because that's Donna for you.

"Go upstairs," Alicia offers. "Sign in or whatever. I'll make sure Don finds us."

They make their way up, and after that, everything moves astonishingly fast. Frank stands next to Gerard and Jamia next to Lindsey as they say their vows and then say, "I do" to each other, beaming gorgeously. Frank looks at Jamia, and she looks back at him, and he has to contain a full-body shiver.

 _I still do_ , she mouths at him with a wink. God, he loves her. Gerard and Lindsey kiss and set off a round of cheers and clapping from their little party. They sign the license, the judge shakes their hands and congratulates them and then lets them have the room for a few minutes, and there's a mess of hugging and kissing. Frank tries not to cling to either Gerard or Lindsey. It's hard, but he manages. He does let himself whisper to Gerard that he loves him, lets himself tell Lindsey he's really fucking glad Gerard met her.

He also lets himself ogle a little as she moves on to Jamia, though. No one's paying attention to him anyway. Except, apparently, for Gerard, who snorts quietly in his ear before announcing to the room that he made a reservation for eight at a nearby Italian place, and they'd better get going now or they're going to be late, no really, now. His punctuality is fucking adorable.

They go to the restaurant and laugh and eat, and Don rants about traffic some more, which mostly has them all in stitches, and then everyone drives back for cake. Frank loves having them there, loves celebrating with them all, but he keeps wondering what will happen once the rest leave, and it's just the four of them.

Donna, after a few glasses of champagne, makes a couple comments about them being inseparable that have Frank first chuckling and then feeling a weird sort of icy flush creep over his body. Mikey and Alicia are one thing. Parents are another. But she's vague enough that he's not sure, and she's still smiling and has her arm wrapped around Jamia's shoulders as she says it, and they all move on. Except for how Frank distinctly sees Mikey's lips twitch. Fucker.

But he and Alicia say their goodnights soon after, begging tiredness - which is a crock because it's early, and Frank knows they're just going home to play MMOs or something with Alicia's best friend in California - and Frank is pretty sure that's for their benefit.

And then they're gone, and Don and Donna a few minutes later, and suddenly Frank is standing there by the front door looking at them sprawled over the living room, and he's just. Happy. Happy like he was when he and Jamia got to the end of their wedding day.

"Are you staying?" he asks finally. "I can get us refills if you are, or -"

"Of course we're staying," Lindsey says lazily. She's barefoot - they all are at this point - with her feet propped up on the coffee table. Her toenails match her lipstick. He sort of wants to eat her alive, but he's been trying really hard all day not to assume.

Frank lets out a breath slowly. "Good." He goes to her first. Bends down over where she's curled up into the corner of the couch and kisses her soft and slow. She tastes like cake and lipstick, and he's been dying for this all day.

Lindsey makes a contented noise and curls her hands into his hair. He has to prop a knee on the cushion by her hip to hold himself up. He wraps a hand around the back of her neck, feels someone slip onto the couch beside him and put a hand on his hip.

He knows by the way the fingers twitch that it's Gerard. He turns his head to capture Gerard's lips with his. He's just getting into it when Lindsey tugs on his hair, and he turns to face her, looking from her to Jamia, who's perched on the arm of the couch.

"Let's go upstairs and celebrate some more," Lindsey says.

"Upstairs is good," he breathes and stands up straight, pulling Lindsey up with him. She wraps him up in a tight hug for a few moments. He clings back like he wouldn't let himself earlier.

Jamia, who's been a lot calmer than him all day, slips by them and squeezes his ass. Frank jumps and squeaks and feels himself grin; he was completely zoned out, living up to the sappy reputation they'd joked about earlier. Gerard is already a step behind Jamia on the stairs, and Frank grabs Lindsey's hand and tugs her after them, crowding against Gerard's back, calling him a slowpoke and making him laugh.

When they get into the bedroom, Jamia pushes Gerard down on the bed and climbs into his lap. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her, lets his hand slip up the back of her shirt. Frank steps up to her back and leans in, touching her cheek to turn her head and kisses her himself. She tastes like sugar and champagne and makes a happy noise into the kiss.

"Clothes," Gerard murmurs. "Off. I want… I need." Frank smiles into Jamia's mouth.

"Yeah, us too, Gee." He pulls back, and Lindsey's hands are on the buttons of his shirt.

"Did I tell you how beautiful the cake was?" Lindsey asks him as she pushes the fabric off his shoulders. "I could tell you did the painting," she says, sweeping her fingers across his chestpiece, lingering on Jamia's name over his heart.

"It wasn't…" Frank trails off at the look on her face. "You deserved cake," he says.

"I still deserve cake," she teases him. "I will deserve cake for breakfast, and it might be your job to feed it to me." Frank's suddenly sure they are going to be really fucking late to work tomorrow.

"I'm sure we can make that happen," he replies and reaches around her back to unzip her dress. It's an orangey shade of red and looks amazing on her, but he's ready for it to be off. He helps her pull it over her head and presses close to kiss her again when it's on the floor.

"My turn," Gerard says after a moment, wrapping his arms around Frank. Jamia's on her feet, unbuttoning her skirt. Frank takes her place on Gerard's lap, toppling them both over with his haste.

Gerard giggles and wraps his arms tightly around Frank's shoulders and rolls him over onto his back. "Frankie," he whispers.

Frank just kisses him, hard and desperate and everything else he's feeling.

Gerard shifts completely on top of Frank and kisses down his throat. "Fuck me," he mutters against Frank's collarbone.

"Yes. God, Gee," he says. He hears Lindsey moan low at the foot of the bed and looks to see Jamia pressed against her, fingers gently rubbing over her nipples. They're both naked already, and Frank's mouth goes dry at the sight of all that bare skin. "Get over here, so we can both see you," Frank says. "Touch you." The girls move around and get in the bed beside them. Frank sighs happily. "That's better."

Frank squirms until he can flip the two of them over. Lindsey reaches for the hem of Gerard's shirt while Frank works on his pants. They get Gerard naked, and Frank looks down at him, at the fresh hickey he knows Lindsey left on his collarbone in the last few days. "You should eat out your wife while I fuck you." Gerard makes a wanting noise, and Frank taps him on the flank. "Roll over." He does as he's told and stays up on his knees to give Lindsey room to move, so she's lying against the pillows, then goes down on his elbows between her legs. Frank watches them settle, watches Jamia curl up next to her, and lays a hand on the small of Gerard's back.

Jamia leans up to kiss Gerard while Frank gets the lube from the drawer next to the bed. He keeps a hand on Gerard's back; he doesn't want to lose contact at all tonight. Jamia and Gerard are both close enough to bury their faces in Lindsey's lap, and from the look on her face, she knows it and wants it, bad. Frank smirks at her and runs a hand over Gerard's ass, trails his fingers down over Gerard's hole. He cups Gerard's balls through his legs, and Gerard breathes hard. "Frankie. I don't know how much I can...need you so fuckin’ bad."

"Your mouth, Gerard," Frank reminds him, coating his fingers with lube. Gerard leans in and licks up and down Lindsey's cunt then wraps his lips around her clit and starts sucking. Lindsey has one hand in his hair, and the other is clenching Jamia's shoulder. Frank presses a finger into Gerard and watches Jamia kiss Lindsey's thigh, her belly, push herself up until she can suck on a nipple.

He'd be happy to just sit back and watch this, he thinks. The three of them are incredibly hot together, but Gerard sounded pretty desperate, and Frank's not about to tell him no. He feels Gerard trembling and adds another finger. Gerard pushes back into his fingers, a whine translating into a gasp and a buck from Lindsey. He watches her eyes go from Gerard to Jamia, to him, looking glazed but intent.

"Fuck him now, Frankie. He wants to really feel it," she murmurs. Gerard moans. Lindsey echoes him and arches off the bed. Frank pulls his fingers out, and Gerard gasps again. Jamia leans her cheek against Lindsey's hip and reaches up to finger her while Frank lines up and pushes in, not as slow as he should or as fast as he wants to.

Gerard breathes hard against Lindsey's hip. He wraps his hand around Jamia's wrist. Frank can't see it, but when Jamia moans, he knows Gerard started sucking on her fingers. He starts to thrust, reaching around after a moment to close his hand around Gerard's cock. He wants Gerard to come, he wants to watch Lindsey come, and he really wants to reward Jamia for being patient. He thinks he can hold on for all of that. Maybe.

Once Gerard gets himself under control, he puts his mouth back on Lindsey. Frank can hear the noises his mouth makes, hears Lindsey's heavy breathing and little moans whenever he uses his tongue just right. Jamia shifts again, and Frank feels her fingers join his around Gerard's cock. His hips jerk hard, fucking into their hands, and Frank tightens his own grip, speeding up.

"Your mouth, Gee," Lindsey moans and tightens her fingers in his hair, holding him against her pussy. Frank can tell by the flush spreading down her body that she's getting close.

"Is it good?" Jamia murmurs. "Wanna see you come. Frankie can't take his eyes off of you."

Frank groans. It's hard to talk. Too many sensations. "Yeah," he says. "Really can't. Please." Whether it's what they said or whatever Gerard does next, Lindsey jerks against his mouth a couple times and curses breathlessly as she comes.

"Fuck, Linds," he murmurs and thrusts harder. He lets Jamia take over jacking Gerard off, so he can grip his hips with both hands. Gerard rests his forehead on Lindsey's thigh and thrusts back against Frank. Frank closes his eyes and focuses on the feel, on the sound of Gerard's breathing, of Lindsey's breathing evening out, the whisper of Jamia's hand on Gerard's cock.

"You look so beautiful like this, Gee," Jamia tells him.

He sees her lean in to kiss his shoulder, hears him gasp Jamia's name, feels him start to clench and come. "Frankie," he mutters, face still smashed against Lindsey's skin. Frank can't answer; he has his lip clamped between his teeth, breathing hard through his nose, so he won't come.

Gerard comes for a long time. Frank can barely hold himself back, but Jamia's lying there. Frank can see her pussy, see how wet she is, and he wants to just move over and slide right in. When Gerard is done, he pulls out and sits back on his heels, hand wrapped around his dick. "Fuck," he whispers, staring stupidly. He can't figure this out, doesn't want to take the time to clean up.

Lindsey reaches over and grabs a condom from the drawer and hands it to him. "Fuck her, Frankie."

Of course. He smiles at Lindsey. "I -"

"Get on with it," she tells him with a smirk.

He tears open the packet and rolls the condom down his cock. Jamia turns fully on her back and spreads her legs wider. "So fucking hot," he whispers and crawls on top of her. "Using rubbers makes me feel like a teenager," he says against her neck, lining up and sliding in. "You remember our first time, J?"

"All two minutes of it?" she teases, moaning as he gets a hand in between them and pinches her nipple.

"Yeah, this is going to remind you of it," he pants. He flicks a look at Gerard and Lindsey, twined around each other and kissing and sneaking looks of their own.

He reaches between them and starts rubbing Jamia's clit. He's pretty sure she'll come just as fast as he will. He stays still for as long as he can, just rubbing her, winding her up until he knows she's close and then starts thrusting again.

She grabs his shoulders hard. One of her hands is still sticky from Gerard's come, and he can smell it and her, and he dips his head to kiss her as he thrusts harder, angling for maximum friction. She hooks her ankles around his thighs and thrusts back against him. Her tongue is doing wicked things in his mouth, and she feels so goddamn good. He can't hold out for much longer. The first time she clenches around him, he starts coming.

Frank keeps moving through it, thrusting, pressing hard with hips and mouth, eyes squeezing shut as he rides out her orgasm. She pulls away from his mouth to gasp his name, mouthing weakly at his jaw until he slips his mouth over hers again, kissing more gently this time. He feels a hand in his hair, smoothing it out of his face.

He turns his head to kiss Lindsey's palm. She looks radiant. Gorgeous and sweaty and amazing. And theirs. She's the only one he hasn't touched yet - not really, not since he undressed her. He can't let that opportunity pass. Gritting his teeth, he pulls out and sits back to deal with the condom. She sits up with him, laughing at the irritated expression on his face.

"Come with me," Lindsey says. He casts a quick look at Jamia and Gerard before letting her tug him off the bed and into the bathroom.

She turns on the hot water and kisses him while she waits for it to get hot, then runs a washcloth under the water and runs it gently over his chest, his stomach, his cock. He's having a hard time breathing, and it's definitely not because of the physical sensations. When she's done, she tosses it in the hamper and wraps her arms around his waist.

"You've been working hard," she says. "Time to relax, babe."

He rubs his cheek against hers and wraps his arms around her shoulders. He loves how she feels in his arms. Lindsey's taller than Jamia, less soft, but she feels like she's meant to be there just as much as Jamia does. Just as much as Gerard does. Her hair smells like sweat and perfume. He kisses her ear and says, "Congratulations. Again."

She smiles softly at him, cups his cheeks in her hands. "Thanks, Frankie. You're stuck with me now."

"Reverse that," he says. "Or. Add a lucky. Very lucky." She slides her arms around his neck and kisses him again, soft and slow. "If I kiss your husband right now, will he still taste like you?" Frank asks her, mostly because he wants to say 'husband.'

"Go find out," Lindsey murmurs.

They walk back into the bedroom hand-in-hand. Gerard has Jamia wrapped tight in his arms, his face buried in her neck. Frank crawls on the bed next to them and cups Gerard's cheek. When he turns his head, Frank moves in, presses his lips against Gerard's. "Mmm," he murmurs when he pulls back. "You _do_ taste like your wife."

"You like that?" Gerard asks.

"I like that," Frank confirms, draping himself over Jamia and tucking his fingers under the arm Lindsey's got wrapped around Gerard's waist.

 

****

 

When Jamia picks up the phone on Wednesday morning, she's really not expecting to have to put out any major fires. She probably should be, knowing their business, knowing their bands. Apparently the person who had been lined up to tour manage two of their bands for a short east coast tour broke his leg the night before. Doing something incredibly stupid, so maybe it's better that he's not tour managing anyway.

"Fuck," she says. "Fuck. Fuck." Then, raising her voice, "Frankie!"

"Yeah?" Frank replies and comes into the office.

"Jerry broke his fucking leg and can't do the tour," she replies. She's already got her contacts list up, but she's pretty sure the reason they went with this guy is that he was the only one who _could_.

"Fuck," Frank replies, scratching his head, then rubbing his jaw. He sighs. "So when do I have to leave?"

She takes a deep breath and finishes scrolling down the list before looking back up at him. "First show is Friday night in Philly. Maybe someone else can do it," she adds, but she knows it isn't going to happen, and at this point Frank will probably insist anyway. Whoever they'd find last minute or on a favor might not be as good as their bands deserve.

And they definitely deserve something good. They all worked really hard to make this tour possible. "At least there's a nice, new van and another one that's not terrible," Frank says.

He sits down in one of her visitor chairs, and they go through the list of things they'll need to do, numbers he'll need to have, make the calls they need to make, and finally look at each other and take a breath.

"Coffee?" Frank suggests.

"I'm going to miss you," Jamia tells him.

"Me too, babe. Been a while since I was out on the road. But you'll have Gee and Lindsey this time. That'll make it better, yeah?" He reaches out to take her hand.

"Better. But I'll still miss you." He leans in and kisses her. "And so will the other two. Fucking dickheads who break their legs pulling stupid stunts right before they're supposed to do a job."

"I'll call as much as I can," Frank says. "Dirty texts are also an option." He grins, and she sticks her tongue out at him. She knows he's going to enjoy this. And hey, it's only two weeks, and he's right. She won't have to bang around the house all by herself the whole time. She can have Gerard and Lindsey come over or go over to their place. It'll be fine.

*

Frank leaves on Friday, and Gerard and Lindsey just come right over to the house when they’re done with their respective jobs for the day. They spend a nice evening making dinner together and watching increasingly bizarre documentaries on the History Channel. They’re watching a rerun of part seventy of “The History of Sex” when Jamia abruptly turns off the television.

“This is ridiculous. I’m sure we’ve all seen this at least twelve times at this point. Why are we watching it when we could be _having_ sex?” She stands and crosses her arms over her chest, looking down at Gerard and Lindsey still cuddled up on the couch. She knows she sounds cranky, but fuck it. She misses Frank already. 

Gerard reacts first. He stands and crowds into her space, slips his hands up under her shirt and cups her breasts, takes one look at her and rolls her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers right away. She’s never been happier that she took her bra off almost as soon as she walked in the door from the office. “Been staring at these all evening,” Gerard whispers into her neck.

“I know,” she says, closing her eyes and arching into his touch, putting her hands on his waist. Jamia has never forgotten Gerard's fantasy about fucking her tits; whenever she catches him staring, she likes to ever so casually stretch or move so they're more in his face. It always makes Lindsey laugh, and it looks like tonight she - and Gerard - will finally get what they want.

She hears Lindsey get up too, wants to open her eyes and look, but Gerard takes that moment to shove her shirt up and suck on one of her nipples. Lindsey presses herself against Jamia’s back, sliding her hands up Jamia’s belly until her fingers brush the bottoms of Jamia’s breasts. “He loves your tits so much,” Lindsey whispers in her ear. “You should let him fuck them tonight.”

Jamia grins. She loves it when she and Lindsey are on the same page. “Yes,” Jamia gasps, and Gerard bites down on her nipple just hard enough to sting, then tongues it gently. He gives her nipple one last good suck before lifting his head to kiss Lindsey over Jamia’s shoulder and then pulling back.

“Bedroom,” Gerard orders. Jamia thinks about Frank as she climbs the stairs. She still misses him, but she's so fucking grateful - so happy - that Lindsey and Gerard are here. The way they're both crowding close to her on the stairs tells her they feel the same. The second they’re in the bedroom, Gerard pulls Jamia’s shirt over her head, and Lindsey pulls her sweats and panties down and helps her step out of them.

“Lie down,” Gerard tells her, nudging her toward the bed. She does, gets comfortable on her back, and stares over at Gerard and Lindsey. Gerard’s whispering in Lindsey’s ear as he unbuttons her pants and slides them down her hips along with her panties. He doesn’t finish pulling them all the way off before going back to her shirt and pulling it up and over her head. Lindsey is wearing a pretty lace bra, and when Gerard unclasps and pulls it away from her chest, Jamia sucks in a breath at the sight. God, Lindsey is fucking gorgeous. Gerard finally finishes with her pants, and Lindsey immediately unzips his hoodie and pulls it off his arms, then goes for his shirt. She doesn’t waste any time with his pants before he’s down to his briefs, which Jamia knows Lindsey left on just for her because she likes seeing him in them. They’re red today. He’s ridiculous, and she loves it.

Gerard pulls Lindsey against him, her back to his chest, and slides a hand down her front, slipping two fingers into her cunt. He rubs teasingly a couple of times, cupping her breast with his other hand. Jamia knows it’s just to drive her wild. She moves her hand to start touching herself, something, but he clears his throat, and she takes it away automatically. He doesn’t get like this with her super often, but goddamn, it’s hot when he does. They finally come toward the bed, and Lindsey rummages in the drawer of Jamia’s bedside table and pulls out the black dildo and one of Jamia’s bullet vibes. She tosses the vibe to Gerard.

“We’re gonna make you come so hard, beautiful,” Gerard tells to her. “Spread your legs. Wide.”

Jamia moans and does, bending her knees. They both lie on their bellies in the space between her legs. Instead of doing anything to her, though, they start kissing slow and open mouthed, mere inches from her pussy. It’s maddening and hot, and Jamia can’t help but moan and twitch her hips a little bit.

“You know how Gee gets when you’re impatient, babe,” Lindsey reminds her, and Jamia stills. She knows how Gerard gets when Frank is impatient, and it’s fucking hot, but she’d rather he not spend half an hour teasing her. Not tonight.

Gerard turns his head to kiss her inner thigh, and then grabs Lindsey’s hand holding the dildo and helps her push it in. Jamia moans long and loud and then gasps, unable to help the movement of her hips when Gerard presses the switch for the vibrator and touches it against her clit. Lindsey starts fucking her with the dildo, pushing in and pulling out slowly and steadily. Gerard is relentless with the vibe, holding it directly on her clit. He knows she fucking loves that, and it only takes a couple of minutes for Jamia to come like that.

She's panting from the orgasm, but Lindsey keeps fucking her with the dildo. Gerard sets the vibe aside. He leans over to kiss Lindsey again, reaches down and dips his fingers into her for a brief moment. It makes Lindsey stop moving the dildo and moan, but then Gerard is pulling them out again. He's focused entirely on Jamia now, and it makes her shiver. She can't take her eyes off of him, as he kneels on the bed and pushes his briefs down his legs. As he swings his leg over Jamia’s chest, settling down with his hard dick resting between her tits. She moans as he puts his fingers - the ones just inside Lindsey - against Jamia’s mouth.

“Suck,” he urges her, and she wraps her lips eagerly around his fingers, licking and sucking all of Lindsey’s wetness right off of them and more besides, teasing at the pads of his fingers. God, it tastes good. She hears Lindsey moan too and feels the dildo speed up just a tiny bit. Jamia puts her hands on her tits, pressing them together and around Gerard’s cock and thumbing at her own nipples roughly. He stares, and she smiles.

Then he moves his hips experimentally, and Jamia whimpers, pushing her tits even tighter around Gerard. She bends her neck down to lick at the head of his cock, and he starts really thrusting. She lets her head fall back and looks up at him. He’s still staring down, licking his lips and watching his cock slide between her tits over and over, her sweat and his precome just making the slide easier and easier with each thrust.

“Lindsey, now,” Gerard says, and suddenly Lindsey’s tongue is on her clit, licking and sucking, all while fucking her with the dildo.

Gerard keeps moving his hips, starts fucking her tits with abandon now. He’s got one hand gripping the headboard and the other in his hair, and he moans like he can’t get enough of her. “Jamia, fuck. Do you know how fucking gorgeous you are like this?”

She shakes her head. She can’t even imagine what they look like right now.

“Fuck, so gorgeous. Your fucking tits. So perfect,” he tells her, his thrusts getting more erratic. Her own hips are moving as much as she can against the dildo and Lindsey’s mouth. Lindsey gives Jamia’s clit a long, hard suck, thrusts hard a few times, and Jamia cries out and comes. She arches her back, throwing her head back and exposing her throat, and Gerard comes then, too, spurting all over her throat and chin. And probably her hair. His own head is thrown back, hand still in his hair. Jamia lets go of her tits, lets her hands fall to the side. Gerard just straddles her and sits on his heels for a few moments, panting.

“Lindsey,” Jamia croaks desperately - she’s stopped moving the dildo, her fingers just stroking lightly instead. Lindsey pulls the dildo out and moves up the bed to where she can see them. She takes in the sight of them, Jamia covered in Gerard’s come, Gerard’s dick still resting between Jamia’s tits, and she moans, her hand going for her pussy. Jamia shakes her head but can’t get out a word, so Gerard speaks for her.

“Wait, Linds,” he says, and Lindsey pulls her hand back. He swings his leg over, leans down and starts licking Jamia clean. Lindsey moans again, and Jamia arches up. "You want her now, beautiful girl?" he whispers in Jamia's ear when he’s done.

"Always," Jamia replies shakily. God, she can barely move, but she still wants. Gerard kisses her cheek and turns Jamia on her side, settling at her back and wrapping his arms around her belly.

“Okay. Closer, Lindsey,” he says, and she moves, so her chest is pressed up against Jamia’s. Gerard reaches out and pulls Lindsey’s leg over Jamia’s thigh and then directs Jamia’s fingers to Lindsey’s cunt. Jamia works her with her fingers, sliding them in and out of her cunt and against her clit over and over again until Lindsey is shaking and coming with a moan. Jamia keeps moving her fingers slow and steady through Lindsey’s orgasm, and Lindsey comes again a few moments later.

"We need to do that again," Lindsey says as soon as she catches her breath.

"What, right now? You're going to kill us," Jamia answers. She hears Gerard laugh and turns her head to look at him. "You're basically gonna have to get used to me being around all the time until Frank gets back," she says.

"Good," Gerard murmurs.

Lindsey kisses her and echoes, "Good. You miss him, baby? He'll be home before you know it."

"I already took off the Monday after he comes back," Jamia admits with a quiet chuckle.

"I say that Sunday is all his, too," Gerard adds, wrapping them both in his arms.

Jamia thinks that sounds perfect. They'll spend the night re-learning his skin, together.

*

Jamia yawns and stretches. The two weeks that Frank was gone sucked, but they honestly did fly by, especially with Gerard and Lindsey to keep her company. She knows they sucked for Frank too, even though she's pretty sure he enjoyed a taste of touring. She's glad he gets to do it every once in a while, and always, always glad when he comes back. But now, things are back to normal, which is to say - busy. 

Frank and Lindsey both left early, Lindsey for the city to meet up with visiting friends, Frank to his dad’s to go help his uncle move. Gerard and Jamia kissed them goodbye and fell back asleep. Gerard’s breathing heavily, still asleep. Jamia has learned that he does better when he wakes up gradually, so she doesn’t disturb him.

She rolls onto her back and slides her underwear off, pushes her nightshirt up over her tits and squeezes them with her hands, rolling her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. It’s nice. Not quite as good as a mouth, but it’ll do the job. She runs her fingers over a couple of the hickeys on her breasts. The skin is sensitive, and it hurts just right. She can’t help but gasp. She looks at Gerard, but he just rubs his face in his pillow. 

She slides a hand across her torso and then three fingers down to rub her clit. She rubs lazily, squeezing and massaging her tit with her other hand. After a minute, she dips back and finds plenty of moisture and uses her fingers to spread it around, fucks into herself a couple of times, and then goes back to her lazy rubbing.

She’s so lost in sensation, that she’s almost startled when Gerard says in a gravelly voice, “Fuckin’ love waking up next to you.”

She keeps her circles over her clit steady but manages to say, “I fuckin' love waking you up.”

He goes up on an elbow and leans down, sucking her nipple. She cries out. Fuck, she’s glad he woke up. She feels him rustling as he ditches his briefs and smiles at the ceiling. He trails a hand down her side, palms her hip, and pulls her up onto her side. Her hand is dislodged from her cunt, but she just slides it over his waist and pulls him closer.

He rolls her onto her back, and she spreads her legs wide, letting him settle between them. He leans down to kiss her, trailing his lips down her neck, licking at the hickey he made the night before on the top of her breast, then sucking her nipple again. She moves her hand back to her cunt, and Gerard lifts his hips; Jamia grabs his cock and directs him inside. She moans and puts her fingers back on her clit and starts rubbing again in the same unhurried way she was before.

“Fuck, Gee. Feel so good,” she murmurs, and he bites her nipple before starting to thrust. He keeps pace with her fingers, slow and steady. She meets him thrust for thrust, clenches around him every time he pulls back, all the while stroking her clit with her fingers. Her orgasm builds slowly, exactly how she wants it to. She comes with a long moan, rubbing herself through it while Gerard fucks her.

“Jamia,” he moans, “so fucking perfect.” He picks up the pace then, pounding into her for a few thrusts before coming with a shout against her neck. She wraps her legs around his waist and holds on tight while he pants. Finally, he rolls off her, pulling her over, so her head is pillowed against his chest.

“Seriously,” he murmurs into her hair. “You make me think mornings might actually be worth it.”

She laughs and kisses his chest. "Am I really that much of a miracle worker, though?"

"Yes," Gerard says emphatically and cups her cheek, tipping her face so she's looking at him. "God, J. I... fuck, I love you so much."

"I love you...too. _Oh,_ " she breathes. "Gerard?"

"I waited way too long to say that," he murmurs. "I've felt it for ages."

"Me, too," she admits. "I tried to show you." He rolls her over onto her back and stares down at her. He strokes gently through her hair and leans down to press his forehead against hers.

"You did. I... you did. The only doubts I ever had about you were if I could make you as happy as Frank and Lindsey do."

" _Gerard,_ " she whispers. "I can't deny that you were the part of this that made me the most nervous, but Gee. But Gee, you... I." She doesn't know what else to say, just wraps him tight in her arms.

"It's been a long time, but I remember meeting you," he says. "You weren't even with Frank yet, and you were so out of my league."

She laughs. "That is so not true, Mr. Art School."

"No, it really is," Gerard says. "I was a total mess back then," he murmurs. "I was always glad that you and Frankie found each other, even when it hurt. Because he deserved someone amazing and so did you." She reaches up and pulls him against her.

"Gerard," she whispers in his ear. "I... fuck. I'm really. I'm so happy things have worked out this way."

"Love you," he repeats in her ear. "Love love love." She swallows hard, blinks the moisture away from her eyes, and sniffs. She feels silly being so emotional over this, but she can't quite help it. It's big and important, and she's still half-terrified, but she knows she has Gerard. Has Lindsey. Has Frank.

Gerard pulls back just far enough to kiss her. They kiss slow and soft, tongues exploring each other thoroughly until they're both blinking back sleep. "Coffee or more sleep?" Jamia whispers.

"Sleep," Gerard replies, and Jamia nods.

They snuggle back down together and sleep for a good hour before Gerard wakes up and drags her to the kitchen. He makes coffee and toast, and they sit close in the oversized chair much like they did their first morning alone together like this.

"I was ready to tell you after the first time," Gerard admits quietly. "I kept thinking, 'fuck, I love her.'"

"I love you," Jamia whispers back. He smiles at her, takes a sip of coffee, and leans in to kiss her again. He takes his time about it, and Jamia is feeling pretty short of breath by the time he pulls away.

"What do you think Frank and Lindsey will say?"

"I think they'll both be really happy for us," she replies. "Actually, I doubt they'll be surprised at all."

"Probably not," he says. He kisses her, and they finish their coffee and toast.

She catches him staring at her, and she raises an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Just thinking about how gorgeous you are," Gerard replies. It's such a line, but she knows he _means_ it.

"I'm usually thinking the same thing about you," she says, pushing his hair out of his face.

He beams at her and takes the plate from her lap and the mostly empty cup of coffee from her hands and pulls her snugly into his arms. He kisses the top of her head, next to her eye, her cheek, the corner of her mouth. "J, I just can't. I can't stop."

"Don't want you to," she murmurs.

"Good," he says. His hands explore her. Every caress feels amazing. It's... it's sexy, but it doesn't feel like there's much intent behind it. That could change quickly, she knows. All she'd have to do is ask. But mostly he's just touching her, tracing her lines, her curves.

"I feel like you're drawing me," she says.

"I am," he says. "Basically. I keep starting and then trashing all these drawings and paintings of you. I can never get you right. Maybe now I'll be able to."

"You can try as much as you want," she smiles.

"I'll keep trying until I get it right. I think touching you will help. I'll just keep doing that, yeah?" he murmurs against her neck and slides his fingers over her belly, down her hip, her thigh.

"Keep going," she says.

"When is Frankie coming home?" Gerard murmurs.

"Dunno. When he gets his uncle's couch moved," she replies. "Not supposed to be too long, but who even knows with that family."

"I want to be with the two of you," he tells her.

"Yeah. God, that's been... feel like I've been waiting forever to... not that I don't want Linds here all the time. Just..." she trails off.

"We have something of our own, too. I think that's okay, Jamia. I think - I feel like it's important."

"It is. It's... what's between the three of us is kind if what started it all," she murmurs.

"It is. I love you," he says against her cheek.

"Love you, too," she tells him. "My turn."

"Your turn?" He asks.

"To touch you. Even though I'm not an artist."

"Don't have to be," he says. "Touch me."

She thinks he's beautiful. That it means something that she doesn't compare him to Frank. That she wants to learn him for himself. She runs her hands over his shoulders, his belly, up under his shirt to the small of his back. She wants to touch him, wants to feel him. She closes her eyes.

As she lifts her hands to touch his face, he leans in and kisses her palms one by one. She opens her eyes. In some ways, this is a lot like their first time together, but it's so much more. Her phone rings then, startling her out of her intense focus on Gerard.

"Fuck," she whispers and reaches for the phone on the side table. "Hey, Frankie," she says a little breathlessly.

"Hey," he sounds amused. "What're you up to?"

"Um. Sitting on the chair with Gerard," she replies and smiles at him. He smiles back and leans in to slide his lips down her neck. She can't hold in the small noise she makes.

"Are you fucking?" Frank asks.

"No," she answers. "Clothes still on. I think we're waiting for you. We're mostly just talking. And touching."

"Then it's a good thing I was calling to tell you I'm on my way. Should be ten minutes," Frank replies. He sounds cool. Sounds totally unaffected. Jamia knows he's probably turned on already. Probably hitting the gas a little too hard now.

"Meet us in the bedroom, then," she replies and hangs up. She stands and holds her hand down to Gerard. "Let's go upstairs. Frank's on his way."

Gerard laces their fingers together and lets her pull him up the stairs. When they're in the bedroom, he immediately pulls her shirt over her head, then his own, and pulls her close against his chest. "I feel like I've never had so much sex in my life," he jokes while his hands run trails up and down her back. "But that's not all it is, it's like...catching up..."

"Learning," Jamia replies.

"Yeah," Gerard breathes and leans down to kiss her. When he pulls back, he hooks his fingers into the waistband of Jamia's pajama pants and pushes them down. "I fucking love weekends. I love that we have time and can stay together, love the easy access, fuck. Everything." Jamia laughs and pulls down his pajama pants.

"Weekends were already pretty great. Now they're definitely even more special," she says and wraps a hand around his cock. He's hard. She wonders how long he's been turned on. Maybe since he started touching her downstairs.

"Jamia," he breathes. "I want... would you fuck me? I really want you to fuck me."

And yeah, she's maybe given that a thought or two since she saw him whimpering for Frank on his wedding night. "I... yeah, Gee. I'd... fuck." She can feel herself getting wetter just thinking about it.

She has to cross the room to the bureau where she keeps her harness. She can feel Gerard watching her, and the slam of the door downstairs makes her jump. She gets all the supplies out of the drawer and listens to Gerard breathe, listens to Frank greet the dogs and take the stairs two at a time. She turns, harness in hand, just as Frank enters the room. Frank's got his mouth open, probably ready to make a joke or something, but when he sees what she's holding, nothing comes out.

"Gerard wants me to fuck him," she tells him.

He swallows and turns to Gerard. "Told you she'd say yes." She lifts an eyebrow at Gerard.

"You thought I'd say no?"

"I don't know. I just knew I really, really wanted you to say yes," he replies, taking a step toward her. "Can I help you put it on?"

"Yeah," she breathes. He kneels at her feet and takes the harness from her. Fuck, he looks good like that, Jamia thinks. He slides the dildo through the ring and shakes out the straps, then and holds it out for her to step into.

"Think we can be coordinated enough for me to fuck Frankie while you fuck me?" he asks as he pulls it up her thighs.

"That's up to you," Jamia murmurs.

"You're gonna look amazing," he tells her, fingers brushing her skin. "I like buckles."

"You like what's attached, too," Frank teases.

"I love what's attached," Gerard says. He tightens every buckle until it's just the right side of too tight.

"Such a cockslut," Frank says, laughing.

"No, I mean Jamia," Gerard answers softly.

"Oh," Frank says and steps close behind Gerard. He puts his hands on Gerard's shoulders and leans down to kiss the top of his head. "Yeah, she's pretty fucking incredible." Jamia reaches out to run her hand through Frank's hair.

"Love you, too," she says. "Both of you." She sucks in a breath and blinks rapidly. She is not going to cry now. There's fucking to do.

Gerard bites his lip and looks up at her. "Would you get him ready for me? If I fuck him? I wanna feel it, but I wanna see it, too."

"Whatever you want," she says, holding back a moan as he nuzzles up against her thigh. He hasn't shaved for a while, and he's scruffy.

"Want everything, don't you know that already?" he asks quietly. She has to take another deep breath.

"Then both of you better get on the bed."

Gerard moves right away, but Frank has to stop to undress. They both stare unashamedly while Frank quickly gets rid of his clothes. He settles on his stomach next to Gerard on the bed and wraps his arms around a pillow, spreading his thighs. Gerard moves closer and sets a hand on his head.

Jamia grabs the lube and sits on the bed between his legs and just stares at his body for a moment. She hasn't seen this view in a while. Frank shudders the moment she runs a hand over his ass. "Missed this," he whispers.

"I thought maybe with Gerard you..." she trails off at the look on his face.

"Not just about cock, baby. It's about...wanting you inside me."

Jamia really has to laugh. "Yeah, I know that feeling. Sorry," she says after a beat.

"Want you always. In all ways," Frank says. Jamia circles her fingers around his hole and slides one inside. Gerard echoes the noise Frank makes, and Jamia tilts her head. Gerard is staring at Frank.

"Gee, get yourself ready for me," Jamia orders softly.

"Okay," he breathes and gropes around for the bottle of lube. She gives Frank another finger then. He moans again and clenches around her. "Fuck," Gerard gasps and pushes two fingers inside himself. His position is a little awkward, but she can't help but enjoy his eyes on her and Frank.

"J," Frank gasps. "More."

Jamia adds a third finger and fucks him slowly. "Gee? Want me to finish?"

"Don't. He can take me like that," Gerard says throatily. Jamia takes a deep breath and squirms a bit, pressing the base of her cock up against her clit. Fuck, she's ready.

"Can you take me?" she asks.

"Yeah. Yeah, want you inside me. Wanna fucking _feel_ it," Gerard replies, pulls his own fingers out and gets up on his knees. "Let me... Frankie, up on your knees," he says.

Jamia removes her fingers, and Frank does as he's told. Jamia moves off to the side, watches Frank kneel up and push back into Gerard's hands steadying his hips. Gerard lines himself up and presses inside with a long smooth thrust. Frank's eyes squeeze shut as he breathes hard, and Gerard stays still, lets him adjust. When he opens them again, he looks directly at Jamia.

"Fuck him, J. He wants you so bad."

Goddamn. She hasn't done this for a while. Lindsey was the last. "Okay," she breathes. Gerard has left plenty of room behind himself for her to kneel. She sets a hand delicately on his back, reaches for more lube for the dildo. She gives it a few strokes and lines up.

"Do it, Jamia," Gerard breathes, and she pushes the head inside, pauses until Gerard nods and slowly presses in the rest of the way. She presses her lips against the base of Gerard's neck and wraps her arms around his waist.

Jamia lets Gerard set the pace at first, waits until he's found a comfortable rhythm. Then she moves her hands to his hips and starts thrusting her own. Knowing that each thrust of hers is sending Gerard into Frank, that each time Gerard moves back against her it's because Frank has thrust back against Gerard, is heady and fucking incredible. And each thrust presses the dildo just right against her. It's not enough to make her come but definitely enough to make her moan.

Gerard is swearing, garbled curses mixed with praise for them both. He's on the fucking edge. She smiles against his neck and moves her lips down to the junction of his shoulder. She licks there, then closes her teeth lightly around the skin as she thrusts hard into him.

"Fuck," he cries, thrusting back hard, then into Frank a couple more times before collapsing over Frank's back. Jamia wishes she could feel it.

She hears Frank moan into his pillow. Gerard reaches to take Frank's cock in his hand. Jamia can tell he only gets a couple of strokes in before Frank is coming, gasping their names. She bites her lip. "Gee, can I -" He turns his head to look at her.

"Whatever you fucking want. What can we do for you, J?"

"Gotta pull out," she warns him. He still moans when she does. "Help with these buckles, I want -" She needs something, anything, now. Gerard eases out of Frank and turns to help her, and Frank rolls over to watch. "You," she whispers to him. "Make me come, Frankie."

He moves farther down the bed and gestures for her to move up his body. "Let me. Sit on my face, okay? Gee, you'll kiss her?"

"Of fucking course," Gerard says. He helps Jamia loosen the straps and straddle Frank's shoulders.

Frank wraps his hands around her thighs and pulls her against his mouth. He licks up her cunt and swirls his tongue around her clit. "Fuck, J. So wet," he murmurs against her.

"Because of you," she whispers. "Fuck. More." She puts a hand in his hair. Gerard perches by his shoulder and reaches for Jamia. "Because of you, too," she tells him. He just leans in and kisses her right away, tongue fucking into her mouth just as enthusiastically as Frank's in her pussy.

Frank sucks on her clit, and Gerard's hands cup her tits. She moans, thrusts her hips against Frank's mouth. He just tightens his hands on her thighs and sucks harder. She cups her free hand over one of Gerard's and encourages him to squeeze. His mouth wanders down her neck. He uses his teeth, and Jamia moans again, helplessly, rocking her hips into the strokes of Frank's tongue.

She's not quite ready to come when she feels her orgasm start, but fuck it feels so good, their mouths, their hands. She comes for a long time, and Frank keeps sucking her through it, prolonging things even more. Gerard cradles her with one arm and keeps working her tits with one hand. She whines when Gerard takes his hand away, but he just tugs her off of Frank and into his lap, fingers searching out her clit instead.

"Got another one in you, baby?" Gerard murmurs in her ear.

"Find out," she moans and wraps her arms around his neck.

His fingers rub down and around her clit. He dips them inside her and pulls them back to her clit. He keeps his strokes gentle at first, stroking her slowly through the few minutes where it's too much, and then it's not enough, and she moans in his ear. Frank pushes himself up to curl around her, leaning down to close his lips around her nipple and suck.

"Fuck," she gasps, and her hips twitch against Gerard's fingers. Gerard runs his free hand over her belly, up her side to cup the breast Frank isn't sucking. It isn't until Frank's fingers creep up to join Gerard's that she finally loses it, arching up against Frank's mouth and pressing her face against Gerard's neck and coming again. "Love you, love you, love you," she chants.

She's not sure it's ever been more true than in this moment with the two of them wrapped around her. They murmur it back, both of them, hands tangling together. It's everything she'd never pictured and she loves it.

Jamia lets herself rest for a while, feeling utterly content cradled between them, but after a while she stirs, kissing Gerard's jaw and asking, "When's Lindsey home?"

"Mmm. She didn't give an exact time, but I think she was gonna try to be back by early evening," Frank answers.

"Okay," Jamia replies. "I'm going to make us dinner tonight. Something nice." 

Gerard nuzzles against her neck and says, "That sounds good. Let me know if you want help."

"Every time I cook for you, you do more interfering than helping," she teases.

"I'll keep him busy," Frank says. Jamia laughs and turns her head to kiss him.

"I don't actually mind his brand of interference, but I'll keep you around to rein him in if necessary."

Frank hums and hugs her close. "Just say the word."

Gerard leans in and steals kisses from both of them, and she thinks about getting comfortable again, but... "I need a shower." Gerard moves to lie back down. "And so do both of you," she adds. Frank laughs, and Gerard sighs. "Frank can take the guest shower if showering with me sweetens the deal any," Jamia suggests. Gerard pouts.

"No, I want both of you. You'll wash my hair?" he asks.

"Of course. And you can do whatever you want to my tits," she adds.

"God, I love them," he groans feelingly. "Frankie. How do you ever get anything done?" Frank giggles.

"Sometimes it's fucking difficult. That's why we keep Eddie around, really."

"I'm telling him you said that," Gerard says.

"If we've gotten to talking about Eddie, I am getting out of bed," Jamia says, making a face at both of them. Of course, they both follow her. She really expected nothing less.

 

****

 

When Lindsey calls to say that she and Gerard are going to Connecticut because her grandma is in the hospital, Frank's immediate response is to be concerned. She assures him it's relatively minor - for someone who's 80 years old, at least - but she hasn't been home in a long time, and now she's married. He invites her and Gerard to come over for dinner that night before they leave in the morning, and they hang up. Ten minutes later, after the call ends and his worry fades, he starts feeling something different. He shoves the thoughts away and puts another demo in the stereo. He's got shit to do.

"We're having the Ways over for dinner," Frank tells Jamia when she sticks her head in his office around three. "Do we have food to give them, or should I stop for takeout?"

"What's the occasion?" Jamia asks. "Are we celebrating?"

"They're leaving town," Frank says, "So no, not celebrating. Lindsey's grandma had surgery or something."

"Oh," she replies. "Is everyone okay? Does she need anything? And maybe lead with that next time, Frank?"

"Sorry. She says it's fine," Frank says.

"Well, good, I guess," Jamia murmurs. "They're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he replies. The more he thinks about it, the more it's making him unhappy.

"We have food. I got stuff for stir-fry the other night," Jamia says. She's frowning at him. He never gets anything by Jamia. It's just sort of a toss-up whether or not she'll call him on it. 

"Stir-fry, great," Frank says. He's pretty sure right now he couldn't eat a fucking thing. His stomach is one giant cramp.

She doesn't say anything further about it, and they leave for home after an hour or so. Frank spends the time while Jamia is cooking walking the dogs and then trying to put some order into the living room. When Jamia calls over to ask if he'll clean the washroom, he snaps, "I was just getting to that."

"I don't know what crawled up your ass, but you can snap out of it any old time," she tells him evenly.

He takes a deep breath. "Sorry, J. Doing the bathroom now."

Frank manages to keep it together when Lindsey and Gerard actually arrive. Mostly. He's just having one of those days where everything that comes out of his mouth has a bite to it. Jamia eyes him a few more times but doesn't say anything. Knowing she expects him to rein himself in is probably the only thing that really makes him do it, and sometimes they go down a tangent of conversation that makes him forget how he's feeling for long stretches of time. Then it creeps back again. Every time.

He just... hates the thought of them going up without him, without them. Hates it a lot. Hates it so much he wants to listen to the angriest music he owns and run on the treadmill until he can't think anymore. Instead, he has to make it through dinner. He's so lost in his thoughts that when Lindsey says his name he snaps, "What?" back.

Lindsey just stares at him for a moment, then frowns. "Why are you being such a little bitch?"

Frank opens his mouth and snaps back, "Because I love you!" Just as suddenly, he closes it again and takes a couple of deep breaths through a lump in his throat. He breathes out in a whoosh and adds quietly, "I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to leave tonight, and I don't want you to leave in the morning without us."

He knows Jamia knows what he means because they've talked about it a bit. Gerard just looks at him with giant eyes. Lindsey stops and looks at him for a moment and says, "We'll be back, Frank."

"I know," he says. "I just…" and he trails off.

"And Frankie, my grandma is pretty open-minded and badass, but I think introducing her to Gerard for the first time and then telling her I have a husband, a boyfriend, and a girlfriend would not go over super well."

Gerard makes a pathetic little noise. Frank isn't much better; he only manages not to squeak because he literally has no air to make sounds with. Jamia finally says, "Is that what you would tell her? If you could?"

Lindsey obviously gets it now and just nods, wide-eyed, until Jamia walks over to give her a little squeeze. "Frankie means he wants this to be where you come back to," she whispers. Lindsey squeezes back.

"For Sunday, or for like… every day?"

"What do you think?" Jamia whispers. Lindsey bites her lip, and they both look automatically over at Frank and Gerard. Frank's fingers are twitching. Gerard's breathing a little fast.

"I think," Lindsey says, "That I would really, really like coming home to all three of you every day. How about you, Gee?"

"I want that," he says decisively. Frank bites his lip and reaches out to take Gerard's hand.

"Good," Frank says. Jamia nods and leans in to kiss Lindsey softly.

"We - fuck you, Frank, we have to go, and now I really don't want to," Lindsey says helplessly, and Frank tugs Gerard across the room, nuzzles Jamia's cheek before leaning up and kissing Lindsey, too.

Lindsey wraps her arms around Frank and then pulls back, pressing her cheek to his. "I love you, too," she whispers in his ear. "If that's not completely obvious."

To the side, he can see Gerard framing Jamia's face with his hands and kissing her tenderly. "That's - all I need to know. We can work out everything when you get home," Frank whispers back, and she nods.

Gerard releases Jamia and reaches for Lindsey and tugs her close, so he can kiss her, too. Frank reaches for Jamia. They all stand in a funny little clump for a few moments, breathing and wishing they didn't have to separate.

They finally do with quick kisses all around.

Frank goes through the rest of his evening routine in a bit of a daze, waiting for the moment he can cuddle up to Jamia in their bed, kissing her belly and thighs and knees and back up to her collarbones and everywhere. "We have a backyard, J, with a fence. We have a spare room that's already half a studio."

"We have a king size bed," Jamia adds, arching her back as he sucks along the underside of her breasts.

"You're my life," he tells her. "My partner, my girl, my -" She cuts him off with a kiss.

"Frank, always. Be patient, babe."

"Can't," he moans. It's true. He's not a patient person.

She abruptly rolls him over onto his back and straddles his stomach; she runs her hands up his chest and leans over, putting her hands on either side of his head. "Fuck," Frank says and takes Jamia's nipple in his mouth and sucks. She moans and rolls her hips, so her ass brushes against Frank's cock just the slightest bit. "Jamia, please," he begs, lifting his hips for more contact, but she won't move, clamping her thighs around his waist and trailing her palms up his arms until she's got his hands clasped above his head.

She's not strong enough to hold him there, but it doesn't matter. He's already panting against her breastbone, and she sucks on his lower lip as she drops her free hand and positions him, so she can lift up and take him in. Frank groans as she sinks down, "Fuck, Jamia."

"That's what we're doing," she pants, and he laughs.

"Fuck, wanna touch you. Please?" he begs. She leans down and kisses him hard then lets go of his hands. Immediately, one goes to one of her breasts, and the other snakes down his belly and strokes her clit. She's wet - he can feel how wet - and ready to lose it. He knows from how her hands drift, one shadowing his on her breast, one bracing on his thigh as she rides him. He wonders how long she's been wet - since they tumbled onto the mattress, since Lindsey cuddled close, since Gerard kissed her... he speeds up his fingers on her clit, fucking up into her as far as he dares, baring his teeth in a smile as she swears and slams down harder and clamps tight and comes. He follows a heartbeat later. He can't help it.

She collapses down on top of him, tucks her head in his neck and breathes for a minute before kissing her way up his jaw to his mouth. They kiss for several minutes, arms wrapped around each other, Frank still inside her. It feels fucking perfect. Jamia finally lifts her hips and repositions herself with her head on Frank's shoulder and her arm slung across his chest.

"They'll be back," Jamia says finally, smoothing his hair away from his face and kissing his cheeks, eyebrows, chin. "And in the meantime you have me."

"I'll have you again in the morning," he jokes. When she pulls a face at him he laughs, like he knows she meant him to, and they finally fall asleep together.

 

****

 

Gerard and Lindsey hold hands in the car on the way home. Lindsey laces their fingers together and mostly looks out the window as he drives. When they get home, they really should sleep, but neither of them seem to be able to help the soft touches that turn more heated. Gerard rolls her onto her back and slides in, and she wraps her arms around his neck and clings, kissing between gasping breaths.

"I love you," he tells her. "Love you so much."

"Gee -" she breathes. "Tonight -"

"Was perfect. Was right. Can't you feel it?"

"Yes," she moans.

He speeds up his thrusts, and Lindsey takes one arm from around Gerard's neck and reaches down to touch herself. She's definitely almost there because with a few strokes of her fingers, she's coming. She wraps her arm back around Gerard's neck and wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him as hard and deep into her as she can. Gerard comes with a loud moan into her neck.

She clings to him and doesn't let him move even when he goes soft inside her. "I never regretted leaving Brooklyn for you," she whispers into his hair. "Can't live without you," she adds. "Any of you."

Gerard hums and wraps his arms tighter around her. "Won't have to," he says.

Finally, he rolls off of her, pulling out. She sighs, but he just turns her on her side, spoons up behind her, and kisses her neck. "Let's sleep. We gotta be up early."

"Yeah," she whispers back.

*

When they stop at Starbucks on their way out of town, Gerard gets himself a venti latte and two of the Starbucks energy drink cans. Lindsey shoots him an amused look. "It's early, and I have to meet your family," he says. He sounds way more bleak than he means to.

"They're all humans, I promise," she says. "And they're going to like you. I hate to tell you, but you're going to be their distraction today while Nonna is in surgery."

He sighs. "Yeah. Which is why it's best if I'm caffeinated. And... I know meeting my mother was probably an experience. So."

She laughs. "It was. And you weren't even there."

"I'm glad. I might have never recovered. I know what pictures she shows people."

"I like Donna," Lindsey says.

"Good," he says and leans in to kiss her when he gets his seatbelt buckled again. "Okay. Connecticut, here we come. Hopefully it won't eat us."

The drive and the subsequent introductions go about as well as Gerard might have expected they would. Of course, Lindsey's family is great - they're related to her, after all. He even meets her grandmother, briefly, and despite the mild sedation she smiles when he squeezes her hand and tells her he's so glad to have her granddaughter in his life.

"When Nonna's back on her feet, she's going to grill you like there's no tomorrow," Lindsey teases him. Then he gets whisked off to meet aunts and cousins, and only the fact that Frank and Jamia are texting him all day keeps him from feeling overwhelmed. Well, that and Lindsey holding his hand. He has a feeling that's just as much for her benefit as his, though.

They're sitting in a waiting room waiting for everyone to decide what they want to do for lunch when Lindsey gets another check-in text from Frank. Gerard leans his head on her shoulder and watches her tap out, _Good. Gerard seems to still be in one piece. Nonna's doing pretty well. Wish I could introduce you to my sister. You'd get along._

 _Next time, maybe we can,_ Frank texts back, and Gerard sighs. He should have known Frank would have been this upset about not being here. He steals the phone.

 _miss you -g_ he texts.

Gerard can practically see Frank taking a deep breath and forcing himself to pause, think. _Miss you both so much Jamia's probably going to kill me at some point_.

 _Don't be a dick to J._ , Lindsey replies. _And yeah. Someday I want you to meet everyone. I hate that you're not here._

_Yeah. Love you both. Call when you can?_

_We will. Love you too, Frankie._

They finally get a chance to call when they're back at Lindsey's mom's house. It's late, and the house is quiet. Everyone's exhausted from sitting at the hospital all day, and Gerard can tell Lindsey feels a little weird about being in her old bedroom. Gerard, for his part, is glad to be curled up together with pajamas and blankets and Frank and Jamia on the other end of the phone. Gerard hits the speaker button and lays it on the mattress next to Lindsey's head, spooning up behind her.

"What are you doing right now?" Gerard asks, fingers slipping just under the waistband of Lindsey's sweatpants.

Jamia laughs. "We're in bed."

"In bed or _in bed_?" Lindsey asks, rubbing her ass back against Gerard teasingly and looping her fingers around his wrist.

"Whichever one means we're naked, and I've only got one hand for the phone if you know what I mean," Frank laughs. Gerard makes a little noise in his throat, and Lindsey breathes in sharply. They can still hear Frank murmuring to Jamia, "You can't wait for her to be home, so you can do this again, can you? Wanna finger her until she's whimpering and coming and then use your mouth and make her come again."

Jamia's the one whimpering now. "How long after he gets through the door are you gonna wait to be on your knees, Frankie?" she replies. "I bet he won't get two feet."

"Nope. Not even that. Gonna push him against the front door and suck his cock until he's about to come, and then I'm gonna watch him fuck you on the living room floor."

Jamia moans loud. "I like to watch, too," she gasps. "So pretty, all of you...they love you so much...Harder, fuck me, now."

"Now," Lindsey urges Frank through the phone. Gerard edges his fingers a bit lower, teases at her slit. "Wanna hear it."

"So much," Gerard adds thickly.

Frank laughs. "See? They love you, too, babe."

"You see the way Gerard looks at you, don't you, J?" Lindsey asks Jamia.

"Lindsey can't keep her hands off you for more than five minutes at a time," Gerard says. He moves his hand back up, pushes up the hem of Lindsey's shirt to get to her breast.

Jamia moans on the other end of the call.

"You feel perfect," they hear Frank say.

"Keep going," Gerard urges. "Keep talking."

"Fuck," Jamia says breathlessly. "He can't answer; he's sucking my tits right now." Lindsey whines a little, and Gerard pinches her nipple. Gerard can picture Jamia's face in his head, knows she's breathing hard and biting her lip. Lindsey rubs her ass back against him again. "Harder, Frank," he hears Jamia gasp, slides a finger down to circle Lindsey's clit.

"Oh god," Lindsey breathes. "Harder." Gerard isn't sure if he's telling Frank or himself, but he rubs over her clit a little bit harder anyway.

"Linds," Jamia says, then trails off into a moan.

Gerard hears Frank echo it. "So close," he grits out.

"Come, Frankie," Lindsey urges. "Make Jamia feel it."

Gerard bites his lip, so he won't echo the strangled sound Frank makes, imagines him pumping his hips harder, sweat gleaming on ink, and keeps gently stroking Lindsey as he listens to Frank come.

"Fuck," Jamia says down the line. "He's eating me out now. God, I love his fucking tongue."

"Me, too," Gerard and Lindsey say at the same time. Jamia laughs, then moans, then gasps.

"J, did you -" Lindsey breathes.

"Yeah," she replies over a moan. "Fuck. Frank, get up here." The sound of their heavy breathing and kissing filters down the line.

"We love you," Gerard tells them.

"So fucking much," Lindsey adds. "Two more days, okay?"

"Too long," Jamia answers. "But... Fuck. Just come home soon, and we'll follow through on all of that."

"We'll hold you to that," Gerard murmurs. "Night."

Lindsey hits end on the call. "Feels good, Gee," she murmurs. She sounds tired but content.

He ignores the pulse of his own cock and keeps stroking gently, slowing his fingers to wind her back down, then kisses her neck. "Two days is nothing," Lindsey whispers. She sounds like she's trying to convince herself.

"Nothing," Gerard agrees. He definitely doesn't sound convincing.

"I - we need to sleep," she says, "I love you, Gee."

"Love you, too," he murmurs. She rolls over and tucks her head under his chin. He strokes his hands up and down her arms until they both drop off to sleep.

*

They return to the hospital the next morning. Lindsey's grandmother is recovering and more alert. She speaks with Gerard for a while, Lindsey at his side, holding his hand. She seems to approve of him, and she asks about his art, his interests. He likes her and thinks she'd be really fun to talk to when feeling one hundred percent. He wonders if they can somehow arrange a trip up here with Frank and Jamia. He hopes so. Lindsey is totally right about her sister and Frank. He's pretty sure they'd act like long lost siblings.

There's a big family dinner that night, and Gerard and Lindsey escape to her room like grounded teenagers to call Frank and Jamia. They're too tired to do more than murmur a few minutes' worth of conversation.

"You're coming straight here tomorrow, right?" Frank asks.

"Yeah, Frankie. There's nowhere else we could possibly go, really," Gerard replies.

They go back down afterwards for another hour. Lindsey's sister greets them with a smirk and an eyebrow. Lindsey ignores her.

"Who's that you've been in such close contact with all weekend?" her mom asks. "I've been meaning to ask."

"Our best friends," Lindsey says honestly.

"Family, really," Gerard adds. "Mine. Well, ours." Lindsey nods.

"They've been great to me. Just as much family as Gerard's brother and his wife."

Gerard holds back a laugh. It's true, just not quite the same. "That's lovely," Lindsey's mother says to them. "We are, of course, happy to see you here with this part of your family."

"Thanks, Mom. Jamia and I were talking about maybe all of us coming up here later in the summer?" Lindsey says.

"Oh, Jamia! You should have said so in the first place. You talk about those two often enough; I'm almost surprised you didn't just bring them up with you this time."

"Wasn't sure if I - well - next time," Lindsey stammers out. "Sorry, Mom, I'm tired."

Lindsey's mom comes over and kisses the top of her head. "It's fine, sweetheart. You have a long drive tomorrow. You and Gerard should go get some rest. We can discuss future visits later."

They spend one more night wrapped up in each other in Lindsey's old bedroom. They get up early the next morning and make a Starbucks run before hitting the highway. Gerard only gets one can of energy drink, and Lindsey laughs at him. "Don't you think you'll need your strength?" she teases. He giggles.

"Well. I will. But not the same way."

"I can't wait," she says softly.

"It's going to be really fucking hard not to speed the entire way home," he says. She shrugs.

"Just don't get caught."

He laughs. "That sounds like a recipe for disaster, but I'll set the cruise control at eight over."

*

Whatever he does, he gets them there safely. A dog barks when they pull into the Ieros' driveway. "Fuck," Gerard breathes. "Home."

"Home," Lindsey replies and gets out of the car.

Gerard gets out and follows her up to the door. As promised, Frank and Jamia are there waiting. Jamia grabs Lindsey and pulls her in the door and wraps her in her arms. Gerard doesn't get a chance to watch them at all because, also as promised, Frank closes the door and pushes Gerard against it.

"Frankie," Gerard groans.

"I told you," Frank says thickly, unfastening Gerard's jeans and yanking them and his briefs down around his knees. Gerard's not even hard yet, but Frank takes him in anyway, free hand tight on Gerard's hip.

Gerard strokes his fingers through Frank's hair. "Fuck, I missed you. Missed your mouth." Frank presses his tongue against the base of Gerard's cock, and Gerard moans and lets Frank work him until he's fully hard.

"Fuck," Frank agrees, pulling off and stroking him with his hand, "I can't even explain how fucking much I love that feeling."

"I'll return the favor someday," Gerard tells him.

"Someday soon," Frank says, then closes his mouth over Gerard's cock again, bobbing his head a bit. Gerard takes a deep breath and looks over at Jamia and Lindsey.

Jamia has her backed against the arm of the couch, her hand down the yoga pants Lindsey wore for the drive. Lindsey is moving against Jamia's hand and biting her lip. "So wet," Jamia murmurs. "Were you thinking about this in the car?"

"Gerard was driving," Lindsey breathes. "Wasn't like I had anything to distract me."

"Go sit on the couch," Jamia tells her. "I want my mouth on you." Frank moans in the back of his throat, and Gerard makes a noise.

Lindsey toes off her shoes, shucks off her pants and underwear, and pulls her shirt over her head. She sits on the couch, spreads her legs, and Jamia kneels between them. He notices for the first time that apparently she didn't bother with pants this morning; she's just wearing what Gerard knows are her favorite panties. He bites his lip and watches her ass for a minute, until Frank swirls his tongue around the head of his cock, and he has to close his eyes and moan.

"You gotta stop soon, Frankie, or I won't be able to hold up the other half of the bargain. You want me to be able to fuck Jamia, don't you? Right there, with her in between Lindsey's legs."

Frank moans again but pulls off with a final hard suck. "Yeah. I... yeah. Fuck. Wanna watch that."

"What do you want after, Frankie?" Gerard asks and pulls him up off the floor. He steadies himself on Frank, toes off his shoes, and steps out of his pants.

"I. Fuck. Lindsey. Wanna fuck her when Jamia's done with her."

"Are you two plotting without us?" Lindsey says. She's barely pitched her voice above a moan; Gerard's impressed she can do full sentences right now. The truth is, Lindsey _was_ thinking about this during their ride down. And talking about it. Gerard's memory of a good stretch of I-95 is sort of blank.

"I'm going to fuck Jamia now. She's gonna keep eating you out. Frank is gonna watch, and then he's going to fuck you. If that's okay with you," he says.

He crosses over to the couch, kneels down behind Jamia and pulls aside her panties. He runs his fingers up and down her slit, only barely dipping in. "Not even gonna take them off," he murmurs, leaning forward to whisper to her. He turns his head and nips at Lindsey's thigh while he's there, then pulls back and sinks two fingers into Jamia.

"Fuck, Gee," she gasps into Lindsey's cunt. "Please. Been so long." He slides his fingers out slowly and holds his hand out to Frank to suck clean which Frank does with enthusiasm. He lines up and pushes inside her.

"Fuck, missed you so much," he whispers. "Feel so good." He slides his hands around to her stomach and up under her shirt, cupping her bare breasts and plucking at her nipples as he starts thrusting.

She moans. Gerard can hear the sounds of her mouth on Lindsey's cunt, and it's almost more than he can take. Lindsey is moaning breathily above them, and Frank's... fuck, he's kneeling near Jamia's head, holding Lindsey's hand, and being so fucking patient. Gerard moves a hand down to rub Jamia's clit. He wants to make her come at least once. Maybe again while they watch Frank and Lindsey fuck.

Lindsey's already there. She's gasping out curses and pushing her hips up into Jamia's mouth. Gerard holds Jamia still and watches as Frank leans in, nudges Lindsey's bra cup out of the way, and sucks her nipple into his mouth. She arches up against his mouth and moans. She reaches out and grabs his shoulders, tugs him up her body.

They shift around, so Lindsey's lying on the couch, Frank's hips cradled between her legs. He's still wearing sweats, and Gerard imagines Lindsey's making a wet spot on the front. The thought makes him moan, and he starts thrusting his hips again, starts rubbing Jamia.

"Can't -" she breathes. Lindsey lifts a hand and tangles her fingers in Jamia's hair. Gerard leans in to kiss them.

"Frankie, you're the last to get naked, what the fuck," he laughs.

Frank smiles at him. "I wanted to watch." He lifts his hips, and Lindsey helps him shove his sweats down, and he slides into her with a moan that Lindsey echoes.

Apparently that's enough for Jamia because she comes then, clenching around him and thrusting hard back against him. He keeps his fingers moving over her wet folds, still working her clit underneath her panties as he gently thrusts his hips. He waits till she grabs his wrist. " _Harder_ ," she orders him, bracing both hands on the couch cushion and pushing back into him.

He fucks into her hard. It only takes a few more thrusts before he's coming deep inside her, calling her name against her back. As soon as he pulls out, he tugs on her hips and leans back on his heels, settling her in his lap. He keeps rubbing her as they watch Frank work his hips, watch him suck Lindsey's nipples. Jamia leans her head back against his shoulder, her hair tickling his neck. He loves hearing how uneven her breathing is; it doesn't matter if it's because of his fingers or the expanse of ink and skin on display on the couch.

He knows her, knows her body well enough by now to know that she's definitely going to come again. He keeps stroking, runs his lips up her neck to her cheek and turns his eyes back to Frank's ass. Lindsey's legs are spread wide enough that Gerard can see every time his cock thrusts into her again, and fuck, if he could get hard again at this moment, he would.

"Feels so good, Frank," Lindsey moans and tightens her fingers in his hair to pull his mouth up to hers.

"Fuckin' love you," he tells her, biting his way up her neck and chin to her lips.

"Love you, too. Oh fuck, Frankie," she gasps and hooks her heels around his thighs, pulling him deep. That's what it takes for her to come, legs wrapped tight around him and two handfuls of his hair.

"So beautiful," Gerard breathes.

"Yeah," Jamia agrees and moans when he rolls her nipple between his fingers.

"Think you can come for me again?" he asks.

"Give me your mouth," she begs.

"Okay," he whispers. "Frankie, come. Let us see." Frank thrusts into Lindsey one last time and comes, his face buried in her neck and his whole body shaking with it. Gerard nudges Jamia up and off him and into the chair, pulls her panties off, and leans forward to taste her.

She makes an amazing noise. He loves the ways she's different than Lindsey. Loves her taste, though right now she tastes a lot like him, loves the shape of her. Loves every fucking sound she makes. And fuck, the way she says his name when she comes. Like now. Like she's surprised. God he loves her so much.

He keeps sucking on her until she pulls him up to her mouth. "Missed you, Gee," she whispers before kissing him.

"I missed you, too," Gerard tells her. "Feels so good to touch you."

"Did you eat anything?" Jamia asks once he's settled on the chair with her, because she is always on a mission to feed them.

"Listen, M&Ms and Pringles are a totally legit meal choice when your wife keeps describing all the ways she wants to fuck your girlfriend, and all you want to do is get home," Gerard says. Jamia laughs, sounding a bit startled and amused and maybe turned on.

"Well. I mean. Fuck." She looks over at Lindsey, whose expression is both smug and unrepentant. "I'll make us all lunch."

Gerard leans in and kisses her quickly and pulls back. "I had to make her stop after a while, or we'd never have gotten home." He helps Jamia back into her panties and goes searching for his own clothes. Frank catches him and kisses him hard. "I love you so much it fuckin' hurts," Gerard tells him.

"Me fuckin', too," Frank replies and pulls his sweats up. The girls walk into the kitchen, arms wrapped around each other's waists. "I was serious, you know. I want you guys to move in here."

"I know," Gerard says. "I... Just." He looks around the kitchen. It's a nice big house. There are four dogs running around - or, more likely, sleeping - all the time. Gerard barely even notices them half the time anymore, except for Sinatra who is both the largest and exceptionally good at being underfoot.

"You just?" Frank prods. Gerard thinks for a minute. Frankie looks concerned, but Gerard wants to make sure he's got his thoughts going right, wants to make sure they come out right.

"We kept calling it home. The entire time we were there, when we talked about home, we meant you two. We meant this house. So I just nothing, really. My apartment was only home as long as Lindsey was there, and you and Jamia have been here all along. So...when can we move in, and what the hell are we going to tell everyone?"

Frank looks at Jamia, who nods. "Whenever you want, basically. I don't know what your lease looks like or anything. J and I talked, and we figured we could just say we were feeling a little strapped for cash and wanted help with the mortgage. Which isn't necessarily untrue. So to the people we don't want to tell, we're roommates."

Jamia pauses in the middle of assembling a grilled cheese. "And to everyone else, we're family."

"And when Frank gets drunk and clingy," Lindsey adds, "we're..."

"Going home and getting naked as quickly as humanly possible?" Frank answers hopefully. Gerard laughs.

"I guess we can cross that bridge if we get to it. The chances of that happening now are pretty high, anyway."

"Right now?" Frank says brightly, pressing suggestively against Gerard and nipping at his throat. Gerard laughs even harder.

"Don't tell me you're ready to go already. I won't believe you."

"I can pretend," Frank tells him. "Until it's true." Gerard wraps his arms around Frank's waist and kisses him.

"I think our lease is nearly up, right Linds? We had several months when she moved in."

"Yeah, I don't remember exactly, but it should be soon," she says.

"Oh, fuck," Frank moans despairingly.

"What, Frank?" Jamia asks.

"All those fucking art books," he replies. Lindsey crosses the room and presses up against Frank's back.

"This time, I know exactly how to reward you for moving my books," she murmurs in his ear.

"You better," he says and leans back against her.

Jamia pulls the frying pan off the burner and steps close. "It'll be worth it." She kisses them all, wherever it is that she can reach, and orders them to go sit down. Then she feeds them, grilled cheese and vegetables, coffee and juice, and they all know it's just a matter of time before someone coaxes someone else upstairs. But the anticipation is as sweet as the eventual release will be.

He's happy to sit with them at the table for now. They're his family, and he loves them so much, he feels it in his chest. It's a living thing, twisting and shaping itself between him and each of them and around and around like a web. A chain. An embrace. And it's everything.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://alpheratz.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **alpheratz**](http://alpheratz.dreamwidth.org/) created a fantastic mix for this story. You can see the tracklisting and find download links [here](http://alpheratz.dreamwidth.org/120597.html)


End file.
